A Soberana das Trevas
by Nostradamus da Modernidade
Summary: A Soberania Antiga que governava os vampiros esteve desaparecida durante séculos. Mas agora uma herdeira de sangue vampiro adormecido surgiu. E só uma pessoa pode acordá-la para seu verdadeiro destino.
1. Prólogo: A Soberania Antiga

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é my e todos nós sabemos disso. Se eles fossem, eu seria rica pra caramba e estaria em férias permanentes na Indonésia e não aqui no FanFiction.

**Fanfic UA**

**Suguestão:** leiam ouvindo a musica "Losing My Religion" do R.E.M., que pode ser achada fácilmente no youtube. Acreditem, vai dar um clima bem mais legal.

* * *

**A Soberana Das Trevas**

_Uma FanFic de Nostradamus da Modernidade_

_-_

**Prólogo: A Soberania Antiga**

-

Nos últimos dias, a mansão andara em polvorosa. Boatos circulavam pelos corredores, subiam pelas paredes, passavam pelas frestas das portas e assim chegavam aos ouvidos de todos, fazendo com que todos ficassem agitados e curiosos.

No entanto, ninguém tinha autorização para ter acesso e saber das reais informações, embora os boatos que flutuassem pelo ar do lugar fossem corretos. No entanto, aquilo era do maior sigilo. Mesmo que todos tivessem plena confiança em cada um dos membros do grupo, nunca era demais ter cuidado. E, naquele caso em especial que seria tratado naquela noite na sala de reuniões, todo cuidado era pouco. Era o futuro da raça de todos os vampiros do mundo que estavam tratando.

Sim, vampiros. Para quem olhasse de fora, a Escola Profissionalizante Masashi Kishimoto não era mais do que uma casa imensa, onde os donos de grandes empresas do Japão todo permitiam que seus filhos vivessem e estudassem, sob os cuidados de experientes tutores e mestres. Bom, em parte isso era verdade. Ali era mesmo uma casa onde os filhos dos donos de grande parte das maiores empresas do Japão mandavam seus filhos para estudarem para se tornarem hábeis lideres no futuro, onde eram cuidados por tutores mais hábeis ainda. Mas, alem disso, naquela enorme mansão, moravam os filhos dos vampiros mais poderosos do Japão e donos de algumas das maiores empresas do país. E, consequentemente, todos esses jovens eram vampiros.

Mas, nem todos naquela casa, por mais poderosas que suas famílias fossem, tinham permissão para saberem de certas coisas. Haviam assuntos que eram tratados apenas alguns dos membros da escola. Aquele daquela noite onde algumas gotas de chuva batiam contra os vidros das janelas era um.

A sala principal de reuniões da escola era grande e ampla. As paredes eram brancas e altas. Do lado esquerdo da porta, uma janela imensa de cortinas azuis dava vista para o pátio interno da escola. Uma grande mesa marfim de altas cadeiras de estofado vermelho ocupava a sala toda. No teto, um imenso lustre de cristal pendia, iluminando a sala toda.

No recinto, encontravam-se cinco pessoas. Ao longo da mesa, estavam sentados quatro homens, dois de cada lado, e uma mulher a cabeceira da mesa. Essa mulher, de cabelos loiros, semblante decidido, olhos cor-de-mel e vestida com um vestido vermelho decotado e de alças largas, era a chefe de todos ali, a autoridade máxima da Kishimoto. Ali, sua palavra era lei.

- Muito bem. – disse ela, olhando todos fixamente – Todos já devem ter uma noção de porquê eu pedi que todos viessem aqui, não é?

Todos assentiram, olhando-a. Do lado esquerdo da mesa, um dos homens tinha cabelos brancos altos, uma mascara negra que só deixava os olhos de fora, uma estranha fita larga preta sobre o olho direito, ocultando-o também, e estava vestido com uma camisa social cinza-grafite. O outro, mais novo que esse, tinha os cabelos escuros rebeldes e olhos como pedras ônix, estava vestido com uma camisa social azul-marinha com listras pretas meio aberta no colarinho e tinha os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e as mãos unidas em frente ao rosto. Do lado direito, dois homens jovens e possivelmente da mesma idade do rapaz de olhos ônix. Um, que parecia prestes a cair no sono ou a morrer de tédio, estava com uma camisa verde escura e os cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. O outro, de um estranho olhar perolado frio e penetrante, estava com uma camisa vinho e tinha longos cabelos castanhos presos somente na ponta em suas costas.

A mulher continuou, séria.

- Kakashi, quais são os boatos que tem corrido pela escola?

O homem de cabelos brancos coçou a cabeça e respondeu.

- Estão dizendo algo a respeito da Soberania Antiga estar retornando.

Nesse momento, até mesmo o rapaz que parecia quase dormir, acordou e olhou para a chefe. Todos eles esperavam que ela dissesse que eles deveriam combater todos aqueles boatos infundados sobre um assunto tão delicado e sério, assim como já tinha dito a eles inúmeras vezes antes.

Mas, ao contrário disso, ela não disse absolutamente nada, ficou apenas a fita-los, como se esperasse que eles deduzissem o que todos já desconfiavam.

- Um momento. Isso é verdade, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou o rapaz dos olhos perolados.

- A Soberania Antiga está realmente para despertar depois de tantos séculos? – perguntou Kakashi, desencostando-se da cadeira e debruçando-se sobre a mesa.

Tsunade suspirou fundo antes de responder. Ela passou uma mão pelos cabelos loiros e declarou, olhando cada um deles naquela sala.

- Sim. E não somos os únicos a sabermos disso.

**Prólogo: A Sobernia Antiga - FIM**

**A Soberana Das Trevas - CONTINUA...**

* * *

Faaaaaaaala Povo!! \o/

Não vou mentir pra vocês: eu fiquei até quase 3:00 da manhã escrevendo essa fic. Tive a ideia como um relampago, na hora que eu ia dormir ontem. Não pude evitar e aqui estou eu, pondo-a na internet! ^.^

Esse é bem curtinho e como o nome diz, é um prólogo, ou seja, vem muito mais por aí!

A trilha-sonora da fic (fic tem trilha-sonora desde quando?) vai ser quase toda levada em rock'n'roll puro. A cada capitulo, referencias a bandas, trechos de musicas e outras coisas vão aparecer e eu quero suguestões de musicas para os outros capitulos!

QUERO REVIEWS, POR FAVOOOOOR! Nao tira pedaço, nao mata e faz uma pobre pessoinha aqui feliz e a deixa incentivada a mais. POR FAVOR!!! *carinha de gatinho do Shrek 2*

Daqui a alguns dias vai estar aqui o capitulo 01! Aguardem! =)

Abraço pra todos e se cuidem pelas esquinas!

**Nostradamus da Modernidade diz:** vampiros? Faz-me rir, Meyer!

* * *

**No próximo capítulo de "A Soberana das Trevas":**

_Os segredos começam a ser revelados. Perdida por séculos no tempo, a Soberania Antiga está para voltar e mudará o mundo dos vampiros para sempre. E o responsável para tal missão já foi escolhido._

_- EU?_

**CAPíTULO 01: VAMPIROS, ROCK'N'ROLL E SEGREDOS**

_"It's a long way to the top, If you wanna rock'n'roll!"_


	2. 01: Vampiros, Rock'n'roll e Segredos

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e todos sabemos disso. Se fosse meu, eu teria um delorean na garagem e não uma fichinha de onibus na carteira.

**FIC UA**

**Sugestão:** enquanto le o capitulo, ouça a musica "It's a long way to the top" do AC/DC.

* * *

**A Soberana das Trevas**

_Uma FanFic de Nostradamus da Modernidade_

-

**Capítulo 01: Vampiros, Rock'n'Roll e Segredos**

-

A assim conhecida pelo mundo humano Escola Profissionalizante Masashi Kishimoto foi, muitos anos antes, uma grande mansão que o antigo dono transformara em escola há pouco mais de meio século. O grande objetivo dela era realmente ensinar e dar disciplina para os filhos de ricos vampiros.

Boa parte dos jovens que freqüentavam a Kishimoto não estavam lá por vontade própria. Afinal de contas, seja humano seja vampiro, estar preso entre quatro paredes tendo pessoas tentando enfiar informações às vezes irrelevantes para sua vida na cabeça não é o sonho de consumo de muita gente. Mas, todos os jovens que estavam lá até gostavam do lugar. Não teriam muito que fazer fora de escola mesmo.

Se essa é realmente a opinião da maioria, não é possível saber. Mas pelo menos foi esse o significado que um certo jovem de alegres olhos azuis e brilhantes cabelos loiros tinha dado para todos eles lá dentro. Ele particularmente estava lá totalmente porque seu tio obrigava. Tinha uma definição muito diferente para vida do que as pessoas pensavam que ele tinha.

Naquele dia em especial, Naruto tinha mais certeza ainda disso. Enquanto caminhava até onde os outros amigos já estavam, tinha chegado a conclusão de que aquele não era o seu dia. Mal pregou o olho a noite toda e, quando finalmente dormiu, acabou por perder a hora, acordando atrasado. Tinha até tentado entrar de fininho na aula, mas o professor o pegara no flagra enquanto o rapaz se arrastava por baixo das classes escondido. Recebeu um olhar torto e um trabalho-extra do professor por conta disso.

"Como se você mesmo não se atrasasse para suas aulas." – pensou, enquanto pegava o papel com a tarefa extra escrita.

- Vinte paginas de exercício... perfeito... – resmungou, enquanto se sentava em seu lugar.

- Quer mais? – ele ouviu o professor perguntar, debochado.

Resolveu ficar quieto antes que a quantidade de tarefas crescesse mais rápido que pé-de-feijão em algodão.

Já estava pensado que não tinha como piorar. A gente sempre pensa isso e as coisas sempre dão um jeitinho de piorarem. Pouco depois de receber o castigo e se sentar em seu lugar, começou a sentir o sono bater. Não demorou muito e o pobre loiro caiu no sono sobre a mesa. E o professor viu. Isso resultara no professor resolvendo treinar "arremesso de giz" usando a cabeça de Naruto como alvo. E ele acertou em cheio, direto na cabeça do rapaz. No que essa "gizada" veio dar, ele preferia nem se lembrar.

Chegando até onde os outros já estavam, Naruto jogou a pasta preta surrada e recheada de livros e cadernos que trazia sobre o ombro esquerdo na grama, um minuto antes de se atirar também, usando a pasta como travesseiro. Ele pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça e ficou ali deitado, olhando o céu cinzento daquele inicio de tarde. Ele agradecia que fosse um meio-dia nublado depois de tanto tempo. Já estava quase pensando em comprar colírio em garrafa de dois litros, do jeito que seus olhos ardiam em dias de sol forte.

Fechou um pouco os olhos, aproveitando o vento que batia em seu rosto trazendo consigo o som das conversas ao seu redor. A escola era como um quadrado com o meio oco, onde ficava o pátio interno em que os alunos se reuniam no fim das atividades normais do dia e esperavam pelas extracurriculares que alguns faziam. Naruto ficou um tempo em silêncio, deitado sob os galhos da grande figueira centenária do canto norte do pátio interno. Os cabelos loiros brilhantes e os olhos azuis mais brilhantes ainda, que agora estavam fechados, contrastavam com a sua verdadeira condição de vampiro, a não ser que ele abrisse a boca e deixasse seus caninos longos visíveis. Tinha plena ciência disso e, nunca achou que só porque as histórias humanas diziam que os vampiros tinham que viver de preto e nunca sair de dia ele teria que seguir isso à risca. Na verdade, nenhum vampiro mais "cabeça aberta" que ele conhecia achava, mesmo que alguns mais conservadores se comportassem dessa forma arcaica.

A Kishimoto não exigia uniforme de seus estudantes, coisa que Naruto agradecia muito. Ele imaginava como seriam todos os alunos vestidos iguais. Ficaria algo entre um bando de soldadinhos de chumbo e um bloco de folhas xerocadas. Feliz com seu estilo de roupas que ele definia simplesmente como confortável, estava com uma calça jeans laranja e uma camisa preta do AC/DC escrito "Back in Black" embaixo do nome da banda. Em seu ouvido esquerdo, o som da musica de rock entrava em sua cabeça a fim de deixá-lo um pouco mais acordado. Não estava dando muito certo, já que ele bocejava de dois em dois minutos.

- Putz... que aula mais chata! – resmungou o ele, esfregando os olhos e espreguiçando-se.

Junto de Naruto, mais seis jovens estavam aproveitando a sensação boa de estar sob uma árvore mesmo em um dia nublado. Em volta do tronco da grande figueira havia um banco de madeira que a circulava e era disputado pelos estudantes. Naquele dia, ele e seus amigos tinham tido essa sorte. Contando com Naruto, eram cinco rapazes e duas garotas. Todos estavam sentados no banco e só o loiro deitado no chão de grama verde.

Uma das garotas, de cabelos cor-de-rosa curtos, vivos olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas, uma blusa azul-clara de mangas esvoaçantes e uma calça bege, comentou, sorrindo de lado para o loiro estirado sobre a grama.

- Você nem viu a aula direito. Dormiu boa parte do tempo.

- Eu só estava descansando os olhos, Sakura. – respondeu ele, virando o rosto para ela e sorrindo, como se aquela fosse a melhor desculpa do mundo. Uma de suas especialidades era criar desculpas, fossem boas ou ruins.

- Então, por que quando Kakashi-sensei arremessou um giz em ti, você acabou caindo da cadeira, Naruto? – questionou o rapaz de cabelos pretos curtos, olhos meio repuxados, vestido com uma camisa vermelha de mangas curtas, calça jeans preta e um caderno de desenho aberto no colo com o lápis na mão.

O loiro lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante e irritado. Não era a melhor hora para ele se lembrar daquilo. Quase morreu de vergonha quando foi direto rumo ao chão de lado, virando a cadeira junto e ouvindo os colegas rirem da cara dele.

- Quieto Sai. – resmungou, aborrecido.

Fora seu pequeno probleminha de insônia e de "gizadas" na cabeça, o dia estava até tranqüilo para uma sexta-feira. Os alunos circulavam pelos corredores abertos do térreo com livros embaixo do braço e conversando uns com os outros. Ali naquele grupinho de sete alunos, as duas garotas conversavam animadas, enquanto os rapazes estavam mais quietos, aproveitando aquele momento de descanso. Além do loirinho Naruto e do desenhista Sai, ali estavam também o rapaz moreno e de olhos ônix e o do rabo-de-cavalo preto que estavam na reunião da noite anterior, além de um outro rapaz vestido com uma jaqueta verde-folha, calça preta com um cinto laranja e cabelos pretos num tradicional corte tigelinha.

Naruto espreguiçou-se e sentou na grama, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando acordar ou pelo menos continuar fingindo estar acordado de uma forma mais aceitável. Virou-se para os amigos e perguntou, incomodado.

- Me diz uma coisa: por que é que a gente tem que ver esses bagulhos aí de administração, ciência e o caramba? Eu não vou usar isso.

O rapaz do rabo-de-cavalo olhou para Naruto, entendiado e respondeu àquilo que ele definia como desculpa padrão de aluno preguiçoso.

- Como você espera que o grupo Uzumaki continue indo pra frente se tu não presidir ele depois do teu tio?

Se Naruto tinha insônia só de vez em quando, tinha certeza de que aquele cara sofria de insônia crônica. "_Como se ele fosse um exemplo de aluno ativo_." – pensou, olhando o rapaz de olhar sonolento.

- Ele vai ficar na frente daquilo lá mais uns bons cento e tantos anos. – respondeu Naruto, sorrindo, despreocupado e dando de ombros.

- E você acha que ele vai querer perder mais _cento e tantos_ anos da vida dele atrás de uma mesa de escritório? – perguntou o soneca, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu também não quero isso pra mim, Shikamaru. – respondeu Naruto, sorridente e decidido.

Uma grande verdade. Dissessem a ele o que fosse, mas Naruto nunca ia aceitar que aquele era seu destino. Entre suas metas de vida, não estava incluído nada relacionado ao Grupo Uzumaki de Investimentos Financeiros. Queria uma vida diferente, cheia de emoção e tinha certeza de que lá não era onde iria achar essa emoção.

Naruto deu um súbito pulo, ficando de pé na frente dos amigos.

- Eu ainda vou ter minha banda de rock! – disse ele, sorrindo animado.

Tirou o fone do mp4 e colocou o aparelho no chão ao lado de seu pé. Quando o som da musica começou a soar pelo lugar, ele assumiu sua guitarra invisível e começou a tocá-la, sentindo-se um astro, cantando junto com a musica.

* * *

O escritório da diretoria era mais parecia com uma biblioteca. Por todas as paredes do cômodo arredondado, prateleiras e mais prateleiras enchiam o lugar com livros de cima a baixo, lotando cada espacinho com os mais antigos registros da História Vampírica Japonesa.

Atrás da grande mesa de mogno escuro, onde um vaso de porcelana pintada à mão com rosas vermelhas dentro repousava, havia uma grande janela de cortinas vermelhas e brancas deixava ver todo o pátio interno da Kishimoto. Olhando através da janela com os braços cruzados, o olhar perdido e expressão séria, estava Tsunade, a diretora da escola.

Ela recebera a noticia oficial dois dias antes, mas já estava desconfiada havia tempos. Dois dias atrás, o comunicado chegara pelas asas de um corvo negro. A única instituição vampira que usava corvos era a Sociedade Vampírica Inglesa e Escritório Central Vampírico Mundial, situados na Torre de Londres e, obviamente, desconhecida pelos humanos. Junto da ave, viera a mensagem:

"_Para Excelentíssima Senhora Senju Tsunade, diretora da Escola Profissionalizante Masashi Kishimoto e presidente da Sociedade Vampírica Japonesa._

_É com extrema cautela e sigilo que informamos que nossos sábios e estudiosos chegaram a conclusão de que a assim chamada Soberania Antiga, que governava a todos nós vampiros a exatos 815 anos, possui um último remanescente vivo em terras japonesas._

_Entretanto, essa senhoria encontrasse ignorante a tais fatos, pois seu sangue vampiro encontra-se adormecido no interior de sua alma. Tudo o que sabemos é que a futura soberana é uma mulher com idade entre 15 e 16 anos, reside na cidade de Tokyo e estuda numa instituição chamada Colégio de Ensino Médio Konoha._

_Pedimos humildemente que a senhora se encarregue de encontrar a nobre vampira e a leve até a sede da Sociedade Japonesa, que fica aí mesmo em Tokyo, para a Cerimônia do Despertar, a ser realizado na Noite da Estrela de Sangue, por motivos que vossa senhoria está plenamente ciente._

_Todavia é necessário avisá-la de que outras pessoas já tomaram conhecimento de que a Soberania Antiga voltará brevemente. O grupo de vampiros renegados denominados Akatsuki tomou conhecimento das informações e a forma como esse incidente horrível e alarmante ocorreu nos é desconhecida. Portanto, pedimos cautela e cuidado para que a futura rainha não seja perdida ou corrompida._

_Estamos certos de que obterá sucesso em sua missão e aguardamos sua resposta ansiosamente._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Excelentíssimo Senhor Joseph William Taverner, presidente da Sociedade Vampírica Inglesa e do Escritório Central Vampírico Mundial."_

A primeira reação da vampira ao acabar de ler foi de total surpresa. Tsunade ficou sem ação alguma, chocada com o que acabara de ler. A Soberania Antiga estar voltando era um fato histórico e importantíssimo, e se ela estava "adormecida" era de suma importância que ela estivesse a salvo para se preparar para a Cerimônia em segurança.

A segunda reação dela foi de ranger os dentes, furiosa. Como aqueles ingleses engomadinhos tinham tido a incompetência de deixar que essas informações caíssem em mãos erradas? Se a Akatsuki obtivesse a futura rainha antes deles seria um problema de proporções astronômicas, tanto para os vampiros quanto para os humanos.

Enquanto observava o pátio, refletia sobre o que poderia fazer a respeito daquilo. Precisavam ter a moça ao lado deles o quanto antes e, antes mesmo disso, mantê-la em segurança. Era preciso que mandassem alguém atrás dela, infiltrado no Colégio Konoha.

- Mas quem? – disse a loira, pensando alto.

- Se está se perguntando quem poderia ir atrás de nossa futura rainha, eu gostaria de dar um palpite, Tsunade-sama.

A secretaria e braço-direto de Tsunade na Kishimoto, Shizune, estivera o tempo todo junto dela no gabinete, embora a diretora não tivesse dado bola para a moça. Sentada em uma poltrona alta de estofado bordô ao lado da porta de entrada da sala, ela lia um livro em silêncio, deixando que Tsunade ficasse só com seus pensamentos.

- Estou aceitando qualquer idéia, Shizune. – respondeu Tsunade, saindo da janela e sentando-se pesadamente em sua cadeira. Ela passou as mãos pelos fios loiros, cansada.

- Pensando logicamente, a senhora deveria mandar um dos membros do Conselho Estudantil que tenha uma idade próxima a da garota. Seriam nossas opções os senhores Hyuuga, Uchiha e Nara. – disse Shizuke, calmamente e fechando seu livro para pousá-lo sobre o colo – Mas, eu pessoalmente não acho que seria correto mandar nenhum deles e imagino que a senhora saiba por quê.

- Entendo sim. – concordou Tsunade – Dois são mais frios que uma pedra de gelo e o outro é preguiçoso demais para aceitar.

- Exato. – continuou Shizune – Então, a senhora deveria mandar alguém que fosse de confiança e, ao mesmo tempo, tivesse o "tato" necessário, por assim dizer. – concluiu a moça, esperando a reação da diretora.

Tsunade ficou um tempo refletindo. Shizune estava totalmente coberta de razão. Ela tinha que mandar alguém em quem confiasse muito, fosse espontâneo e simpático. Em poucas palavras, alguém que não fosse deixar a pobre garota com medo e em quem ela pudesse confiar.

Uma certa pessoa de cabecinha loira, olhos azuis espertos e um sorriso que parecia grande demais para o rosto passou pela cabeça da diretora.

"Seria loucura" – pensou, torcendo o nariz, desgostosa com a idéia.

Mas Tsunade não tinha tempo para pensar no que seria loucura e no que não seria. A Akatsuki não hesitaria em pegar a garota e até mesmo já poderia ter ela em seu poder, enquanto ela estava ali pensando se a única idéia que tivera era louca ou maravilhosa.

Pegou o telefone sobre sua mesa e discou para o celular de Kakashi, que depois do expediente sumia das vistas de todos para poder sossegado ler seus livrinhos de conteúdo duvidoso.

- Kakashi. – disse ela, assim que ele atendeu – Avise Neji, Shikamaru e Sasuke para virem a minha sala imediatamente e traga Naruto junto. Preciso comunicar uma coisa urgente.

* * *

_- "__Ridin' down the highway  
Goin' to a show  
Stop in all the byways  
Playin' rock 'n' roll"_

Naruto estava de pé no meio do patio da escola cantando feliz da vida, fingindo que tocava guitarra e sentindo-se o máximo. Contagiado pela sua alegria (ou seria doidera?), o rapaz dos cabelos tigelinhas levantou-se e parou ao lado de Naruto, assumindo o que seria outra guitarra. Continuaram a cantar, como se estivessem em um verdadeiro show e eles fossem as estrelas. Aquilo sim era o que Uzumaki Naruto chamava de vida!

_- "Gettin' robbed  
Gettin' stoned  
Gettin' beat up  
Broken boned  
Gettin' had  
Gettin' took  
I tell you folks  
It's harder than it looks"_

Os amigos os olhavam balançando a cabeça e rindo, tentando entender como dois clãs de vampiros importantes como os Uzumaki e os Lee tinham conseguido gerar dois vampiros tão... humanos. Loucos, brincalhões e nem aí para o que os outros pensavam. É exatamente assim que eram aqueles dois vampiros roqueiros.

Nem Naruto, nem Lee perceberam (ou se perceberam não estavam nem ligando) que aquela sua "apresentaçãozinha" não estava sendo nada discreta. Boa parte dos alunos que passavam pelos corredores do térreo estavam parados, olhando os dois cantores que, animados, engrenaram no refrão, apontando o céu e sumindo com suas guitarras de mentira.

_- __" It's a long way to the top  
if you wanna rock 'n' roll  
It's a long way to the top  
if you wanna rock 'n' roll!_

_If you think it's easy doin' one night stands  
Try playin' in a rock roll band  
It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock 'n' roll__!"_

Os dois se apoiaram um no ombro do outro, rindo da diversão. Mesmo que o som ainda tocasse, seus poucos menos de dois minutos de astros tinham acabado por enquanto. Mas Naruto tinha certeza de que um dia eles teriam sucesso de verdade.

- Aê Lee! Vai ser um dos caras da banda, com certeza! – afirmou Naruto, batendo sua mão na do amigo.

- Bateria ou guitarra. – respondeu Lee, abrindo seu sorriso estilo colgate super - Um é meu e ninguém tasca!

Só quando Naruto se abaixou para pegar seu mp4, abandonado ao léu e ainda berrando a musica pelas minis saídas de som, foi que ele percebeu o povo que estava parado olhando para os dois amigos que tinham acabado de dar um showzinho de pagação de mico. Alunos e professores que passavam pelo lugar no momento ficaram olhando os dois rapazes que congelaram, incertos sobre o que fazer.

Lee cutucou o braço de Naruto e disse, sorridente.

- Vamos cumprimentar o público! Não podemos desapontá-los depois do show!

Com um sorriso grande estampado na cara, os dois se curvaram em uma reverência, enquanto todos os alunos riam e uns mais animados batiam palmas e assobiavam, realmente achando graça e alguns mais otimistas até mesmo vendo um futuro naquilo. Por que não poderia ser assim, não é? Naruto e Lee se viraram de frente para os outros que os olhavam balançando a cabeça, rindo, como quem diz "São loucos mesmo.".

- O inglês de vocês é uma droga, sabiam? – comentou entre risos a garota de longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e um vestido preto de rendas roxas, ao estilo gothic lolita.

- Ah, mas isso a gente aprende, né? – disse Lee, sorrindo, passando um braço pelo pescoço de Naruto, se apoiando nas costas do amigo – E talvez os caras nem percebam que a gente canta inglês mal se a gente cantar bem.

- Exatamente. – disse a loira, com um sorriso irônico – _Se_ vocês cantarem bem.

Naruto deu um risinho forçado de sarcasmo.

- He he... Estraga prazeres. – disse, olhando a garota de lado.

O loiro sorriu e comentou com Lee, divertido.

- Vai dizer que isso não é melhor do que ter que ficar ouvindo o Kakashi-sensei falar aquelas abobrinhas dele lá na frente da sala?

O Uzumaki podia ter muitos defeitos, mas nenhum deles superava o de nunca perceber o que os outros ao seu redor faziam, principalmente em momentos em que ele estava animado demais para esses detalhes de opinião publica. Se ele cuidasse mais, teria notado a cara de aviso de seus amigos sentados no banco da figueira, que discretamente apontaram para algo atrás dele.

Lee viu que ali tinha alguma coisa errada e virou-se para trás, congelando na mesma hora em que seus olhos bateram na pessoa de altos cabelos prateados e mascara negra que estava atrás deles.

- Naruto.

O loiro prendeu a respiração e quase esqueceu de voltar a respirar de susto. A voz que tanto tinha entediado Naruto pela manhã, o que o incentivara a dormir mais na aula (e acabara com ele estatelado no chão depois de um giz acertado bem na cabeça) estava soando perto demais dele. Fechou os olhos, enquanto sentia vontade de abrir um buraco no chão e se enfiar dentro dele. Ali atrás dele estava Kakashi, com certeza.

E o grande X era saber desde quando ele estava ali. Devagar, Naruto se virou e olhou o professor, que mesmo de mascara, deixava transpassar um ar de riso sarcastico.

- Oi... Kakashi..._-_sensei... – disse ele, com um sorriso amarelo – Há quanto tempo o senhor tá aí? – ele tinha medo de ouvir a resposta.

- Desde que o segundo guitarrista assumiu o posto e você gritou "_Gering ráubedi_" parecendo que tinha um nó na língua. – respondeu o professor, debochado.

Completamente perdido e sem palavras, Naruto não conseguia criar nem mesmo a mais idiota das desculpas. Por conta disso, soltou a primeira coisa que lhe veio na cabeça. Com um sorrisinho bobo, perguntou, virando a cabeça um pouco para o lado e com olhar de criança inocente.

- Não gosta de AC/DC?

Enquanto Sakura batia com a mão na testa por conta da pergunta besta do loiro, Kakashi apenas suspirou, resignado. Naruto era do tipo de pessoa mesmo raro entre os humanos. Era do tipo que nunca escondia o que pensava. O professor voltou ao que tinha ido fazer ali e disse, indicando o caminho do corredor coberto para o rapaz, que ainda o olhava com cara de quem achava que seu destino seria a forca mais próxima.

- Vem, Tsunade quer falar contigo.

O rapaz foi pego de surpresa novamente. Parecendo ter tomado um balde de água na cabeça e isso ter feito ele ligar de novo, respondeu, já na defensiva.

- Comigo? Mas dessa vez eu juro que não fiz nada!

Kakashi levantou uma sobrancelha, meio desconfiado. Aquele rapaz aprontava tanto que sempre ficava de prontidão para se proteger, inventar uma boa desculpa e, se possível, se sair bem no fim da história. Mas dessa vez o assunto era realmente sério, ou Tsunade não teria sido tão decidida ao telefone.

- Não é por isso, dessa vez. – disse Kakashi, tentando acalmar o rapaz, que ainda o olhava meio de lado, com o pé atrás – Dessa vez é um assunto sério. Vamos.

- Tá bem... – disse ele, ressabiado, pegando a pasta do chão e limpando um pouco da grama que ajudara a deixar ela mais suja do que já estava, se é que isso era possível.

Kakashi se virou para Sasuke e Shikamaru, que a essa altura, já estava realmente quase adormecido com a cabeça encostada na mochila sobre os joelhos.

- Sasuke. Shikamaru. Vocês também. – disse ele, chamando os dois.

Enquanto Naruto seguia Kakashi para o interior do prédio, o rapaz dos olhos ônix também se levantou e sacudiu Shikamaru pelo ombro, acordando-o.

- Vem. Tsunade-sama está chamando. – disse ele, já saindo andando sem esperar que o sonolento se acordasse totalmente e entendesse o que ele tinha dito.

- Quê? – perguntou ele, sonolento.

Como Sasuke já tinha se afastado, Shikamaru não teve outra alternativa a não ser segui-lo. O rapaz se encontrava em um estado de stand-by igual ao dos computadores quando não se mexe nele por um tempo. Levantou-se de má vontade e espreguiçou-se, bocejando.

- To indo. – resmungou para o outro, que já estava bem longe a essa altura.

Ele pôs a mochila em um dos ombros e foi andando. Enquanto Shikamaru se afastava cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça, os amigos que continuavam sentados puderam ele resmungar, meio irritado.

- Problemático. Isso com certeza vai ser problemático...

Assim que eles começaram a subir as escadas para os pisos superiores da escola e saíram do campo de visão dos outros deixados para trás no pátio, a loira perguntou, com seus lindos olhos azuis brilharem intensamente de tanta curiosidade.

- O que será que eles foram fazer?

Sakura olhou-a de lado e comentou, dando uma alfinetada na loira.

- Nada que te diga respeito, Ino-porquinha.

As duas se encararam, irritadas. Enquanto elas estavam prestes a mais uma troca de insultos, Lee olhou para elas e perguntou, sentando-se no chão de pernas-de-índio.

- Vocês viram?

- O quê? – perguntou Ino, parando de encarar Sakura para olhar o rapaz. Seu sensor de fofoca já estava ativado e berrando que aquilo ia ser informação da boa.

- O que estão dizendo pela escola. – respondeu Lee.

Ino deixou os ombros caírem e revirou os olhos. Aquilo era realmente uma pergunta ou era uma charada?

- E _o que_ estão dizendo pela escola, Lee? – perguntou, irritada.

O rapaz olhou em volta, precavido. Só contaria se tivesse certeza de que não tinha ninguém ouvindo eles. Aproximou-se das amigas e sussurrou, em tom de segredo de estado.

- Ouvi dizerem que a Soberania Antiga vai voltar.

As garotas arregalaram os olhos, perplexas, e até mesmo Sai, que estava entretido tentando desenhar rápido o pássaro marrom pousado sobre o beiral do telhado do prédio, largou seu desenho de mão e chegou mais perto para ouvir o relato de Lee.

* * *

Quando Naruto chegou ao escritório da diretora Tsunade com Kakashi, Sasuke e Shikamaru em seus calcanhares, outra pessoa já se encontrava lá. Em pé olhando os livros com a mesma expressão pensativa e fria de sempre estava o rapaz de olhos perolados que se encontrava na reunião da noite passada. O Uzumaki o reconheceu de cara, mesmo antes do rapaz se virar para fitá-lo com aqueles seus olhos frios como gelo. Era Hyuuga Neji. Naruto não simpatizava muito com ele, que geralmente era bem arrogante e acreditava que o loiro não tinha futuro, afirmando que ele era uma vergonha para os vampiros, com aquele seu jeito estabanado de ser.

Mesmo assim, Naruto não deu muita bola para ele naquele momento. Estava tenso demais para se preocupar com o Hyuuga e sua cisma com ele. Tinha que se preocupar em criar uma desculpa bem boa para Tsunade, seja lá qual fosse a sua pergunta.

- Por que me chamou, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou Naruto, parando em pé na frente da mesa da diretora, mexendo no zíper de sua pasta a fim de ver se aquilo o deixava menos nervoso.

Além de tudo, ele não simpatizava com aquele lugar. Com tantos livros por todos os lados, ter uma horrível sensação de claustrofobia não era difícil, mesmo que atrás da mesa da diretora houvesse aquela grande janela com vista ampla para a rua. E, fora a claustrofobia, ele sempre que ficava em frente da mesa da diretora era porque tinham descoberto alguma das suas. Tinha estado ali na semana passada, por conta de um pequeno incidente envolvendo sapos e o dormitório feminino.

- Sente-se, por favor, Naruto. – disse Tsunade, indicando uma das cadeiras a sua frente para o rapaz.

Ele sentou-se, colocando a pasta ao lado de seus pés no chão. Ele começou a analisar a situação, ainda muito nervoso sobre porque tinha sido chamado. Ao lado direito de Tsunade, estava Shizune, que Naruto brincava chamando-a de "fiel escudeira" de diretora da Kishimoto. No fundo, ela era mesmo aquela que não deixava a loira sair dos eixos, principalmente quando cismava de beber seu sakêzinho sagrado das sextas-feiras à tarde logo na segunda de manhã.

Atrás de Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke e Kakashi permaneceram de pé. O loiro não estava gostando nada daquilo. Odiava ter que ficar sentado com o resto das pessoas todas de pé, olhando para ele. Isso estava deixando ele mais tenso ainda. E Tsunade ainda não tinha falado nada. Essa expectativa o estava matando.

- Diga-me, Naruto. – começou Tsunade, olhando-o – Tem prestado atenção aos boatos que correm pela escola nos últimos dias?

Naruto respondeu, sem ter bem certeza sobre o que era certo dizer.

- Que tipo de boatos, Tsunade-sama?

- Do tipo que não se ouve todo dia. – retrucou ela.

Naruto repassou tudo o que tinha ouvido falar, mas nada era do tipo que ele pensava poder interessar a professora. A única novidade que ele podia considerar um boato relevante seria o fato de dizerem que atrás de todos aqueles livros da biblioteca havia, na verdade, garrafas de cachaça escondidas, que a diretora bebia em seus tempinhos livres. Isso com certeza não era o tipo de coisa que a diretora iria querer saber.

Mas havia um outro, que ele achava menos correto ainda mencionar. Algo importante demais para se mencionar de maneira tão leviana e qualquer. Por fim, resolveu ficar quieto.

- Não. – respondeu ele, mexendo a cabeça negativamente.

- Tem certeza? – insistiu ela – Alguma coisa realmente fora do comum. Qualquer coisa.

Pelo jeito, ela realmente queria que ele lhe contasse sobre aquele boato estranho que saltitava pelos dormitórios como os sapos que jogara lá uma semana antes. Ressabiado, respondeu.

- Bom... tem corrido algumas pessoas que dizem que... são... boatos sobre a Soberania Antiga.

Tsunade debruçou-se para frente na mesa e perguntou, séria.

- E você acha o que disso?

Naruto pensou um pouco. O que ela queria que ele respondesse? Que ele achava que isso era certo e que ia acontecer? Não era bem isso que ele acreditava ser a resposta ideal. Naruto conhecia toda a historia de como a Soberania tinha sido destruída muitos séculos antes, assim como todos os vampiros do mundo também a conheciam. Ele particularmente não achava que essa história de que ela estava voltando fosse verdade, mesmo que aquela espécie de "lenda" que contavam ser o sinal de que o sangue nobre estava vivo realmente estivesse acontecendo.

- Eu não acho nada. – respondeu ele, por fim, dando de ombros.

Tsunade respirou fundo e levantou-se de sua cadeira. Como que ignorando todos que se encontravam ali e a olhavam confusos, a diretora andou até a janela e ficou um minuto olhando a rua, sem dizer nada. Quando Naruto já pensava qual seria a melhor maneira de se mandar dali, ela voltou a falar.

- E se eu te dissesse que esses boatos são reais? Que é tudo verdade. A Soberania Antiga realmente está viva e poderá voltar em breve. O que você acharia disso?

Uma aura de mal-estar formou-se na sala. Os três rapazes e o professor parados atrás de Naruto mexeram-se inquietos. Tsunade estava sendo imprudente demais em dizer coisas tão importantes para um aluno considerado qualquer, sem nenhuma ligação com a Sociedade Japonesa ou o Conselho Estudantil. O loiro podia sentir os olhos dos outros grudados em sua nuca, deixando-o mais desconfortável ainda com a situação.

"_Certo, se a intenção de Tsunade-sama era me surpreender, palmas pra ela_." – pensou Naruto, olhando a diretora e forçando seu queixo a não cair e assim deixar na cara a sua surpresa. Aquilo que ela estava falando era realmente, ou os outros não teriam se inquietado tanto.

- O quê? – ele murmurou, a voz sumida.

Tsunade virou-se de frente para ele com os braços cruzados e disse, séria.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. É verdade. Cada boato que tem circulado pela Kishimoto é real. Há um descendente de sangue vampiro nobre adormecido por aí.

Naruto não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Era sério demais. Perigoso demais.

- Tsunade... – Kakashi disse, a voz séria como se tentasse alertá-la de que aquilo era errado.

- Por que está contando isso a ele, Tsunade-sama? – perguntou Nej, irritado.

A diretora respirou fundo, pegando coragem. Ela não parecia muito certa sobre o que ia fazer, mas era a única saída que tinha num momento. Caminhando para perto da mesa, ela parou de pé na frente dele com os braços cruzados e declarou categórica.

- Naruto, – disse ela, pausadamente – quero que você traga a Soberana até nós.

- Como?! – disseram Kakashi, Neji, Sasuke e até mesmo Shikamaru, em uníssono.

Após um segundo de hesitação e de choque, Naruto levantou-se de sopetão da cadeira, fazendo-a cair para trás e quase acertando os pés dos outros atrás dele, que deram um pulo a tempo. O móvel bateu com força contra o chão, fazendo com que o som seco ecoasse pela sala toda.

- O QUÊ? – gritou o loiro, perplexo – EU?

Tsunade olhou-o e berrou, irritada.

- Ô moleque, vê se não detona tudo!

Naruto retrucou, gesticulando um monte e quase acertando sua mão na cara de Sasuke sem querer.

- Dane-se! Olha só o que você tá me falando!Tá simplesmente me pedindo pra eu ir atrás da realeza mais poderosa que o mundo dos vampiros já viu e trazer ela pra cá! Desde quando esse tipo de esquema é largado nas minhas mãos? Porque não mandam um dos caras aqui que são do conselho? Eu não sou de troço nenhum!

Ele falava sem parar e rápido demais para que fosse compreendido. Tsunade mexeu as mãos tentando acalmá-lo.

- Calma Naruto. Me escuta...

O rapaz não parava de falar um momento. Era como se tivessem dado corda nele e agora ele não fosse mais parar. Enquanto ele berrava e gesticulava como um louco, os três atrás dele tentava desviar das suas mãos e Tsunade tentava fazer ele se calar.

Até que ela perdeu a paciência.

- Cala essa boca, droga!

Em um movimento rápido, Tsunade pegou Naruto pela orelha e o fez mudar as palavras por um grito de dor. Irritada, a mulher o jogou sentado na cadeira que ainda estava de pé.

- Pára de berrar e me escuta! – berrou a diretora, furiosa.

Sasuke perguntou, irritado.

- Tsunade-sama, de onde você tirou uma idéia absurda dessas? Mandar o Naruto? Por quê?

A diretora foi tentar responder, mas Neji emendou nas palavras de Sasuke.

- Tsunade, isso é loucura! Isso iria pôr tudo que viemos esperando por quase 900 anos fora! – gritou ele, furioso.

Tsunade recomeçou a falar, mas Neji não a permitiu, saindo de onde estava e indo encarar a diretora de frente. Com o dedo em riste, ele berrou, louco de raiva.

- Ontem a noite assim que nos informou isso, eu lhe pedi que eu fosse mandado para essa missão. Ela é uma Hyuuga assim como eu, eu deveria ser enviado, Tsunade!

Com um soco poderoso sobre sua mesa que a fez rachar, Tsunade calou Neji e fez todos os outros estancarem surpresos. Até mesmo Shizune arregalou os olhos com a fúria da diretora.

- Tenha mais respeito comigo, morceguinho metido a Drácula! – gritou Tsunade, indo de dedo no nariz de Neji – Não me venha com essa de amor fraternal para com essa metade nobre da família perdida há quase mil anos que não vai colar!

- Você não pode fazer isso! – retrucou ele, furioso – É o destino de todos os vampiros do mundo que está sendo discutido!

- E sou eu quem decide quem será enviado nessa missão! – gritou Tsunade em resposta – A última palavra será minha e não sua!

Neji engoliu todo mais que ia dizer e entendeu que não adiantava discutir. Ela tinha razão quanto a ela ser realmente a lei na Kishimoto. A missão de levar a soberana até a Sociedade Japonesa fora confiada a ela e não a ele. Ela é quem daria a palavra final.

O rapaz afastou-se um pouco da mesa dela e ficou encarando Naruto, que esfregava a orelha vermelha do puxão de Tsunade. A diretora voltou a se dirigir ao loiro.

- Naruto, você precisa levar ela até a Sociedade Japonesa o quanto antes. – disse ela, séria – A transição para o nosso mundo tem que ser na Noite da Estrela de Sangue.

- Ah, claro. E que mal que eu pergunte, como espera que eu faça isso? – perguntou ele, olhando-a debochado e esfregando a orelha dolorida e avermelhada – Eu não posso chegar pra garota e dizer: "Ah, oi, meu nome é Naruto, você quer me fazer o favor de ir até a Sociedade Vampírica Japonesa pra poder te transformar na nossa futura rainha? Valeu". Não dá pra fazer uma coisa dessas!

Tsunade voltou a se sentar e olhou para o rapaz, mais calma.

- É justamente por isso que eu preciso que você faça isso. – disse ela, olhando o fundo dos olhos dele – Eu preciso que a pessoa que vá buscar ela seja mais do que um "pombo-correio". Tem que ser uma pessoa em quem ela possa confiar e...

- E por que não manda um desses três aqui, então? – perguntou Naruto, apontando os três rapazes do Conselho Estudantil parados atrás dele.

Tsunade irritou-se de novo e berrou.

- Tem que ser alguém com cara de bobo e inocente e que não vá deixá-la com medo! Eu não posso mandar dois caras-de-pôster e um dorminhoco atrás dessa menina!

Naruto gostou de ter ouvido Tsunade chamar Neji e Sasuke de cara-de-pôster, mas não ficou nada satisfeito com a parte do "cara de bobo". Porém, parando para pensar, era verdade. A garota precisava confiar e se sentir segura. Ela teria de enfrentar uma transformação absurdamente estranha e apavorante, e jamais conseguiria fazer isso se ficasse amedrontada justamente com quem a deveria ajudar.

Foi então que se lembrou do prazo que a diretora havia mencionado pouco antes e que ele não tinha ouvido direito.

- A Noite da Estrela de Sangue? – disse ele, arregalando os olhos – Isso é daqui a uns 15 dias!

- Por isso é tão urgente. – respondeu Tsunade.

Mas havia mais uma pergunta se debatia na cabeça do rapaz, pedindo atenção. Ele olhou a diretora e perguntou.

- Como tem tanta certeza de que ela voltou?

- Os pesquisadores do Escritório Central chegaram a essa conclusão mais ou menos uma semana atrás. – disse Tsunade, séria – Mas, além disso, é possível ter certeza de que é verdade porque os fragmentos da Estrela de Sangue voltaram a brilhar, mesmo que de maneira fraca.

Naruto ficou realmente surpreso com essa parte. Os pesquisadores tinham apenas descoberto onde é que a moça estava, mas a certeza de que havia realmente uma nobre perdida por aí tinha vindo do fato de que os fragmentos da Estrela de Sangue tinham voltado a brilhar.

A Estrela de Sangue, que dava o nome ao mais importante dos festejos vampíricos, era a jóia que toda rainha vampira possuía no passado e era passada de uma para a outra. Enquanto um descendente de sangue vampiro nobre existisse, ela iria emitir um brilho intenso e avermelhado, de onde ganhara esse nome de Estrela de Sangue. Quando Marika, a última rainha pertencente a essa linhagem nobre, foi morta 815 anos atrás, a jóia se despedaçou, e todos os seus "caquinhos" ficaram totalmente foscos e sem brilho. No entanto, a linhagem sanguínea dos nobres não era simplesmente passada de pai para filho como os genes humanos. Ela passava apenas para alguns membros da família, fazendo deles nobres e futuramente reis. Mesmo assim, a forma como a linhagem tinha conseguido se manter viva apesar de desaparecida e sem um membro nobre por tantas Eras era um mistério, já que Marika não tinha irmãos nem filhos quando foi assassinada.

Enquanto Naruto ainda estava pensativo, Tsunade voltou a falar, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

- É uma convocação oficial da Sociedade Vampírica Japonesa. – ela foi categórica – Não pode recusar.

O loiro olhou-a, desconcertado. Ele não tinha escolha sobre a missão apresentada. Teria que trazer a moça até eles e pronto. A diretora não tinha chamado ele para lhe pedir, mas para lhe informar do que teria de fazer. Rangeu os dentes, irritado com aquilo. Acabou acatando e declarou, olhando a diretora nos olhos.

- Tá certo. Eu trago ela.

Neji retirou-se da sala imediatamente após as palavras de Naruto, furioso e batendo a porta com força, fazendo o lustre de cristal do teto tilintar suas contas e balançar como se fosse cair. Sasuke e Kakashi permaneceram em silêncio, pensativos.

Tsunade esboçou um sorriso e disse, satisfeita.

- Que bom. Segunda-feira você começa no Colégio Konoha.

- Quê? – exclamou o pobre rapaz, sendo pego de surpresa de novo.

Tsunade escorou-se para trás em sua cadeira e juntou as mãos sobre o colo, sorrindo.

- Claro, ué. Como você quer se aproximar dela estudando aqui? Ela estuda no Konoha e na segunda-feira você vai começar a estudar lá também.

Naruto grunhiu, mais irritado ainda. Colégio já era ruim, colégio _humano_ era pior ainda.

"_Não dá pra ficar pior_." – pensou, deprimido.

Tsunade chamou Shizune com um sinal e a secretária pegou uma caixa de papelão azul-marinha que estava sobre uma mesinha de leitura pequena. A diretora pegou-a e entregou para Naruto, sorrindo.

- O que é isso? – perguntou o rapaz, confuso e analisando a caixa. Era meio pesada e parecia ter algo macio dentro.

- Seu uniforme do Konoha. – respondeu Tsunade, calmamente.

"_Por que eu ainda acho que não pode piorar?_" – pensou por fim, desiludido.

**Capítulo 01: Vampiros, Rock'n'roll e Segredos - FIM**

**A Soberana Das Trevas - CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

**

_"Bate mais forte o meu coração, vermelho e branco hoje invade a cidade, sou colorado sou Imperador, nesse mar eu vou, que felicidade!!!"_

**Faaaala Povo!!! \o/\o/\o/**

Passei os ultimos dias cantando o samba-enredo da Imperadores do Samba de Porto Alegre de tão feliz que eu estou! =D

Sério pessoal, estou nas nuvens! Quando eu fiz o prologo de "Soberana" eu não esperava que ela fosse ter uma recepção tão fácil pelas leitoras. Quando eu fui no dia seguinte ver (totalmente sem esperança) se eu tinha um review e vi que TINHA eu fiquei tão feliz que voces não fazem ideia! Ainda estou tao feliz que poderia chorar! Agora eu sei como Tite Kubo se sentiu quando viu o anime de Bleach pela primeira vez. É muito bom ver que aquilo que a gente gastou de horas na frente do pc com bloqueio criativo, noites mal dormidas e momentos em que eu fico falando com o espelho imaginando os dialogos (sim, é assim que eu os crio, eu converso comigo mesma!) teve um reconhecimento positivo!

Do fundo do meu coraçao: MUITO OBRIGADO A TODOS!!!

Espero que gostem da fic. Ela vai ter 11 capitulos, contando o prologo e um Special Bonus Track que vai ter no fim ;)

Só pra comentar que o meu maior desafio mesmo é controlar os termos gauchos. Sou gaucha e nao é novidade, mas o problema é que muitas das coisas que a gente fala, é capaz do pessoal do resto do país e ninguem iria me entender. To tentando controlar ao maximo, mas é possivel que eu tenha esquecido de algum "guri" ou "tu" perdido pelo meio n.n"

**Avisos:** os capitulos vao ser postos no site religiosamente entre sexta à tarde e domingo à noite no site. Antes disso, não, por causa do colegio que esse ano vai me matar a pau. Terceirão, sabe como é...

**EMAIL PRA CONTATO!!!:** Quer mandar mais do que um review? Mande que eu quero ler e responder aqui, assim como respondo os reviews: .br

**Cantinho dos Reviews a responder:**

Primeiro a todos que me mandaram um review pelo prologo: AMO VOCES!! Se eu pudesse, dava um abraço em cada uma! Quando a gente manda um review, nao faz noçao as vezes do bem que isso faz ao autor. Pra mim fez e muito! Muito obrigada mesmo!

**Darknee-chan:** ohhhhhhhhhhh!!! MEU PRIMEIRO REVIEW!!! Sério, eu quase me entreguei as lagrimas quando li! Saí pulando pela casa emocionada! Quero mesmo receber teus reviews sempre amiga! E espero que tu goste da fic. To esperando mais um review com a tua opiniao. Abraçao!

**Nana V.:** AEEEEE! Alguem tambem acha que fic deve ter trilha-sonora! Obrigada demaaaaaaaaais pelo review! Gostou do capitulo? To com medo de que tenha ficado UA até demais, mas é verdade que eu consigo ver o Naruto tocando rock!! XD Quero mais um review por esse capitulo! Abraço!

**Mariih-chan:** Oiêê!! É incrivel como tem gente do FanFiction que ama vampiros! O.O To realmente impressionada com isso. Quanto a parte de ser com fichas, eu nao vou fazer a fic assim porque ainda sou novata nesse esquema de fanfic e nao sei fazer fic de ficha direito. Quem sabe no futuro, né? Abraço e valeu pelo review!

**Juh Hyuuga:** Tomara que a tua conta de Naruto + Vampiros + Rock n' Roll = SUCESSO esteja certa! Gostei muito de saber que vai ter tanta gente acompanhando a fic! Tô nas nuvens! Espero que tu goste da musica desse capitulo. Classico do rock do AC/DC! Abraçao e obrigada!

QUERO MAIS REVIEWS!!!! Me façam mais feliz ainda! Talvez da proxima vez eu esteja realmente escrevendo de uma nuvem que eu fui parar de tao feliz!

MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO!!! DE TODO MEU CORAÇÃO!! MUITO OBRIGADA!!

Daqui a uma semana vem o capitulo 02! Aguardem! =)

Abraço e se cuidem pelas esquinas!

**Nostradamus da Modernidade diz:** se o caminho tem pedras, seja como um cabrito e pule por cima delas! *frase besta... ¬¬*

* * *

**No próximo capítulo de "A Soberana das Trevas":**

_Escolas são todas iguais, quem já viu uma já viu todas. Mas e quando se é um cachorro dentro do açouge? Um gordinho dentro de uma doceria? Um beduino na frente de um oasis privativo?_

_- Cara, eu tô me sentindo num buffet livre com a boca amordaçada._

**CAPÍTULO 02: O COLÉGIO KONOHA**

_"You've got the music in you, don't let go, you've got the music in you!"_


	3. 02: O Colégio Konoha

**Disclaimer:** seria uma surpresa para todos nós se eu chegasse aqui e dissesse que o Narutinho e os outros são meus. Eu não tenho eles, nem um delorean na garagem ou um apartamento em Camboriú. MAS UM DIA VOU TER!! =D

**FIC UA**

**Sugestão:** a musica da vez é "You Get What You Give" do New Radicals. Achem-na no youtube e ouçam ela enquanto leem! ^.^

* * *

**A Soberana Das Trevas**

_Uma Fanfic de Nostradamus da Modernidade_

-

**Capítulo 02: O Colégio Konoha**

-

Como já dizia Jim Davis através de seu célebre personagem, o nosso querido gato alaranjado e preguiçoso de nome Garfield, as segundas-feiras são os piores dias da semana. Tudo que é de ruim sempre acaba por acontecer em uma segunda-feira. Nunca devemos pagar contas em segunda-feira, pois ficaremos sem dinheiro o resto da semana. Nunca devemos criar uma nova conta a pagar em uma segunda-feira, pois ficaremos sem dinheiro o resto da semana. Nunca devemos arranjar uma briga no colégio na segunda-feira, pois o outro cara vai ter a semana toda para dar o troco. Na verdade, nem deveriamos pôr os pés para fora de casa numa segunda-feira, se possível.

Mas aquela era uma segunda-feira.

Para uma pessoa normal, um dia horrível pode ficar ainda pior se estiver chovendo. O ambiente úmido e aguado, a chuva caindo sem parar não te deixando ir aonde quer livremente, os raios caindo e derrubando árvores que acabam trancando as estradas e engarrafando os trânsitos, tomar um banho porque um motorista mais engraçadinho passou por cima de uma poça enquanto você, imprudentemente, andava perto demais do meio-fio.

Mas, para um vampiro, principalmente um vampiro de olhos extremamente claros, um dia horrível é aquele bem ensolarado, com o céu azul e sem nuvens deixando que toda a luz acolhedora e quente do sol passasse e aquecesse a terra.

Aquela era uma segunda-feira _ensolarada_.

Naruto estava parado em frente ao portão duplo de ferro preto do Colégio de Ensino Médio Konoha. Seus olhos ardiam e lacrimejavam mais do que nunca e isso só estava ajudando a piorar seu humor. Como se isso não fosse o suficiente, estava usando uma calça azul-marinha, um casaco parecido com um terno da mesma cor, uma camisa social branca com o emblema do Konoha no bolso do lado esquerdo do peito e uma gravata azul enforcando seu pescoço. Tinha certeza de que se a durabilidade dos vampiros não fosse tão grande, iria morrer na metade do dia por falta de ar.

- O que é que eu tô parecendo com essa roupa? – resmungou pela manhã, quando se olhou no espelho de seu quarto na Kishimoto.

Apesar de agora estudar no Konoha, Naruto ainda morava no dormitório da Kishimoto, afinal, ele era só uma espécie de espião e a escola humana não possuía dormitórios, era o tipo de escola que se ia embora no mesmo dia assim que as aulas acabavam. A Kishimoto tinha uma espécie de "semi-aberto", onde os alunos podiam voltar para casa nos fins-de-semana e feriados, mas o resto da semana eles eram obrigados a viver dentro dos muros da escola.

Pela manhã, o rapaz deu um jeito de sair da escola antes que os outros alunos estivessem acordados e zanzando pelos corredores. A última coisa que queria era que os outros o vissem com aquela roupinha ridícula de aluno humano. Isso destruiria a pouca imagem séria e positiva que ele ainda possuía. Contando ainda que Tsunade tinha ordenado que ele não ficasse espalhando aos quatro ventos o que estava realmente fazendo em um colégio humano. Na verdade, não era pra ninguém nem saber que ele estava indo a um colégio humano, se perguntassem, ele teria que inventar uma desculpa bem boa e rápida.

E agora, lá estava Uzumaki Naruto, sobrinho de um dos maiores empresários do mundo vampiro e provável herdeiro do Grupo Uzumaki de Investimentos Financeiros, parado na porta de um colégio humano, com os fones do mp4 nos ouvidos tocando uma musica qualquer, em uma segunda-feira, com um sol de rachar queimando na sua cabeça e à procura da futura rainha dos vampiros.

"Eu tô perdido." – pensou pesaroso, assim que refletiu sobre tudo isso, olhando o prédio do colégio.

Encontrar a rainha não seria exatamente o maior de seus problemas. Vampiros não podem mentir o que são para outros vampiros, ou seja, um vampiro sempre reconheceria outro, fosse ele de sangue adormecido ou não, pois o que realmente valia era sua verdadeira natureza. Por outro lado, ela não saberia que ele era um vampiro, afinal ele sabia o que a rainha era, mas ela não tinha nem noção de que seres como o loiro, pudessem existir realmente. Os seus problemas começariam mesmo quando a encontrasse. Teria de se aproximar dela, conseguir sua confiança, e não uma confiança maquiada e falsa, ele precisaria da sua real confiança. Teria que, antes de tudo, ser realmente um amigo de garota.

Mas ainda haviam outros problemas em sua lista.

A Soberania Antiga era a linhagem de vampiros mais nobres que já existira em todo mundo durante muitos milênios. E ela não estava no poder por um mero acaso. Desde os tempos imemoriais, diziam que a família principal da Casa Real dos Hyuuga era a mais poderosa dentre todos os vampiros do mundo. No entanto, o loiro não fazia idéia de como eram esses tais poderes da realeza perdida e Tsunade fizera a gentileza de não contar-lhe nada a respeito disso. Naruto só conhecia a segunda família, a qual Neji pertencia e sabia que, acima de qualquer comentário sobre ele, o rapaz dos olhos perolados não devia ser subestimado de maneira nenhuma. Tinha certeza de que a rainha seria, pelo menos, parecida com aquele seu "primo" perdido. No entanto, a certeza é de que ela seria muito mais poderosa.

Enquanto caminhava entre os outros alunos rumo ao prédio cinzento e moderno do colégio Konoha (bem diferente do prédio antigo e em estilo europeu da Kishimoto), Naruto ia sentindo sua garganta secar, vendo os outros estudantes passarem ao seu redor. Tantos humanos em volta dele estavam deixando seus sentidos enlouquecidos, como se percepção estivesse dez vezes maior do que antes. Vampiros são mais sucessíveis a várias sensações, como sentir cheiros que os humanos não sentiriam nem em mil anos, saber quando alguém está se aproximando e que tipo de "ser" é esse alguém. Algumas Casas Vampiras possuíam certos poderes que somente os membros de seus clãs sabiam dominar. Naquele colégio, eram cheiros de sangues diferentes demais para ele entender todos em tão pouco tempo.

Esse seria mais um de seus problemas: a futura rainha que ele estava procurando tinha sangue humano. Sangue fresco e puro de humano. Assim como todo aquele pessoal a sua volta.

Enquanto a musica soava em seus ouvidos, percebeu que aquela missão seria mais difícil do que ele tinha pensado.

_"But when the night is falling  
and you cannot find the light (light)  
If you feel your dream is dying  
Hold tight..._

_You've got the music in you!_

_Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget we only get what we give!"_

* * *

A professora estava sentada em sua mesa, enquanto Naruto encontrava-se parado em pé de costas para o quadro e em frente a sala toda, esperando para poder se apresentar como aluno novo. Os outros estudantes não estavam estranhando nada que houvesse um novo aluno na aula, já que era início do segundo semestre de aulas, quando os pais aproveitam para transferir seus filhos de escola.

O jovem loiro estava se sentindo pior a cada momento. Tinha pelo menos umas quarenta pessoas em sua sala de aula, o que significava que havia uns oitenta olhos voltados para ele, analisando seus olhos azuis e seus cabelos loiros vibrantes como compradores de um mercado. Estava um tanto quanto paralisado em frente a sala toda, mas seus olhos esquadrinhavam cada canto em busca de algum sinal da rainha. Até agora, nada.

"_Seria sorte demais eu cair bem na sala dela_" – pensou ele, enquanto a professora se levantava para apresentá-lo para todos – "_E sorte é uma coisa que eu realmente não tenho, ou não estaria aqui._".

- Muito bem, pessoal. – disse a professora, uma mulher de uns trinta anos, cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e vestida com uma calça preta e uma blusa rosa-clara – Quero apresentá-los seu novo colega de classe.

Naruto ficou em silêncio enquanto ela falava, sorrindo levemente e de boca BEM fechada. A última coisa que poderia acontecer agora seria alguém ver seus caninos pontiagudos de vampiro. Isso sim, seria um grande problema!

- Seu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. – apresentou a professora, simpática.

Nesse instante, enquanto a professora o apresentava calmamente, Naruto passou a sentir uma coisa estranha. Vampiros não reconhecem só outros vampiros, mas outros seres "diferentes" como eles, que estão por aí infiltrados entre os humanos sem o conhecimento destes. Naquele momento, o rapaz estava com a sensação de que alguém estava se aproximando dele rapidamente.

"_Será que é a rainha?_" – pensou, olhando de esguelha para a porta e segurando-se para não franzir a sobrancelha em desconfiança.

"_Não, isso não é um de nós._" – pensou sério, sentindo que essa pessoa se aproximava cada vez mais – "_Isso definitivamente não é um vampiro!_" – assegurou com toda certeza ao sentir o cheiro que aquele ser que se aproximava da sala possuía. Um cheiro que todo vampiro classificava como selvagem e desagradável. Não gostou nem um pouco quando começou a pensar no que ter um "daquilo" ali iria resultar.

- Ele foi transferido por conta do trabalho da família e...

A professora foi interrompida quando a porta abriu-se de sopetão, fazendo a pequena cortina veneziana sacudisse sobre a janelinha no meio da porta. Naruto parou de sorrir imediatamente e olhou para a porta, por onde um rapaz vestido com uniforme de estudante do Konoha, com rebeldes cabelos castanhos e estranhas marcas vermelhas no rosto metia a cara pra dentro, olhando a professora e sorrindo sem jeito.

- Opa! Foi mal aí, sôra, eu me atrasei por que...

O tom de voz animado e brincalhão do rapaz mudou subitamente, assim que ele bateu seus olhos no aluno novo, que também o olhava surpreso. O recém-chegado ficou paralisado, olhando Naruto enquanto um misto de confusão e raiva se formavam em seus olhos. A partir do momento em que os olhos azuis de Naruto e os olhos de íris afilada do rapaz que estava na porta se encontraram, o loiro teve certeza de que as coisas tinham piorado consideravelmente.

O rapaz parado à porta estreitou os olhos e rosnou essas palavras para Naruto, mal contendo a raiva em sua voz forte.

- O que alguém como _você_ está fazendo aqui?

- Inuzuka Kiba! – exclamou a professora, surpresa e irritada – Tenha respeito! Este é Uzumaki Naruto, nosso novo aluno. Seja mais legal com ele, o rapaz acabou de chegar e você já saiu com pedradas pra cima dele!

Recomponde-se rapidamente do espanto inicial e sorrindo levemente e da maneira mais inocente e gentil que conseguiu fingir na hora, Naruto disse, olhando o rapaz com a maior naturalidade do mundo, como se aquelas palavras raivosas do outro não fossem nada demais e não lhe afetassem.

- Acho que você me confundiu com alguém, Inuzuka-kun.

Kiba puxou o ar para seus pulmões com força, mal reprimindo sua raiva, enquanto olhava Naruto pelas fendas que seus olhos tinham se tornado. Ignorou os olhares confusos da professora e dos outros alunos e bateu a porta com força, sentando-se em seu lugar, bufando e resmungando alguma coisa sobre "demônios com cara de gente". Sentou-se em seu lugar e ficou olhando a mesa, os olhos praticamente pegando fogo de tanta fúria que sentia. Era como se uma aura assassina pairasse sobre ele como uma nuvem de chuva.

Naruto também foi para seu lugar, caminhando calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ficou sentado ao lado da janela, em um ponto estratégico onde ele não pegava muito sol nos olhos e por isso, não lacrimejava tanto. Enquanto a professora começava a passar a matéria daquele começo de manhã, ele olhou para a rua, perdendo seu olhar entre os prédios baixos daquele bairro calmo de Tokyo.

Ele podia sentir os olhos hostis de Kiba cravados em sua nuca, afiados como farpas.

"_Era só o que me faltava_" – pensou, aborrecido – "_Um dos Da Floresta por aqui_.".

* * *

- _Alô?_

- Inuzuka.

Assim que a voz de Tsunade soou do outro lado da linha do telefone, Naruto foi direto ao assunto chave daquele furacão de problemas onde se encontrava. Estava no intervalo, num canto do pátio da escola, escorado com um pé na parede e uma mão no bolso do terno do uniforme, enquanto mantinha o aparelho celular no ouvido esquerdo, passando seu relatório preliminar para a chefe.

- _O quê?_ – perguntou a diretora da Kishimoto, sem entender do que o rapaz estava falando.

- O que esse nome te lembra? – questionou ele, olhando os outros alunos que andavam pelo pátio naquele momento.

- _Alguma coisa ligada a cachorros._ – respondeu Tsunade, com a voz indiferente.

- É quase isso... – comentou Naruto, olhando para um lado e levantando uma sobrancelha.

Tsunade não estava em seu melhor dia para charadas e segredinhos. Perguntou logo, irritada.

- _Tá moleque. Vá direto ao ponto!_

Tomando fôlego e coragem para dizer aquilo a diretora, Naruto suspirou fundo para depois dizer, fechando os olhos, já esperando pelos gritos da loira.

- Tem um Ser da Floresta aqui no Konoha.

O loiro precisou afastar o celular a mais de trinta centímetros da orelha na mesma hora, mas mesmo assim podia ouvir os berros enfurecidos de Tsunade do outro lado da linha.

- _O QUÊ? _– berrou a diretora com toda a força de seus pulmões – _Tem uma dessas coisas estudando num colégio humano? Isso é um problema, grande problema! Como uma dessas criaturas baixas está estudando no Konoha? Como consegue me dizer isso com essa paciencia??_

Aproximando o celular do ouvido devagar, Naruto arriscou-se a falar.

- Calma, Tsunade-sama...

Em resposta a loira gritou mais alto ainda.

- _Eu TÔ calma!_

Aquilo fez os tímpanos do rapaz vibrarem como o couro de tamborim de escola de samba na noite do Desfile das Campeãs. Tsunade estava enlouquecida de raiva com aquele imprevisto e com toda a razão. Ter um Ser da Floresta ali seria realmente um problema.

Os Seres da Floresta são como uma fusão dos humanos com os animais. Em alguns lugares eles até poderiam ser chamados de youkais, mesmo existindo algumas diferenças entre os Da Floresta e os youkais. Existentes na terra desde a mesma era em que os vampiros também haviam surgido, na Antiguidade habitavam florestas e outros lugares mais inóspitos e de difícil acesso para um ser humano normal, tendo por esse motivo recebido o nome de Seres da Floresta. Os Da Floresta (como o nome é frequentemente adaptado por muitos) podem ser considerados como seres metade bicho, metade gente. Pelos humanos alguns deles são chamados de lobisomens.

No entanto, as relações deles e dos vampiros não eram nada boas. Seres da Floresta consideram os vampiros demônios terríveis e traiçoeiros, que beberiam o sangue da própria mãe se precisassem. Vampiros acham os Seres da Floresta criaturas selvagens e baixas, que se comportam exatamente como animais, não sendo assim dignos nem merecedores de respeito ou de cortesia.

Ter um desses tão próximo durante uma missão tão importante como aquela era, sem duvida, um grande problema.

- _Certo._ – suspirou Tsunade, acalmando-se aos poucos – _Agora que me falou, lembrei que Inuzuka é o nome de um forte clã dos Da Floresta. Ele é do tipo lobisomem?_

- Não. – respondeu Naruto, sorrindo irônico – Pelo cheiro que aquele lá tem, tá mais pra "cachorrosomem".

Tsunade deu um risinho baixo e ficou em silêncio um pouco, certamente analisando no que aquilo implicava a eles. Teriam de ter mais cuidado ainda a partir de agora. Se ele se sentisse ameaçado de alguma forma, não hesitaria em atacar Naruto com unhas e dentes, pondo assim tudo a perder.

- _Tome mais cuidado por aí._ – recomendou a diretora – _E quanto a rainha? Já a encontrou?_

- Ainda não, Tsuande-sama. – respondeu ele, olhando para umas garotas que o olhavam dando risadinhas baixas do outro lado do pátio. Naruto virou-se um pouco para o lado tentando evitar os olhares delas – Parece que ela não está na mesma sala que eu, ou faltou na aula.

A verdade é que ele não iria contar que cochilara bem na hora da chamada, não ouvindo assim os nomes de seus colegas.

Tsunade soltou um suspiro irritado e não disse mais nada por uns minutos. Eles tinham dez dias (contando aquela segunda-feira) para encontrar a herdeira da Soberania Antiga antes que fosse tarde demais. E Naruto ainda não sabia por que era tão crucial encontrar a moça até a Noite da Estrela de Sangue.

- Tsunade-sama. – disse ele, por fim – Quando vai me contar por que é tão importante que tudo seja feito até a Noite da Estrela de Sangue?

A resposta que ele recebeu foi a voz eletronica do telefone chamando "tu tu tu tu" incessantemente em seu ouvido. Tsunade havia desliga em sua cara.

- Véia infeliz... – resmungou, guardando o aparelho no bolso da calça.

Sentou-se um pouco no chão de onde estava, aproveitando os últimos momentos do intervalo. Vários alunos andavam pelo pátio, pelo menos umas cento e cinqüenta pessoas. Era estranho pensar que todas elas (ou pelo menos a maioria) eram humanas e que não faziam a mínima idéia de que Naruto e os outros vampiros existiam. Elas não acreditavam que vampiros, bruxas, Da Florestas e tantos outros seres fossem reais.

"_Será que elas não se perguntam de onde as histórias surgiram?_" – pensou Naruto, encostando a cabeça na parede e olhando o céu, que agora começava a ser pintado com algumas nuvens, o que anunciava que, pelo menos em dois dias, estaria chovendo de novo.

Seu pensamento foi atraído para outra coisa então. Como será que era essa rainha? Alta? Baixa? Gorda? Magra? Loira? Morena? Ruiva? Considerando que ela teoricamente seria um Hyuuga, deveria ser parecida com Neji, mas a linhagem das duas famílias estava separada há 815 anos e era muito provável que durante esse tempo todo tivesse sido misturada com outros genes, principalmente humano por parte dela.

Olhou novamente os outros estudantes e sentiu sua garganta secar pela oitava vez naquele dia. Estava sentindo-se mal naquele lugar. Era como um circo de tentações, que faziam com que a sede de sangue aumentasse mais ainda.

Nos vampiros, a partir dos trinta anos o envelhecimento começava a ser retardado e a aparência jovem começava a ser mantida. Vampiros mantêm sua juventude bebendo sangue humano, geralmente conseguido em bancos de sangue e não na "fonte" diretamente, embora alguns mais rebeldes e insolentes atacassem humanos aleatoriamente às vezes, o que sempre trazia muita dor de cabeça às Sociedades Vampíricas. O ato de vampiros beberem sangue tinha o mesmo resultado que tinha para um humano a pratica de hábitos saudáveis de vida, prolongando assim a juventude e a saúde.

Naruto era um vampiro normal e que tinha hábitos saudáveis para alguém de sua espécie, ou seja, costumava beber sangue como qualquer outro vampiro. Estar assim tão perto de humanos com sangue do bom e do melhor correndo pelas veias estava começando a deixá-lo tentado a cometer um grave erro.

- Cara, eu tô me sentindo num buffet livre com a boca amordaçada. – resmungou Naruto, passando as mãos pelo rosto, frustrado.

Quando olhou para os outros estudantes novamente, viu, ao longe, os olhos raivosos de Kiba ainda grudados nele. Ao lado do rapaz, um outro usando óculos escuros pretos redondos parecia fita-lo também.

"_Esse cara ainda vai ser uma pedra no meu sapato._" – pensou, olhando para Kiba de volta em desafio.

* * *

Naruto estava certo ao pensar que Kiba viria a ser um problema para si, só não sabia que seria mais cedo do que imaginava.

No dia seguinte, lá estava ele novamente no Colégio Konoha. O dia estava melhor na opinião do loiro. O tempo estava menos ensolarado e com mais nuvens. Seus olhos não ardiam tanto como no dia anterior e isso o agradava muito.

Sentado em seu lugar, em silencio ouvia a professora fazendo a chamada e os alunos respondendo monotonamente como se fossem robozinhos a pilha. Completamente fora de órbita, o loiro olhava para a rua, nem prestando atenção direito, mesmo tendo prometido a si mesmo que iria ficar acordado e não dormir como na manhã anterior.

Foi quando a voz da professora arrancou-lhe de seus pensamentos subitamente.

- Hyuuga Hinata.

Foi como se um balde de água tivesse sido virado sobre sua cabeça. Hyuuga! Teve vontade de se estrangular por ter descoberto isso com um dia de atraso. A soberana estava em sua classe afinal de contas! Olhou por todos os lados da sala em busca dela, analisando cada garota com cuidado. Talvez tivesse prestado pouca atenção nas pessoas dali, ou o fato dela ser vampira de sangue adormecido tivesse feito ele acreditar que ela não estava ali no dia anterior.

Ninguém se manifestou como Hyuuga Hinata. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques que estava sentada ao lado do rapaz informou a professora, preocupada.

- Ela faltou de novo hoje, sensei. Não tem passado muito bem ultimamente.

A professora olhou a garota que lhe dissera isso com preocupação e marcou algo em sua ficha. Enquanto ela continuava a chamar os alunos, Naruto não perdeu tempo e cutucou a garota. Garotas sempre sabem sobre outras garotas, sejam amigas ou não. E aquela estava com jeito de ser amiga da Hyuuga.

- Por que ela tem faltado tanto? – perguntou baixinho, fingindo preocupação em sua voz.

- Tem tido muitas dores de cabeça e tonturas. – respondeu a moça, no mesmo tom de voz.

Naruto mexeu a cabeça e voltou a perguntar.

- O que ela tem?

- Ninguém sabe. – respondeu ela, preocupada pela amiga – Alguns médicos dizem que é tipo uma enxaqueca forte, não sei. De qualquer jeito, ela acaba tendo que ficar em casa e anda faltando um bocado ultimamente.

Naruto mexeu a cabeça novamente, indicando que tinha entendido. Disse, sorrindo simpático.

- Se você vir a falar com ela, diga que eu espero que ela melhore logo para que possamos nos conhecer.

A moça sorriu e murmurou um sim como resposta, enquanto se virava para a frente para copiar o que a professora começava a passar no quadro. Satisfeito com o progresso considerável que tinha feito, Naruto também virou-se para frente e começou a apenas fingir que copiava as palavras escritas a giz. A verdade era que sua cabeça estava a mil e ele não conseguiria nem ao menos segurar a caneta.

Porém, dessa vez ele não sentiu os olhos desconfiados de Kiba pousados em si outra vez, iguais aos de um cão-de-guarda.

* * *

O dia já havia acabado. Já era de tarde e todos os alunos do Konoha se encontravam em suas casas, dormindo depois de um dia puxado daqueles, estudando para as provas, fazendo as tarefas de casa ou alguma atividade extracurricular. Dentro da escola, só estava a equipe diretiva.

Isso era o que todos pensavam. Encolhido dentro do armário do almoxarifado havia quase uma hora estava Naruto, olhando através da mini janelinha a sala da secretaria, onde a funcionária escrevia no computador, executando seu trabalho calmamente.

- Pôôô... Será possível que ela não sir nem prum cafezinho? – resmungou Naruto, irritado e com as costas doendo.

Depois de mais ou menos quinze minutos, a mulher levantou-se de sua cadeira, espreguiçando-se e bocejando. Na torcida para que ela finalmente largasse seu posto de secretaria e saísse dali dentro do almoxarifado, Naruto estava quase indo lá para tirá-la na marra. Foi quando suas preces finalmente foram atendidas. A secretaria pegou uma pasta transparente e saiu da sala, indo rumo à diretoria.

- Isso! – comemorou Naruto, pegando sua pasta preta e abrindo a porta devagar.

Olhando para todos os lados para ver se não vinha ninguém, entrou de fininho na secretaria, uma sala meio grande e dividida por uma parede. De um lado atendia-se o publico e do outro ficavam os arquivos, o alvo do loiro Uzumaki.

O plano era: pegar a ficha de Hinata naqueles arquivos velhos, descobrir seu endereço e sair dali o mais rápido possível antes que alguém aparecesse e o pegasse no flagra.

O armário de arquivos era antigo, estreito e de ferro cinza com seis gavetas. Na segunda de cima para baixo havia uma etiqueta colada dizendo: "Alunos 01" e na terceira de cima para baixo havia outra etiqueta colada dizendo: "Alunos 02". Pegou a chave que surrupiara de um quadro cheio de pregos com inúmeros chaveiros pendurados que ficava na porta da secretaria e pôs na fechadura, abrindo a primeira gaveta.

Puxou ela para fora com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Dentro, várias pastas plásticas verdes estavam enfileiradas em ordem alfabética. Iam até a letra J. Passando os dedos por elas impacientemente, encontrou a pasta com o H e abriu-a, onde haviam pequenas divisórias de plástico transparente. Folhou-as rápido, até achar a de Hinata.

Com um sorriso, puxou a ficha com o nome dela para fora e leu com os olhos, em silêncio.

"_Hyuuga Hinata. Nascimento: 27 de dezembro. Filiação... aah! Isso não me interessa!_" – pensou, irritado – "_Cadê o endereço dela nisso aqui, droga?!_".

Um pouco mais abaixo na folha estava o endereço da moça.

"_Rua Hoshizora, número 18, casa. Bairro Ayame._" – leu ele, sorrindo feliz.

Sorriu, satisfeito com o sucesso de seu trabalho. Pegou um pedaço de papel no bolso do casaco e copiou o endereço rapidamente e numa letra quase ilegível pela pressa. Guardou tudo em seus lugares certos para que ninguém desconfiasse de nada, fechou a gaveta com chave e saiu de lá escondido, sem ser visto por ninguém.

Tomou a rua e começou a se livrar daquele personagem de estudante humano. Tirou o casaco e segurou-o por cima do ombro junto da pasta. Puxou as mangas da camisa para cima até os cotovelos e afrouxou a gravata o máximo que pôde. Odiava roupas formais e ainda mais aquele uniformezinho ridículo.

Agora pretendia ia até o endereço de Hinata que conseguira nos arquivos da escola e averiguar. Poderia não ser ela, afinal, não se podia descartar a possibilidade de haver outros Hyuugas por aí, além dela e Neji. Talvez não fosse ela, mas sim uma irmã ou qualquer coisa assim, e que por coincidência estudava na mesma turma que Naruto. Mesmo assim daria uma olhada na casa e ia ver se conseguia finalmente conhecer a moça.

Enquanto caminhava por uma rua deserta e cheia de muros brancos dos dois lados, ensaiava uma desculpa para dar a moça quando chegasse lá, achou que teria sido de grande ajuda se naqueles arquivos houvesse uma foto da moça, facilitando assim seu trabalho. Além de ser sua incumbência encontrá-la, já estava ficando curioso para ver como essa garota.

Subitamente, sentiu que alguém estava vindo correndo atrás dele a passos pesados e rápidos. Alguém com intenções nada boas. Ouviu um rosnado baixo, um segundo antes de virar-se para seu perseguidor, a tempo de desviar da mão que o agarraria pela gola da camisa.

- O que estava fazendo olhando a ficha da Hinata? – perguntou a pessoa que tentara atacar Naruto.

Era Kiba novamente. Naruto ficou pensando como ele tinha visto o loiro fuçar nas coisas da secretaria, mas isso não vinha ao caso agora. O melhor seria fingir que Kiba estava enlouquecendo.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – disse, inocentemente.

Com um rosnado de raiva, Kiba agarrou Naruto pela gola da camisa e bateu com as costas dele no muro, levantando Naruto vinte centímetros do chão.

- O que você quer com a Hinata? – bradou ele, furioso – Eu vi você perguntando a Tenten sobre ela, não adianta negar. O que você quer com ela? – rugiu Kiba.

Com os pés balançando no ar, Naruto perguntava-se se Tsunade ficaria muito enfurecida se ele quebrasse a cara de um Da Floresta no meio da rua. Iria fazer bem a sua auto-estima, com certeza.

- Gostaria de conhecer minha nova colega que anda tão doente. – respondeu ironicamente Naruto, sorrindo de leve.

Kiba forçou mais ele contra a parede e rosnou, raivoso.

- Se fizer alguma coisa com a Hinata, eu juro que acabo contigo! – os olhos dele quase pegavam fogo de fúria – Só vai conseguir alguma coisa passando por cima do meu cadáver!

Com um sorriso aberto o suficiente para que Kiba visse seus caninos pontudos, Naruto respondeu, debochado.

- Sorte que para nós que a hipótese do cadáver é meio improvável.

O loiro desmanchou o sorriso imediatamente, fechando sua expressão e deixando o rosto duro como pedra. Os olhos que se tornaram rubros como fogo encaravam fundo os olhos agora confusos do Inuzuka.

Naruto era um vampiro acima de qualquer coisa, um vampiro Uzumaki. Estava na hora de mostrar àquele Ser da Floresta intrometido no que dava se meter com um Uzumaki.

Endurecendo a face mais ainda, num movimento rápido e súbito, Naruto bateu com a pasta em Kiba, acertando-o de cima para baixo no peito e no queixo, arremessando-o a dois metros do muro em diagonal. Kiba aterrisou sobre um monte de sacos pretos de lixo, caindo de mau jeito e quase batendo a cabeça na roda de um carro estacionado ao lado. Arrumando a gola da camisa, Naruto caminhou até o outro, que esfregava a cabeça dolorida.

- Esse assunto não te diz respeito. Ele só diz respeito a nós, vampiros. – disse sério e sombrio, encarando Kiba que o olhava confuso e tonto, e nem era tanto pela queda – Mantenha distância, Da Floresta, ou da próxima vez não serão só dois metros.

Ficaram por um breve instante se encarando, sem dizer nada. Kiba estava com uma expressão de surpresa e perplexidade. Estava claro que aquela era a primeira vez que confrontava um vampiro de frente e não esperava por aquilo. Além disso, não imaginava que o sorridente loiro pudesse ser tão forte e imprevisível. Naruto o encarava sombrio, mostrando apenas parte da verdadeira face do vampiro que realmente era.

O loiro deu as costas para Kiba e seguiu seu caminho calmamente. Repensando seu plano, seria melhor se não fosse até a casa da garota naquele dia ou Kiba poderia estar esperando por ele para uma revanche.

Sorriu alegre, enquanto recordava da cara pasma que Kiba fizera quando ele o arremessara para longe. As pessoas sempre subestimavam Naruto quando iam confrontá-lo, achando que ele era fraco devido a tantos sorrisos que distribuía por aí. Elas não deviam se deixar levar tanto pela aparência. Podia ter uma cara de bobo, como a própria Tsunade já tinha dito uma vez, mas de bobo Uzumaki Naruto não tinha nada.

* * *

Afastada da badalação agitada de Tokyo, a velha mansão McFeden era o tipo de lugar onde as pessoas não gostariam de pôs seus pés nem de dia e muito menos a noite. O clima lúgubre e com a estrutura caindo aos pedaços, era como se todo o brilho e o esplendor que um dia a mansão pertencente a um rico empresário escocês que se mudara para Tokyo com a família tivera, houvesse sido corroído pelos cupins e pelo tempo.

Mas o que realmente importava não era o que a mansão mostrava para o mundo. O que importava era o que ela escondia em seu subsolo.

Sob a terra, uma mansão, tão bela quanto a McFeden havia sido um dia, existia. Cômodos grandes e amplos, tons champagne predominantes nas salas sociais e mais escuros nos aposentos particulares. Lustres de cristal e candelabros antigos e majestosos faziam daquele lugar um palácio para rei nenhum colocar defeito.

No entanto, rei nenhum tinha acesso aquele luxo todo. Ninguém tinha nem conhecimento de que aquela riqueza toda existia. Abaixo da terra, escondidos dos olhares de todos, vivia o bando de vampiros renegados chamado de Akatsuki.

Eles haviam sido expulsos do convívio com os outros vampiros há mais de cem anos, quando tentaram dominar o mundo humano. Isso era expressamente proibido pelas leis vampíricas. Humanos e vampiros deveriam coexistir em paz, pois assim fora decidido quando a última das guerras entres as duas raças acabara, há mais de cinco mil anos. Desde então, um acordo entre o guerreiro chefe dos humanos e o guerreiro chefe dos vampiros havia sido firmado, onde ficava decidido que as duas raças coexistiram em paz durante todas as eras que viriam. Com o tempo, os humanos acabaram por se esquecer que os vampiros existiam e então os seres sugadores-de-sangue acabaram por se tornar meras lendas que assustavam crianças na hora de dormir.

A Akatsuki tentara ir contra essa lei suprema e agora suas cabeças estavam a prêmio pelo mundo todo.

Sentados ao longo de uma comprida mesa de mogno escuro, os nove membros da Akatsuki, vestidos com seus longos casacos pretos com nuvens vermelhas, debatiam sobre seu novo plano. O plano de como capturar a futura soberana.

- Soube que a presidente da Sociedade Vampírica Japonesa ficou responsável por encontrar a moça. – comentou o homem pequeno e de cabelos vermelhos fogo. A expressão estampada na face de Sasori era vazia, como se ele não sentisse absolutamente nada.

- Senju Tsunade, Sasori? – perguntou Hidan, um homem de cabelos brancos penteados para trás e um braço para fora do casaco. Tinha uma expressão de tédio e de sono. Estava claro que ele odiava aquelas reuniões burocráticas.

- Essa mesma. – respondeu Sasori.

- Temos que ter ela em nosso poder até a Noite da Estrela de Sangue. – enfatizou a única mulher presente. Kona tinha cabelos azuis com uma flor branca adornando-os delicadamente. Bonita e com um timbre de voz calmo, era racional e certeira em seus comentários.

Sentado a cabeceira da mesa, a figura do líder, Pain, era sombria e contrastava com o lugar que exalava luxo e conforto. Com os cabelos laranjas e cheio de estranhos piercings em seu rosto, o homem era a imagem do que era realmente um vampiro assustador. Em seus olhos, nada além de maldade estava expressa. Com um sorrisinho maldoso, afirmou, seguro do que dizia.

- Não se preocupem. Nós a teremos brevemente. E a partir da Noite da Estrela de Sangue, nós controlaremos tanto humanos quanto vampiros com o poder da Soberania Antiga: o Caos.

**Capítulo 02: O Colégio Konoha - FIM**

**A Soberana Das Trevas - CONTINUA...**

* * *

_"Papai é maior, Papai é o tal. Canta forte a galera, pula Saci! É dia de festa, delírio total. VAMO VAMO INTER, faz o Gigante explodir!"_

**Faaaaaaaala aííí, Povo!!! \o/\o/**

Pra começar, eu sei que, tecnicamente, eu devia ter postado esse capitulo só na sexta-feira. Mas eu não consegui resistir aos pedidos do povo! E como dizem: "a voz do povo é a voz de Deus". Não seja por isso entao! Cá está o capitulo 2! E graças aos reviews, foi mais uma semana de musiquinha da Imperadores do Samba pra mim! *.*

Comentando um pouco sobre aqui em casa, está horrivel de quente! =( Tô quase derretendo de calor! Eu nunca tinha visto na minha vida estar 26 graus às 2:00 da manhã! Quem mora no nordeste deve achar isso tri normal, mas pra mim que tô acostumada com quase 0 graus no inverno aqui em casa (onde nem é tão frio assim quanto é em outras partes do estado) ter uma temperatura dessas de madrugada é quase um forno! O.O INVERNO, ONDE ANDARÁS??? T.T

Dessa vez, acho melhor eu me esconder em uma gruta no Vale do Itabezinho enquanto escrevo... Devem estar querendo minha cabeça por não ter feito a Hinata-chan aparecer nesse capitulo! Achei engraçado (além de necessario) fazer isso! Todo mundo pensando: "Obaaaaa! O Naruto vai encontrar a Hinata no capitulo 2!!!" E quando a pessoa acaba de ler pensa... "CADÊ A HINATA??? O.O" HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Achei isso engraçado! Na verdade, acho que isso foi sadismo de minha parte. Como diz minha amiga Hikari, eu fui "maligna"! ^.^

Ohhhhh! Narutinho mostrando seu lado DARK!!! HOHOHOHO!! Claro ué! Vocês acham que eu ia fazer ele ser um bobão atrapalhado o tempo todo? Ah tá né! Ele é um vampiro, e vampiros são fodões! Ele tambem tinha que ser! Amei ele metendo a mão no Kiba! (sou mesmo muito má! Pobre totó...) E tivemos tambem um pouquinho de Akatsuki! hehehe!

Não sei se voces já perceberam, mas as frases que aparecem depois dos "previews" são partes das musicas que vão ser os temas dos proximos capitulos =) Acho isso legal de pôr, já que as musicas sempre tem algo a ver com o capitulo.

O pessoal agora deve estar com uma lista de perguntas na cabeça, tipo: o que realmente se comemora na Noite da Estrela de Sangue? O que pode acontecer se a Hinata não se tornar rainha até esse festejo? Por que todos estão atrás dela pra transformar ela em vampira?

Esperem pelas respostas aos poucos, elas vão aparecer devagarinho... =) Vocês vão ter que ficar de olho e cuidar cada linha pra entender tudo! ;)

**AVISO:** Tô com medo de uma coisa: eu não sei se, com a chegada das minhas aulas, dia 25 de fevereiro, eu vou conseguir atualizar de uma em uma semana. Vou tentar ao máximo, mas não vou garantir. É capaz que eu me atrase um pouco. Desculpas antecipadas se isso vier a acontecer.

Era isso. Quero mais reviews por esse capitulo e espero que tenham gostado dele, já que eu fiz de todo o coração! *.*

Abração pra todos e se cuidem pelas esquinas!

**Nostradamus da Modernidade diz:** pra um mosquito ser um advogado só falta a maleta, já que sangue-suga ela já é! ^.^ (sim, eu plagiei essa frase do filme Bee Movie ^.^")

* * *

**Cantinho dos Reviews a Responder!**

**A TODOS QUE MANDARAM REVIEW, UM OBRIGADA ANTECIPADO! ADORO VOCÊS!**

**tomoyodaidouji2007**: Oi pra ti também! =D Eu juro que quando vi teu review eu não acreditei! Por problemas tecnicos (leia-se: total incompetencia da autora) eu acabei por postar o capitulo 1 às 3:00 da manhã de sábado! Quando me acordei de manhã, às 10:00, fui ver tri sem esperança de ter um review e TINHA! Hahahahaha! Adorei isso! Fico me perguntando que hora que tu leu o capitulo... Mas isso não é da minha conta. A parte do Naruto e do Lee tocando foi a campeã de preferencias! Eu vou transformar o mundo em fãs do AC/DC! Que bom que tu gostou da musica! E dessa aí do New Radicals, gostou? Ela toca na animação "Tá Dando Onda", bem no finzinho. Amo ela e o filme tambem! E SIIIIIIM!!! A fic será uma NaruHina!! Na real, tu acredita que quando eu planejei ela era pra ser uma Hyuuga Cest?! Mudei de ideia quando imaginei a Hinata e o Narutinho juntos... *.* Obrigadão pelo review! Abração!

**Darknee-chan**: NEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!! Olha quem está de novo aííííí!!! Sempre adoro receber teus reviews, amiga. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tá com medo da Soberania Antiga? MAS JÁÁÁÁÁÁ???? TU AINDA NÃO SABE DA MISSA A METADE!!! MWAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA *cara de cientista louca*!!!! As coisas ainda vão ficar bem mais sérias daqui a pouco! Estamos arrecem na volta de apresentação, é daqui a pouco que vai ser dada a bandeirada de partida! n.n Eu tô dizendo que vou fazer o FanFiction virar fã de AC/DC!! HAHAHAHAHA!! Pena que tu não goste de NaruHina, mas que bom que tu tá gostando da fic! Espero que ela esteja ficando do teu agrado =) Continua me acompanhando, tem ainda muita água pra rolar! Abração pra ti! PS: sabe a fic de fichas "Wiccas and Witches"? Eu também mandei minha ficha!!! Vai que a gente acaba contracenando?! =D Eu quero o Sai pra mim!!!

**Nana V.**: Oi de novoooo! Eu também daria tudo pra ver o Naruto e o Lee tocando guitarra de mentira no meio do pátio. Acredita que eu já fiz algo parecido? Quer dizer, ficou eu e minhas amigas perfiladas uma do lado da outra no meio do corredor da escola e fizemos as "transformações" das Sailor Moons do Live Action! XD Foi tri engraçado e a camera da segurança nos filmou! XD Gosto do Naruto no colégio? DESCULPA POR NÃO TER A HINATA!!! T.T Mas eu te juro que o encontro deles no proximo capitulo vai valer a espera! \^.^7 Eu também amo vampiros! Adoro vampiros, bruxas e todo tipo de coisa magica que poderia viver em coexistencia com a gente. Aquilo que o Naruto pensa uma hora é o que eu realmente penso. Tipo, por que não podem haver seres desses por aí? Quer dizer, as historias tem que sair de algum lugar, né? Ignorando minhas teorias acerca das coisas, espero que tu tenha gostado e espero que tu me mande mais um review! Abração pra ti!

**Dark Dragon-Fox**: OIÊÊÊ!! \o/ Review curtinho, mas que me ajudou muito! Eu realmente tava morrendo de medo de que a fic tivesse ficando UA demais. Tava apavorada! Obrigada por essa luz na minha vida! *.* Gosto desse capitulo aí? Espero que sim. Abraços! PS: adorei teu nome. O meu eu tirei de um guri que eu ouvi falar na rádio ^.^

**Juh Hyuuga**: NHÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!! Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah tchê! Teu review me fez a pessoa mais feliz do mundo! Eu saí pulando pela casa!!! Obrigada!!! Baaaah, tadinha de ti, esse teu professor devia ser uma praga. Eu vivo dormindo na aula que nem o Naruto, a diferença foi que eu nunca caí da cadeira XD Esses professores que curam insonia deviam estudar o que eles tem na voz que faz a gente dormir, engarrafar e vender como remédio! Iam ficar ricos e nos livrar de ouvir eles XD Aquilo que tu me disse da "frase da espiadinha" (também odeio essa palavra, do mesmo jeito que eu odeio Big Brother com todas as minhas forças) me fez ir as alturas!! *.* Eu tava ensaiando os dialogos um dia de madrugada quando fui tomar uma água na cozinha da minha casa e PLIM! A frase me veio na cabeça! Fiquei tão assim que quase escrevi ela na mão porque fiquei com medo de esquecer dela até o dia seguinte! XD Mais uma coisa: AMEI TU ME CHAMAR DE GAÚCHA!!!! Amo esse meu estado com todo meu coração! Não sou o exemplo de gaúcha, já que eu não frequento CTGs, não tomo litro de chimarrão por dia, apesar de gostar e sempre ter. Aqui em casa é assim: meu pai acorda e já faz o chimas. Mas é verdade, se eu escrevesse as coisas bem ao pé da letra como aqui, ia ter gente que não ia entender. Eu tenho que troca um monte de coisa depois que acabo os capitulos... OBRIGADA MESMO PELO REVIEW!!! *agarra a guria* TE ADORO!!! Continua me mandando teus reviews, amo eles! Abração da gaúcha pra ti, guria! =D

Pra quem quiser me mandar um email, aqui está: .br

Aguardem! Daqui a alguns dias, estará aqui o capitulo 3!

ABRAÇOS A TODOS! \o.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo de "A Soberana das Trevas":**

_Quando se entra em um quarto com a luz apagada, a escuridão e as trevas dominam esse lugar. Se acendermos a luz, as sombras fogem para os cantos escuros, refugiando-se para não serem desmanchadas. A luz fere as trevas, estinguindo-as, por isso, a sina das trevas é fugir da luz eternamente para não serem destruídas e continuarem a existirem._

_Mas e se própria treva for feita de luz?_

_- É ELA!_

**CAPÍTULO 03: TREVAS DE LUZ**

_Save Me From Shadow In My side, Oh My Blue Moon..._


	4. 03: Trevas de Luz

**Disclaimer: **Não, Narutinho não me pertence, já que se ele fosse meu eu teria o bendito do meu delorean dentro da garagem e uma internet que não entrasse em greve mais do que professor de colégio do Estado. MAS... eu ganhei o Sai como par na fanfic "Wiccas and Witches"! \o/\o/

**FIC UA**

**Sugestão:** a musica da vez é "Blue Moon" da Anna Tsuchiya. É uma das musicas mais lindas que eu já ouvi. Ouçam-na, que vale a pena!

* * *

**A Soberana Das Trevas**

_Uma FanFic de Nostradamus da Modernidade_

_-_

**Capítulo 03: Trevas de Luz**

-

Os dormitórios da Escola Profissionalizante Masashi Kishimoto permitiam que seus alunos desfrutassem da maior privacidade possível. Os quartos eram pequenos, mas individuais, permitindo que todos tivessem seus territórios devidamente demarcados da maneira que quisessem, fosse com pôsters de bandas nas paredes ou quadros mais sérios.

O quarto de Naruto era igual ao dos outros alunos da escola. O corredor do último andar inteiro era cravado de portas pela parede, onde do outro lado delas os jovens vampiros criavam suas pequenas atmosferas onde eles podiam se sentir donos de um pequeno mundo. O fundo do corredor dava para um vitral com o desenho colorido de uma lótus vermelha boiando na água. A porta do Uzumaki era a terceira a contar do vitral para a escada de acesso ao andar.

O loiro estava deitado na cama, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, olhando o teto de madeira. Estudava ali não tinha muitos anos, mas mesmo assim já sabia quantos vincos cada uma daquelas tábuas tinha. Estava entediado e, mesmo já sabendo até mesmo quantos pregos mantinham as madeiras estreitas suspensas sobre sua cabeça, estava recontando para ver se, de um dia para o outro, algum prego havia brotado da madeira como brotos de alface na terra.

Nunca fora do tipo que seguia ordens, não importava quem as desse para ele. Sempre odiara com todas as suas forças ter de fazer alguma coisa obrigado, seja lá o que fosse. No entanto, num momento, sua vida estava se resumindo a seguir uma ordem. A ordem de encontrar aquela rainha sumida há tantos anos. Há 815 anos, para ser mais preciso. Então, se era uma ordem, por que ele sentia que gostava de estar atrás dela?

- É falta de ter o que fazer... – resmungou consigo mesmo, tentando dar uma desculpa para seus próprios pensamentos.

Sentia algo diferente quando pensava na missão que lhe fora confiada por Tsunade. Era mais do que uma ordem. Agora, era como se ele estivesse participando de uma estranha caça ao tesouro e o prêmio maior seria finalmente ver o rosto da garota.

Levantou-se da cama e olhou pela janela que havia ao lado de sua cabeceira. Se ele sentasse no chão e abrisse os braços, uma de suas mãos alcançaria a cama facilmente e a outra bateria no guarda-roupa, mais facilmente ainda, fazendo assim ser possível perceber o quão seu quarto era estreito. Encostou-se na janela, que começava na altura de seus joelhos e acabava um palmo acima de sua cabeça. As cortinas brancas, o padrão de todos os quartos da Kishimoto, estavam abertas, deixando que a luz pálida dos postes da rua adentrasse em seu quarto, enquanto a noite fitava tudo com seus olhos azuis abertos.

Estava se questionando, pela décima vez naquele dia, sobre por que era tão necessário assim que a rainha fosse transformada em vampira na festa da Estrela de Sangue. Fora a parte da comemoração em si, não havia nada demais nem de tão especial assim naquela data. Festas grandiosas que aconteciam simultaneamente por todas as Sociedades Vampíricas do mundo para comemorar o surgimento de sua raça não pareciam ter exatamente uma grande relevância sobre os assuntos da Soberania Antiga, além da importância histórica, já que era uma festa comemorada a mais de cinco mil anos.

Outra questão veio a sua cabeça. Transformar a garota em um deles não devia ser exatamente a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Apesar das histórias criadas pelos humanos sobre os vampiros dizerem que quando um vampiro mordia um humano esse humano virava um vampiro também, isso não era verdade. Humanos mordidos por vampiros tinham apenas dois destinos. Se o vampiro fosse gentil e controlado, a pessoa apenas ficaria com a marca das presas e, possivelmente, uma cicatriz. Mas, se o vampiro fosse bruto e insaciável, a pessoa morreria lentamente, sangrando até que seu corpo ficasse seco e oco. Era oito ou oitenta, não havia o meio-termo.

Se as coisas eram assim, como eles conseguiriam transformar a moça em uma vampira?

"_Talvez tenha algo a ver com os poderes da Soberania Antiga..._" – deduziu Naruto, olhando para a rua pensativo.

Olhou para o casaco do Konoha atirado descuidadamente na frente de sua cama. Tinha jogado-o no chão assim que chegara do outro colégio. Pouco depois de chegar à Kishimoto, já vestido com uma roupa de seu próprio guarda-roupa, andou até a sala da diretoria para repassar o relatório final daquele dia. Tsunade ficou extremamente satisfeita quando ele contou a ela que finalmente tinha encontrado uma garota de sobrenome Hyuuga no Konoha, mas ainda não tinha engolido totalmente a história de haver um Ser da Floresta na cola deles, ainda mais um que aparentava ser tão apegado à futura rainha deles. Provavelmente o rapaz nem sabia que ela era uma vampira de sangue adormecido, já que, mesmo Naruto tendo sentido a presença dele de longe, o Inuzuka precisou estar na frente dele para perceber o que o loiro era. Se ele tinha uma sensitividade fraca desse jeito com um vampiro normal como era o Uzumaki, com uma de sangue adormecido a percepção deveria ser zero, mesmo que a pessoa em pauta fosse uma Soberana Antiga.

Naruto voltou para seu quarto sem nenhuma de suas perguntas respondidas e ocultando o fato de ter metido a mão em Kiba. Preferia manter isso em segredo, já que não sabia se isso seria considerado uma coisa boa ou uma coisa ruim. Além de tudo, ele não estava mentindo, estava omitindo uma informação, do mesmo jeito que Tsunade estava fazendo com ele.

Abriu a porta de seu armário e procurou sua roupa de dormir em meio às roupas empilhadas e amassadas que faziam de seu guarda-roupa algo parecido com um campo de guerra nuclear depois de um furacão. Bem no fundo encontrou o que estava procurando e vestiu a calça preta e a camisa regata branca que usava como pijama. O elástico de sua calça estava frouxo, o que fazia com que ela ficasse quase caindo de seu quadril e a regata também não estava em seus melhores dias, sendo bem larga, fazendo assim com que seu corpo aparecesse sob o tecido quase transparente de tão desgastado pelo tempo.

Olhou o relógio-despertador daqueles modelos bem antigos de cor vermelha que descansava sobre a cabeceira de sua cama. Era meia-noite e vinte e cinco. Isso fazia com que lhe restassem pouco mais de cinco horas de sono, já que o Konoha não era perto o suficiente da Kishimoto que ele pudesse se acordar somente uma hora antes da aula.

Deu uma ultima olhada no céu noturno. Ainda não havia lua naquela noite. Era o último dia de lua nova. No céu, somente estavam as estrelas prateadas que reluziam no céu como pingos de chuva sobre as folhas quando iluminados por uma lanterna. Perto de onde a lua iria estar na noite seguinte, ele pôde ver a pequena estrelinha avermelhada que começava a brilhar timidamente no céu.

- Aí está você, Estrela de Sangue. – disse com a voz rouca e baixa para o pontinho rubro do céu – A lua é quem é a dama da noite, a quem as estrelas servem. – Naruto abriu um sorriso decidido para aquela estrela e afirmou, em tom de um quase desafio – Eu vou encontrar ela. Eu vou encontrar a Soberana das Trevas!

* * *

_Era noite. No céu, uma grande lua azulada brilhava, espalhando sua luz e misturando-a com a cintilante luminosidade das estrelas, pequenos pontos prateados em volta da dama da noite._

_Em terra, uma grande floresta de árvores altas e poderosas, como guardiões dos habitantes daqueles prados, erguia-se, protegendo e cuidando de todos com seus olhos verdes de terra. No chão jaziam as folhas secas que caíam de seus galhos dançando ao compasso que o vento ditava em sua sinfonia de brisas. Próximo dali, um grande lago de águas calmas espelhava a luz da lua em sua face aguada._

_A imagem da lua no lago era acompanhada pela face delicada de boneca da moça que se debruçava para fitar a água, que se mexia docemente com a brisa que soprava. Vestida com uma roupa branca semelhante a uma camisola de modelo antigo e com os longos cabelos negros caindo sobre os ombros, a moça de pele e olhos tão claros quanto a lua poderia ser confundida com um fantasma, assombrando aquele lugar com seu rosto alvo de beleza sem igual._

_Poderia, mas isso se não fosse tão bonita. O rosto meigo e o corpo com aparência frágil e delicada davam-na uma aparência de ninfa. Era como se uma ninfa ou uma nixie__ pacífica tivessem saído do lago para passear em terra firme sentindo a lua em si._

_Ela encostou os dedos levemente na água, sentindo a sua frieza. Sorriu e ficou ali, brincando com o lago. Até que, ao longe, uma voz chamou-a, suavemente._

_- Hinata._

_Virou-se para trás e ficou de pé, surpresa. Apesar de achar que aquilo deveria deixá-la apavorada, não conseguia sentir medo. Era uma voz de mulher, doce e meiga, como a voz de uma fada. Olhou para as árvores que circundavam o lago, procurando quem a chamara._

_- Quem está aí? – chamou, esperando que a outra mulher a respondesse._

_Ao longe veio o chamado novamente._

_- Hinata. Venha cá. Preciso falar com você._

_Ela hesitou. Nunca tinha ouvido aquela voz antes, tinha certeza, mas, no entanto, achava-a estranhamente familiar. Sabia que já a tinha ouvido, só não se lembrava se tinha sido em sonho ou acordada. Em passos vagarosos, andou rumo às árvores, seus passos de pés com sapatilhas de pano eram leves e mal conseguiam fazer com que o barulho das folhas secas sendo pisadas fosse audível._

_Hinata andava olhando para todos os cantos, nervosa. As árvores pareciam estender seus galhos para ela como braços longos e fantasmagóricos, ameaçando agarrá-la ao menor descuido. Sob a cabeça dela uma coruja piou agourenta, assustando-a e fazendo-a começar a correr em disparada. Com medo, Hinata não se lembrava mais de que deveria ir até a dona da voz que a chamara, só queria fugir dali o mais rápido possível._

_Correu por um tempo que pareceu interminável, mas mesmo assim a floresta não fez menção de acabar, revelando um campo, uma clareira ou qualquer coisa assim. Eram sempre árvores e mais árvores, curvando-se sobre ela como se quisessem lhe segredar alguma coisa que o resto do mundo não podia saber._

_De repente, a moça não viu uma raiz mais alta do chão e engatou o pé, tropeçando e indo direto ao chão. Com um gemido de dor, Hinata sentou-se no chão, massageando o joelho que arranhara levemente com o contato abrupto com o chão de terra._

_- Pobre criança._

_A voz soara extremamente perto de si. Com os olhos arregalados, Hinata ergueu-se do chão, olhando em volta, procurando a mulher que falava com ela._

_- Quem é você? Onde está?_

_A voz soou de novo, sem revelar sua face._

_- Somos irmãs, Hinata. – disse ela, calmamente – Irmãs no sangue._

_Com a voz trêmula, Hinata argumentou, tensa._

_- M-mas... eu só t-tenho uma irmã mais n-nova..._

_A mulher riu baixinho, divertida. Saber que a outra voz sabia rir pareceu acalmá-la. A voz oculta voltou a falar, tranqüila._

_- O destino que partilhamos está para se cumprir, irmã. E quando ele chegar, abrace-o, minha criança. Abrace seu destino. Não o repele. Não sinta repulsa dele._

_Hinata sentia-se confusa com o que aquela voz lhe falava. Por que aquela voz a chamava de irmã? Que destino era esse que ela deveria abraçar? Por que iria sentir repulsa dele? Eram perguntas demais se acotovelando em sua mente de uma vez só. Hinata encolheu-se onde estava e abraçou a si mesma, assustada._

_Foi quando ela percebeu, à sua direita, onde os galhos das árvores deixavam uma brecha para a luz da lua azul penetrar, estava a mulher dona da voz que falava com Hinata. Vestida com um vestido esvoaçante azul da cor da lua, ela era um pouco mais alta que Hinata e mais velha, tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros como mogno longos e ondulados e sorria docemente. Os olhos eram a mesma cor-de-lua-cheia de Hinata._

_Quando elas se fitaram pela primeira vez, Hinata sentiu que ela exalava paz e bondade. Era como se a mulher fosse a própria lua andando sobre a Terra._

_- Q-q-quem é você? – gaguejou Hinata, olhando-a fixamente._

_A mulher andou até ela devagar, parecendo flutuar sobre a terra. Quando parou ao lado de Hinata, ela abaixou-se um pouco para ficar com o rosto no mesmo nível do rosto da moça e apontou para o céu, apoiando uma mão no ombro da garota. A lua brilhava no alto do céu bem em frente a elas em meio os galhos das árvores._

_- Está vendo aquela estrela rubra, próxima da lua? – perguntou a mulher._

_Hinata olhou para o céu. Era verdade. Próxima da lua, uma estrelinha vermelha piscava como uma luz de Natal. Ela só fez que sim com a cabeça, indicando que a tinha visto. Não sentia que tinha forças suficientes para falar. A mulher disse, olhando para o céu._

_- Quando aquela estrela chegar até a lua, o destino será selado para sempre. Eu já lhe disse para não ter medo dele e você não deve ter. – a voz dela era dura, realmente como a de uma irmã mais velha._

_Hinata olhou para o céu. O pequeno pontinho vermelho se destacava entre as esferas prateadas que iluminavam o céu junto da lua. Mas ela viu que além da estrela, havia mais alguma coisa vermelha no céu. Em volta da lua, um brilho fraco e avermelhado começava a se formar._

_- O que é aquele círculo vermelho em volta da lua? – perguntou timidamente, estendendo a mão e apontando._

_- Se a estrela rubra tocar naquele círculo e o destino ainda não tiver sido selado, então não haverá quem controle o Caos. E aí ele irá destruir a tudo e a todos, transformando o mundo inteiro em caos._

_A resposta da mulher fez Hinata arregalar os olhos e fitar o céu, atordoada. Ela então olhou para a mulher em busca de uma resposta mais explicativa. Essa a olhava com doçura. Como se fosse sua mãe, ela passou uma mão por seus cabelos e disse, carinhosamente._

_- Não se preocupe. Confie em quem te ama_

_Hinata estremeceu e gaguejou a pergunta com a voz sumida._

_- Q-q-q-quem me a-a-a-ama?_

_Com um sorriso luminoso e doce, a mulher respondeu._

_- Um se tornará a luz do outro brevemente. Ele vai te guiar pelas trevas onde terás de entrar, mas vai ser você quem vai levar luz às trevas em que ele vive desde sempre._

_A mulher desviou os olhos dela e fitou algo ao longe, fazendo que Hinata seguisse seu olhar. Ela tinha certeza de que não havia percebido antes, mas estavam em frente a outro lago, ou talvez fosse o mesmo do começo de tudo aquilo. Hinata viu que, ao longe, entre as árvores da margem oposta, havia mais alguém. A silhueta negra de um rapaz alto estava parada, deixando a lua iluminar somente a parte debaixo de seu rosto, ocultando-lhe a face nas sombras da noite. O longo sobretudo negro que ia até seus tornozelos estava aberto e ele tinha as mãos na cintura. O rosto olhava para cima, para o céu._

_Hinata ficou com a respiração em suspenso, fitando aquele rapaz tão misterioso ao longe. Queria poder ver seu rosto melhor, mas não conseguia enxergar nada naquela escuridão. Ela prendeu a respiração, surpreendendo-se, quando ele virou-se para olhar para ela._

_Seus olhos rubros cintilaram na escuridão da noite, como carvão em brasa. Ela sentiu as pernas querendo recuar para longe, mas o vermelho daquele olhar a prendeu no lugar. Eram hipnóticos. Naquele momento, não teve duvidas de que ficara cativa àqueles olhos pela eternidade. O rapaz pareceu contente em vê-la e abriu um largo sorriso, que fez todo o sangue do corpo de Hinata gelar._

_Sob a luz da lua, dois caninos, afiados, longos e pontiagudos, reluziam pálidos como marfim._

* * *

Hinata despertou-se subitamente com um grito abafado de susto. Estava deitada na beirada da cama e quase caiu dela ao tentar sentar-se sobre o colchão. A respiração estava ofegante e as cobertas emboladas e empapadas de suor. Ela passou a ponta do lençol rosa-bebê sobre a testa tentando secar o rosto. Pôs uma mão sobre o peito, tentando acalmar o coração que batia descompassado.

Não era primeira vez que tinha um sonho como aquele. Eles tinham começado a mais ou menos um mês, mas a cada noite ficavam mais intensos, mais reais e mais inquietantes. Antes, eram sonhos que não passavam de segundos, pequenas visões distorcidas que ela mal se lembrava no dia seguinte. Com o tempo, era como se eles estivessem crescendo, tornando-se mais fortes, mais poderosos, capazes de tomar uma noite toda em seu poder.

No entanto, o daquela vez tinha mais sido diferente ainda. Pela primeira vez desde que aqueles sonhos tinham começado ela tinha visto a dona da voz que a chamava incessantemente a cada noite afirmando estar querendo ajudá-la. Antes ela nunca tinha conseguido ainda chegar a ouvir tudo o que ela realmente queria dizê-la, mas naquela noite tinha conseguido, finalmente.

Que destino era aquele que a mulher tinha lhe falado? Que tipo de coisa poderia ser que, mesmo que causasse repulsa e medo em Hinata, ela deveria abraçá-lo? O que esse destino tinha a ver com aquela estrela vermelha que brilhava no céu? Que coisa era aquela que a mulher chamara de Caos e que tinha de ser controlada? Seria que era ela quem a controlaria? Mas o que era essa coisa afinal?

Mesmo com todas essas perguntas se debatendo como pássaros engaiolados na mente, a atenção de Hinata foi atraída à outra parte de seu sonho. O final.

Nunca havia visto aquele rapaz em seus sonhos. Na verdade, nunca se lembrava nem ao menos de tê-lo visto de dia, na rua, na escola ou mesmo em uma esquina qualquer. Não era seu conhecido, então como poderia estar em sua cabeça, vagando pelos seus sonhos como um fantasma misterioso e de olhar inquietante?

Tentou se lembrar dele, mas não conseguia. A única coisa que lhe vinha na cabeça toda vez que pensava no rapaz eram seus olhos rubros cor-de-sangue e aqueles caninos reluzentes sob a luz da lua. Apesar de tudo, não sentia medo dele, embora imaginasse que deveria sentir. Na verdade, sentia tristeza, por saber que aquele que conseguira prendê-la cativa ao seu olhar não existia, era somente fruto de sua imaginação noturna.

- Afinal, vampiros não existem... – murmurou ela, como que tentando se consolar.

Olhou em volta para seu quarto. Pequeno, aconchegante e de paredes rosadas, era como uma nuvenzinha parada na terra. Hinata gostava daquele seu pequeno mundinho cor-de-rosa. Ficou em silêncio, olhando a luz do sol que infiltrava-se pelas frestas da janela de veneziana de madeira fechada que ficava do mesmo lado da parede que sua cama, iluminando seu quarto suavemente. Olhou o relógio despertador em forma de morango que ficava sob o criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. Os ponteiros marcavam exatas sete horas da manhã. Logo sua aula iria começar.

Começou a pensar se não deveria ir à escola naquele dia. Há quase uma semana ela vinha tendo tonturas e dores de cabeça fortes, que a perturbavam durante a aula, não a deixando prestar atenção no que a professora dizia. Tinha ido a mais de um médico, mas nenhum deles diagnosticara nada, fosse algo fraco ou grave. Hinata estava normal, a saúde perfeita. Mas não era assim que se sentia.

Tinha certeza de que, de alguma forma, a culpa era daqueles sonhos estranhos. Desde que eles haviam passado a ser mais reais, na quinta-feira passada, Hinata tinha parado de freqüentar a escola. E as tonturas tinham começado quando os sonhos começaram a vagar por sua mente e servindo de protagonistas de suas ilusões da noite.

Naquela manhã sentia-se melhor, apesar de ter tido outro sonho inquietante. Antes já acordava com a cabeça latejando. Hoje estava diferente, a cabeça não doía (pelo menos _ainda_ não doía) e isso a agradou. Mas mesmo assim, não teve coragem de ir para a escola. Tinha certeza de que naquele dia o problema de sua falta de concentração na aula seria culpa do rapaz de seu sonho. Ele realmente tinha conseguido monopolizar a atenção de Hinata por tempo indeterminado.

Respirou fundo o ar friozinho da manhã que pairava no ar de seu quarto e espreguiçou-se, bocejando preguiçosamente. A casa estava mergulhada em um silêncio completo e pacifico. Estava sozinha desde sábado, quando o pai tinha saído de Tokyo para tratar de negócios em Karuizawa. Sua irmã mais nova, Hanabi, também estava em tempo de escola, mas havia azucrinado tanto a paciência de seu pai que acabou conseguindo fazer com que seu pai avisasse o colégio que eles iriam viajar e a levou junto. Passando mal do jeito que estava e sentindo-se pior ainda a cada dia, nem Hinata e muito menos seu pai acharam prudente tira-la da cidade nessas condições. E além disso, ela já estava no ensino médio, faltar a tantas aulas por um motivo tão sério somado a um bobo, não seria a melhor de sua atitudes como estudante. E todos sabiam que ela ia ficar bem, já que Hinata sabia se cuidar sozinha e a vizinha deles trataria de ficar de olho na garota e a ajudaria caso precisasse de alguma coisa.

Começou a se levantar devagar, ainda meio sonolenta. Mesmo que não fosse a aula naquele dia, seria bom adiantar algumas tarefas da casa. Pôs as pantufas fofas brancas e caminhou até a estante em L que ficava em frente a porta do quarto, ao lado da janela. Uma parte do móvel era aberta com pequenas estantes, onde ela tinha posto porta-retratos, alguns ursinhos de pelúcia e um aparelho de som, pequeno e laranja. A outra parte do móvel era fechada e era seu guarda-roupa, cheio de peças de roupas dobradas e cabides pendurados. Hinata ligou o som e deixou na rádio, que começava a programação de musicas da manhã. Deixou que o som da música entrasse no quarto, enquanto cantarolava baixinho junto da voz da cantora.

"_IT's so dark it's so cold  
No __pain, no tears no time for us, nobody else  
Just me & you  
It's so sad it's so deep  
In silence, on the wave, in the light  
__Gently dancing with me__."_

Abriu a porta de seu guarda-roupa e olhou seu reflexo no espelho que ficava no lado de dentro da porta. A camisola branca larga escondia seu corpo e fazia com que seus cabelos negros se destacassem mais ainda. Foi quando ela percebeu algo em sua camisola, na altura do joelho. Uma leve mancha vermelha de alguma coisa que fazia o tecido da roupa grudar em sua perna.

Hinata olhou aquilo intrigada e levantou a camisola para poder ver o que era.

"_When the sunlight came into my room  
Forget about the time for crying  
I don't have to weep day&night no more"_

Não conseguiu conter um grito de susto e espanto, quando viu, em seu joelho, uma ferida pequena de onde um pequeno filete de sangue já escorria por sua canela. Ela recuou uns passos para trás, para longe do espelho, pondo as mãos sobre a boca, horrorizada. Não podia ser verdade. Aquela era a ferida que ela tinha ganhado ao tropeçar na raiz e cair no chão.

Ao tropeçar na raiz e cair no chão _em seu sonho_.

"_Oh what a beautiful night  
__Save me from shadow in my side  
__Oh __my blue moon  
__It's the first time to meet somebody like you in my lifetime  
__You are my blue moon, you are my blue moon."_

* * *

Algum tempo depois, mesmo que tivesse um pequeno curativo em seu joelho servindo como prova concreta, Hinata ainda recusava-se a acreditar que aquilo fosse real. Ela tinha apenas sonhado com aquela floresta, com aquela mulher de azul e com aquele misterioso rapaz dos olhos escarlates. Era um _sonho_! Apenas um _sonho_! Nada mais do isso. Não havia como ter sido real. Não havia forma.

Mas se não havia forma, como é que estava com aquele ferimento em seu joelho? Não tinha bicho-de-estimação para que ele tivesse a arranhado durante a noite. Não tinha caído da cama (por pouco, mas não tinha). Não tinha batido em nada quando levantou-se. De todo jeito, não tinha COMO ter se machucado. Então, como é que aquele machucado estava lá, tirando sarro de sua cara?

Vestida com um short lilás largo e uma blusa de mangas curtas rosa clara, já estava andando pela casa realizando suas tarefas havia mais de uma hora. A cabeça estava começando a querer doer, mas Hinata estava decidida a enganar sua dor, imaginando que ela não estava lá. Uma vez tinham-na dito que a dor é psicológica. Não custava tentar e arriscar pra ver. Na pior das hipóteses, teria de tomar quatro comprimidos de uma vez.

Foi quando finalmente se lembrou de que ainda não tinha tomado café-da-manhã nem comido qualquer coisa. Tinha ficado tão atordoada com seu sonho e com a pequena "lembrancinha" que ele lhe dera que nem tinha se lembrado de sentir fome. Parecendo dizer que se ela não tinha se lembrado mas ele tinha, agora seu estomago estava anunciando pra quem quisesse ouvir que precisava de mais combustível ou iria parar de funcionar.

Hinata saiu da lavanderia onde estava supervisionando a maquina de lavar-roupa, que de uns tempos para cá decidira ter vontade própria e ignorar Hinata e sua família. Certa vez, Hanabi tinha conseguido fazer com que a maquina jorrasse mais água que uma cachoeira, deixando a casa completamente alagada. No final, quem teve de limpar tudo e secar a casa toda de cima a baixo com um pano foi a própria Hinata.

Entrou na cozinha e começou a arrumar a mesa para comer alguma coisa. Enquanto colocava a toalha sobre a mesa e colocava uma caneca de leite para esquentar no fogão, ficou pensando consigo mesma. Hinata não podia dizer que era infeliz vivendo do jeito que vivia, mas se dissesse que era plenamente feliz, seria uma grande mentira e cegueira para com os fatos de sua parte. Às vezes ela pensava que não fazia parte daquela família, daquele lugar. Sentia como se fosse uma estranha ali. Alguém que por acaso era semelhante na aparência daquelas pessoas, mas que fora isso, era totalmente diferente deles.

Vivia tentando se encaixar e agir conforme as vontades e regras daquela família, mas era como se nada do que ela fizesse acabasse sendo bom o suficiente aos olhos de todos. Mesmo assim, prosseguia sempre tentando. Um dia acreditava que eles iam gostar de algo que ela fizesse, de algum feito seu. Um dia, eles iriam dar real valor a ela. Enquanto esse dia não chegava, ela esperava e continuava sempre tentando, sem jamais se entregar.

Parada em frente a pia, Hinata tinha uma grande e larga caneca azul com um coraçãozinho vermelho desenhado em suas mãos, pronta para pôr o leite que já fervia levemente. Desligou o fogo do fogão e, devagar, começou a encher a caneca com o liquido fumegante.

Enquanto fazia isso, ainda pensava no rapaz de seu sonho. Que ele era um vampiro, não havia duvidas. Ou pelo menos não havia duvidas de que ele não era um humano. Humanos não tem olhos que brilham como brasas de fogo. Humanos não tem dentes pontiagudos e reluzentes como aqueles. E definitivamente, humanos não criam tal sensação em alguém. Aquele rapaz tinha paralisado-a e feito com que ela não conseguisse desgrudar os olhos de cima dele. Era como se ele tivesse um imã em seu ser que não permitia que Hinata se afastasse ou fugisse. Era como se uma força magnética invisível emanasse dele em direção aos olhos dela e interferissem entre suas vontades e as atitudes de seu corpo.

Hinata balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar desses pensamentos sobre aquele misterioso rapaz. Era melhor parar de pensar nele logo ou acabaria criando a ilusão de que ele realmente existia em algum lugar.

Ela largou a caneca de ferro onde o leite tinha fervido dentro da pia e levou sua caneca azul aos lábios, começando a beber o leite quente devagar.

Um estranho gosto metálico e azedo invadiu sua boca e fez seu estômago embrulhar imediatamente. Hinata afastou a caneca da boca com uma exclamação abafada de nojo, pondo uma mão sobre a boca, impedindo-se de vomitar.

- Mas o quê?...

Ela começou a falar, mas não conseguiu acabar a frase. Sua respiração congelou e ela ficou paralisada na mesma hora em que seus olhos bateram no líquido dentro da caneca que ela ainda segurava na mão.

Nada do leite branco e quente que ela desfrutava todos os dias de manhã. Dentro da caneca, um apavorante líquido vermelho como os olhos daquele rapaz de seu sonho. Um líquido vermelho como sangue. Era vermelho como sangue...

Porque era sangue.

Hinata deu um grito estridente de pânico assim que sua mente entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Ela largou a caneca de sua mão e recuou para longe da pia, horrorizada e não acreditando no que seus olhos tinham visto. Era sangue dentro de sua caneca. Sangue! O mesmo que corre em suas veias e nas de todo e qualquer ser do mundo.

A caneca quebrou-se em mil pedaços ao chocar-se contra o piso do chão da cozinha. Junto do som seco da cerâmica se partindo, Hinata sentiu uma forte pontada na cabeça e ela começou a doer quase que simultânea com seu susto. Ela gemeu, pondo as mãos em volta da cabeça apertando os dedos, em desespero. Sua cabeça latejava como se alguém forçasse fortemente seu crânio de dentro para fora tentando explodi-lo. Seus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas de dor e Hinata caiu de joelhos no chão, fazendo com que seus longos cabelos negros tapassem sua expressão distorcida de dor e pânico.

O que para ela pareceram ser horas de dor e agonia não passaram de meros segundos na realidade. Aos poucos, Hinata foi sentindo sua cabeça parar de latejar e de doer tanto. Ela reuniu todas as forças que lhe restavam e parou de apertar a cabeça com os dedos, já dormentes devido sua força excessiva. Ela abriu os olhos devagar e fitou, ainda apavorada, a cozinha de sua casa, onde ela se encontrava caída de lado no chão frio.

Olhou em volta, apavorada e cheia de dor e medo.

- O q-q-q-q-q-que... é-é-é-é-é-é-é i-i-isso-o? – sussurrou com a voz fraca, ajoelhando-se no chão frio da cozinha.

Passou as mãos trêmulas em seus cabelos negros, deixando que lágrimas de medo escorressem por sua face pálida de pânico. Olhou para onde a caneca tinha caído. O chão estava tingido de branco e a caneca totalmente partida, com seus caquinhos mergulhados no leite que estava derramado sobre o piso. Não havia sinal de sangue ali. Era como se tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho, de um pesadelo.

Mas não tinha sido um sonho, tinha sido real. Ou Hinata não estaria com aquele horrendo gosto de sangue em sua boca. Ao pensar que, de alguma maneira bizarra, tinha ingerido sangue, Hinata sentiu seu estômago revirar e a vontade de vomitar surgiu de novo e mais forte do que antes. Ela pôs a mão na boca, respirando devagar e tentando fazer seu estômago desembrulhar.

Começou a chorar, confusa e cheia de dúvidas e medos. O que tinha sido aquilo? Uma visão? Um pedaço de sonho que esqueceu que sonhos só devem aparecer quando se está dormindo? Real? Tinha tido mesmo sangue ali? Por que ela tinha visto e sentido aquele gosto pavoroso? Por que sua cabeça tinha doído como se fosse explodir naquele momento? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê?

- Por quê? Por quê? – repetia Hinata ente soluços.

Estava apavorada e sem amparo algum. Não tinha ninguém que estendesse a mão para ela. Ninguém que a abraçasse e afagasse seus cabelos com carinho, lhe dizendo para voltar a sorrir, pois tudo na vida é passageiro, principalmente a tristeza. No entanto, era só ela e o desespero. Mais ninguém.

Ela olhou os pedaços da caneca que jaziam no chão. Toda quebrada. Era esse o estado da louça. Estava igual a Hinata. Quebrada, destruída e com as esperanças destroçadas. Foi quando ela viu, soterrada entre os pedaços destruídos da caneca, a única parte inteira.

O pequeno coraçãozinho vermelho ainda estava inteiro.

Foi quando lembrou dele. Estranhamente, a imagem do jovem rapaz de seu sonho lhe veio a cabeça como uma estrela cadente. Por algum motivo estranho, Hinata tinha certeza de que nele ela acharia alento. Isso se ele ao menos existisse.

Chorando menos, Hinata lembrou-se das palavras daquela mulher. Em seu sonho, ela dizia: "_Confie em quem te ama_". Hinata não conhecia esse tipo de amor. Um amor tão forte que era capaz de enfrentar céus e terra só para existir. "_Confie em quem te ama_". A voz da mulher ressoava em sua cabeça como o eco de um sino.

- M-m-mas... O que eu de-de-devo fazer? – sussurrou vacilante com fio de voz.

Novamente ninguém a respondeu. Estava sozinha. Completamente só. Ficou ali, parada e com as mãos no rosto, enquanto os sons de seu pranto sofrido ecoavam pelos corredores de sua casa, impregnando as paredes de tristeza. Naquela casa e em todo o mundo, não havia alguém que realmente a consolasse e amparasse. Era apenas ela, o desespero, a dúvida e a dor. Todos esses odiosos sentimentos estavam ali, abraçando-a com seus braços gélidos e repulsivos.

* * *

Mais um dia. Mais um dia havia se passado e Hinata não tinha ido à escola.

"_De novo, novamente e outra vez._" – pensou Naruto, aborrecido.

Naquele ritmo, as esperanças de Naruto já estavam quase se esvaindo. Ela não tinha ido novamente na aula naquele dia. O loiro estava cada vez mais intrigado com tudo aquilo. Não achava que a garota fosse o tipo de pessoa que faltaria na aula por algum motivo bobo. Devia estar realmente mal e isso o estava preocupando, afinal, ela era sua responsabilidade.

Kiba não o infernizara naquele dia e isso o deixou muito satisfeito. O Ser da Floresta ainda lançava-lhe constantes olhares de ódio, mas não se atrevia a bater de frente com o vampiro Uzumaki e parecia que ia demorar um bom tempo até que se decidisse por uma revanche. Por hora, dava pra dizer que aquele era exatamente como um cachorro que tomou um banho tentando morder a água da mangueira. Continua latindo para a água, mas só de longe. Se algum dia Kiba resolver encarar Naruto de novo, o loiro teria o maior prazer em arremessa-lo três vezes mais longe do que ontem.

Aquele dia estava muito melhor que o anterior. Isso na opinião daquele vampiro. Apesar da manhã ter começado com sol e céu claro, o tempo mudara rapidamente e agora estava chovendo fortemente sobre toda a cidade. Era como se São Pedro tivesse escolhido aquele dia para fazer sua faxina do mês e estivesse tendo goteira na terra.

Andando com o guarda-chuva aberto sob sua cabeça, Naruto ia voltando à Kishimoto, com seu uniforme do Konoha totalmente alterado. A pasta estava sob seu ombro, junto do casaco do colégio, enquanto sua camisa estava remangada e a gravata totalmente frouxa. Andava calmamente, aproveitando o som que os pingos da chuva faziam ao cair sobre o pano de seu guarda-chuva preto.

Acabou pegando-se pensando na rainha novamente. Estava se tornando uma constante em sua vida nos últimos dias ficar pensando nela. Estava mais convicto do que nunca de que queria conhecê-la. Não queria apenas encontrá-la e levá-la para sua chefe como se ela fosse uma mercadoria ou um troféu de caça. Realmente queria conhecer a moça, saber do que ela gostava, do que não gostava, de como gostava do dia. Com um pouco de sorte, a própria sorte iria bater em sua porta e lhe entregar, antes de tudo, uma pessoa querida e de quem ele iria gostar de estar junto. Quem sabe ela também passasse a sentir o mesmo.

"_Talvez ela goste de chuva também..._" – pensou Naruto, admirando com um olhar perdido as gotas de chuva que caíam como se fossem correntes prateadas penduradas nas nuvens.

Enquanto ia andando pela rua sem prestar mais atenção ao mundo ao seu redor, o rapaz estava tão absorto e mergulhado em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que uma garota de calça comprida jeans, blusa rosa, guarda-chuva florido e carregada de sacolas de supermercado vinha vindo em sua direção pelo sentido contrário da rua. Ela também se encontrava fora de órbita, olhando para seus próprios pés e não viu o loiro vindo distraidamente em sua rota de colisão.

Não demorou nem dois minutos. Com uma exclamação abafada dele e um grito surpreso dela, os dois bateram um de frente no outro, fazendo com que as sacolas dela voassem para o chão seguidas pela pasta velha de Naruto.

- Droga! – exclamou ele, enquanto se abaixava rápido para pegar a pasta antes que ela alagasse toda e molhasse as coisas que tinha dentro. Tentando ser o mais educado possível, resolveu ajudar a moça a pegar suas coisas de volta como pedido de desculpas.

- Desculpa moça, eu não te vi. – disse ele com a voz mais mansa e branda que conseguiu. Estava realmente muito constrangido em derrubar as coisas da coitada da moça que nada tinha a ver com seus problemas no chão porque tinha ficado viajando, imaginando a tal da rainha que tinha de encontrar.

"_Isso, gênio! Fica viajando e detona com as pessoas na rua. Vai longe desse jeito, certo que sim..._" – pensou, irritado consigo mesmo e com sua falta de atenção infeliz que causara aquela situação desagradável.

- N-n-não foi n-n-nada... – gaguejou ela com sua voz baixa e acanhada. Estava claro que ela estava muito envergonhada – Eu q-q-que não t-te vi...

Ela mantinha o rosto voltado para baixo, fitando as mercadorias que recolhia para pôr de volta nas sacolas. A voz era trêmula e insegura como vara verde ao vento. Os cabelos eram pretos e longos e caiam sobre seu rosto, não deixando que ele visse a face dela. Mesmo assim, ele abaixou um pouco mais a cabeça e conseguiu perceber que o rosto da garota estava muito vermelho, quase que pegando fogo de tanta vergonha.

"_Ela tá mais vermelha que eu quando disputei aquele concurso de quem comia mais pimentas lá na Kishimoto..._" – pensou Naruto, olhando-a espantado.

O rapaz estendeu sua mão livre para ela se segurar e levantar-se. A garota fitou a mão dele, confusa entre aceitar ou não ajuda. O loiro sorriu. Pelo jeito ela era bastante insegura.

- Vem, levanta. – disse ele, encorajando-a a se levantar segurando sua mão – Eu te ajudo, vem.

Meio incerta, ela segurou a mão forte de Naruto com suas mãozinha pequena e delicada e levantou-se do chão.

Quando a pele dele e a pele dela se tocaram, Naruto sentiu algo diferente naquela garota quase que imediatamente. Não sabia dizer o que era. Era como o que ele sentia quando outros seres como ele se aproximavam. Não pôde acreditar em si mesmo. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, de jeito nenhum. Aquela moça tinha gestos doces demais para ser uma deles. Ela não podia ser uma vampira ou qualquer outro ser que fosse.

Devagar e se atrapalhando com o guarda-chuva e as sacolas, ela tentava se arrumar e manter a chuva caindo somente sobre o guarda-chuva e não sobre sua cabeça. Ela ainda não tinha olhado para Naruto diretamente. A única coisa que ela tinha olhado desde que tinham trombado um no outro era o chão e os sapatos sujos de barro dele.

- O-o-obrigada... – murmurou ela, afastando os cabelos do rosto e levantando o rosto para olhar Naruto pela primeira vez.

Os olhos azuis brilhantes de Naruto se encontraram com os olhos dela e nesse momento, ele prendeu a respiração e sentiu algo tinir em sua cabeça, como se alguém saltitasse enlouquecido dentro dela, balançando freneticamente os braços e segurando uma bandeira vermelha para chamar a atenção dele.

Os olhos dela eram estranhamente brancos em um tom perolado. Iguais aos dos outros Hyuugas que ele conhecia e que já tinha visto. Eram brancos, perolados, ou como ele viria a pensar mais tarde: os olhos dela eram a junção de todas as cores do mundo.

Aqueles eram iguais aos olhos que a rainha haveria de ter.

Pasmo e com a boca aberta de espanto, sussurrou, a voz baixa e quase inaudível.

- É ELA!

A garota o olhava com a respiração alterada de nervosismo. Naruto a olhava no fundo dos olhos de maneira inquietante e perplexa, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Quando finalmente o loiro estava se recuperando do choque de dar finalmente de cara com a rainha no meio da rua e por mera brincadeira do destino, não teve tempo de dizer mais absolutamente nada.

Subitamente e com um movimento leve, ela perdeu as forças e fechou os olhos, desmaiando e tombando para frente. Automaticamente, o loiro a amparou o corpo leve dela em seus braços antes que ela tocasse o solo com a ponta dos dedos. No momento em que ela caíra nos braços dele, Naruto deixou o guarda-chuva cair de suas mãos. O objeto caiu no chão ao contrario, enchendo-se de água em um minuto.

O mesmo tempo que demorou para o guarda-chuva inundar foi o tempo que demorou para Naruto encharcar-se junto da garota desfalecida em seus braços, enquanto a chuva caía sobre eles livremente junto de um vento que parecia rir da situação.

"_Essa não!_" – pensou ele, apavorado, segurando-a contra seu corpo.

Nervoso, tocou de leve o rosto dela, tentando acorda-la da maneira mais delicada que podia.

- Ei, moça, moça! – dizia ele, dando leves batidinhas no rosto dela – Acorda!

Ela pareceu começar a despertar lentamente. A garota segurou os braços de Naruto com os seus de leve, pegando apoio para ficar de pé. Ela debruçou sua cabeça no peito do rapaz e abriu os olhos devagar.

Foi quando ela escutou o barulho desesperado do coração do rapaz dentro de seu peito. Tomando um susto e lembrando-se do que acontecera ela soltou uma exclamação abafada de susto. A garota apertou os braços dele com suas mãozinhas pequenas e levantou o rosto para olhar quem a estava segurando. Corou violentamente ao perceber que seu rosto estava a menos de um palmo da face daquele rapaz loiro e mais ainda ao sentir que estava abraçada a ele no meio da rua debaixo de um temporal. Como que ignorando a perplexidade dela, Naruto disse, com um sorriso grande o bastante para demonstrar seu alivio e pequeno o suficiente para que ela não visse seus caninos de vampiro.

- Que bom que você acordou.

Ela começou a gaguejar qualquer coisa, enquanto o olhava com os olhos arregalados de susto. Com um movimento assustado, ela soltou-se dele nervosa e recuou, pondo as mãos sobre peito. Respirava com dificuldade, assustada por ter desmaiado do nada e por ter caído em cima daquele rapaz desconhecido. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido consigo. Simplesmente tinha sentido tudo girar e se apagar, um segundo depois de seus olhos terem batido naquele rapaz loiro e de sorriso alegre.

Naruto abaixou-se e pegou seu guarda-chuva, que a essa altura já estava quase virando de lado de tão inundado de água que estava. Ele virou-o do lado certo e despejou toda aquela água de dentro dele no chão, para depois pôr o guarda-chuva sobre a cabeça da garota.

- Vai ter umas goteiras, mas é melhor um ou dois pingos do que essa chuva toda em cima da cabeça, né? – comentou Naruto, sorrindo gentilmente para a garota, que ainda o olhava com os olhos bem abertos.

Ela não falava nada e aquilo já estava deixando o loiro irritado. Sabia que ela não era muda, já que ela tinha falado com ele antes, mas talvez sua voz tivesse se dissolvido com a chuva que ela tomara na cabeça. Ficou olhando para ela, esperando que ela lhe dissesse qualquer coisa, fosse um "Sai daqui!", ou um "Obrigada". No entanto, ficar olhando-a só estava fazendo a garota ficar ainda mais vermelha.

"_Pelo jeito, o trabalho vai ser todo por minha conta mesmo._" – pensou Naruto, ao finalmente perceber que ela não estava atinando a dizer nada.

- Você é a Hyuuga Hinata, né? – perguntou ele, virando um pouco a cabeça para o lado.

Isso pareceu religar o sistema dela. A garota piscou e respondeu, baixinho e vacilante.

- S-s-sou... – ela olhou-o, confusa – Como sabe?

A deixa perfeita para o trabalho do Uzumaki começar de fato. Estava na frente da rainha e tinha todas as chances de começar a se aproximar dela ali. O que ele ainda não tinha conseguido fazer o próprio acaso tinha se encarregado. Agradeceu tudo a sua falta de atenção. Se não fosse por ela, teria desviado da garota e a essa altura estaria na Kishimoto ouvindo Tsunade cacarejar em seus ouvidos que ele ainda não tinha encontrado a soberana. Satisfeito consigo mesmo, começou a falar, sorridente.

- Você ainda não me conhece. Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, seu novo colega no Konoha, mas você ainda não foi na aula pra gente ser apresentado oficialmente. Eu perguntei pra Tenten quem era a garota de quem todos falavam e que tava faltando tanto. E aí ela me falou de ti. – concluiu ele, olhando-a e esperando sua reação.

Hinata sorriu de leve e mexeu a cabeça.

- Ahh. Foi assim...

Foi então que ela percebeu que ela não estava mais na chuva, mas o loiro estava. Ele segurava o guarda-chuva somente sobre a cabeça dela, mas ele continuava pegando chuva em si. A água escorria por seus cabelos loiros e seu uniforme (se é que aquilo era um uniforme) estava empapado de água e colado em seu corpo.

- Não fique na chuva! – disse ela, preocupada e reabrindo sua sombrinha florida e pondo sobre o rapaz.

Naruto ficou olhando-a. Ela tinha aberto a própria sombrinha e posto em cima dele _por quê_? Ela estava congelada demais para dizer alguma coisa a ele, mas estava ligada o suficiente para se preocupar com o babaca que tinha trombado nela no meio da rua.

"_Desde quando as pessoas são assim?_" – pensou Naruto, olhando-a sem acreditar. Ela corou novamente quando os bonitos olhos azuis dele fitaram os seus.

Foi só aí que eles perceberam a situação em que estavam. O guarda-chuva preto de Naruto estava sobre ela, e a sombrinha florida de Hinata estava sobre ele.

Se olharam e começaram a rir da situação boba em que se encontravam. Colocaram os guarda-chuvas sobre as próprias cabeças e continuaram rindo, até que ele comentou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos encharcados e olhando o chão de lado com um sorriso amarelo.

- Isso não foi a coisa mais esperta que eu fiz o dia todo...

Ela deu mais uma risadinha. O riso dela era diferente. Era como se fizesse o mundo todo sorrir junto dela. Naruto gostou disso logo de cara. Ele perguntou, olhando as sacolas que ela já tinha voltado a carregar.

- Está indo pra casa?

- Sim... – respondeu Hinata, hesitante.

- Eu te acompanho. – declarou Naruto ao pé da letra.

Oportunidades como aquela não surgiam todos os dias. Tinha finalmente conseguido encontrar a rainha e agora para ele larga-la seria impossível. Estava decidido a cumprir sua tarefa e cumprir bem.

- Ah... n-n-não p-p-precisa... obrigada... – recusou ela educadamente. Nunca tinha visto aquele rapaz na vida e não achava certo aceitar ajuda de um desconhecido tão facilmente, embora uma parte de si praticamente gritasse que ela não precisava ter medo dele e, o que era mais estranho ainda, essa mesma parte berrava que ela já o conhecia de algum lugar.

- Até parece que eu vou te deixar voltar pra casa sozinha e debaixo dessa chuva depois de ti ter desmaiado no meio da rua! – disse Naruto, decidido – E se não fosse eu? Imagina se você desmaiasse e caísse de cara no chão! Não, de jeito nenhum. Eu vou contigo!

Hinata queria muito aceitar a ajuda dele, já que ainda se sentia meio tonta. Não sabia por que tinha desmaiado. Simplesmente tinha perdido as forças ao ver aquele rapaz. Mesmo assim, ainda não achava certo aceitar ajuda dele facilmente assim.

- Mas... eu moro longe daqui... umas três quadras ainda... lá na Hoshizora... – argumentou Hinata, batendo dois dedos na frente do peito, envergonhada.

- É caminho meu. – declarou o loiro Uzumaki, já pegando as sacolas das mãos dela – Vamos. Eu não vou ser cafajeste a ponto de deixar uma garota desamparada no meio da chuva depois dela ter desmaiado nos meus braços.

"_E é claro que ela não precisa saber que isso aumenta meu caminho em quase um quilometro._" – pensou Naruto, agradecendo por ela não saber onde ele morava.

Hinata corou quando ele fechou a sombrinha florida da moça e ofereceu o braço para ela segurar. A garota hesitou um pouco, meio incerta sobre o que fazer.

- Eu não vou te morder, Hinata-hime. – disse ele, procurando acalma-la e incentiva-la a segurar-se nele.

Hinata corou mais ainda com a maneira como ele a chamara. Não acreditava que havia motivos reais para que qualquer pessoa a chamasse de "Princesa". Hesitante, passou o braço pelo dele e aproximou-se do rapaz, olhando o chão com as bochechas pegando fogo. Ficar tão próxima daquele rapaz a fez estremecer da cabeça aos pés. Mesmo que a razão lhe dissesse que aquilo era a maior loucura que ela já fizera na vida, uma parte dela dizia que ela podia confiar nele. Acabou por escolher pela confiança.

No fundo de sua mente, uma voz ecoava sussurrante, como se contasse um segredo.

- Confie em quem te ama...

* * *

A Rua Hoshizora era diferente de maioria das outras ruas da cidade e mesmo de boa parte das ruas do bairro Ayame. Sem saída e em estilo ocidental, lembrava as ruas de casas da capital inglesa. De tijolos à vista e telhado negro, os dois lados da rua possuiam casas de dois andares iguais dispostas como casinhas de boneca. De aspectos aconchegantes e aparências acolhedoras, eram o tipo de casinhas que as pessoas sonham em ter algum dia.

A casa de Hinata era próxima da esquina da rua. Uma pequena escada de pedra com corrimão de ferro batido negro na frente dava para a porta de entrada, feita de madeira marrom e com jeito de ser bastante resistente. As janelas de um porão negro e agourento despontavam no nível do chão na lateral direita da casa.

Naruto subiu junto de Hinata os degraus da escadinha de pedra da entrada, parando em uma varanda pequena na frente da porta de entrada. Uma janela do lado esquerdo da porta estava fechada com uma cortina braça fina e dava para essa varanda. O loiro deduziu que do lado de dentro ali fosse a sala de estar. Do lado esquerdo da varanda, um banco em forma de balanço branco estava posicionado entre vasos de flores e uma trepadeira de delicadas flores cor-de-rosa que subia pelas colunas da varanda, seguia para cima pelas paredes de tijolos até a ultima janela do ultimo andar.

Enquanto Hinata procurava a chave, Naruto perguntou, olhando em volta, analisando o lugar. O cheiro de cachorro de Kiba e um outro parecido com o cheiro estranho e que o loiro teve certeza que sentiria se entrasse em um laboratório que mexia com insetos estava impregnado por toda parte ali. Isso deixava mais do que claro que o Da Floresta era realmente muito íntimo de Hinata. O vampiro torceu o nariz e levantou uma sobrancelha, aborrecido.

"_Pelo jeito eles são realmente bem próximos._" – avaliou Naruto – "_Isso vai ser realmente um grande problema._"

Hinata finalmente encontrou sua chave e abriu a porta, deixando que ele visse um pouco da luminosidade cor-de-mogno da casa e uma escada que subia em um hall bem em frente a porta de entrada. A Hyuuga se virou para ele, enquanto seu chaveiro com formato de um pequeno anjinho de pelúcia balançava pendurada a chave cravada na fechadura, como se o anjinho quisesse sair voando dali.

- Obrigada por me acompanhar, Naruto-kun. – agradeceu ela educadamente.

Naruto sorriu e respondeu, gentil.

- Não foi nada, Hinata-hime. Vai na escola amanhã? – perguntou ele, curioso. Realmente queria que ela fosse na escola.

Hinata pareceu indecisa e Naruto imaginou que ela talvez avaliasse se valia a pena sair de casa com um tempo daqueles para se enfiar dentro de uma sala de aula. Na verdade, isso era o que ele imaginava, mas sabia que Hinata não era assim. Ela parecia ser do tipo de gente rara que vai à escola porque gosta, e não porque é obrigada.

Por fim, a garota respondeu, sorrindo e corando de leve.

- Vou sim.

Naruto sorriu, satisfeito e feliz com a resposta dela. Olhou seu relógio. Mais tarde do que tinha deduzido e _muito mais_ do que Tsunade tolerava. A essa altura, sua chefe devia estar soltando fogo pelas ventas de tanta raiva. O rapaz não tinha feito relatório durante seu intervalo desse dia e nem tinha comunicado nada sobre as buscas pela rainha. Ficar sem tantas informações crucias deixava a diretora da Kishimoto possessa de raiva e o loiro Uzumaki sabia muito bem disso. Mas, durante todo o trajeto que tinha feito até a casa de Hinata junto da moça, nem passou pela sua cabeça ligar para a chefe, muito menos tinha vontade de fazer isso agora.

"_Irritada por irritada, ela já tá agora. Um pouco mais de tempo não vai mudar muita coisa._" – pensou ele, dando de ombros.

- Bom, - disse ele, abrindo os braços – tá entregue. Foi mal, mas eu tenho que ir indo. Você vai ficar bem? Mora sozinha? – questionou ele, preocupado com a segurança dela. Não podia se esquecer de que a Akatsuki já sabia dela e provavelmente já sabia onde ela morava.

- Não, eu moro com o meu pai e minha irmã mais nova. – explicou ela – Mas agora eu tô sozinha sim. Eles estão em Karuizawa. Mas não tem problema, eu vou ficar bem. – Hinata tentou tranqüiliza-lo.

Ela sentia que ele era o tipo de pessoa em quem ela podia confiar. O tipo de pessoa para quem ela podia contar tudo e ter certeza de que ele estaria ao seu lado para o que fosse. Era estranho pensar isso, já que, além de tudo, Hinata o conhecia não tinha nem uma hora. Mas era isso que ela sentia que era o certo a se fazer.

Naruto não estava nada satisfeito com o fato de ter de deixa-la sozinha naquela casa grande. E se ela desmaiasse de novo? Mas ele não poderia fazer nada. Tinha de confiar no que ela estava lhe dizendo. E ele sentia que podia ter certeza de tudo o que ela falava. Todo caso, decidiu-se por ficar de olho nela bem de perto. Iria evitar que a Akatsuki chegasse perto da moça e também evitaria que Kiba interferisse em seus planos. De algum modo, sabia que o Da Floresta já sabia que ele tinha encontrado Hinata.

- Eu vou indo então. – disse ele, sorrindo em despedida – Até amanhã, Hinata-hime.

- Até amanhã, Naruto-kun. – respondeu ela, sorrindo graciosamente.

Naruto começou a descer os degraus de pedra, enquanto o som da porta se fechando levemente soava atrás de si. Não estava mais chovendo e isso estranhamente o deixou feliz. Era o efeito que aquela garota causava. Ela era realmente um "lugar ensolarado". Começou a andar lentamente, contando seus passos. Não queria se afastar tão rápido assim da casa de Hinata.

Só então se lembrou de seu pobre celular, perdido dentro do bolso de sua calça. Depois da chuva que tomara, o aparelho devia estar soltando água pelas teclas como um pano molhado. Parou de andar e tirou-o de lá.

- Xiii... – resmungou, olhando o visor – A mulher vai me matar.

Na tela, doze chamadas não atendidas piscavam, anunciando que algum louco psicótico por telefones tinha passado pelo menos a ultima hora ligando para ele de cinco em cinco minutos. E esse louco psicótico era na verdade uma loucA psicóticA. Era Tsunade.

Naruto soltou um risinho bobo. Tinha esquecido de tirar o telefone do silencioso e agora a diretora da Kishimoto devia estar enlouquecida pensando porque raios o vampiro roqueiro Uzumaki não tinha dado noticia nenhuma o dia inteiro. Achou melhor fingir que nem tinha visto, ou seria pior. Aumentou o volume do celular para o costumeiro máximo e colocou-o de volta no bolso.

Não tinha se distanciado nem dez metro da entrada da casa de Hinata quando o aparelho começou a berrar dentro de seu bolso, com sua vozinha eletronicamente estridente.

Olhou o visor e fez uma cara de desgosto. Na tela, o nome "Morcega Velha" piscava incessantemente, enquanto o celular esganiçava. Ele sabia que Tsunade era insistente, só não pensava que ela beirasse tanto o chata. Ele devia estar realmente uma fera com ele, mas não atender seria pior agora. Com um suspiro e tentando se encorajar, Naruto atendeu a chamada e aproximou o celular do ouvido, hesitante.

- Alô?

- "_Alô"? "ALÔ"? Que "Alô" o que! Seu moleque infeliz, o que é que você tem na cabeça?_ – berrou ela, fazendo ele fechar os olhos e sentir os ouvidos tinirem com a voz dela – _Eu tô tentando falar contigo a quase duas horas! Onde é que você que se enfiou, peste?_

- Tsunade-sama... – começou ele, mas a diretora o interrompeu, furiosa.

- _Nosso tempo está correndo! Temos menos de sete dias para encontrar a futura soberana! Sete dias! SE-TE!_ – ela enfatizou bem o numero de dias que faltavam para a Noite da Estrela de Sangue – _O Escritório Central tá nos pressionando! Se a gente não achar ela logo, os caras vão arrancar a nossa cabeça e pôr pendurada de enfeite na sala do Taverner!..._

- EU ACHEI ELA! - gritou ele, interrompendo os gritos estridentres de Tsunade.

O berro irritado de Naruto silenciou Tsunade imediatamente. Ele sentiu que foi como se ela tivesse tomado um banho de água fria. A voz de Tsunade voltou pouco depois, em fio de voz.

- _O quê?_

- Eu achei ela. – respondeu Naruto, seco. Não se importava de ganhar uma bronca quando merecia, mas quando não merecia, ficava bastante irritado – Falei com ela. Sei onde ela mora. Está tudo feito.

Tsunade ficou um tempo em silencio, perplexa. De repente, ela começou a rir. O vampiro Uzumaki quase deixou o celular cair da mão ao ouvir a loira começar a rir do outro lado da linha.

- _Meus parabéns, moleque!_ – disse a diretora, entre risos – _Muito bom mesmo! Ótimo trabalho! E me conta: como ela é? Vai ser fácil ambienta-la ao nosso mundo?..._

De todas as oitenta e sete perguntas que Tsunade fez sem parar nos cinco minutos seguintes, as únicas que o loiro realmente escutou foram essas duas primeiras. Escutou só essas porque foram as duas perguntas que ele realmente estava interessado.

Como Hinata era? Seria fácil ambienta-la ao mundo deles?

Naruto teve certeza absoluta na hora de que não seria nada fácil ambienta-la ao mundo deles. Na verdade, ele sentia que era como se eles fossem cometer um crime. Mudar Hinata e transformá-la em vampira (seja lá como isso fosse feito) seria como matar uma estrela. Seria como tirar-lhe o brilho e a vida.

A luz fere as sombras. Onde as sombras e as trevas dominam a luz não entra. As trevas precisam do escuro para existir. Pegando uma metáfora, imagine que entrarmos em um quarto escuro. As sombras dominam e se você entrar mais nesse quarto, só sentirá as sombras tocando seu rosto com seus dedos finos e gélidos. Se nós acendemos a luz, as sombras mais desavisadas vão ser destruídas na mesma hora em que seu ser for tocado pela claridade da luz. As outras sombras fogem para longe daquela luminosidade, escondendo-se atrás de objetos, debaixo da cama e até mesmo atrás de nós.

Foi então que, ao fim de imaginar isso, Naruto se questionou: Como ela pode ser a futura soberana daquele mundo, se ela é a própria treva feita de luz?

- _Então! Me fala logo, moleque!_ – disse Tsunade em seu ouvido.

Completamente distraído e sem nem ligar para sua diretora, ele perguntou, desligado.

- Oi?

Tsunade suspirou e perguntou, irritada.

- _Tá. Me responde a primeira pergunta, pelo menos. Como é que ela é?_

Naruto olhou para trás, em direção a casa de Hinata, como quem procura pelo ultimo raio do sol antes que ele desapareça por completo atrás das montanhas para ir dormir. Viu de relance que, olhando com um cantinho da cortina branca puxada para o lado, estava ela, olhando Naruto. Ele sorriu e acenou com a mão para ela. Sorriu mais ainda ao perceber que Hinata acenou de volta, timidamente.

- _E..._ – a voz de Tsunade soou de novo, ficando mais irritada.

O loiro não queria ficar com a voz de mais ninguém gravada em sua cabeça a não ser a sussurrante e doce voz de Hinata naquele momento. Ignorando totalmente Tsunade, ele ligou seu mp4, pôs um fone no ouvido e pôs na radio, onde a sessão das mais pedidas do dia começava. Ele respondeu Tsunade, ignorando totalmente o que ela fosse pensar a respeito de sua resposta mais tarde.

- Ela é iluminada.

E Naruto desligou o celular, enquanto a voz da cantora entrava em sua cabeça calmamente.

"_Oh what a beautiful night  
__Save me from shadow in my side  
__Oh __my blue moon  
__It's the first time to meet somebody like you in my lifetime  
__You are my blue moon, you are my blue moon."_

**03: Trevas De Luz - FIM**

**A Soberana Das Trevas – CONTINUA…**

* * *

**PULGAS ATRÁS DA ORELHA (onde aqueles termos problematicos sao explicados):**

**Nixie:** uma especie de ninfa das aguas, mas em boa parte das historias é dita como uma especie de Iara, pois ela atraí as pessoas para agua e as mata.

**Karuizawa:** segundo as notas do volume 4 de Ouran Host Club, Karuizawa é uma cidade no distrito de Kitasaku na provincia de Nagano, proxima de Tokyo. Montanhosa e de clima ameno, é muito procurada para veraneio e a propria familia imperial possui uma residencia lá.

**...-hime:** "princesa". Boa parte das pessoas já deviam saber disso, mas achei que nao custava dizer de novo.

* * *

_"Bate mais forte o meu coração, vermelho e branco hoje invade a cidade, sou Colorado sou Imperador, nesse mar eu vou, que felicidade!  
Oh Terra Mãe, do futebol, do carnaval, da fantasia! Na Terra Mãe, um grande clube Internacional nascia!"_

**Fala aí, Povooo!! \o/\o/**

Aqui estou eu, a Nostradamus, com mais um capitulo de "Soberana"! Primeiramente, eu queria dizer que a culpa de eu não ter atualizado na sexta-feira é toda da minha internet. Ela anda entrando em greve diurna, ou seja, ela só funciona a noite. E TARDE da noite, o que é pior. ¬¬ Tentei colocar ontem, mas bem na hora que eu ia atualizar... a droga da DSL resolveu me dar uma rasteira e não funcionou. Acabei tendo que atualizar no sabado mesmo. Mas o que importa é que tá aqui, né?! n.n

Esse foi o capitulo com menos humor que eu já fiz. E o mais longo tambem! Foram 12 paginas em letra Timez tamanho 9,5. O menor foi o 2, que foram só 6 paginas. Esse aí foi 2 vezes mais! Puxa! A parte que eu mais gostei dele foi o sonho da Hinata, que aliás, foi a primeira cena que eu escrevi. Coloquei um pouco de tudo que eu mais gosto ali. E a musica desse capitulo? Gostaram? Eu AMO a Anna e AMO Blue Moon! Gosto mais da versão que não é ao vivo.

Sabem a cena do leite? Aconteceu comigo! Quer dizer, foi parecido. Eu fiz um chá que ficou tempo demais curtindo e aí, no final, ficou com cara de sangue! O.O Isso foi bem na época em que eu tava vendo Vampire Knight em anime e ver aquela coisa vermelha dentro da caneca me apavorou tanto que eu acabei ficando com frio, mas nao bebi...

**PERIGO! PERIGO! ALERTA VERMELHO! ALERTA VERMELHO!:** Minhas aulas começaram nessa quarta de cinzas. DESDE QUANDO SE COMEÇA ALGUMA COISA EM UMA QUARTA-FEIRA DE CINZAS???? Ò.Ó Mas o grande problema é que, como minhas sessoes de tortura diarias começaram, eu tive meu tempo de escrita reduzido em mais da metade. Antes eu escrevia um pouquinho a cada dia, hoje eu escrevo só um pouco POR FIM DE SEMANA! Eu me quebrei a pau pra escrever esse capitulo a tempo de atualizar!

O que eu tô tentando explicar é que eu não tenho certeza se eu vou conseguir pôr o capitulo 4 no ar até semana que vem. Espero que sim, mas se eu não conseguir, por favor, nao me matem por isso! Ó.Ò

Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!! A Imperadores do Samba ganhou o carnaval de Porto Alegre com o enredo do Inter! Fiquei tão feliz que voces nao fazem ideia! Era eu e o meu pai torcendo que nem doido na frente da tv durante a apuraçao! XD Outra coisa: MINHA FICHA FOI ESCOLHIDA PRA FIC "Wiccas and Witches"!!!! Quase caí da cadeira quando li meu nome lá! Fui às estrelas!

Bom, era isso. Aguardem pelo proximo capitulo. Vou me desdobrar pra pôr no site na semana que vem, mas nao vou garantir nada. DESCULPEM SE EU ULTRAPASSAR O PRAZO! T.T

Só mais uma coisinha: estou com um projeto pra uma proxima fic. Não sei se vai ser a sucessora de Soberana, mas já tenho o projeto. O nome? "AMOR MASCARADO"! AGUARDEM! ;D

Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse capitulo. Eu fiz ele com muito amor e carinho pra voces, pessoal ^.^ Mandem mais reviews pra mim! Voces nao imaginam como isso me deixa feliz! *.*

Abraço e se cuidem pelas esquinas!

**Nostradamus da Modernidade diz:** se voce é que nem eu, que está no terceiro ano do médio, eu tenho uma coisa a dizer: VIVA! Dane-se o mundo e o que ele pensa, faça tudo o que nunca fez até agora! Dê um tapa na cara daquele infeliz, abrace aquela pessoa querida que sempre esteve ao teu lado e sorria mais e mais a cada dia. É o que eu quero pra mim e o que eu desejo à todos! =)

* * *

**Cantinho dos Reviews a Responder!**

**A TODOS QUE ME MANDARAM UM REVIEW, UM OBRIGADA ANTECIPADO! A-DO-RO VOCES!**

**Dark Dragon-Fox**: a luzinha que me iluminou no capitulo 1 está de volta!!!! HAHAAHHAHAHA XD Ooooooooiiiieee Dark-chan! Obrigada por ter voltado e ter me mandado mais um review! Ohhh! Estou nas alturas! Minha fic é uma das melhores que tu já leu?! SÉRIO ISSO?? AAAAAAAH! Vou desmaiar *cai da cadeira e levanta depois como se nada tivesse acontecido* Espero que tu tenha gostado desse aqui tambem. Faço o possivel pra que voces gostem do que leiem. Abração pra ti! Espero por mais um review por esse capitulo aqui! =)

**Darknee-chan**: NEEEE-CHAAAAAAN!!! Tu fez meu ego ir as alturas! Eu quase tive que escrever isso de cima de uma nuvem de tanto que me senti voando... As nuvens sao tao bonitas... eu nao sabia que a cidade era assim de cima... (NOTA: tenho medo de altura i.i). Tu adora mandar reviews e eu adoro receber teus reviews! HAHAAHAHAHA! =D Puxa, o Shino apareceu tao pouquinho e tu já amou o.o Foi pensando nisso que eu fiz uma leve citaçao à ele aqui de novo (se pah foi tao leve que tu nem notou... ^.^"). MAS... NADA TEMA! No proximo capitulo ele vai aparecer bastante, assim como o Totó Kiba! *sussurra* É que o proximo capitulo vai se passar mais nas escolas e aí todo o pessoal vai aparecer mais... *sussurra* O que acontece na Noite da Estrela de Sangue?? HOHOHOHOHO! Uma parte eu já contei aqui, mas o verdadeiro "evento" dessa noite ainda está por ser revelado! Chuta o que é?! Mais uma coisa: que pena que a guria lá da "Wiccas..." nao aceitou tua ficha... seria tri contracenar contigo... T.T fiquei realmente triste por isso... VOLTANDO...OOOOOOOOH!! OBRIGADA OBRIGADA E OBRIGADA! Olha o que tu me disse: "_Cara o jeito que tu escreve... é perfeito! Você da todos os detalhes fazendo com que as coisas não fiquem enjoativas *-*_" MEU DEEEUS!!! Tu realmente acha isso?! *.* OBRIGADA DE TODO MEU CORAÇAO! TE AMO! *agarra a nee-chan* Me manda mais um review por esse capitulo e eu espero que tu tenha gostado dele. Aguarda que o proximo vai chegar por aí dia desses! Abração, amiga Nee-chan!!! PS: pode me chamar de amiga sim =D E tu me deixa eu te chamar de Nee-chan? Eu nao tenho irmaos... T.T DEIXA?? *.*

**Hissatomi**: Oi! Mais um dos reviews curtinhos que me deixam feliz! Obrigada pelo elogio! Nesse cap mal dá pra perceber que os vampiros tao aí, mas no proximo... HOHOHOHOHO!! NÃO FALO MAIS NADA! Abração pra ti!

**Juh Hyuuga**: Oi de novo!!! Fico tri feliz quando recebo teus reviews! HAHAHAHAH! Eu adorei a cena do Naruto metendo a mao no Kiba (pobre Totó...). Tu achou ruim a tua ideia do "Besouromem"??? HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Eu MORRI de riri com essa! Vou aproveitar ela, posso? Olha, a Hinata-hime (amei ele chamando ela de hime ^.^) não tá mal SÓ por causa do sangue vampiro. O verdadeiro culpado tem nome e já falaram ele no capitulo 2! O que achou do encontro dos dois? Foi tri dificil escrever! Demorei uns dois dias só naquela cena! Espero que tenha valido a pena... *medo* Espero que tu goste desse aqui tambem! Abraço e até o proximo capitulo!

**tomoyodaidouji2007**: TOMOYO-CHAN!!! Meu Deeeeeeeus! Te juro que quando vi teus DOIS reviews eu quase me entreguei as lagrimas! Fiquei tao feliz que tu nao faz ideia! E... PUTZ!!! MEU DEUS, EU TENHO UMA FÃ INTERNACIONAL!!! Sério mesmo que tu mora em Tochigi??? Puxa!! Quando contei pra Hikari (minha amiga que me ouve sobre todas as fics) sobre ti, eu e ela demos um grito! Se tu vier pra cá algum dia, dá uma chegada aqui onde eu moro! Dica: minha cidade é feliz ATÉ NO NOME! XD Adivinha onde é! Gostou de "Blue Moon"? Espero que sim. MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS DOIS REVIEWS!!!!! O site nao deixa a gente mandar dois prum mesmo capitulo (sem graça, nao?). Obrigada por ter dado essa enjambrada e ter me mandado mais um! Espero que tu tenha gostado dessa capitulo tambem! Eles finalmente se encontraram! AEEEEEEE!!! E a culpa de eu ter demorado é toda da maldita DSL ¬¬ Abração e até o proximo capitulo!!!

Se alguem quiser me mandar um email, o endereço tá no meu perfil. Desisto de pôr aqui e depois nao aparecer nada... ¬¬

Aguardem! Daqui uns dias, aqui vai tá o capitulo 4! =D

Abraço a todos! \o.

* * *

**No Próximo Capitulo de "A Soberana das Trevas":**

_Perguntas de mais e respostas de menos. Os olhos dela veem coisas que ninguem mais vê e isso a está destruindo. E ele já está ficando no limite de sua paciencia com tantos mistérios sobre a estranha e doce futura soberana de seu mundo._

_- Não estou pedindo! Eu estou EXIJINDO que me digam a verdade!_

**CAPITULO 04: ILUSÕES DAS ESTRELAS**

_I linger in the doorway of alarm clock screaming. Monsters calling my name..._


	5. 04: Ilusões das Estrelas

**Disclaimer:** Narutinho e os outros nao sao meus e fora dizer que eu teria o meu delorean, eu não sei o que eu faria se eles fossem meus. Aceito sugestões!

**FIC UA**

**Sugestão:** a musica desse capitulo é "Imaginary" do Evanescence. Tem no youtube! É só achar, escutar e curtir pra ler.

**

* * *

**

A Soberana Das Trevas

_Uma FanFic de Nostradamus da Modernidade_

-

**Capítulo 04: Ilusões das Estrelas**

-

Os passos apressados de Kiba ressoavam pelas ruas que ele passava e sujavam a barra de sua calça azul do uniforme quando ele pisava dentro das poças de água que tinham sobrado depois do temporal do dia anterior. Naquela manhã ainda úmida de quinta-feira ele tinha pressa, muita pressa. Rangia os dentes, furioso e preocupado.

No fim da tarde do dia anterior, estava em casa, deitado no sofá da sala, curtindo seu momento de não ter o que fazer e de preguiça, que todos temos em um dia de chuvarada onde ficamos ilhados dentro de casa. Foi quando seu cachorro, Akamaru, chegou em casa de seu passeio diário com uma notícia nada agradável para o rapaz. O animalzinho tirou o Ser da Floresta de seu sossego e comunicou, preocupado, para Kiba que tinha visto a amiga deles, Hinata, junto de um vampiro loiro debaixo daquele temporal. Kiba caiu do sofá e quase teve um enfarte na hora, assim que ouviu Akamaru lhe dizer isso. Na mesma hora, um rosto passou por sua cabeça e ele não teve duvidas de quem era aquele tal vampiro loiro.

"_Aquele desgraçado do Uzumaki de novo!_" – pensou ele, apertando os punhos furioso, enquanto andava pelas ruas – "_Aquele filho da mãe tá atrás da Hinata por algum motivo._"

Estava muito preocupado por causa de sua amiga. Tinha certeza de que seres do tipo de Naruto não eram confiáveis de forma alguma. Achava que um vampiro poderia atacar qualquer um pelas costas sem dó nem piedade. Vampiros eram apenas demônios sugadores de sangue que se aproveitavam de sua aparência humana para se aproximar das pessoas de verdade e depois devorá-las até a essência de seus seres, deixando-as secas e vazias de sangue e vida. E o que o deixava mais preocupado ainda era que ele sabia que Hinata era boa demais para perceber a maldade que reside nesses seres pérfidos.

Dobrou a esquina da Rua Hoshizora satisfeito com o resultado de seu esforço. Eram sete horas da manhã e o ar ainda estava frio e agradável, fazendo com que as gotas de sereno ainda estivessem por todo canto, misturando-se às gotas da chuva que caíram incessantemente durante a noite toda.

Assim que Akamaru terminou seu relato sobre Hinata e o vampiro Uzumaki na noite anterior, Kiba ligou alarmado para Hinata. Tinha medo que aquele vampiro tivesse feito alguma coisa com ela depois de Akamaru ter ido embora, por isso precisava saber se a garota estava bem e segura depois de ter se encontrado com aquele monstro com cara de gente. Depois de se certificar disso, Hinata contou-lhe, animada, que iria à aula no dia seguinte. Isso o alegrou e ao mesmo tempo deixou o jovem Ser da Floresta preocupado. E se o vampiro fosse procurá-la novamente? Agora eles estariam na mesma aula, seria mais fácil ainda dele fazer alguma coisa.

A partir daquele dia ele não estava disposto a dar sorte para o azar. Era arriscado demais deixar que Hinata fosse andando a pé para o colégio sozinha. Kiba tinha acordado bem mais cedo do que de costume naquele dia só para chegar a tempo de pegá-la em casa e escoltá-la até a escola tal qual um cão-de-guarda.

Além de tudo, Kiba estava doido para ir à forra com Naruto. Ainda não tinha engolido o soco que tomara do vampiro e que o deixara desnorteado. Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que enfrentava um vampiro e por isso estava despreparado. Mas da próxima vez, ia se dar bem e deixar aquele vampiro desgraçado totalmente detonado.

"_Pra ele conseguir alguma coisa, primeiro vai ter que enfrentar o Ser da Floresta Inuzuka Kiba!_" – pensou, decidido, enquanto parava em frente a casa de Hinata e olhava as janelas com as cortinas brancas fechadas.

Isso o preocupou. Era quase impossível, mas e se ela já tivesse saído? Subiu os degraus da escadinha de pedra da entrada correndo, parando em frente a porta para arrumar sua roupa e secar o pouco suor que já se formava em sua testa, rezando para que ela ainda estivesse em casa. Respirou fundo e tocou a campainha, que soou afinada dentro da casa dela, ecoando levemente pelos corredores.

Não demorou nem dois minutos. Os sons leves que as pantufas brancas fofinhas de Hinata faziam quando ela andava com seus passinhos leves foram capazes de serem ouvidos por seus ouvidos de Da Floresta assim que ela se levantou de uma cadeira na cozinha. Ele suspirou, acalmando-se. Ela estava em casa, pelo menos. Problema um, resolvido. Agora era só escoltar Hinata até a escola e estaria tudo resolvido. A garota abriu a porta e abriu um grande sorriso ao ver seu amigo parado à soleira.

- Kiba-kun! – exclamou ela, feliz e surpresa em vê-lo.

- Bom dia, Hinata. – respondeu ele, sorrindo.

- O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora da manhã? – perguntou ela, franzindo a testa levemente.

- Vim te buscar pra gente ir junto pra aula! – respondeu prontamente Kiba, animado – Fiquei preocupado de ti ir sozinha pra aula depois de tanto tempo mal.

- Puxa... d-d-desculpa, mas eu nem estou pronta ainda... – ela enrubesceu e bateu os dedinhos na frente do corpo, encabulada – Entra, por favor. A gente estava fazendo o café-da-manhã. – ela deu um sorriso amarelo e fez um gesto com a mão, abrindo espaço para que Kiba passasse pela porta e entrasse em sua casa.

O rapaz não se fez de rogado e entrou na casa dela, já se sentindo bem mais aliviado do que se sentira o trajeto inteiro. Ela tinha dito "a gente", o que queria dizer que ela não estava mais sozinha. Suspirou sentindo-se mais tranqüilo quanto a segurança de sua amiga. Se a família dela já tinha chegado da viagem a Karuizawa, as chances de Hinata ser abordada por qualquer vampiro que fosse eram bem menores do que quando ela estava sozinha em casa.

"_Que bom que ela não tá mais sozinha._" – pensou, enquanto Hinata ia andando na frente até a cozinha, de onde um gostoso cheirinho de torrada com geléia e café quente vinha pelo ar. Isso fez Kiba lembrar que tinha tido tanta pressa em sair de casa que nem tinha comido nada até agora. Seu estômago revirou de fome e ele teve certeza de que teria que forrar a barriga logo com qualquer coisa ou iria sofrer uma desnutrição súbita.

Quando chegou a cozinha, o rapaz estancou sob o batente da porta. A respiração parou na mesma hora e seus músculos se contraíram enquanto ele tentava se manter parado onde estava, sem avançar em quem ele estava vendo. Kiba não sabia se ficava confuso ou louco de raiva quando seus olhos bateram na loira figura alegre de olhos azuis espertos que agora estavam cravados nos seus olhos de íris afilada, deixando passar um ar de desafio debochado naquele olhar. O rapaz sorriu levemente numa alegria fingida e disse, acenando e tendo na mão uma torrada com mais de um dedo de geléia.

- Bom dia, Inuzuka-kun.

* * *

Eram três e meia da manhã e Naruto ainda não tinha conseguido pregar o olho. Estava mais aceso que uma tocha e já tinha se mexido tanto pra lá e pra cá na cama que tinha feito as cobertas se enrolarem nele como um casulo.

Estava com o coração na boca. Tinha chegado na Kishimoto e agüentado um interrogatório de mais de uma hora e meia. Tsunade parecia ter mais perguntas sobre Hinata do que haviam grãos de areia em uma praia. A loira diretora perguntou tudo o que podia, desde a aparência e o aspecto emocional da moça, e até mesmo se ela tinha cara de quem já tinha um namorado. Naruto respondeu a todas as perguntas de Tsunade, mesmo que a maioria deles fosse um tanto quanto irrelevante. Além da diretora, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji e a fiel escudeira de Tsunade, Shizune, estavam no escritório da loira ouvindo tudo que o vampiro Uzumaki falava. Shikamaru parecia estar a um passo de morrer de tédio, embora todos soubessem que ele estava ouvindo tudo cuidadosamente. Sasuke apenas olhava Naruto sem dizer nada, ouvindo atentamente cada palavra que o loiro relatava. Neji, no entanto, estava bem ligado no assunto, crispando os punhos e rangendo os dentes a cada vez que Naruto falava, já que isso o fazia lembrar de que era o loiro e não ele o responsável por trazer Hinata até eles.

Como Naruto sabia que Tsunade não ia responder as suas perguntas mesmo que ele perguntasse mil vezes, o loiro nem se prestou a perguntar. Quando a diretora disse que ele podia ir, se retirou do escritório dela sem reclamar por poder ir para bem longe daquela burocracia toda que o deixava irritado.

O resto da tarde passou com os amigos. Fazia tempo que ele não podia finalmente descansar de fato. Ou nem era tanto tempo assim, mas estar atrás da futura rainha estava monopolizando seu tempo totalmente, mal lhe deixando tempo para pensar si próprio. Aquele fim de tarde foi com ele, Lee, Sai, Shikamaru e Sasuke jogando _guitar hero_ no vídeo-game da sala de convivência com Sakura e Ino como platéia.

Quando o loiro foi deitar, a imagem doce de Hinata voltou a sua mente. Tinha tentando ao máximo parar de pensar nela pelo menos por cinco minutos durante o dia todo, mas não importava o que fizesse, a imagem doce e meiga dela voltava a sua cabeça, como o aroma de um perfume que fica depois que ganhamos um abraço.

Enquanto catava sua roupa de dormir no fundo de seu armário, que ainda estava revirado e numa bagunça total, Naruto sentia-se cada vez mais confuso sobre aquela garota. Ela era uma deles. Isso era fato verídico e comprovado. Dentro dela, lá no fundo de seu ser, havia uma parte de seu sangue que pertencia a noite. No fundo de sua alma, não restavam duvidas de que ela era irrevogavelmente uma vampira. E não uma vampira qualquer, ela era uma vampira da Casa Real dos Hyuuga, a ultima remanescente da Soberania Antiga e que estava desaparecida a 815 anos, desde que Marika fora assassinada.

Mas Hinata não tinha a mínima noção disso. Na cabeça dela, a garota não passava de uma menina humana normal, com seus problemas e alegrias mundanas, como notas do colégio e uma família que não via o quão especial ela era. Como Hinata iria reagir quando descobrisse que seu destino era se tornar uma deles?

O jovem Uzumaki não detestava aquela vida, de forma alguma. Nunca amaldiçoou a si mesmo nem nada do tipo por ter nascido um vampiro. Gostava daquela vida, gostava mesmo. Teria um tempo de existência extremamente mais longo que o de qualquer humano da face da Terra, tinha seus poderes de herança genética da família Uzumaki e mais uma infinidade de motivos para gostar de ser quem era. Claro que haviam certas restrições, mas nada que lhe tirasse o gosto pelo estilo vampiresco de se viver.

Mas e ela? E Hinata, como ficaria? Ela não era como ele, não era como nenhuma vampira que ele jamais tinha conhecido. A jovem de olhar branco era a serenidade encarnada. Todos os vampiros que Naruto conhecia já tinham nascido como seres das sombras, não havia um que fosse diferente nesse aspecto. E todos eram felizes sendo o que eram. O que o rapaz mais se perguntava era: como ela reagirá a tal transformação? Isso iria mudá-la de alguma forma?

Hinata tinha crescido com a crença humana de que vampiros são seres sugadores de sangue, monstros sob a forma humana, criada por Bram Stroker e usada como referencia sobre esses seres de caninos longos com o passar dos séculos. Ela não tinha idéia de que nem todo vampiro era ruim, de que nem todo vampiro era um demônio sedento por sangue humano. Isso era uma outra coisa que o levava a um pensamento apavorante: levando em consideração a hipótese de que ela se aproximasse dele de fato, o que aconteceria quando Hinata descobrisse que ele era uma espécie de espião, encarregado de ficar ao lado dele como um segurança até que ela se tornasse uma deles? E o pior: ela ainda iria aceita-lo depois que descobrisse sua verdadeira condição de vampiro?

Pra variar um pouco a situação, eram perguntas de mais com respostas de menos dentro da cabeça do rapaz Uzumaki.

Ficou pensando sobre isso tudo deitado na cama com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, enquanto novamente contava os pregos do teto de seu quarto. Ainda tinha esperança de que, algum dia, iria descobrir que aqueles pregos brotavam da madeira como plantas brotam no chão depois que jogarmos sementes na terra. Nos ouvidos, o mp4 tocava musica na radio, simplesmente entrando na cabeça dele sem que ele nem percebesse.

Mesmo que já estivesse de pijama e decidido a dormir logo, não conseguia. Seus pensamentos eram toda hora interrompidos pelos gritos de Hinata, quando ele imaginava que enquanto ele estava ali deitado, ela poderia estar sendo seqüestrada pela Akatsuki e levada para sabe-se lá onde.

Ficou assim até as três e meia da manhã, quando seu estado já havia passado de insônia para oficialmente desperto. Além de tudo, estava ficando irritado com aquele sentimento de que algo horrível poderia acontecer com ele sem que ele soubesse.

Decidido a fazer algo a respeito, Naruto se levantou da cama e andou até a janela, esfregando a cabeça e os olhos. O céu estava avermelhado pelas grossas nuvens de chuva que ainda insistiam em tapar o céu de Tokyo como uma manta escura, ocultando as estrelas. A luz dos postes banhava o pátio da escola com uma luminosidade amarelada, dando um ar sombrio ao lugar. Uma ave noturna saiu voando de uma arvore para outra rapidamente e em um movimento repentino.

"_É exatamente assim que os humanos consideram que deve ser um lugar com cara de vampiro._" – pensou Naruto, deduzindo os pensamentos dos humanos normais que não achavam que seres como ele fossem reais.

Olhou novamente para o céu. Não dava para ver bem, mas reparando com cuidado, através das densas nuvens de chuva, uma leve luminosidade esbranquiçada refletia atrás das massas de chuva. Era a lua, em seu primeiro dia de crescente. Mais seis luas e estariam na noite da Estrela de Sangue.

Uma nova onda de preocupação tomou conta dele, enquanto seus olhos procuravam ver a lua atrás das nuvens. Foi então que tomou uma decisão.

Não conseguiria dormir ali com as coisas do jeito que estavam. Estava preocupado demais com Hinata para ficar em seu quarto na Kishimoto, sentindo-se impotente. Decidido a fazer alguma coisa, Naruto tirou o pijama e vestiu seu uniforme do Konoha. Estava com uma idéia louca na cabeça e se ia colocá-la em pratica, estar com seu uniforme do colégio humano seria muito mais útil.

Silenciosamente, ele abriu a janela de dois lados de seu quarto. Uma brisa fria entrou em seu quarto e bateu em seu rosto, balançando seus cabelos loiros suavemente. Ele respirou o ar da noite, sentindo-se bem com isso. Com cuidado, Naruto subiu no parapeito da janela e olhou o chão, que se encontrava uns seis metros abaixo de seus pés.

"_Um pulo do terceiro andar... já fiz coisa pior..._" – pensou ele, ponderando o que estava para fazer. Para um vampiro, um pulo daqueles não era mais do que um salto qualquer, mas mesmo assim, lugares altos dão agonia em qualquer um, seja humano, seja vampiro.

O vampiro Uzumaki respirou fundo e saltou para frente, aterrisando em pé como um gato no chão de laje do pátio, como se não tivesse pulado mais do que vinte centímetros. Começou a correr, tomando a rua com cuidado e em silencio. Quando chegou ao portão de ferro, escalou-o com facilidade e ganhou a rua, deserta às três e pouco da manhã.

Só quando se viu em frente a porta de madeira da casa em estilo europeu de Hinata, foi que Naruto pensou no que estava realmente fazendo. De que lhe adiantaria estar ali? Tinha corrido feito um louco por quase três quilômetros, mas qual seria sua real utilidade naquele lugar? Apesar de tudo isso, ele não sabia, mas sentia-se feliz por estar ali.

Não poderia entrar na casa dela. Nem todas as histórias que os humanos contam a respeito dos vampiros são historias equivocadas. Algumas são corretas e verdadeiras. Um bom exemplo é a regra que diz que um vampiro só pode entrar na casa de um humano se for convidado. Isso era verdade realmente e Naruto sabia que, mesmo que quisesse muito, a menos que Hinata o convidasse, ele não poderia entrar na casa dela. Parando para pensar nisso, viu que sua preocupação com a possibilidade da Akatsuki tomar conta da casa de Hinata para seqüestra-la era inútil, já que era improvável, para não dizer quase impossível, que a garota permitisse que seres como aqueles entrassem em sua casa.

Suspirou, dando de ombros. Olhou o pequeno banco-balanço entre as flores da trepadeira e as do vaso. De repente, foi como se todo o sono que não tinha tido em sua cama na Kishimoto aparecesse em dobro. Bocejou longamente e olhou de novo para o banco branco. Ele pareceu bastante convidativo para, ao menos, uma soneca. Com os olhos quase fechando de sono, Naruto andou até o banco e deitou-se de lado nele, sentindo-o balançar para lá e para cá como num berço, conforme ele se ajeitava o mais confortável que conseguia. Arrumou-se da melhor maneira que podia, mas suas pernas tiveram que ficar bem encolhidas para caber todo sobre o banco.

Deu uma ultima olhada para a janela de cortinas brancas fechadas. Imaginou que, lá dentro, em algum lugar entre aquelas paredes, Hinata estava dormindo nesse momento, sonhando docemente deitada em sua cama. Imaginou a pequena Hinata dormindo, como se fosse um verdadeiro anjo.

"_Espero que ela esteja tendo bons sonhos._" – pensou ele, sorrindo antes de fechar seus olhos e entregar-se ao mundo dos sonhos também. O aroma doce das flores ao seu redor tocavam seu rosto e entravam nele como se o abraçassem. Isso fez Naruto ter certeza que o cheiro de Hinata era exatamente aquele que as flores exalavam.

Secretamente, desejava que ela estivesse sonhando com ele.

* * *

- Na-Na-Naruto-k-kun?

A vozinha insegura e delicada de Hinata entrou na cabeça de Naruto como um sussurro do vento. O loiro imaginava estar dormindo ainda e sonhando com ela chamando-o novamente. Não ligou e continuou de olhos fechados. Era só sonho e nada mais, afinal de contas.

- Na-Naruto-kun... o-o-o que está fazendo a-aqui?

A voz dela soou mais perto ainda dele, como se Hinata tivesse se aproximado dele receosamente. Naruto sorriu levemente, imaginando-a ao lado dele naquele momento. Foi quando uma pequena mãozinha sacudiu seu ombro delicadamente, fazendo Naruto começar a se perguntar se aquilo era realmente ainda um sonho seu.

Como um relâmpago, toda sua trajetória da madrugada até a varanda da casa de Hinata voltou a sua cabeça. Com um susto, ele abriu os olhos subitamente, dando com um pulo.

Só então lembrou-se de que estava dormindo em um banco que também era um balanço. Desequilibrou-se quando o banco oscilou para a frente e para trás como um pendulo e acabou caindo, quando o banco emborcou demais para a frente.

Chocou-se contra o chão de pedra da varanda de Hinata de mau jeito e como se fosse um saco de batatas. Devagar, ergue-se pelos cotovelos, sentindo a cabeça doer um pouco pela pancada contra o chão duro. Essas eram as horas em que ele mais agradecia por ser um vampiro e se curar rápido de pauladas e feridas.

Só então ele percebeu as duas pantufas fofinhas que estavam olhando para sua cara. Implorou que não fosse o que ele estava pensando, enquanto erguia a cabeça. Seu olhar foi subindo pelo roupão rosa-bebê até chegar ao rosto que ele tanto tinha visto em seus sonhos, olhando para ele com uma expressão confusa.

- Oi... – murmurou ele, sem jeito, ao vê-la.

Hinata virou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, olhando-o sem entender nada. Seu cabelo estava solto e caía sobre seus ombros como uma cascata negra. Tinha certeza de que ela não tinha nem precisado escová-lo para que ele ficasse liso e bonito daquele jeito. Tinha certeza absoluta de que Hinata era aquele tipo de gente que já acordava bonita.

- O que vo-você está fazendo a-aí? – perguntou novamente, com as mãozinhas fechadas sob o queixo, olhando-o timidamente.

Agora Naruto tinha um problema. Que desculpa daria para ela? "Ah, eu só tava passando por aqui as três e pouco da manhã e resolvi ver se tava tudo bem.". Não ia dar nada certo uma desculpa dessas.

- Eu... – disse ele, pensando freneticamente em uma desculpa descente – Eu queria ir junto contigo pro colégio e fiquei com medo de perder a hora.

Sentiu que começava a suar de nervosismo, enquanto Hinata só olhava pra ele. Ele tinha planejado aquele momento de uma maneira bem diferente. Tinha planejado pega-la em casa para irem junto para a escola sim, mas não contava com o fato de ser encontrado dormindo na varanda dela como um mendigo de rua.

- Bom... – começou Hinata, receosa – já que é assim... p-por que você entra e toma o café comigo? – perguntou ela, insegura quanto a resposta que Naruto viria a dar a ela mediante o convite que ela fez.

Um largo sorriso encheu o rosto de Naruto, indo de orelha a orelha, e seus olhos azuis brilharam mais ainda quando ele perguntou para ter certeza, alegremente.

- Tá me convidando pra entrar? – os olhos azuis dele chegavam a reluzir como duas safiras de tanta felicidade e expectativa.

Hinata corou violentamente e gaguejou, envergonhada.

- S-s-s-sim...

O sorriso de Naruto ficou maior ainda e ele teve certeza de que se ficasse um pouco maior, seria grande o suficiente para que ela visse seus dentes pontudos de vampiro. Mal contendo-se de alegria, respondeu, animado.

- Quero sim!

Não cabia em si de feliz. Hinata tinha convidado ele pra entrar! Ele era seu convidado agora. Nada impediria-o de ir e vir por ali agora. Educadamente fez uma reverencia e estendeu uma mão para a frente, indicando que ela entrasse primeiro. Aguardou que ela entrasse na sua frente, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

"_Sou um vampiro cavalheiro, além de tudo._" – pensou ele, divertido, enquanto passava pelo batente da porta, realizado.

* * *

E agora lá estava ele, feliz da vida, sentado na cozinha de Hinata, comendo uma torrada com geléia e adorando ver a cara desnorteada de Kiba olhando pra ele como se estivesse na frente do fantasma de Dom Pedro I.

- Como foi que ele entrou aqui, Hinata? – perguntou Kiba, alarmado, para a garota que o olhou confusa com o tom preocupado demais dele.

- Pela porta, por onde mais? – disse Naruto, sorridente. Estava se segurando para não cair na risada no próximo instante.

- Não perguntei pra ti! – exclamou o Ser da Floresta, apontando para Naruto com raiva.

Hinata pareceu não gostar da maneira como Kiba havia tratado o loiro. Ela olhou Kiba e disse, dura.

- Kiba-kun, isso não é jeito de tratar o Naruto-kun.

Enquanto Kiba olhava-a se perguntando desde quando ela chamava-o de "Naruto-KUN", a voz do loiro soou de novo, fazendo a atenção de Kiba voltar-se para ele novamente.

- Hinata-hime me convidou pra entrar e tomar o café-da-manhã com ela. – disse Naruto, sorrindo inocentemente.

O tom de audácia que predominava discretamente na voz do vampiro pareceu enfurecer Kiba mais ainda. Ele ficou vermelho de raiva, mas não fez nada. Naruto sabia que o Da Floresta não perderia o pouco controle que ainda tinha justamente na frente de Hinata novamente. E o loiro pretendia usar isso a seu favor. Com Hinata e ele próximos, as chances de Kiba se enfurecer realmente e querer meter a mão novamente na cara de Naruto eram muito menores, já que ele corria o risco dela estar perto e acabar vendo, o que resultaria nela irritada com o amigo com cara de cachorro. É claro que o vampiro Uzumaki não esperava que Kiba agüentasse tudo de boca fechada, mas desde que ele demorasse mais uns seis dias pra ficar realmente irritado, estava tudo certo.

O loiro teve vontade de rir, pensando na decepção de Kiba ao ver que todo seu esforço não tinha valido de nada. Agora, mesmo que o Inuzuka quisesse ir junto deles para o colégio, poderia até ir, mas não poderia impedir Naruto de ficar ao lado de Hinata. Ele já tinha a confiança da doce moça de olhos claros e nada mudaria isso, muito menos um sentimento super-protetor por parte do Inuzuka.

"_Quem disse que Uzumaki Naruto não sabe fazer estratégias?_" – pensou Naruto, alegremente, mordendo sua torrada e se deliciando com o olhar espinhento de raiva que Kiba lançava sobre ele.

- Eu vou lá em cima colocar os sapatos e já volto pra gente poder ir indo. – disse Hinata – Kiba-kun, pode pegar o que quiser, se estiver com fome. – ela mexeu a cabeça indicando que ia sair – Licença.

- Tem toda, Hinata-hime. – disse Naruto sorridente, fazendo Hinata corar levemente antes de se retirar da cozinha.

Assim que ela alcançou a metade da escada, onde não poderia ouvir mais o que era dito na cozinha, Kiba olhou Naruto e sibilou, furioso.

- Como entrou aqui?

Mastigando, Naruto respondeu, de boca cheia.

- Ué, não ouviu, não? – ele engoliu e sorriu desafiador, lambendo os dedos sujos de geléia displicentemente, sem nem ligar para o olhar do Inuzuka parado sob o batente da porta – Sou convidado da Hinata-hime.

Foi então que a raiva tomou conta de Kiba e ele jogou todo seu pouco auto-controle pro alto, não querendo mais saber de nada. Louco de raiva ele avançou sobre Naruto, bufando, pronto para agarrá-lo pela gola da camisa e ergue-lo a força da cadeira.

Naruto foi mais ligeiro que o Inuzuka esperava. Ele se levantou de onde estava incrivelmente rápido, fazendo com que o som da cadeira arrastando surpreendemente mal foi ouvido, e segurou os punhos de Kiba com suas mãos. Olhando-o no fundo das íris afiladas, Naruto disse, o tom de voz sombrio. Era hora do vampiro Uzumaki mostrar sua face novamente para aquele Ser da Floresta.

- Sei por que você veio hoje aqui tão cedo assim. Foi porque sabia que eu já conheçi Hinata-hime. - os olhos de Naruto tornavam-se vermelhos enquanto ele falava - Eu já disse que esses assuntos não te dizem respeito. Eu te mandei manter distancia, Da Floresta. – Naruto apertou os punhos de Kiba com suas mãos fortemente, sabendo que mesmo que o rapaz dos cabelos castanhos não demonstrasse, aquilo devia estar doendo – Se você se meter no meu caminho de novo, não serei bonzinho com um soco de apenas dois metros.

Kiba soltou-se dele com um safanão e ficou olhando para Naruto com ódio emanando de seu corpo. O Uzumaki sentou-se novamente em seu lugar com calma, pegando a caneca de café e tomando o resto do liquido devagar. Aquilo era muito melhor que o petróleo que arranjava no refeitório da Kishimoto.

Enquanto Kiba ainda olhava-o com raiva, Hinata surgiu novamente na cozinha, já com os sapatos de boneca calçados.

- Podemos ir indo? – perguntou ela com um sorriso pequeno.

- Claro, Hinata-hime. – disse Naruto, se levantando e passando por Kiba como se ele nem existisse.

"_Espero que esse aí demore um pouco mais até resolver me encarar de novo._" – pensou o loiro, enquanto ia andando rumo a porta da frente com Hinata como sua guia.

* * *

Assim que o sinal tocou, anunciando o fim da aula, todas as meninas que se encontravam no ginásio de esportes do Konoha pegaram suas mochilas e se despediram de Hinata e Tenten, que haviam sido encarregadas de guardar o material usado na aula.

- Ah, saco! – exclamou Tenten, pegando as bolas de vôlei e colocando-as dentro de um saco de lona verde – Eu odeio ter que arrumar isso aqui!

Hinata olhou-a sorrindo, enquanto soltava a rede dos dois postes de madeira que haviam sido colocados na quadra para a partida da aula.

- Não custa a gente ajudar de vez em quando. – ela sorriu mais e perguntou, amigável – Quer que eu guarde o resto pra ti?

Os olhos da garota de coques brilharam com a oferta convidativa da amiga.

- Puxa, seria muito bom! Preciso ir logo, estão me esperando em casa. Meu pai me disse que hoje eu iria tomar conta da loja sozinha. – disse Tenten. Seus pais eram donos de uma loja no centro da cidade que vendia espadas artesanais. – Faria isso por mim? – perguntou ela, na expectativa de uma resposta positiva.

Hinata mexeu a cabeça, dizendo que sim. Aquilo foi mais do que suficiente para a outra.

- Obrigada, Hina-chan! – exclamou Tenten, pegando a mochila e correndo para fora do ginásio, apressada – Você é mesmo um anjo!

Hinata ficou sozinha no ginásio amplo e ecoante da escola. De pé direito alto, o ginásio era um lugar arejado e grande, com inúmeras pequenas janelas gradeadas na fachada da frente e de trás. Um dos lados dava para uma espécie de clube, onde ficava um salão de festas grande e uma praça mais adiante, do lado de fora. As vezes o ginásio da escola era alugado para a realização de festas particulares, o que levava um pouco mais de dinheiro ao caixa do Konoha.

Aquele era o tipo de lugar onde era divertido de se estar com os amigos, para gritar alto e ouvir o eco que fazia. Mas estava longe de ser o tipo de lugar onde as pessoas iriam querer estar sozinhas. Era grande demais, dando a impressão de que qualquer coisa poderia estar a espreita por ali, olhando para as pessoas sem ser visto.

Hinata terminou de guardar as bolas no saco de lona e colocou-o no chão, ao lado da rede enrolada, onde a professora viria buscar mais tarde. Sorriu feliz com seu esforço e mais alegre ainda ao constatar que finalmente sairia daquele lugar medonho.

O som de um bater de asas tirou Hinata de seus pensamentos. Sentiu algo dar um vôo rasante em sua cabeça e asas roçaram em seus cabelos, fazendo ela se assustar e virar-se para olhar para o teto.

Paralisou no mesmo instante em que fitou o teto do ginásio. Nos caibros de ferro que sustentavam as telhas de brasiliti, centenas de morcegos estavam dependurados de cabeça para baixo. Grandes como morcegos australianos, os animais eram enormes, parecendo mais cães com asas. Seus olhos estavam fechados, vez ou outra se abrindo vagarosamente.

Hinata ficou parada em seu lugar, horrorizada com o que via. Os animais pareciam surgidos do nada, como se de uma hora para outra tivessem brotado no teto. Tremendo de medo, ela moveu a mão tremula para pegar a mochila azul e sair correndo o que mais que suas pernas bambas agüentassem.

No instante em que ela segurou a alça da mochila, Hinata sentiu que as coisas tinham piorado e muito. Num movimento lento, ela virou-se para olhar os morcegos e viu, para seu pânico maior, que todos eles estavam acordados e seus olhos rubros estavam virados para ela, olhando-a com o ar assassino de monstros sedentos por sangue.

Hinata saiu correndo desesperada rumo a porta do ginásio, no exato instante em que uma revoada apavorante de morcegos tomou conta do lugar. Os animais gritavam guinchos agudos e medonhos, enquanto passavam voando ao redor de Hinata, fazendo a garota gritar em desespero. Com as mãos sobre a cabeça, Hinata correu rumo a porta do ginásio, tentando escapar daquele lugar apavorante.

Quando estava a menos de um metro da porta, para o total pânico de Hinata, a porta de ferro bateu com um estrondo, fechando-se. Ela agarrou a maçaneta e sacudiu-a, tentando desesperadamente abrir a porta. Ela bateu com os punhos fechados sobre o ferro.

- SOCORRO! ALGUÉM! SOCORRO! – gritava ela, já chorando de terror.

Os gritos dela pareciam ser abafados pelo som das asas dos morcegos sobre sua cabeça. Hinata caiu de joelhos com as mãos sobre a cabeça, quando os animais pavorosos começaram a arranhar suas mãos, fazendo o sangue escorrer por seus dedos fechados. Ela gritava cada vez mais alto, chorando de medo, mas não parecia que ninguém poderia tira-la daquele lugar. Era como se o inferno tivesse se desencadeado naquele lugar e nada poderia salva-la.

* * *

Esperar que Inuzuka Kiba fique quieto diante de algo que o irrite muito é realmente muita pretensão de qualquer um. Ele era um Ser da Floresta e os seres assim são conhecidos principalmente por nunca levarem desaforo pra casa de jeito nenhum. Seres da Floresta seguem seus instintos e defendem aquilo que querem com unhas e dentes. Naruto estava mexendo com fogo e sabia que isso era loucura. Mas dançar conforme as regras nunca foi o tipo de coisa com a cara do Uzumaki.

O dia na escola humana tinha transcorrido calmo e especialmente agradável e divertido para Naruto. Tinha passado todo o tempo que podia ao lado de Hinata, mostrando a ela que era uma pessoa legal e amigável. A garota tinha ficado boa parte do junto das amigas, mas sempre que podia falava com Naruto timidamente, mas ele percebia que ela gostava de estar conversando com ele.

A parte divertida do dia devia-se ao fato de Kiba estar como um cão de guarda em volta de Hinata. Sempre que podia tentava impedi-la de ficar ao lado de Naruto, mas sempre tomava uma rasteira do loiro, que até mesmo tinha subido em uma arvore a fim de falar com ela. Brincar com a proteção de Kiba para com Hinata era arriscado e Naruto sabia disso, mas estava adorando tirar uma onda legal com a cara do Da Floresta. Quando tudo aquilo acabasse, teria ótimas historias para contar aos amigos da Kishimoto.

O sinal da saída tocou estridente e desafinado, mas sendo recebido com alegria por todos os estudantes. Era quinta-feira, o que queria dizer que apenas mais um dia e o esperado fim-de-semana estaria aí, junto de toda a liberdade que anunciava.

A ultima aula da turma de Naruto tinha tido aula de educação física em seu ultimo período. Os garotos tinham ficado debaixo de um sol escaldante, correndo em volta da quadra e depois jogando futebol. Se pensam que o jovem Uzumaki também tinha fritado a cabeça naquele calor, se enganaram. Naruto tinha dito ao professor que tinha uma doença rara que o impedia de pegar sol em excesso. Com um pouco de esforço e uma grande dose de cara-de-pau, o vampiro se livrou daquele suplicio e ficou apenas olhando seus colegas desidratarem pouco a pouco sob o solaço. As garotas tinham tido uma grande sorte. Ficaram dentro do ginásio esportivo da escola, treinando vôlei.

Assim que a aula acabou, Naruto correu para o ginásio e ficou olhando para Hinata de longe, cuidando para que quando ela estivesse longe daquele bando de garotas que a cercava fosse embora, ele chegasse perto dela e gentilmente se oferecesse para acompanhá-la até sua casa. Estava gostando daquela espécie de brincadeira que era se tornar amigo da futura rainha que iria mandar neles todos brevemente.

Naruto estava sentado no chão, perto do ginásio, jogando pedrinhas dentro de uma lata de refrigerante que algum aluno mal-criado tinha esquecido de jogar fora. O lugar era estratégico, pois Hinata tinha que passar por ali para ir embora.

De repente, uma sensação tomou conta de seu corpo. Ele estremeceu fortemente e ficou de pé, no instante em que o sentimento de que Hinata estava mal tomou conta dele. Naruto saiu correndo atrás para o ginásio, torcendo para estar enganado e ela estar bem.

No entanto, quando chegou a porta do ginásio, encontrou-a fechada. Lá de dentro, os gritos desesperados de Hinata ecoavam apavorantes. Ela estava em perigo!

Nervoso, Naruto correu até a porta e pôs a mão sobre a maçaneta, tentando abri-la. A porta parecia emperrada, como se estivesse trancada. Ele bateu com a mão sobre a porta, o som do ferro ecoou ao seu redor, junto de sua voz preocupada.

- Hinata-hime! Hinata-hime! Fala comigo! O que tá acontecendo?

Ela não respondia, apenas gritava cada vez mais e mais desesperada. Junto de seus gritos era possível ouvir o som de choro e o cheiro salgado das lagrimas dela tomou conta do nariz de Naruto. Precisava tirá-la de lá de qualquer maneira!

O rapaz não pensou duas vezes. Naruto agarrou a maçaneta da porta e, usando a força que sua condição de vampiro lhe dava, amassou o canto da maçaneta como se ele fosse feito de papel. O som do ferro sendo amassado ecoou dentro do ginásio agourentamente, junto com o som seco da porta batendo contra a parede de cimento.

Naruto saltou para dentro do ginásio, onde encontrou Hinata caída de joelhos no chão, com as mãos na cabeça e chorando desesperadamente. O rapaz correu para ela, surpreso.

- Hinata-hime! – disse ele, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

Hinata pareceu não ouvi-lo, apenas continuava chorando, apavorada. Suas mãos estavam cobertas de arranhões, de onde sangue escorria, pingando em suas roupas e sujando seu cabelo bonito com o liquido vermelho.

O cheiro de sangue entrou no nariz de Naruto e fez seu corpo estremecer. O aroma daquele liquido fez ele se lembrar subitamente do que realmente era. Ele era um vampiro. E vampiros bebem sangue.

Sua garganta secou, quando o desejo pelo liquido escarlate tomou conta de seu ser. Abriu a boca, tentado pegar fôlego e acalmar sua respiração pesada e entrecortada. Ele sentiu os caninos encostarem em seu lábio inferior, fazendo-o sentie o desejo ser maior que a razão. Naruto pôs uma mão no ombro de Hinata, sentindo a garganta ansiar cada vez mais pelo sangue da garota a sua frente, sangue esse que parecia ser tão doce e de aparência tentador. Lentamente, foi aproximando seu corpo do dela, sentindo cada célula de seu ser pulsar conforme o ritmo do coração que era bombeado pelo sangue vermelho e perfumado de Hinata.

Foi quando o som dos soluços de Hinata entrou em sua cabeça como um trovão, fazendo a razão gritar dentro de sua mente. Foi como se ele despertasse de um sonho ruim e torturador. O jovem percebeu o que estava prestes a fazer e arregalou os olhos, amaldiçoando-se. O que ele quase ia fazendo! Quase havia atacado Hinata para beber o sangue dela! Horrível e imperdoável! Como uma idéia absurda dessas tinha passado por sua mente? Como quase tinha sido capaz de sucumbir a um desejo vampiresco desses? Sentiu-se horrível, como se fosse um animal que se deixava levar pelos instintos. Ele falava mal dos Da Floresta por eles reagirem sempre aos instintos, mas se quase havia sucumbido ao desejo de beber o sangue de Hinata, não era melhor do que eles. Era igual, se não pior.

Como se fosse um pedido de desculpas por seus próprios pensamentos desprezíveis, Naruto cometeu um ato impensado e automatico. Com um movimento súbito, abraçou Hinata, aninhando-a em seus braços e apertando seu rosto contra o corpo dele. Isso a fez parar de chorar tão desesperadamente pouco a pouco.

- Desculpa. – sussurrou ele, sentindo-se péssimo – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu queria ter te protegido. Desculpa por não ter conseguido. – ele apertou-a mais e sussurrou, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e apertando seus cabelos entre os dedos – Eu vou proteger você pra sempre, Hinata-hime. É uma promessa. Eu juro que sempre vou proteger você.

Se Naruto tivesse olhado para o rosto dela naquele momento, teria visto que Hinata estava vermelha como um pimentão e, embora a dor de seus ferimentos fosse grande, a sensação gostosa de que alguém tão especial a estava protegendo deixava seu coração cada vez mais aquecido e calmo.

* * *

A Rua Hoshizora estava igual como Naruto se lembrava. As casas em estilo londrino com seus telhados em triangulo, os jardins floridos e as paredes de tijolos a vista. As arvores dos platanos perdiam suas folhas pouco a pouco, levadas pelo vento suavemente, como se dançassem.

Naruto tinha acabado de deixar Hinata em casa. Depois do que acontecera no ginásio, se recusava a deixá-la sozinha por mais que cinco minutos. Pagou um táxi e levou-a para casa, sempre abraçando-a. Era mais como um silencioso pedido de desculpas por aqueles pensamentos acerca do sangue dela, pensamentos esses que ela nunca deveria vir a descobrir. O loiro largou-a em casa com o coração na mão e só aceitou ir embora depois que Hinata afirmou convictamente que estava bem e que qualquer coisa ligaria para ele, pedindo ajuda.

A garota estava bastante confusa e atordoada. Os machucados agora cobertos por curativos que o loiro fizera ainda na escola. Naruto tinha sido muito gentil com ela durante todo aquele momento pavoroso de sua vida. Hinata ainda não sabia bem o que tinha acontecido. Do nada, havia sido atacada por aqueles morcegos como se fosse a presa deles e não tinha nem como fugir de lá. Nunca sentiu tanto medo em toda a sua vida! Nunca havia ficado tão assustada! Mas, agora, saber que alguem querido estaria ao seu lado, protegendo-a, a estava deixando muito mais tranquila e feliz. E saber que essa pessoa era Naruto, era melhor ainda.

O loiro tomou seu rumo, caminhando sem pressa pela Hoshizora. Estava preocupado com o estado de Hinata, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria ficar lá, já que não seria de grande ajuda. Enquanto ia andando, com as mãos no bolso, cabeça baixa e sentindo o vento bater em seus cabelos loiros, o rapaz refletia sobre o que havia acontecido. Durante todo o trajeto até a casa da moça, Naruto questionou-a sobre o que havia ocorrido, mas não conseguira entender grande coisa. Confusa e assustada, Hinata chorava toda vez que precisava se recordar daquilo que tinha passado e não conseguia contar quase nada de forma ordenada. Apenas dizia que haviam sido morcegos, mas como morcegos poderiam estar dentro do ginásio esportivo de uma escola?

Assim que virou a curva da esquina da Hoshizora com a avenida principal, teve certeza de que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Se haviam tantas perguntas sem resposta, só havia uma pessoa que poderia lhe dar essas respostas.

Entrou em uma pequena viela entre dois prédios baixos e tirou o celular do bolso do casaco. Se alguem tinha suas respostas, esse alguém era Tsunade! Ela estava omitindo fatos dele e isso estava fazendo toda a diferença. Não ia continuar agindo conforme ela mandava.

Assim que a voz de Tsunade soou entediada do outro lado da linha, o rapaz já saiu falando. Estava irritado e sem tempo para formalidades que não ajudavam em nada.

- Tsunade-sama, a senhora tem que me contar o que há com a Hinata! Agora!

Tsunade pareceu ser pega de surpresa pelo rapaz. Ela não esperava que Naruto fosse aguentar quieto por muito tempo, mas também não esperava que ele fosse perder a paciencia tão rapido assim. Isso pareceu irritá-la.

- _Calma aí, Naruto!_ – disse ela, incomodada com a petulância do loiro – _Que historia é essa? Desde quando eu lhe dei o direito de entrar na minha sala me dizendo o que eu tenho e o que eu não tenho que te dizer?_

Ele deu um grito irritado, batendo com a outra mão fechada na parede do prédio onde estava encostado. O tom de voz dele era acusador, culpando-a por não ter lhe dito quase nada a respeito do que toda aquela busca se tratava.

- Desde que vocês me mandaram atrás da futura soberana do nosso mundo! Tem idéia do que aconteceu com ela hoje? A garota foi atacada por um bando de morcegos do tamanho de um cachorro dentro do ginásio da escola e se machucou toda! E sabe o que é mais incrível? Não tinha morcego nenhum lá! NENHUM! O que há com ela?! Me diga!

Aquilo pareceu realmente pegar Tsunade de surpresa. Ela ficou em silencio por um instante, sem nem ao menos respirar. Ela murmurou, a voz baixa, como se não quisesse que ninguem mais além dela ouvisse.

- Então já está nesse ponto...

O tom de voz da mulher não foi baixo o suficiente para que Naruto não ouvisse o que ela disse. O rapaz questionou, irritado.

- _O que_ já esta nesse ponto?

Tsunade calou-se, parecendo indecisa. Naquele silencio da diretora, Naruto podia sentir qual era a verdadeira intenção de Tsunade: continuar mantendo segredos inúteis para com ele. Aquilo pareceu enfurecer o loiro mais ainda. O seu ultimo resquício de auto-controle foi embora naquele momento.

O rapaz gritou com raiva, fazendo o som de sua voz ecoar por toda a viela, batendo nas paredes e subindo rumo ao céu.

- Eu não estou pedindo. Eu estou EXIGINDO que me digam a verdade!

Tsunade nunca gostava de receber ordens assim, muito menos de moleques como aquele. Ouvir Naruto gritar uma ordem para ela, fez o sangue da mulher loira ferver de raiva. Tsunade gritou do outro lado da linha, furiosa.

- Você quer a verdade? Então eu vou te dar a verdade! – declarou ela, furiosa.

No instante em que Tsunade ia falar, o som de passos e a sensação de que alguém se aproximava fez-se sentir naquela viela. Naruto tirou o celular do ouvido, virando-se rápido para a entrada da viela. A luz havia sido bloqueada por dois vultos grandes, um que já era até um grande conhecido de Naruto, mas que nas dadas circunstancias, era a ultima pessoa que queria encontrar pela frente.

- E aí, mini Drácula! - disse com a voz debochada, Kiba.

Ele estava parado com os braços cruzados ao lado da figura sinistra de um outro rapaz com um longo casaco e óculos escuros tapando seus olhos. O Inuzuka sorria ironicamente, enquanto metade do rosto do outro era tapada. Naruto já tinha visto aquele outro junto de Kiba na escola e se não se enganava, seu nome era Aburame Shino. Pelo cheiro que exalava e que o Uzumaki classificou como azedo, ele também devia ser um Ser da Floresta. Aquele era o mesmo cheiro que ele sentira na casa de Hinata da primeira vez que fora lá.

"_Se eles estão querendo briga, eu não vou decepcioná-los._" - pensou o loiro, encarando-os - "_Vamos ao momento das piadas!_"

- Fala aí, totó! - disse Naruto, sorrindo divertido - O que veio fazer aqui? Apanhar mais? Que bom, como se já não me bastasse o cachorrosomem, agora tem um "besouromem" querendo brincar de ser o saco de pancadas do vampirinho aqui!

O som chiante e inquietador de zumbidos encheu o ar, fazendo os ouvidos de Naruto tinirem. Seu olhar foi atraído para o rapaz dos óculos, Shino. Atrás dele, era como se uma nuvem negra pairasse atrás dele. Uma nuvem móvel e zumbidora. Isso fez Naruto gelar e começar a repensar suas palavras.

- Desculpe, - disse Shino, sua voz era forte e naquele momento, fez o loiro congelar mais ainda - mas aqui não há ninguem com vontade de ser o saco de pancadas de um demônio como você.

Naruto deu um passo para trás involuntariamente. Não estava gostando nada do rumo que aquela história estava tomando. Enquanto sua cabeça pensava frenéticamente em uma maneira de fugir, Kiba voltou a falar, rindo sarcasticamente.

- Adivinha o que vai acontecer agora, dentucinho?

"_Algo me diz que eu não vou querer saber o que._" - pensou Naruto, alarmado.

**O4: Ilusões Das Estrelas - FIM**

**A Soberana Das Trevas - CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

**

**Faaaaaala aí, Povooo! \o/\o/**

Primeiro: DESCULPAAAAAA! Perdão a voces por só ter postado na segunda-feira! Eu juro pra voces que isso foi todo o meu esforço! Quase me matei escrevendo! Fiz uma maratona de escrever! Acho que nunca escrevi tanto na minha vida! Escrevi das dez às duas da manhã de sexta-feira e acabei dormindo às 4:50 da manhã da sabado, porque eu fiquei vendo Moonlight no sbt. XD Isso valeu muito a pena! Aula pratica de vampirismo! Me enriqueceu muito para continuar a melhorar cada vez mais "Soberana"!

A razão de eu ter demorado mais do que o planejado pra postar é que esse cap ia ficar muito feito nas coxas. Eu até podia ter feito ele e colocado aqui na sexta, mas eu não ia gostar. Se eu tivesse feito isso, o capitulo ia ficar mal feito, cheio de erros e sem a minha cara. E eu penso que, se eu firmei um compromisso com vocês, o compromisso de dar uma coisa boa para vocês lerem, o minimo que eu posso fazer é fazer algo BOM!

Era isso então. Obrigada por estarem acompanhando a fic e eu espero que continuem assim! Adoro ter esse encontro marcado com vocês!

Ah! Vou ter que fazer uma propaganda! Dizem que a propaganda é a alma do negocio, entao, lá vou eu fazer a minha!

**NOSTRADAMUS ESTÁ DE FIC NOVA!**

**"DEVIL FOX"**

POR FAVOOOOOOR! POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!!! Essa fic é um dos meus maiores tiros no escuro e eu tô morrendo de medo! Lá nela tem a explicação, mas pra vocês eu digo aqui mesmo. Ela é uma fic feita como uma série de tv, onde todas as historias serão como os episodios de uma série. Nela, será contada a historia do Naruto (sempre ele!) que é o agente de uma organizção chamada Shinobi Supernatural Agency, uma empresa encarregada de exterminar todos os tipos de seres "estranhos". Para maiores detalhes, acesse ela lá no meu perfil (porque eu sou burra e não sei por o link aqui T.T) e leiam! Eu preciso de umas ideias! Por favor, me mandem nem que seja um "Não gostei", mas me digam o que acham, seja pra me tocar na lona ou pra me incentivar!

Obrigada desde já!

Aguradem o próximo cap de Soberana, que aliás é o que eu mais venho aguardando! HOHOHOHOHO!!! Esse proximo vai ser quando o circo vai começar a pegar fogo!! \o/

Abraço e se cuidem pelas esquinas!

**Nostradamus da Modernidade diz:** semana passada eu aprendi que, quando tu faz bem pra uma pessoa, mesmo que se passem mil noites, ela vai sempre gostar de ti. Sabe, eu AMEI descobrir isso! n.n

* * *

**Cantinho dos Reviews a responder!**

**Hissatomi:** Oba! Que bom que tu voltou e leu mais um capitulo! Desculpa por eu ter demorado, mas eu ando cheia de coisa do colégio pra fazer! Terceirão é pra mata um a pau! Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena e tu tenha gostado desse capitulo. Abraço e espero mais um review teu! PS: TU ME ADICIONOU COMO AUTORA FAVORITA!!!! *____________* Morri com essa!!! TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO!!! Espero que eu consiga sempre fazer fics boas que te agradem! Muito obrigada mesmo!!

**Dark Dragon-Fox:** Te juro que assim que eu comecei a ler teu review, a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça foi: "NÃO!! EU DEIXEI DARK-CHAN TRISTE!!!". É que assim, eu chamei de luzinha que me iluminou porque tu tem o dom de me ajudar nos momentos de duvida (poético, não?). Desculpa se tu te chateou. Não ficou chateado, ficou? *medo* Bom, mas já que tu disse que eu posso ter a tua ajuda sempre que eu quiser, fiquei feliz pra caramba! EEEE! \o/ Desculpa eu não ter postado na sexta. Eu realmente não consegui e extrapolei o prazo totalmente! Espero que esse meu atraso tenha valido a pena... Gostou desse capitulo? Espero que sim. Abraço e até o proximo, Dark-CHAN! HAHAHAHAHA! PS: espero tambem que tu leia minha nova fic, a "Devil Fox". Tem até a ver com o teu nick! XD

**Nana V.:** OLHA QUEM VOLTOU!!!! Nana-chan!!! Senti tua falta no outro capitulo! Bate palminha, lá lá lá... Idiotice a minha, ignore... MAS, voltando, que bom que tu voltou a me mandar reviews! Gostou desse capitulo tambem? Eu espero que sim, já que ele me deu um trabalhão. É muito bom a gente ver que as pessoas gostam de algo que a gente faz. Isso nos faz sentir bem! =) Obrigada pelo review e espero por outro! Abração e até mais!

**Juh Hyuuga:** JUH-CHAN!!! OI DE NOVO! Fiquei tão feliz que eu consegui te fazer ver o "filme" de Soberana que tu não faz ideia! Espero que nesse capitulo tu tambem tenha visualisado tudo (te juro que quando eu fiz o "ataque dos morcegos" fiquei com medo!). Sabe, essa tua duvida deve ser a de todo mundo. E esse é o grande misterio da fic. Será que ela vai mudar? Isso vocês só vão saber láááááá no fim de tudo... Vão tentando deduzir até lá! Espero que continue lendo a fic e gostando dela. Também espero continuar merecendo todos esses elogios! Abraço e até o proximo, que vai ser o mais cheio de humor e romance até agora! =D

**Darknee-chan:** NEE-CHAN!!! Minha irmãzinha de FanFiction!!! Sabe, hoje eu tava comentando de ti com a minha amiga Hikari e eu disse: "Baaaaah... ela disse que babou com a mulher e a historia do "confie em quem te ama". Imagina quando ela ler a cena dos morcegos!" Como foi? Gostou? *expectativa* HAHAHAHA! O Shino finalmente deu as caras! Fiz ele ser bem sinistro, né? Gostou dele assim? Eu demorei um monte pra postar não foi por mal, foi porque eu não consegui mesmo. DESCULPA!!! T.T Valeu a pena esperar? Tomara! Espero que tu tenha gostado desse capitulo! Aqui os vampiros finalmente deram mais as caras. *sussurra* capitulo que vem eles vão aparecer BEM mais!! *sussurra*. Aguarde o proximo e eu espero pelos teus reviews, amiga Nee-chan! =3 Abração e até o proximo capitulo!!!

OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE ME MANDARAM REVIEWS! ESPERO CONTINUAR MERECENDO-OS!

O email pra contato tá lá no meu perfil! ;)

Abraço e até o proximo capitulo, que PROMETE!!! \o.

* * *

**No Próximo Capítulo de "A Soberana Das Trevas":**

_Temos chances para sorrir a vida toda. Quando podemos sorrir, aproveitamos ao máximo, cada instante deveria ser eterno nesses momentos. Mas todo sorriso tem que acabar um hora. Todo abraço tem que se perder uma hora, mesmo que não queiramos isso. Só nos resta guardar as lembranças desses sorrisos e desses abraços._

**CAPÍTULO 05: ATÉ QUE O ARCO-ÍRIS SE DESBOTE**

_Going On and On, and I Have The Future In My Hands!_


	6. 05: Até Que o ArcoÍris se Desbote

**Disclaimer:** pois é, pois é. Como voces todos já sabem, Naru-chan e os outros não são meus. Mas se fossem eu teria meu delorean e estaria dentro do shopping gastando 500 pila só na Renner =D Sim, sou consumista.

**FIC UA**

**Sugestão:** a msuca desse cap é "Future in my Hands", que toca no anime do jogo Devil May Cry e é cantada pela Aimee B. Achem no youtube, é bem fácil e aproveitem!

* * *

**A Soberana Das Trevas**

_Uma FanFic de Nostradamus da Modernidade_

-

**Capítulo 05: Até Que o Arco-Íris se Desbote**

-

Durante a tarde, a Escola Profissionalizante Masashi Kishimoto era geralmente um lugar calmo de paz e sossego. Exaustos depois de um dia árduo de trabalho e estudo, os estudantes aproveitavam as tardes para descansarem nos pátios, dormirem em seus quartos, conversar nas salas de convivência ou simplesmente ficar de papo para o ar, deitado na grama da rua, embaixo de uma arvore e observando as nuvens. Esse, aliás, era o programa favorito de Shikamaru.

Um desses locais calmos e tranqüilos era a sala da enfermaria. Localizada no térreo do prédio principal, era geralmente um lugar calmo e arejado, e, extra-oficialmente, um dos locais favoritos pelos estudantes quando eles queriam cabular aula em algum lugar calmo e menos manjado que o almoxarifado do segundo andar, esconderijo conhecido e declarado, onde até mesmo o professor Kakashi era encontrado às vezes com seus livrinhos indecentes.

Tudo na "sala dos remédios" era branco. Desde as lajes de seu piso até a cor de suas paredes e dos móveis. Bem em frente a porta de entrada, uma grande janela veneziana de madeira envernizada dava para um dos pátios internos da escola, onde a grama verde misturada com as lajes de cimento era visíveis atrás das grandes folhagens que haviam no canteiro abaixo da janela.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

Naquele dia, no entanto, os berros esganiçados de Naruto saíam pela sala branca e cheirando a hospital e iam parar nos corredores, ecoando por todos os cantos da Escola Kishimoto e fazendo com que toda a escola acreditasse que alguma tortura medieval de Inquisição, tipo uma Donzela de Ferro, estava sendo executada em algum lugar.

- Quem mandou você se meter com um Da Floresta? – perguntou Sakura, irritada – Ah, esqueci. Não era um. Eram dois!

Naruto já perdera as contas de quantas vezes tinha maldito e amaldiçoada a hora em trombara com Kiba e Shino na rua. Embora ele negasse veementemente, os fatos eram inegáveis: Uzumaki Naruto tinha tomado uma surra legal dos dois Seres da Floresta. Kiba e Shino souberam muito bem como espancarem o vampiro a ponto de deixarem um trapo.

Shino era de algum tipo de Da Floresta que Naruto nunca tinha ouvido falar e que mexia com insetos. Graças a ele e seus "bichinhos" minúsculos, zumbidores e cheios de patas, o rapaz estava com centenas ferroadas e picadas de todos os tipos de insetos pelo corpo todo. Isso nem doía tanto assim, comparando com o estrago que Kiba fizera nele.

O Inuzuka não poupou esforços em sua tentativa de desfigurar Naruto. Ao contrario de Shino, que lutava usando seus insetos e quase nunca precisava partir para o corpo-a-corpo (onde também deveria ser um oponente russo de lidar), Kiba era adepto de partir para a ignorância na primeira chance que tivesse. Ele bateu, chutou, mordeu e arranhou Naruto inteiro, mesmo que o rapaz se esforçasse ao máximo para impedir os ataques do Inuzuka.

Naruto gostava de se gabar que era um dos melhores "brigadores" de toda Kishimoto. Era fato que ele era um dos maiores brigões e um dos mais fortes de toda a escola, talvez de todo o Japão vampirico. Nas poucas vezes em que precisava estar presente em festas informais, como almoços no campo e coisas desse tipo, quase sempre acabava rolando pelo chão com alguém aos socos. Mas naquele dia, com um Da Floresta que mais parecia um cachorro enraivecido, o pobre loirinho Uzumaki estava realmente achando que ia acabar perdido. Se não fosse um vampiro da linhagem Uzumaki, tinha certeza de que a essa hora estaria em um necrotério, e não sendo torturado por Sakura na sala da enfermaria da Kishimoto.

Um dos agravantes para que Naruto não coseguisse se defender direito contra os dois "bichentos" foi o problema que, logo no inicio da briga, Kiba empurrara Naruto no chão enquanto o loiro estava distraído, quando ainda um pedaço de seu bom-senso tentava freneticamente fazer com que o rapaz fugisse dali. Não deu certo e no instante em que os dois caíram no chão, o Da Floresta encravou suas garras na no braço do vampiro. A força foi tanta que uma das garras do Inuzuka quebrou-se, ficando cravada sob a pele de Naruto.

Geralmente, vampiros se curam rápido de qualquer doença ou ferimento, mas quando o assunto é ferimento causado por um Ser da Floresta, as coisas mudam bastante. Mais um dos motivos para vampiros e Seres da Floresta não se darem bem: se um machucasse o outro, as conseqüências seriam extremamente dolorosas. Isso tudo porque a única coisa viva que pode realmente ferir um vampiro é um Da Floresta e a única coisa que pode ferir um Da Floresta é um vampiro. No caso deles, um ferimento em um vampiro demorava o mesmo tempo de cicatrização de um machucado normal em um humano.

Quando chegara à Kishimoto, o rapaz estava bem machucado, mas o que mais doía era o orgulho e ele estava mais preocupado imaginando uma maneira de não deixar que seus amigos o vissem daquele jeito do que em ir se tratar. Deu um jeito de entrar sorrateiro dentro do prédio da escola, se escondendo do vento para que aquele seu cheiro de sangue não atraísse demais a atenção dos alunos. A ultima coisa que ele queria agora era um fuzuê por causa de sangue dentro dos muros da escola. Já ia ser morto por Tsunade por um motivo bem grande, não precisava de outro maior ainda para que ela quisesse sua cabeça numa bandeja de prata em sua sala para o jantar.

Ele conseguiu passar por todos e chegou a enfermaria, onde encontrou Shizune e Sakura conversando calmamente. Assim que viram ele naquele estado, se prontificaram a ajudá-lo, mas porém não pouparam o rapaz das perguntas. Inventando uma desculpa boba, ele conseguiu dizer que havia sido atacado por dois Seres da Floresta, mas nem de longe mencionara o real motivo para ter dois tipos daqueles furiosos com sua pessoa.

Agora, o vampiro Uzumaki estava sentado sobre a maca da enfermaria, sendo tratado por pelas duas moças. A jovem dos cabelos rosa era aprendiz do "braço-direito" de Tsunade na área de tratamento de feridos da escola. Como era herdeira do Grupo Hospitalar Haruno, que possuía hospitais e clínicas especializadas em tratamentos de doenças vampiras até mesmo fora do país, ela tinha que saber pelo menos um pouco do oficio realizado dentro de suas empresas, já que um dia teria de comandá-las. No entanto, ao contrário de Naruto, que queria o máximo de distância possível de qualquer coisa que ao menos mencionasse os negócios de sua família, o Grupo Uzumaki de Investimentos Financeiros, Sakura tinha por sonho estudar medicina e se tornar uma das médicas de seus hospitais e não uma mera administradora da rede.

Naruto soltou um guincho alto, quando a colega dos cabelos rosa tocou o profundo ferimento de seu braço com a ponta de uma longa pinça prateada e apavorante. Era um corte grande e um pouco abaixo do ombro esquerdo, com mais de sete centímetros de comprimento. Em volta do ferimento a pele de Naruto estava arrocheando, como se algo tóxico estivesse penetrando em sua pele. Enquanto ele olhava para Sakura em pânico, a garota parecia ignorar sua dor, apenas permanecendo concentrada no que fazia, apertando os lábios enquanto olhava fixamente para a fenda no braço do rapaz. Com extremo sangue frio, a garota cutucou o ferimento levemente, pondo a ponta da pinça dentro da carne do braço de Naruto.

O rapaz gritou mais alto e deu um pulo onde estava, recuando para longe de Sakura, quando ela enfiou a pinça machucado adentro com mais força. Ele sentiu o braço todo estremecer e tirou-o de perto da garota com um safanão, pondo a mão sobre o corte, apertando-o fortemente para tentar aplacar a dor, sujando os dedos com o sangue que escorria do braço como uma cascata vermelha.

- O que ta tentando fazer? – esganiçou Naruto, furioso e irritado pela dor aguda em seu braço todo – Arrancar as minhas tripas por essa fenda?

Sakura balançou a pinça irritada e disparou, já cansada dele ficar fugindo dela.

– Desse jeito eu nunca vou conseguir tirar isso daí! – logo ela teria que apelar para a força, se o Uzumaki continuasse fugindo dela todo momento.

O cheiro do sangue do rapaz tomou conta do lugar em um instante, pestiando o ar com seu aroma forte. Naruto abaixou os olhos, envergonhado. Odiava quando isso acontecia com Sakura por perto. Enquanto o loiro gostava de ser o que era, ele sabia que Sakura não partilhava da mesma opinião acerca de sua natureza.

A garota olhou o sangue escorrendo pelo braço do amigo e virou o rosto para o lado, bufando e franzindo a testa, irritada. Não era que ela não gostasse de ser uma vampira. Sakura gostava daquele estilo de vida, no entanto, tinha em mente uma idéia diferente como motivo de ser quem era. Para ela, era como se o fato de ser uma vampira fosse uma espécie de "benção-mal-dada". Sakura acreditava que, já que ia viver bem mais que a maioria das outras pessoas, deveria usar esse tempo e toda a sabedoria que poderia obter para ajudar as pessoas ao seu redor, fossem humanas, fossem vampiras. Justamente por causa desse seu senso de ajuda inegável ao próximo, ela se negava a beber sangue sempre que podia, apelando para as pílulas de sangue sintético desenvolvidas no Escritório Central em Londres. O sangue de Naruto, um dos poderosos vampiros da Família Uzumaki, poderia ser para outros seres vampíricos uma ótima e tentadora visão, mas para a Haruno, não era nada mais do que algo vermelho que jorrava pelo braço do rapaz, lhe indicando que ele havia se ferido e precisava ser tratado.

Parecendo alheia a cheiro do Uzumaki que enchia o ar, Shizune surgiu de dentro de um pequeno armário, trazendo nas mãos uma bandeja cheia de rolos de esparadrapo e um grande tubo branco. Era como um tubo de pasta de dente, mas maior, com quase trinta centímetros de comprimento. Naruto estremeceu com aquele vislumbre e prendeu a respiração, já esperando pelo pior que iria vir a seguir.

Aquele era um tubo de Saliva de Morcego. Apesar do nome, não tinha nada a ver com a saliva de nenhum ser alado. Esse é o nome dado a uma espécie de "pomada" especial dos vampiros. Medicamentos comuns usados em humanos normais não surtem efeito nenhum em vampiros. Pomadas, remédios, comprimidos, nada os afeta, seja por bem como para mal. Contudo, quando, por uma raro acaso, um vampiro se feria, a Saliva de Morcego é o único ungüento capaz de curar as feridas de uma pele vampira.

Assim que viu o que Shizune trazia em sua bandeja, o sangue do rapaz congelou. Naruto tinha verdadeiro pânico de Saliva de Morcego. E não era para menos. A pomada podia fazer muito bem, mas ardia até a alma. Era como se a base de sua formula fosse sal grosso. O paciente loiro arregalou os olhos e declarou, apontando apavorado para o tubo de pomada assim que o viu, tremendo como uma vara verde.

- Ah, não! De jeito nenhum vocês vão colocar essa coisa azul em mim!

Parecendo ignorar os protestos desesperados de Naruto, Shizune disse calmamente, enquanto colocava a bandeja em uma mesa alta ao lado a maca onde ele estava.

- Mesmo que sejamos vampiros – disse a mulher, tranqüila – há certas coisas que nossa regeneração rápida não cura. Entre elas, estão as feridas causadas por Seres da Floresta.

Naruto torceu o nariz ao ouvir isso. Era a terceira vez que maldizia a hora em que tinha dado de cara com Kiba e Shino no meio da rua, dentro daquele beco desgraçado. Mas estava amaldiçoando mais ainda a imprudente pretensão que tivera achando que conseguiria encarar os dois sem levar nenhum arranhão.

Sakura aproveitou-se desse momento em que Naruto ficava divagando sobre a própria incompetência e enfiou a pinça no braço dele, sendo rápida o suficiente para que quando o rapaz percebesse o que acontecia, ela já tinha um pedaço de uma garra pontuda e afiada suja com sangue do vampiro Uzumaki na ponta da pinça.

- Peguei! – disse Sakura, sorrindo vitoriosa.

Quando finalmente Naruto se deu conta do que havia acontecido e a dor finalmente chegou a sua cabeça, deu um grito alto com efeito retardado, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem mais do que na hora em que recebera aquele ferimento.

Enquanto Shizune passava a Saliva de Morcego em suas feridas, Naruto fechava os olhos e prendia a respiração, tentando não berrar por causa da ardência que aquilo criava. O rapaz bufava irritado com a pomada, enquanto Sakura esbravejava, andando de um lado ao outro na enfermaria.

- _Dois_!_ Dois_ dos Da Floresta! – gritava ela, gesticulando freneticamente, enquanto Naruto só a acompanhava com o olhar a cabeleira rosada que andava pra lá e pra cá dentro da enfermaria, como se quisesse abrir um buraco no chão por onde passava – O que você tinha na cabeça quando imaginou que poderia encarar esses caras? Nem que você fosse campeão de boxe, ganhava deles!

- Eu também deixei eles bem detonados... – resmungou Naruto, olhando para o lado e sentindo o orgulho ferido e sentindo que era como se seus poderes de Uzumaki fossem subestimados injustamente.

- "_Eu também deixei eles bem detonados"_ – a garota imitou a voz de Naruto, ironicamente irritada – Ah! Não me vem com essa! Qualquer um de nós teria sido esperto o suficiente de sair dali na mesma hora ao dar de cara com dois Seres da Floresta.

Já não bastava a bronca astronômica que certamente iria levar de Tsunade assim que saísse dali, ainda tinha que agüentar a rosada figura de Sakura indo de dedo em sua cara, esbravejando furiosamente.

"_Era só o que me faltava..._" – pensou ele, aborrecido. Naruto decidiu tentar se defender novamente, enquanto uma nova desculpa boa tentava se formar em sua cabeça.

- Eu até que pensei em sair dali, mas é que...

Se interrompeu, tropeçando nas palavras. A verdade é que quando viu que não adiantaria correr, resolveu se virar e enfrentar seus inimigos, coisa que ele já tinha noção que seria absurdo.

- É que você pensou "Eu sou o bom e posso detonar ele!". Ah, faça-me o favor! Como chegou a pensar que poderia vencer eles? Aliás, por que é que esses caras se enfureceram contigo e fizeram uma tocaia naquele beco?

Naruto sabia que aquele era o tipo de pergunta que ele não deveria responder, ou todo o plano da diretora a respeito da soberana seria jogado fora. E a ultima coisa que queria era mais um sermão de Tsunade naquele dia.

Passou a não prestar mais atenção no que a rosa garota esbravejava e nem se ligava mais para a dor que a pomada azul provocava em si. Estava mais interessado em pensar em Hinata. Ela estaria bem? Já eram quase cinco horas da tarde e ele não havia falado com a moça desde que a deixara em casa. Estava preocupado com ela e com seu estado. Desde o "incidente dos morcegos" no ginásio do Konoha naquele tarde, a cada vez que pensava em Hinata, a imagem da doce garota gritando aterrorizada e chorando com o corpo ensangüentado lhe vinha a cabeça quase como uma premonição de que algo ruim podia estar acontecendo com ela naquele exato momento.

Enquanto Sakura ainda esbravejava andando de uma lado para o outro, começando a ficar a um passo de cair no chão de tão zonza que já estava, o rapaz começou a avaliar o que estaria acontecendo com Hinata. Alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo com ela e isso era uma das poucas certezas que ele tinha num momento sobre tudo aquilo onde ele havia caído de pára-quedas, graças a Morcega Velha da Tsunade e sua historinha do "eu preciso de alguém espontâneo". A diretora da Kishimoto não tinha contado nada a ele e isso era pior ainda. Naruto tinha certeza de que estava lidando com alguma coisa mais forte do que somente uma vampira de sangue adormecido. Ela era uma Soberana e isso fazia com que instantaneamente viesse a cabeça a idéia de que ela tinha algo a mais guardado dentro de si.

E se fosse a Akatsuki? Talvez fosse até meio improvável, mas eles podiam estar assombrando-a com visões distorcidas de situações horrendas, a fim de que no final ela sucumbisse a eles mais facilmente, tendo a esperança de que se entregar àqueles vampiros malignos fosse a melhor maneira de acabar com a dor e o sofrimento que assolava sua mente, como se fosse veneno se espalhando por seu corpo, deteriorando-a lentamente e aos poucos.

Enquanto todos esses pensamentos se debatiam em sua cabeça, Naruto acabou sendo liberado da enfermaria por Shizune, que gentilmente tentara fazer com que a Saliva de Morcego ardesse o menos possível sob a pele de Naruto. Não deu muito certo no final das contas, mas o que valeu foi a intenção da mulher.

Sakura desistiu de xingar Naruto, dando de ombros, já que ele não parecia estar ligando muito para o que ela dizia. Isso preocupou a Haruno. Naruto era uma pessoa ativa e que não gostava de levar desaforo pra casa. Falava na cara e não queria nem saber como seria a reação das outras pessoas. Geralmente, se ela começasse a xingá-lo por qualquer motivo que fosse, ele não demoraria a retrucar da maneira mais rápida possível. No entanto, naquele dia, ele tinha ouvido a quase tudo em silencio. Isso não estava cheirando nada bem. Algo estava preocupando o rapaz, e quando algo preocupa Uzumaki Naruto, é porque é realmente algo _preocupante_.

Assim que ele saiu da sala branca e cheirando a éter da enfermaria, rumando para a sala de Tsunade com a mesma face de quem anda em direção a forca, a jovem vampira se virou para Shizune e perguntou, preocupada.

- Shizune-san, a senhora sabe se tem alguma coisa acontecendo com o Naruto?

Shizune estava juntando os rolos de esparadrapos que tinham sobrado e a pomada de volta na bandeja para guarda-los novamente no armário. Por cima do ombro, ela respondeu, calma.

- Se você, que é amiga dele, não sabe, como eu iria saber, Sakura-chan?

Sakura assentiu com as palavras da mulher. Era verdade. Se ela, que convivia com Naruto diariamente havia já alguns anos, não sabia o que poderia estar acontecendo com ele, como é que ela, que era assistente pessoal da diretora Tsunade, poderia saber?

A mulher levantou a grande bandeja prateada e andou com ela até o armário, onde iria guardar todos aqueles itens médicos até que outro rapaz fosse parar lá após mais algum proeza mal sucedida. Sakura espichou o pescoço para tentar olhar sobre o ombro da enfermeira para dentro do armário de remédios.

- Quer alguma ajuda a mais ou eu já posso ir embora? – perguntou ela, olhando as costas de Shizune.

A voz de Shizune veio de dentro do armário, meio abafada pela quantidade de remédios e curativos lá de dentro.

- Não, não vou precisar de nada não. – ela se virou para olhar Sakura e disse, sorrindo – Pode ir, Sakura-chan.

Sakura agradeceu e despediu-se de Shizune, deixando a mulher sozinha dentro da enfermaria. Na Kishimoto, Shizune tinha varias funções, desde enfermeira até assistente de finanças. Ela era a pessoa em quem mais Tsunade confiava na escola inteira e Shizune fazia sempre o possível para que continuasse sendo merecedora dessa confiança.

Porém, naquele momento, enquanto mexia em vidros de remédios e tubos de pomada, Shizune começou a pensar em uma coisa que quase nunca pensava. Começou a pensar se as atitudes de Tsunade estavam realmente corretas.

A diretora estava escondendo segredos demais à toa. Se era tão vital assim ter Hinata ao lado deles o quanto antes, não seria muito mais fácil se Naruto tivesse sido deixado ciente de todos os fatos logo no começo? Ele não tinha idéia de com o que estava lidando. O que ele estava fazendo era como tratar uma doença sem saber de que doença se está falando. O rapaz estava tateando no escuro e a diretora não parecia disposta a deixá-lo a par dos fatos tão cedo.

Shizune não gostava de contestar as atitudes de Tsunade. Sempre seguia e fazia tudo o que ela dizia e indicava e sabia que, mesmo que não fosse perceptível logo, Tsunade sempre tomava a decisão certa sobre o que devia ser feito. Entretanto, daquela vez, Shizune estava acreditando que, se Tsunade não mudasse as atitudes logo e deixasse de guardar segredos importantes, um erro horrível seria tomado e suas proporções seriam irreversíveis.

- Se as coisas não mudarem, - murmuro Shizune, encostando-se na parede do armário, olhando o teto, onde uma solitária lâmpada florescente pendia pendurada em um fio vermelho – vai ser o Caos. Literalmente.

* * *

Deitado com os braços atrás da cabeça, Naruto olhava o teto do quarto com um olhar perdido e desligado, enquanto mais uma vez fazia a triste descoberta de que pregos na nascem na madeira que nem feijão em algodão. Tinha certeza de que, algum dia, iria contar aqueles pregos e descobrir que mais um havia nascido de um dia para o outro.

Estava enclausurado em seu quarto havia mais de duas horas sem falar com ninguém. A voz possessa de fúria de Tsunade ainda ressoava em seus ouvidos e os cristais do lustres da sala da diretora provavelmente ainda deviam estar balançando e tilintando graças aos berros da mulher. Naruto sabia que ela ia ficar braba com ele e com seu pequeno "incidente". Ele jamais pensaria que ela iria ficar _tão_ braba. Tsunade não estava nem braba. Estava _possessa_! A raiva da diretora era tanta que Naruto mal respirara enquanto ela esbravejava, temendo que ao menor suspiro ela fosse enforcá-lo no grande lustre com a alça de sua pasta velha.

Deixou a sala dela após quase uma hora de bronca direta, sem intervalos. Quando chegou ao seu pequeno quarto no terceiro andar, agradeceu imensamente por ainda estar vivo e respirando, e não com os pés balançando com a alça da pasta enrolada no pescoço, pendurado na sala da diretora.

Tirou sua roupa do Konoha e jogou-a no chão, chutando-a para debaixo da cama, irritado. Estava decidido a nunca mais voltar à um colégio humano enquanto vivesse. Ele achava a escola um lugar ruim, mas depois de conhecer uma escola humana, estava decidido a nunca mais dormir nas aulas tediantes de Kakashi. Estava no Konoha tinham só quatro dias, mas já tinha sido o suficiente para se decidir que as escolas vampiras eram bem melhores. Pelo menos eram um lugar onde ele não se sentia o peixe fora d'água.

Estava exausto e dolorido demais para fazer qualquer coisa que exigisse mais esforço do que o necessário para respirar. Ligou o mp4, colocou os fones nos ouvidos e resolveu nem ligar para o celular ou a porta do quarto. Não queria falar com ninguém mais naquele dia. Queria apenas ficar quieto no seu canto. Queria pensar. Na verdade, precisava pensar, mesmo que a musica tocasse alta em seus ouvidos.

"_Standing where I should be  
Believing as I'm told to believe  
Being who I should be  
Doing what I should do"_

Nunca fora de seu feitio ficar pensando muito em problemas. Odiava quando tinha algum, mas sempre dava um jeito de solucioná-lo logo. Mas agora ele tinha um problema no qual não conseguia parar de pensar. Um problema que estava monopolizando sua vida de todas as maneiras possíveis, desde o momento em que acordava com o sol nascendo mansamente até a hora em que fechava os olhos para dormir quando as estrelas já estavam no céu. Um problema de nome, sobrenome e título: Soberana Hyuuga Hinata.

Enquanto a musica entrava em sua cabeça, ele ia sentindo inúmeros pensamentos vagarem por sua cabeça, mas nenhum se fixava. A maneira como cada coisa passava por sua mente era como tentar pegar vento com as mãos. Pode até se tentar pegar, mas jamais se consegue. Ele escapa por entre os dedos e foge para longe de nós. O rapaz estava em um daqueles momentos em que é como se tivéssemos mil pensamentos vagando por nossa mente. Nós sentimos que estamos pensando em alguma coisa, mas a realidade é que não estamos pensando em nada.

A única coisa que realmente retinia e se fazia notar dentro de sua cabeça era Hinata. A única coisa no mundo que conseguira essa proeza com o vampiro Uzumaki. Agora, não importava o quanto tentasse, não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Nela e em sua missão com ela.

Antes, tudo começou com uma obrigação. Uma ordem direta de Tsunade traz-la para o lado deles até a Noite da Estrela de Sangue. Agora era questão de querer. Ele a queria ali ao seu lado. Sentia que, no mundo dos humanos, ela era sozinha e sem companhia. Era como se ela realmente não tivesse sido feita para aquele mundo de coisas e pessoas tão ordinárias, tão comuns. Ela não era comum. Ela era especial. Muito especial. Ela era realmente iluminada. E ele estava disposto a trazê-la para o seu lado pela eternidade, só para vê-la brilhar ao seu lado.

Enquanto divagava sobre isso, um som que não era a guitarra da musica soou em seu quarto. Depois de chegar a conclusão de que nenhum prego havia crescido em seu teto, Naruto fechara os olhos e não estava nem um pouco com vontade de abri-los, fosse pelo que fosse. Reconheceu o som da musiquinha estridentemente irritante que tocava em seu celular toda vez que alguma das garotas da escola ligava para ele. Já não estava com vontade de falar com ninguém, mas muito menos queria falar com uma garota agora.

- Não estou nem te ouvindo. – resmungou para o celular, se negando a abrir os olhos.

Depois de um tempo, a musica parou e ele agradeceu por novamente só ouvir seus pensamentos dentro do quarto.

- Finalmente parou de...

Naruto nem conseguiu acabar a frase. Para seu desgosto, a musica começou a tocar de novo, irritando-o mais ainda.

- Nossa, mas você é uma pessoa bem insistente, né? – disse, abrindo os olhos e fitando o celular, que se remexia sobre a beira do criado-mudo, quase caindo no chão.

Novamente nem ligou para a chamada. Não queria e não ia falar com ninguém e ponto final! Não importava o que fosse, não era nada tão importante assim que merecesse sua imediata atenção.

Nem toda a vontade de Naruto foi capaz de dar a ele a paciência necessária para agüentar aquele telefone chato. O aparelhou saracoteou cantando por quase dez minutos sem parar. Quando a paciência de Naruto já estava no maximo, decidiu pelo menos xingar bastante seja lá quem fosse antes de mandar seu celular contra a parede.

Olhou o visor com desgosto, se levantando da cama e sentando-se na beira. Os cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que nunca e tinha certeza de que a cara estava bem amassada. Sonolento e com a vista embaçada, leu o nome que piscava no visor, enquanto a maldita musiquinha ainda soava irritante.

- Qual é a pessoa mais irritante que eu conheço? – murmurou, após ver quem era.

A contra gosto, atendeu o telefone, aborrecido.

- O que você quer, Ino?

A voz da loira escandalosa ressoou furiosa do outro lado da linha.

- _Mas será possível, Naruto? Já é a oitava vez que eu te ligo! O que foi, tava dormindo é?_

Naruto revirou os olhos. Estava com sono e com pensamentos demais em sua cabeça para se ligar no que sua loira amiga dizia furiosa no telefone naquele momento. Passou a mão livre pelos cabelos e coçou a cabeça, fechando os olhos enquanto perguntava, sonolento e com a voz arrastada.

- O que é que você quer pra ta me ligando?

Ino se acalmou e ficou subitamente animada do outro lado da linha. Ela disse, alegremente.

- _Eu to aqui com o pessoal na sala de convivência e a gente ta doido atrás de ti. Estamos fazendo os planos!_

- Planos? – Naruto bocejou preguiçoso e mal-educado ao telefone, ignorando o fato de Ino ser uma vampira requintada e que fora ensinada com a melhor educação imaginável, o que queria dizer que ela ia querer matar ele por conta daquela sua falta de respeito – Planos de quê?

- _Ora, planos pra quê!_ – respondeu a garota, irritada – _Me diz uma coisa: que dia é amanhã?_

Naruto pensou um pouco. Estava cansado demais para saber de cabeça que dia era o "amanhã". Sabia que era o "dia depois de hoje". Sem a mínima vontade, mas querendo se livrar logo da loira Yamanaka, olhou a folha de calendário pendurada na porta do guarda-roupa.

- Sexta-feira. – respondeu, sem interesse.

- _Então, se amanhã é sexta, o que quer dizer isso?_ – perguntou Ino, animadamente irritante.

- Que ainda bem que a semana ta acabando? – disse o rapaz, jogando-se para trás na cama, ficando deitado de lado e fechando os olhos, pondo uma mão sobre a testa.

- _Isso também._ – respondeu a garota, cada vez mais animada com o que falava – _E isso quer dizer o que mais?_

Aquela historia de "o que isso quer dizer" já estava começando a irritá-lo. Naruto não estava com vontade de responder a charadas e aquela conversinha da vampira Yamanaka estava deixando sua pouca paciência pior ainda.

- Que a semana já era? – respondeu, desinteressado ao extremo.

Ino pareceu ficar braba com aquele marasmo em que Naruto estava. A loira gritou com sua voz aguda do outro lado do telefone, ficando irritada.

- _Ah, pára com isso!_ – os ouvidos de Naruto retumbaram como tambores quando a voz estridente da loira entrou em sua cabeça e fez com que ele apertasse os olhos e afastasse o telefone do ouvido automaticamente, torcendo para que ainda pudesse ouvir alguma coisa depois daquilo – _O esquema é assim: a gente ta organizando o fim de semana. Vem cá que a gente te explica melhor._ – a voz de Lee soou ao lado dela, abafada pela distância que ele se encontrava do celular – _O Lee ta dizendo que quer uma revanche no Guitar Hero. Vem logo pra cá._

Naruto se viu acabar vencido pela loira e seus argumentos. Ino havia conseguido acabar com toda aquela sua vontade de ficar quieto em seu canto, sem fazer nada. Sentou-se na beira da cama novamente e esfregou os olhos, com sono ainda. Perguntou com a voz cansada.

- Ta, to indo. Só me diz uma coisa, o que é que vocês estão planejando?

-_ A gente ta planejando de ir no boliche daquele shopping lá do Centro._

No momento em que a voz de Ino entrou em sua cabeça, levando essas palavras até seu cérebro, Naruto arregalou os olhos, levantando a cabeça e olhando a frente. Com um salto ele ficou de pé, quase batendo de cara no armário.

Uma idéia louca começou a se formar na cabeça loira do Uzumaki. Uma idéia louca o suficiente para acabar dando certo. Uma idéia que poderia lhe poupar muito trabalho e acabar sendo bem mais eficiente do que qualquer outro plano que já tivesse sido traçado para Hinata e sobre como ela ia parar ao lado deles. Chegou rápido a conclusão de que, se Tsunade não queria e nem ia lhe contar nada sobre a Soberania Antiga, a partir de agora as coisas iam ser do jeito Uzumaki! Iria trazer Hinata para junto deles por seus próprios meios e iria ter a ajuda de seus amigos para isso!

- Ino, vê aí com o pessoal se eu posso levar uma amiga minha sábado com a gente? – perguntou ele, afoito.

Ino deu uma risadinha boba e perguntou, a voz curiosa e debochada.

- _Uma amiga, é? É só uma amiga, mesmo?_

Naruto sentiu suas bochechas queimarem com as palavras de Ino e teve certeza que de algum modo ela sabia, já que a garota começou a rir do outro lado, debochada. Incomodado com isso, o rapaz falou, apressado e tentando não parecer nervoso.

- Ah, não fala bobagem! – disse ele, irritado, enquanto Ino ainda ria dele baixinho – É só uma amiga sim. Uma amiga bem... _especial_.

Ino começou a se acalmar e parou de rir da cara de Naruto devagar. Podiam estar ao telefone, mas ela tinha certeza de que o amigo estava bem vermelho e constrangido com aquele comentário anterior dela. Naruto podia ser como era, mas era bem fácil perceber quando ele estava envergonhado.

- _Olha, por mim não tem problema nenhum e eu acho que o pessoal não vê mal nenhum nisso também. Vem logo pra cá que aí você mesmo nos ajuda a organizar tudo._

Naruto tentava desamassar um pouco sua roupa enquanto ouvia Ino, deixando sua imagem mais apresentável do que o trapo sonolento que estava. Assim que a garota parou de falar, ele disse, apressado e já apoiando a mão na maçaneta da porta de seu quarto.

- Ta. Ó, faz o seguinte: me espera que eu já to chegando aí. Tenho que fazer uma coisa antes.

O refrão da musica tocava animadamente nos fones de seu mp4, abandonado em cima de sua cama e que, na pressa, o rapaz havia esquecido ligado, gastando sua bateria.

"_Going on and on I have the future in my hands  
Getting lose from days I never could get over  
Going on and on until I'm finally myself  
Getting out of this dishonest world I never wanted  
Now is the time  
Now is the time"_

* * *

Com passos pesados, o loiro ia andando como um furacão pelos corredores da Kishimoto rumo a sala de Tsunade. Os olhos azuis brilhavam de convicção enquanto ele ia em direção a sala da diretoria, decidido a tomar uma decisão e a qual não aceitaria uma recusa.

Adentrou no escritório da diretora sem a mínima cerimônia. A porta abriu-se de sopetão, batendo com força na parede e fazendo os livros das prateleiras balançarem fortemente. Os cristais do lustre tilintaram assustadoramente, enquanto Naruto entrava no cômodo, encarando Tsunade. Ela estava sentada atrás de sua grande mesa, onde dezenas de papéis se empilhavam, formando quase uma muralha ao redor da mulher.

- Ei, ei, ei! – falou a diretora, incomodada com o rapaz – Que invasão é essa? Já não basta toda a dor de cabeça que você me deu chegando aqui naquele estado deplorável, ainda vem invadir o meu escritório?!

- Olha aqui, Tsunade-sama, eu não to a fim de ouvir mais nenhum sermão de ti hoje. – disse Naruto, olhando-a desafiador e sério – Eu vim fazer uma exigência. – declarou o rapaz, sem a mínima educação, parado em frente a mesa da diretora.

- Desde quando eu te dei o direito de falar nesse tom comigo? – perguntou ela, ficando de pé, irritada.

Naruto deu um tapa em cima do tampo da mesa de mogno antigo com as duas mãos e afirmou, apontando-a acusadoramente.

- No momento em que você não me contou toda a verdade, me deu o direito de agir como eu bem entendesse!

Tsunade olhou-o sem retorquir. Até mesmo ela sabia que ele tinha razão. A partir do momento em que ela não revelou tudo a ele, deu-lhe o direito de pensar e fazer aquilo que lhe desse na telha e não podia repreendê-lo por irritar-se. Aliás, ela já estava começando a estranhar o fato dele ainda não ter se irritado ainda.

- O que é que você quer? – perguntou ela, secamente por entre os dentes.

Naruto estava determinado a conseguir o que queria. Ele disse, olhando Tsunade seriamente.

- Tsunade-sama, eu não to mais nem aí pro fato de você não ter me dito nada sobre a Hinata e se recusar a me contar seja lá o que for. Também não to nem ligando mais pra nada. Dane-se ela ser da Soberania Antiga. Dane-se a Noite da Estrela de Sangue. Dane-se tudo, não quero nem saber de mais nada!

Tsunade apenas ouvia o rapaz em silencio, sentada novamente. Ele respirou fundo. Agora a parte perigosa e ousada de seu plano começaria a ser colocada em pauta.

- A única coisa que me importa é que ela crê que é uma humana. Hinata não acredita ser nada mais do que uma humana normal como qualquer outra. Ela nem imagina que nós vampiros existimos e do nada vai ter que se tornar um "ser sedento por sangue", como os humanos nos chamam. Isso sim é a única coisa que me importa.

O loiro parou de falar por um instante novamente, olhando a diretora. Estava certo do que iria pedir e nada o faria mudar de idéia, mas ainda estava pegando forças para agüentar os berros de Tsunade. Ela iria gritar e muito, certamente.

- Tsunade-sama, eu quero que você me dê carta branca para que eu faça o que eu bem quiser daqui pra frente a respeito da soberana Hinata. Quero que você mande uma carta para o Escritório Central contando ao Taverner e aos outros caras de lá que agora quem está no comando da operação é Uzumaki Naruto.

Aquilo realmente pegou Tsunade de surpresa. Ela se levantou bruscamente da cadeira, jogando o móvel para trás com forças e encarou Naruto com raiva. Os olhos dela quase pegavam fogo de tanta ira. De onde aquele vampirinho oxigenado tinha tirado aquela idéia absurda?

- O que você disse? – gritou ela, realmente furiosa – De onde tirou essa idéia? Você enlouqueceu, moleque? Tem noção do que acaba de dizer?

Naruto estava disposto a ir até o fim naquela sua idéia e não ia aceitar que a diretora recusasse-a. O rapaz respondeu, gritando no mesmo tom de voz de Tsunade e sabendo que isso significava que boa parte do prédio iria ouvi-los berrando.

- Você nunca me contou nada a respeito do que eu to fazendo nessa historia toda. Eu posso ta brincando com fogo e nem saber disso! – ele apontou Tsunade e determinou, categórico – Agora as coisas vão ser do meu jeito!

Os olhos de Tsunade brilhavam em fúria. Ela estava extremamente furiosa com a insolência de Naruto. Ela foi de dedo no nariz do rapaz, bradando furiosa.

- "As coisas vão ser do teu jeito" coisa nenhuma! Tem idéia do que isso acarretaria? O Escritório Central iria enlouquecer com uma coisa dessas!

O rapaz debruçou-se sobre a mesa dela, fazendo seus cabelos loiros balançarem. Seus olhos azuis brilharam e suas presas de vampiro reluziram como perolas quando ele bateu com as mãos sobre o tampo de madeira, gritando.

- Pouco me importa os caras de Londres! – gritou Naruto, encarando Tsunade irritado – Eu já disse: só me interessa a garota. Só ELA me importa!

Tsunade pareceu ficar um tanto surpresa com as ultimas palavras do loiro Uzumaki. Ela nunca esperava que aquele rapaz que no início recusara veementemente aquele trabalho, fosse se afeiçoar tanto assim com aquela garota, que apesar de ser a soberana, ainda era só uma humana normal. Tsunade perguntou, falando mais baixo, mas ainda assim muito irritada.

- O que você pretende fazer? – questionou, estreitando os olhos – Sabe que não há nada que possa fazer. – o tom de voz dela foi de ironia e ela deu um sorriso de lado.

Ela estava subestimando Naruto. As pessoas sempre o subestimavam. Será que não se cansavam de ter conceitos errados sobre o loiro? Ele já estava cheio disso. A súbita idéia de brincar um pouco com a diretora alegrou-o e ele sorriu por dentro, pronto para uma piada. Com a expressão fechada e a voz dura, Naruto disse.

- Bom, eu pretendo pegar a Hinata, roubar o dinheiro da Kishimoto e fugir pra Disney com o Chapolin Colorado.

A cara de tacho que Tsunade fez ficaria marcada na mente de Naruto pelo resto de sua longa vida de vampiro! Ela debruçou o corpo um pouco para a frente e arregalou os olhos. Bastante confusa com o que ele tinha acabado de falar, ela perguntou, olhando-o incrédula.

- Quê? – disse ela, totalmente atordoada.

Naruto sabia quando era hora de brincar e quando era hora de agir. Aquela era hora de agir, pois com Tsunade daquele jeito, ia demorar um pouco até a diretora se religar. Assumindo uma postura extremamente séria e política, como todos imaginam de um Uzumaki, ele disse, determinado.

- Se eu disse que tenho meus meios, é porque eu sei o que fazer. E sei que, se eu te pedisse, nunca ia permitir.

A mulher pareceu religar a partir dali. Tsunade estava furiosa, mas já estava cansada de gritar. Com a voz baixa e moderada, ela vociferou, encarando o rapaz no fundo dos olhos.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não posso fazer uma coisa dessas. – falou a diretora, olhando-o – Se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela, eu é que seria responsabilizada... – ela não conseguiu acabar a frase. Naruto interrompeu-a e disse, sério.

- Por isso mesmo eu estou pedindo que eu tenha o comando desse esquema. Se acontecer alguma coisa, daí eu é que me ferro.

Ele desejava com todas as suas forças que nada desse errado, pois isso implicaria em Hinata ficar mal de alguma forma. Não suportaria vê-la passando por mais sofrimento do que a jovem já vinha passando ultimamente. A diretora da Kishimoto ficou em silencio, apenas olhando o rapaz. Seu olhar dizia que ela esperava que ele expusesse seu plano. O loiro suspirou fracamente, preparando-se para falar.

Naruto permaneceu sério e deixou as costas retas, ficando em postura quase igual a de um guerreiro antes de ir para o fronte. Com uma expressão dura, o rapaz levantou três dedos e disse, convicto.

- Três dias. – declarou ele – Eu garanto a senhora que em três dias eu trago ela pra dentro dessa escola. – ele bateu com um dedo na mesa enquanto falava – Isso se a senhora me der carta branca e me passar o comando.

Tsunade ficou pensativa e sentou-se pesadamente em sua cadeira, dando um suspiro cansado. Talvez aquele moleque insolente e espontâneo tivesse realmente alguma razão. Se ele não sabia de nada, não tinha como lidar com a garota de maneira eficaz. Tsunade não estava com a mínima intenção de lhe contar a verdade e Naruto sabia muito bem disso. Ele podia até ser um Uzumaki, mas ainda assim não era motivo suficiente para que ele soubesse de certos segredos, muito menos aqueles acerca da Soberania Antiga e da real complexidade do mundo vampírico. Se ele estava tão certo de que traria Hinata para o lado deles em três dias, é porque realmente tinha um grande plano em mente, que mesmo que fosse louco, poderia até funcionar. Além do mais, Uzumaki Naruto não era só aquele bobão risonho que todos viam.

"_Trazer ele pra cá já foi loucura. Uma insanidade a mais não tem problema..._" pensou a vampira, ponderando as idéias.

Com o olhar duro, Tsunade perguntou, friamente.

- Está ciente de que se algo acontecer com Hinata, você será responsabilizado, não? – disse a mulher, olhando os olhos azuis de Naruto.

O rapaz não respondeu. Apenas balançou a cabeça, indicando que sim e continuou a olhar a diretora em expectativa. Tsunade encostou-se bem para trás na cadeira, afundando no estofado vermelho e passou as mãos pelo rosto, frustrada. Sabia muito bem o que ia acontecer a partir dali. Protocolos, chefes de estados e Clãs enfurecidos com ela e um Secretário Geral britânico e engomadinho enraivecido querendo a cabeça da vampira japonesa em uma bandeja de prata. Se Naruto tivesse sucesso, as coisas iam ser perfeitas e não ia ter mais com o que se preocupar. Agora, se ele falhasse, ela é quem teria de pagar o "pato diplomático". O "prático" seria do rapaz.

- Isso vai me dar uma dor de cabeça infeliz... – murmurou a diretora, olhando os papeis a sua frente na mesa.

A vampira levantou o rosto e encarou Naruto uma ultima vez. Avaliava se ele era realmente capaz de conseguir uma proeza dessas. Levando em conta sua cara-de-pau e seu jeito de ser, ela até achava que sim. Mesmo assim, ela disse, irritada.

- Escuta bem o que eu vou te dizer: vou fazer esse favor pra você, mas se dentro de três dias ela não estiver aqui, eu arranco as tuas presas pra fazer um colar, entendeu?

Naruto acalmou a face e abriu um largo sorriso vitorioso e confiante.

- Pode deixar comigo, Tsunade-sama. Eu garanto pra senhora que em três dias eu trago ela pra cá!

* * *

A tarde da sexta-feira ia chegando agradável sobre a cidade. O sol brilhava no céu, acompanhado de finas nuvens brancas que pareciam fiapos de algodão voando pelo céu, formando desenhos em meio a imensidão azul. Uma brisa leve soprava suavemente, batendo no rosto das pessoas e fazendo elas se sentirem bem com a sensação gostosa que o vento fresco de tarde passava.

Sob esse sol bom e agradável, os estudantes do Colégio Konoha iam embora, depois de mais um dia entediante de aula, mas tendo o adorável consolo de que era finalmente sexta-feira e assim o fim-de-semana havia chegado em fim, trazendo consigo toda a liberdade que aqueles dois dias podiam dar. Dois dias onde as únicas preocupações seriam as roupas para as festas e cuidar para não dormir além da hora do almoço e ser tirado da cama a vassourada.

Escorado no muro e com um pé apoiado na parede, bem em frente ao portão de saída da escola e do outro lado da rua, Naruto observava os alunos andarem rumo a rua e a liberdade. Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans preta que usava, ele mal conseguia abrir os olhos com aquele sol todo. Mesmo escondido sob a sombra de uma arvore da calçada, seus olhos claros ardiam horrores e ele se perguntava que fim levara a chuva de dias atrás. Dias bons aqueles, já que o céu ficava nublado e não fazia seus olhos arderem.

Tirou uma mão do bolso e colocou-a sobre os olhos, tentando tapar a luminosidade do sol que ainda assim atrapalhava, mesmo que ele estivesse em uma ilha negra feita pela sombra da arvore, tentando enxergar mais do que um palmo adiante do nariz. Foi quando, ao longe, conseguiu avistar Hinata. Ela vinha andando junto de um grupo de garotas, um pouco mais atrás delas. Enquanto todas as outras garotas tagarelavam alegremente sobre a folga do fim de semana, Hinata apenas sorria, ouvindo-as sem dizer nada. Parecia feliz por simplesmente escutar o que as outras tinham a dizer. Seus longos cabelos negros voavam mansamente com aquela leve brisa e seu rosto parecia ainda mais iluminado, passando ainda mais serenidade. Aquilo só serviu para que Naruto tivesse mais certeza ainda de que ela era iluminada.

Enquanto olhava ela, sorrindo e parecendo tão serena, lembrou-se subitamente de como se sentira no dia anterior, quando chegara ao ginásio e encontrara Hinata caída no chão, ensangüentada e aos prantos. Sentiu novamente uma onda de remorso tomar conta dele. Naquele momento ela estava frágil e abalada, doendo e sagrando como se tivesse sido açoitada. Mesmo assim, a única coisa em que ele conseguiu pensar ao sentir o aroma do sangue dela foi em como ele devia ser doce e saboroso e na sensação prazerosa que seria ter aquele liquido rubro em seus lábios.

Sentiu um tremor passar por seu corpo e respirou fundo, rangendo os dentes e desviando os olhos dela por um momento, olhando para um lado e pondo uma mão sobre a testa, respirando com dificuldade e sentindo a garganta secar. Seu ser inteiro desejava o sangue de Hinata, como era de sua natureza desejar sangue. Mas a cada vez que pensava nisso, a raiva tomava conta dele. Naruto sabia que não poderia beber o sangue dela, mesmo que quisesse mais do que tudo. Não deveria de forma alguma fazer uma coisa dessas. Beber sangue direto de um humano não era exatamente crime nenhum para ele, mas beber o sangue de _Hinata_ seria sim um crime. Ele não suportaria cometer tal ato com ela. Mesmo que quisesse, estava decidido a nunca morder Hinata.

"_Eu não posso fazer isso, de jeito nenhum._" – pensou ele, voltando a levantar o rosto e olhá-la. Sorriu ao avistá-la novamente e a visão de seu rosto o deixou feliz – "_Seria imperdoável._"

Enquanto esperava que a garota chegasse ao portão da escola, começou a repassar mentalmente o que iria fazer a seguir. O rapaz tinha formulado um plano para Hinata e tinha incluído nesse plano o detalhe de nunca mais colocar os pés dentro daquele coleginho fuleira de humano, onde haviam dois Seres da Floresta e cujo um deles era um amigo extremamente possessivo de seu "alvo" e com que Naruto estava doido para ter uma desforra o mais rápido possível. Tinha faltado na aula daquela sexta e sabia que isso nem era algo tão notável assim, já que alguns alunos matam as sextas para poder emendar o dia com o fim de semana.

Quando todas as garotas do bando onde Hinata estava chegaram ao portão, a garota percebeu Naruto parado do outro lado da rua. Ela fitou-o e parou de andar na hora, corando levemente ao vê-lo, parecendo bastante surpresa. Ele achou isso engraçado e imaginou que realmente devia ser uma figura estranha parado ali, na única sombra que havia naquela rua, com uma camisa vermelha do jogo Devil May Cry estampada com a figura de Dante, calça jeans preta e um tênis velho e que já vira dias melhores. Foi quando ele lembrou-se de que Hinata só tinha-o visto com o uniforme sem-graça do Konoha. Ela não devia imaginar que ele tinha um estilo tão... diferente.

Assim que ele sentiu ser avistado pela garota, o loiro acenou e sorriu para ela, atravessando a rua para falar com a futura vampira Hyuuga, que ficara parada bem ao lado da coluna do portão de ferro da escola, sorrindo gentilmente para ele, aguardando-o. As outras garotas já tinham tomado seu rumo e deixado Hinata para trás, parecendo nem ter percebido que ela tinha ficado no portão para falar com um rapaz, coisa que Naruto agradeceu, já que a ultima coisa que queria eram as fofocas de uma bando de garotas desocupadas tendo ele como foco principal.

- Oi Hinata-hime. – cumprimentou Naruto, sorrindo para ela alegremente ao parar na frente dela.

- Boa tarde... Naruto-kun. – respondeu ela, com aquele seu jeitinho inseguro de dizer as coisas e que ele achava tão adorável – Por que você não veio à aula hoje? Aconteceu alguma cosia? – perguntou ela, o tom de voz preocupado e olhando o rapaz como se avaliando seu estado.

Naruto apenas balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros.

- Ah, aconteceu uns troços e eu tive que faltar. – respondeu ele, passando uma mão pelos cabelos.

Isso fez a manga curta de sua camiseta recuar um pouco, mostrando a grande faixa enrolada abaixo do ombro de Naruto. Ao ver aquilo, Hinata preocupou-se mais ainda com ele e perguntou, apreensiva.

- Naruto-kun... o que... foi isso no seu braço? – ela apontou timidamente a faixa branca meio escondida sob a roupa.

Ele olhou o braço e viu o enorme curativo em seu braço. Não podia dizer a Hinata que havia entrado em uma briga com Kiba, de jeito nenhum! Isso seria muita burrice de parte dele e Naruto tinha a mínima noção do que era e do que não era certo fazer. No entanto, não precisava mentir totalmente. Na verdade, não queria ter de mentir para Hinata. Respondeu calmamente, tentando despreocupá-la.

- Isso? Uns caras na rua. Tentaram me assaltar e eu acabei brigando com eles.

A garota olhou-o apreensiva e perguntou, preocupada com ele.

- Mas está tudo bem mesmo? Não precisa de nada?

- Ta tudo bem mesmo. – disse ele. Num gesto impensado, o rapaz levou uma mão ao rosto dela e pousou-a delicadamente na face esquerda de Hinata, fazendo-a corar violentamente e prender a respiração – Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Hinata-hime. – pediu ele, sorrindo gentilmente.

Parecendo não perceber o rosto corado de Hinata, Naruto continuou sorrindo e preparou-se para o seu real objetivo ali. Tirou sua mão do rosto dela e sorriu, já craque em sorrir sem mostrar os caninos. Ansioso, ele perguntou.

- Hinata-hime, eu vim até aqui pra te fazer uma pergunta. Quer ir comigo no shopping amanhã?

Naruto manteve a pose de naturalidade, mas a verdade é que ele quase se esganou nesse momento. As palavras nunca obedeciam a ele! Ele tinha planejado muito bem o que ia perguntar a Hinata, para faze-la se sentir bem e aceitasse o pedido logo, mas do jeito como o convite soara, ele tinha certeza de que ela tinha ficado extremamente envergonhada.

"_Eu odeio a minha boca!_" – pensou ele, furioso e começando a suar frio sob o sol.

Hinata ficou vermelha na hora e arregalou os olhos, começando a tremer. Acreditava ter ouvido mal, não entendo se aquilo era verdade ou não. Nervosa, Hinata gaguejou, com o coração batendo descompassado dentro de seu peito.

- N-no sho-sho-shopping?...

Tentando da melhor maneira possível não parecer que estava prestes a se matar e ser natural que a situação permitia, Naruto emendou, sorrindo sempre.

- É. Assim, amanhã de tarde, eu e mais uns amigos vamos ir ao shopping. Eu pensei que você fosse gostar de ir junto com a gente, Hinata-hime. Leva uma amiga tua contigo se você quiser. Vão ir duas amigas minhas lá de onde eu moro, Ino e Sakura. Você vai gostar de conhecê-las. Acho que vão se dar bem.

Enquanto Hinata parecia pensar, o loiro começou a repassar todo o esquema que ele e os amigos tinham montado no outro dia na sala de convivência da Kishimoto, entre uma ou outra partida de Soul Calibur. O plano para esse passeio era basicamente simples, sem grandes mistérios, pelo menos a principio. Naruto havia pedido um favor a seus amigos. Queria levar Hinata com eles ao shopping. Seus amigos tinham aceitado sem problema, isso até ouvirem a historia inteira. Quando o loiro contou que Hinata era uma humana, todos torceram o nariz em desgosto, não achando aquela idéia nada boa. Lee chegou a debochar dizendo que Naruto queria "brincar com a comida", coisa que resultou nele tomando um soco no braço dado pelo ofendido vampiro loiro.

O loiro Uzumaki explicou os fatos a seus amigos. Disse que, mesmo que ele não soubesse muito bem como isso era possível, Hinata era uma vampira de sangue adormecido. Ela era uma humana, mas de alguma forma torta que ele não sabia qual, ela viria a se tornar uma vampira e logo pelo jeito. Isso era uma transformação e tanto. Por isso o rapaz queria a ajuda dos amigos.

O grande objetivo era integrar Hinata ao meio deles. Mesmo que ela não soubesse da existência dos vampiros (e nem _devesse_ saber ainda) era importante que ela visse que os vampiros são pessoas como outra qualquer, e não os monstros sanguinários pintados nas historias humanas. O que Naruto pretendia era fazer com que ela criasse laços com eles, fazendo com que, mesmo depois de vampira, Hinata soubesse que não ia ficar sozinha. Tudo o que Naruto pretendia com aquele plano era fazer com que ela fizesse amigos e assim não se sentisse só depois de "transformada".

Meio incerta Hinata gaguejou, batendo os indicadores e olhando para seus sapatos, encabulada.

- Bem... eu... eu...

Naruto virou o rosto de lado para fitar o dela melhor e perguntou, sorridente.

- Então, quer ou não?

Hinata ficou um tempo sem falar nada, apenas fitando a calçada. Quando a ansiedade de Naruto parecia que ia matá-lo, ela levantou o rosto e olhou-o, sorrindo suavemente.

- Vou sim.

Naruto abriu um largo sorriso de felicidade com a resposta dela. Agora as coisas estavam finalmente começando a dar certo para ele.

- Que bom! – exclamou o rapaz, feliz da vida – Então a gente se encontra amanhã às quatro e meia da tarde no Shopping Sumire, em frente ao cinema.

Hinata virou um pouco a cabeça para o lado e perguntou, confusa.

- Nós vamos ao cinema?

Naruto pôs uma mão atrás da cabeça e respondeu, olhando um lado.

- Bom, a princípio não. – ele voltou a olhar os olhos cor-de-lua dela e disse, sorrindo – Mas é que lá é o melhor ponto de encontro do shopping, né?

Hinata deu uma risadinha alegre com as palavras do rapaz e isso deixou Naruto contente. Saber que ele deixava Hinata feliz o deixava bem.

- Então estamos combinados pra amanhã, né? – perguntou ele, querendo uma confirmação.

Hinata apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo docemente. Naruto ficou satisfeito e perguntou, olhando a rua que já estava deserta de estudantes. Enquanto eles conversaram, todos tinham ido embora, deixando a rua sem uma alma-viva.

Aquilo pareceu mais um convite a Naruto. Sendo o mais cavalheiro e educado que sua educação de rapaz que nem ligava para aulas de etiqueta, perguntou gentilmente para Hinata.

- Posso ir contigo até a tua casa?

Ela corou e disse, baixinho, olhando o chão.

- Po-pode, claro...

Quando os dois se colocaram a andar, Naruto pegou a mochila azul que Hinata usava e se dispôs a carregá-la, mesmo que ela protestasse dizendo que ele não precisava fazer aquilo, já que ela não via problema em carregar a mochila. Mesmo assim, Naruto tirou a bolsa das costas dela e passou a carregá-la para a garota.

Quando iam virar a esquina da rua da escola, Naruto sentiu que alguém os olhava. Na verdade, tinha essa sensação desde a hora em que atravessara a rua para falar com Hinata, ainda no portão da escola. E ele sabia muito bem quem era o seu observador. Não era preciso ser um gênio da percepção para sentir a aura de fúria que esse ser emitia em direção ao vampiro.

Naruto deixou que Hinata andasse mais um pouco na frente dele e deixou-se ficar para trás. Virou-se para trás na esquina e olhou a coluna ao lado do portão de ferro, que encontrava-se uns cinqüenta metros longe de onde ele estava. Alguém com um braço totalmente enfaixado, um curativo no supercílio direito e que Naruto sabia que também estava com o lado da barriga enfaixado os mirava com os olhos de um cão de caça.

Com um sorriso ousado, o vampiro Uzumaki levantou um braço e acenou desafiador para a figura grande e que emanava raiva que o observava ao longe.

- Fala aí, Inuzuka. – disse ele, sorrindo para a enfurecida figura de Kiba, que o fitava como se visse uma assombração indesejada.

O caminho até a casa de Hinata foi longo e não fez nada bem aos olhos de Naruto, que ardiam mais a cada instante em que ele ficava no sol. Mesmo assim, ele não se queixava. Gostava de andar ao lado dela, de conversar com ela, mesmo que Hinata gaguejasse às vezes e tropeçasse nas palavras de vez em quando. Seu jeito de ser era doce e calmo, diferente das pessoas que cercavam Naruto em seu dia-a-dia. A cada vez que pensava que ela ia se tornar uma deles, não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste. Triste por tirar aquela luz do mundo humano. E feliz por levar a luz de Hinata para seu lado.

Assim que pararam na varanda da casa de Hinata, Naruto devolveu-lhe a mochila com cuidado e disse, sorrindo.

- Chegamos. – ele olhou em volta e comentou, risonho – É a segunda vez que eu te deixo em casa em dois dias.

Hinata corou e riu, achando graça, enquanto procurava sua chave de casa dentro do bolso de fora da mochila azul.

- Ainda ta sozinha? – perguntou Naruto, preocupado. A Akatsuki podia não ter feito nada ainda, o que não queria dizer que estavam dormindo e nem ligando para a futura soberana.

- Ah... bem... sim. – disse Hinata, meio sem jeito, encontrando a chave de sua casa, pendurada em um grande chaveiro em forma de flor de pelúcia lilás.

Ela pôs a chave na fechadura e começou a abrir a porta. Naruto aproveitou esse momento e disse, andando até a escadinha, preparando-se para ir embora.

- Tenho que ir, Hinata-hime. – disse ele, já nos degraus.

Hinata virou-se para trás e disse, meio desapontada.

- Já vai? Não quer entrar?

Naruto sorriu, alegre. Adorava saber que era sempre tão bem-vindo na casa da garota dos olhos cor-de-lua. Mas não, realmente, naquele momento, por mais que quisesse, não poderia ficar. Tsunade havia proibido-o de ficar fora da Kishimoto mais do que duas horas sem lhe dar um relatório sobre Hinata e seu prazo já estava estourando.

- Desculpa, hoje não vai dar. – disse ele, triste, já na calçada.

- Tudo bem. – disse Hinata. Ela acenou de leve e disse, sorrindo – Até mais, Naruto-kun.

Naruto acenou de volta com um sorriso largo e lembrou, alegre.

- Tchau, Hinata-hime. Amanhã a gente se vê lá no Sumire, né?

Hinata corou levemente e respondeu, balançando a cabeça em assentimento.

- Sim, sim. Amanhã a gente se vê.

Naruto tomou a rua e foi andando de volta para casa, com as mãos no bolso e o olhar perdido. Por dentro, estava satisfeitíssimo com seu progresso. Aquele dia de sábado com Hinata tinha porque _tinha_ que ser perfeito! Estava mais feliz do que nunca com a idéia de passar uma tarde com ela, passeando. Realmente teria ficado muito triste se não tivesse sido o "contratado" para aquele trabalho de "caçador de rainhas".

"_Agora eu tenho com o que me ocupar._" – pensou ele, sorrindo.

O loiro Uzumaki estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não perceberia um elefante passar em sua frente.

E foi quase isso que aconteceu. Ele não percebeu, mas, discretamente escondido, camuflado entre as telhas da casa em frente da onde Hinata morava, os dois olhos de um grande e reluzente corvo negro controlavam tudo, esquadrinhando cada canto como se fossem radares.

Longe dali, nos limites da cidade, no subsolo da abandonada e esquecida antiga mansão dos McFeden, um homem estava sentado em uma poltrona alta e sofisticada, de cabelos laranjas e rosto cheio de piercings observava tudo através dos olhos da ave, como se ele mesmo estivesse lá. Estava de olhos fechados, analisando tudo aquilo que seu grande corvo negro via.

Lentamente, Pain abriu seus olhos e fitou o nada com seus olhos que destilavam crueldade e frieza. O líder da Akatsuki sorriu maldosamente e bateu as pontas dos dedos, satisfeito. Com sua voz cruel e gélida como as geleiras dos pólos, disse, numa alegria mortal.

- Isso foi... interessante.

* * *

O Shopping Sumire ficava no centro da cidade, no entanto, tinha ares de lugar afastado. Localizado bem no meio da cidade, numa área onde os prédios abriam uma brecha naquela imensa selva de pedra e permitiam que o céu fosse visível entre eles. Grande, arejado e com um teto de vidro por toda a sua extensão, o shopping era o ponto de encontro favorito de boa parte da cidade nos fins de semana. Centenas de lojas, um cinema de oito salas e outros tipos de locais de entretenimento faziam com que lá opção do que fazer não fosse problema pra ninguém.

Naquela tarde de sábado, Naruto e seu pequeno bando de amigos iam andando calmamente pelos corredores, conversando alegres. Quem os via, nunca que imaginaria o que eles eram realmente. Pareciam simplesmente um grupo de jovens aproveitando a pouca liberdade que o fim de semana proporcionava. Jamais passaria pela mente de qualquer pessoa dentro daquele lugar que eles eram na verdade vampiros.

O loiro, vestido com uma camiseta laranja forte que mais parecia uma caneta marca-texto e a melhor calça jeans azul escura de seu armário, ia andando na frente do grupo, onde se encontravam Lee, Sai, Ino, Sakura e Shikamaru.

A entrada dos cinemas, o ponto de encontro com Hinata, mais parecia uma espécie de "terminal de aeroporto". Era um lugar grande, parecendo um hall de entrada de um teatro, com os posters dos filmes dentro de molduras com luzes piscando em volta e grandes letreiros muito parecido com os de aeroportos onde se viam os horários de exibição das peliculas. Num primeiro plano haviam as bilheterias e alguns cartazes em suas molduras faiscantes. Depois disso, vinha uma escadinha pequena de três degraus atapetados que dava para o grande balcão da bomboniere, onde o cheiro forte da pipoca enchia o ar, dando um ar realmente de cinema ao lugar. Do lado esquerdo do balcão havia uma curva que levava para um corredor bem maior e largo, que se abria para a esquerda e para a direita, onde as oito salas de exibição ficavam, quatro para cada lado.

Assim que viu o local marcado para que Hinata se encontrasse com eles, Naruto se virou para os amigos.

- Certo pessoal. Sabem o que fazer. Sejam legais com ela, pelo amor de Deus! – pediu o loiro, nervoso. Se algo desse errado, estava liquidado com sua chefa Morcega Velha.

Lee, vestido com uma jaqueta verde e uma calça preta, abriu um grande sorriso estilo Colgate super e disse, fazendo sua melhor pose de "Nice Guy".

- Pode deixar! Vamos mostrar pra ela todo o nosso fogo da juventude!

Naruto agarrou a bochecha de Lee e puxou-a, fazendo o amigo gritar.

- Mostre uma fagulha desse seu "fogo de sei-lá-o-quê" pra Hinata-hime e eu te arrebento a cara, morcego esverdeado! – grunhiu Naruto, irritado – Se algo der errado, eu é que vou dar de cara no chão!

Ino olhou Naruto e Lee e disse, sorrindo pequeno e com elegância, parecendo uma perfeita dama, educada ao extremo e docemente ingênua. Isso assustou Naruto, que sabia muito bem que a loira vampira Yamanaka era do tipo de pessoa que nunca dispensava um barraco e que adorava ser espalhafatosa. Com a surpresa, o rapaz acabou por soltar Lee, que tinha a bochecha vermelha em função do puxão do amigo.

- Pode deixar, Naruto. A gente vai fazer ela se sentir cheia de amigos depois de se tornar uma de nós! – ela fez pose, como se fosse bater uma foto. Vestia uma saia vermelha xadrez com uma blusa branca estilo camisa social.

Naruto respirou fundo e sorriu de volta, tentando parecer mais calmo. Estava nervoso e tremendo um pouco, com o coração batendo desesperado. Tinha medo de que alguma coisa saísse errado, já que nenhum de seus amigos era exatamente muito certo da cabeça. Mas eram as únicas pessoas em quem ele tinha certeza de que poderia confiar. Tinha que acreditar em si próprio e em seus "ajudantes", por assim dizer. Tinha certeza de que, se eles se empenhassem e se mostrassem realmente amigos de Hinata, não simplesmente pessoas cumprindo uma obrigação, a garota ia gostar deles de verdade, considerando-os seus novos amigos e tendo a certeza de que poderia contar com eles sempre que precisasse.

- Por que foi mesmo que o Sasuke-kun não veio? – perguntou Sakura, olhando os amigos enquanto eles se aproximavam do ponto de encontro. A garota usava uma blusa verde clara com mangas curtas e uma saia jeans de pregas com bordados na bainha.

- Ele disse qualquer coisa sobre não poder vir porque não gostava de multidões. – respondeu Shikamaru, bocejando e passando uma mão pelos cabelos, fazendo a manga de sua camiseta preta recuar um pouco.

"_Se ele mostrar só essa cara de sono pra garota, eu mato ele com uma overdose de pó de guaraná!_" – pensou Naruto, fuzilando o eternamente sonolento Shikamaru com um olhar de lado.

Ino passou uma mão por sua longa franja aloirada e comentou, despreocupadamente, olhando o teto de vidro do shopping.

- Às vezes Sasuke-kun parece mais um bicho-do-mato que um... – ela olhou em volta, antes de terminar a frase – um vampiro.

Naruto não disse nada, assim como todos os outros, mas a verdade é que era assim mesmo que o jovem Uchiha parecia às vezes. Era uma pessoa que Naruto classificava como instável. Tinha seus momentos de alegria, mas era difícil vê-lo sorrindo por prazer, e não por ironia, como era bem mais comum. Vivia sério, a cara fechada e era sempre frio em suas palavras. Poucas vezes Naruto o via se divertindo. Mesmo assim, Naruto sabia que geralmente ele gostava de estar junto dos amigos, pois pelo menos aparentava prezar os laços de amizade que tinha. Era um pouco estranho Sasuke ter recusado ir com eles ao encontro com Hinata, ainda mais considerando que ele ajudara a planejar tudo na noite anterior.

Chegaram finalmente na parte dos cinemas, onde algumas pessoas andavam, olhando os pôsters dos filmes exibidos e seus horários. Enquanto do lado esquerdo da bomboniere ficava a entrada para o corredor das salas do cinema, do direito ficavam alguns sofás de estofado verde, onde as pessoas costumavam sentar antes ou depois das sessões. Ali era o exato ponto de encontro marcado.

Naruto não estava disposto a deixar Hinata plantada lá tomando um chá-de-cadeira federal enquanto esperava por ele e seus amigos, já que ela era a convidada. Por conta disso, ele e os outros tinham chegado mais cedo do que o combinado, a fim de esperá-la. O encontro era às quatro e meia, mas quando os seis se sentaram nos sofás da entrada do cinema, o grande relógio que ficava em cima do letreiro da bomboniere marcava quatro e dez da tarde.

Naruto sentou-se pesadamente em uma poltrona solitária, enquanto as meninas sentaram-se em um sofá de dois lugares, encostando-se uma na outra, dividindo os fones do IPod de Sakura. Lee e Sai sentaram-se em outro sofá de dois lugares e Shikamaru esparramou-se em uma poltrona, fechando os olhos imediatamente.

O loiro olhou o aparelho sofisticado da amiga de cabelos rosas e suspirou. Seu tio havia diminuído sua mesada pela metade há quase um ano, graças a um pedido que Naruto negara atender. Agora, tudo que ele ganhava mal dava para pagar aquela ida ao cinema.

"_De que adianta eu ter dinheiro, se meu tio é um véio pervertido e mão-de-vaca?_" – pensou aborrecido, olhando o lado de fora da ala dos cinemas.

Realmente, não demorou muito tempo e Hinata surgiu ao longe em meio a multidão do Sumire, trazendo Tenten junto dela. Ou melhor, parecia que Tenten é quem trazia Hinata, já que a amiga da Hyuuga, que usava uma blusa chinesa e uma calça comprida, com os cabelos em dois coques presos com fitas rosas, falava sem parar olhando os lados, provavelmente procurando Naruto e os outros e arrastava Hinata animadamente.

Naruto levantou-se com um salto, assim que viu a garota dos olhos alvos vindo para onde ele estava. Apesar de estar sendo quase arrastada pela morena, Hinata sorria e olhava ao redor, procurando os outros também. Estava com uma blusa rosa e uma saia branca com rendas e uma fita rosa clara como se fosse um cinto, dando um laço gracioso atrás de si. Nos pés, sapatilhas baixas brancas pareciam mais algodões em seus pés delicados e pequenos.

Ver aqueles olhos claros de Hinata fez o coração do loiro ficar leve e bater mais forte. Começou a ficar nervoso, com medo de fazer alguma besteira e mandar todo seu plano precioso por água abaixo. Errar significaria acabar com uma corda no pescoço com Tsunade como carrasca, mas além disso, significaria que algo iria dar errado para a garota que ele tinha jurado proteger. Tinha que ser firme. Era sobre a futura soberana que ele estava falando! E seus amigos iam ajudá-lo, certamente.

- Ei, pessoal. – chamou ele, baixinho – Lá, olha. É ela.

Todos se levantaram e olharam para onde o loiro apontava. Fora do hall do cinema, viram as duas garotas que vinham andando, olhando para os lados em busca deles.

- Ah, então são elas. – disse Sakura, olhando as duas, curiosa.

- Qual delas é uma de nós? – perguntou Ino, olhando as duas, tentando descobrir qual tinha cara de vampira.

- A da direita. – resmungou Shikamaru, o único que ainda estava sentado e parecendo meio adormecido.

Naruto não gostou muito de perceber que a percepção do Nara era tão boa assim. Mais um pouco e ele era bem capaz de descobrir quem era Hinata na verdade.

- A que parece que tem catarata? – disse ingenuamente Sai, olhando Hinata como quem não acredita no que lhe falaram.

As palavras automáticas e crianças do rapaz da blusa curta fizeram os olhos de Naruto pegarem fogo e o tiraram de seus pensamentos na hora. Num movimento rápido, acertou um tapa na nuca do amigo e rosnou por entre os dentes, irritado.

- Olha o que você fala, infeliz! Não me fala uma coisa dessas pra ela, pelo amor de Deus, a menos que não tenha amor a vida, ô filho da mãe!

Sai olhava Naruto falar passando uma mão na cabeça, com uma expressão de duvida.

- Mas eu não to mentindo. – defendeu-se o rapaz dos olhos repuxados – Eu só falei a verdade. Ela parece mesmo ter uma doença de olho, com aquela íris clara daquele jeito.

- Pois trate de não falar tantas "verdades" assim para ela, cabeça. – alertou Ino, olhando Sai de lado – Guarde a tua opinião pra ti.

Nesse momento, Tenten enxergou os seis amigos nos sofás do cinema e apontou para eles, chamando Hinata para ver. A moça olhou o grupo de Naruto e sorriu, parecendo feliz em encontrá-los. As duas começaram a se dirigir para onde eles estavam. Tenten devia estar falando alguma coisa que estava deixando Hinata encabulada, porque a jovem Hyuuga corava cada vez mais.

Assim que elas estavam ao alcance de um cumprimento, Naruto andou na direção delas e parou em frente as duas garotas, sorrindo.

- Oi Hinata-hime! Que bom que você realmente pôde vir.

- Olá, Na-Naruto-kun. – cumprimentou Hinata, levemente vermelha. Ela indicou Tenten e apresentou-a para o loiro, educadamente – Naruto-kun, essa é Tenten, minha amiga que você disse que eu podia trazer.

Naruto sorriu para a morena e cumprimentou-a, tentando parecer o mais cordial que podia com a amiga de Hinata.

- Prazer, Tenten. Acho que eu já te conhecia do colégio, né? – comentou Naruto, analisando a garota. Lembra-se bem dela. Foi para quem havia questionado sobre a saúde de Hinata em seu segundo dia de aula no Konoha.

- Já, a gente já se esbarrou por aí. – respondeu Tenten, olhando de Naruto para Hinata de maneira suspeita.

O loiro indicou os amigos com um movimento com a mão e levou as duas recém chegadas para onde seus seis companheiros de missão estavam. Shikamaru tinha sido levantando a força do sofá por Sakura, que lhe dera um pontapé na canela e ameaçara fazer pior se ele não se levantasse e ao menos fingisse ser normal.

- Esses aqui são os meus amigos lá de onde eu moro. – anunciou Naruto, apontando os seis outros – Esses são Rock Lee, o de cara de sono é Shikamaru, Sai e as meninas Sakura e Ino. – ele se virou para os amigos e continuou, apresentando agora as duas humanas – Pessoal, essas são Tenten e Hinata-hime.

Ninguém ligou para o fato de Naruto ter apresentado a todos sem os sobrenomes. Isso já era do feitio dele, que gostava mais de tratar as pessoas pelo primeiro nome do que pelo segundo, coisa que dava uma idéia de distancia. Entretanto, naquele dia ele não usara os sobrenomes de ninguém porque não queria que seus amigo escutassem que Hinata era uma Hyuuga, ou metade da charada já estava entregue.

Com uma simpatia natural adorável, Hinata sorriu para todos, cumprimentando os amigos de seu amigo. Dando um largo sorriso e os olhos verdes brilhando, Sakura andou até as duas meninas e disse, animada.

- É um prazer conhecer vocês. Principalmente você, Hinata-san. O Naruto fala bastante de ti.

As bochechas de Naruto ferveram e seu sangue gelou naquele momento, querendo que um buraco se abrisse no chão e engolisse-o na hora. Como isso não aconteceu, teve que se recuperar logo e sorrir amarelo, tentando não demonstrar seu constrangimento.

Ino olhou os dois coques dos cabelos de Tenten e comentou.

- Que coisa mais bonitinha esse teu cabelo, Tenten-san.

Quando Tenten foi responder, a voz de Sai soou primeiro, naquele seu timbre indiferente de quem não está fazendo nada demais.

- Parecem duas orelhinhas de urso panda.

Ino e Sakura se viraram para ele com uma encarada de gelar até a alma do infeliz. Sai olhava para elas como se não tivesse dito nada além do normal.

- SAI... – grunhiu Naruto, olhando o amigo super-sincero tentando se conter para não arrebentar sua cara naquela hora.

Tenten franziu a testa e disse, olhando Sai com brabeza.

- Olha, já que o povo costuma mesmo me chamar de panda com bastante freqüência, nem vou ligar tanto. – ela sorriu sarcástica e disse, apontando o rapaz – Mas cá entre nós, não tem coisa mais _amada_ do que essa sua _blusinha_ curta, né, fofis?

O riso foi geral, enquanto Sai enrubrecia e olhava para a propris roups, tentando entender o que havia de errado com sua camisa curta preta e olhava Tenten com uma ponta de raiva. A morena sorria vitoriosa. Ino apoiou uma mão em seu ombro e disse, começando a andar para fora da ala dos cinemas.

- Essa foi bonita, Tenten-san. – dizia a loira, entre risos.

Os garotos, deixados para trás, ainda riam, tirando sarro com a cara do amigo, que fora chamado de bicha da maneira mais sutil imaginável.

- Não gostei dela. – comentou Sai, olhando as costas de Tenten – Sorte nossa que a vampira é a outra. A olho-de-perola tem jeito de ser bem mais legal que aquela lá com cara de bichinho de pelúcia.

Naruto olhou o amigo e pediu, falando mais sério.

- Mas ô Sai, vê se trata as duas bem. Pô, a Tenten também é amiga da Hinata-hime, né?

Sai apenas balançou a cabeça, assentindo a contragosto. Os olhos de Naruto pousaram em Shikamaru, que olhava fixamente para Hinata, sem ao menos piscar. Era impossível dizer o que estava se passando pela mente caoticamente precisa daquele vampiro gênio, mas Naruto tinha a terrível sensação de que sabia o que era.

Os gritos estridentes de Sakura e Ino fizeram a atenção de Naruto ser novamente atraída para as meninas, que estavam paradas bem na porta do hall dos cinemas. O loiro começou a se questionar se tinha mesmo tido uma boa idéia, trazendo todo aquele bando para conhecer Hinata.

"_Esse povo só ta me dando trabalho._" – pensou Naruto, andando rápido na direção das moças – "_Se eu me ferrar, levo eles comigo pro fundo do poço!_"

- Que fuzuê é esse aqui? – perguntou Lee, olhando as duas garotas escandalosas, que berravam "Pra cá, pra cá!"

As duas pararam de discutir e olharam os amigos, irritadas e se fuzilando com o olhar.

- Ela quer ir pra lá! – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo, mas Ino apontava a direita e Sakura a esquerda.

Os garotos reviraram os olhos, impressionados com a capacidade de arrumar confusão daquelas duas. Como era possível que elas fossem amigas, se sempre davam um jeito de discutir por alguma bobagem que fosse!

A vozinha baixa de Hinata fez-se ouvir, cautelosa.

- Hã... meninas... que tal se... se vocês... se vocês tirassem par-ou-ímpar?

Todos olharam para Hinata, que olhava as duas barraqueiras, calma. Ino e Sakura se olharam e assentiram com a idéia de Hinata.

- Certo. – disse Sakura, olhando Ino – Par.

- Ímpar. – respondeu Ino, escondendo a mão direita atrás das costas.

- Um, dois, três e já! – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo, lançando as mãos para a frente.

Ino sorriu e gritou vitoriosa, quando viu os três dedos no meio delas, mostrando que tinha dado ímpar. Olhou a amiga com seus olhos azuis espertos, sorrindo desdenhosa.

- Ganhei, testuda.

Todos suspiraram, enquanto Sakura preparava-se para mais uma discussão. No entanto, não demorou nem dois minutos e as duas já estavam de bem de novo, conversando alegremente e falando o tempo todo com Hinata e Tenten, parecendo até que já se conheciam há anos.

"_Se as coisas continuarem assim, to feito!_" – pensou o loiro Uzumaki, olhando as quatro garotas andarem na sua frente de braços dados.

* * *

O ambiente agradável e descontraído da pizzaria do shopping estava cheio naquele inicio de noite meio fria. Os sons dos talheres batendo e das conversas formavam uma sinfonia engraçada e amigável, fazendo todos se sentirem bem lá dentro.

Sentados em uma mesa do canto, os oito jovens riam, contabilizando com aquela pizza tudo o que haviam feito naquela tarde.

- Mas agora me diz uma coisa. – pediu Shikamaru, olhando Naruto e Lee de lado com deboche. Eram raras as vezes em que se via o Nara tão alerta e isso provavelmente devia dar-se ao fato de que ele nunca bebera tanta coca-cola em uma tarde, plano que Naruto havia posto em pratica assim que percebera que logo o moreno do cabelo abacaxi iria cair no sono andando – O que parecia o Naruto e o Lee lá no boliche? Vocês tavam tentando imitar o Fred Flintstone, por acaso?

Todos riram, lembrando-se do jeito desajeitado do loiro e do tigela tentando lançar a bola rumo ao pinos. Eles praticamente dançavam na ponta dos pés, atrapalhados e dando voltas e mais voltas como uma gaivota antes de mergulhar no mar.

- Ah, dá um desconto. – defendeu-se Lee, envergonhado – A gente não tem uma pista de boliche em casa que nem você. Eu e o Naruto somos alunos de baixa renda. Pobretões chinelos com muito orgulho!

Eles riram mais ainda da grande piada que Lee tinha dito, chamando ele e Naruto de pobres. Se bem que, com a micharia que ambos ganhavam dos responsáveis, era bem verdade mesmo.

- E então, o que achou do passeio, Hina-chan? – perguntou Sakura olhando com interesse para a garota dos olhos claros, enquanto bebia um gole de refrigerante.

Hinata não pensou duas vezes em responder. Não se divertia tanto assim havia tempos! Os amigos de Naruto eram realmente pessoas muito legais e amigáveis, com todos os seus defeitos e qualidades, que eram muitas mais do que defeitos. Sorrindo alegremente ela afirmou, olhando-os.

- Adorei, Sakura-chan. – respondeu a moça, gentilmente. A relação entre as garotas já havia crescido tanto que agora elas nem se tratavam mais com as formalidades de "...-san".

- E então? – perguntou Sai, sorrindo. Ele também estava adorando sair para passear com um par de humanas. Ele não imaginava que elas podiam ser tão legais – Onde vamos amanhã?

Hinata pareceu surpresa com a pergunta. Ela olhou eles, meio confusa.

- A-a-ama-amanhã? – disse a garota, olhando os novos amigos.

- Claro, ué! – respondeu energicamente Naruto, feliz da vida com os progressos daquela tarde – O fim de semana só começou! Onde podemos ir amanhã?

Todos ficaram em silencio um instante, pensando no roteiro do passeio do outro dia. Foi quando, Lee chamou a atenção de todos, enquanto esticava o queijo de sua fatia de pizza, tentando em vão fazê-lo arrebentar.

- Eu já sei! – anunciou o rapaz, levantando um dedo em sinal de idéia.

* * *

A tarde já ia morrendo na cidade, levando o sol para o outro lado do mundo e trazendo a lua e suas filhas estrelas para o céu da cidade. O som do vento batendo nas arvores e as nuvens finas e esfumaçadas que cortavam os céus eram o sinal de que, embora o dia de domingo inteiro tivesse sido bom, certamente haveria chuva na segunda-feira.

Outros sons enchiam o ar. Gritos, risadas e alegria em forma de ar tomavam conta do espaço em volta das arvores do parque, indicando que um grande Parque de Diversões Houkiboshi estava montado ali havia anos. Os brinquedos começavam a ter suas luzes acesas, iluminando a noite com um colorido mágico e encantador, fazendo todos se lembrarem de que, dentro de cada um de nós ainda vive uma criança.

Atirado em um banco de madeira embaixo de uma das arvores do parque onde o Houkiboshi ficava, Naruto mantinha os olhos fechados, tentando fingir que estava em outro lugar. O berreiro daquela gurizada em seus ouvidos desde as duas da tarde já estava deixando ele mais do que irritado. Gostava de crianças, mas não quando elas ficavam correndo de um lado para outro.

Shikamaru, que também estava nesse novo "programa de índio", aproximou-se de Naruto e sentou-se em silencio ao lado do loiro, olhando as nuvens finas do céu rajado de cores pelo entardecer.

- Cara, me diz aí, quem foi mesmo que teve essa idéia infeliz? – resmungou Naruto, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Shikamaru apontou um brinquedo que imitava o elefantinho Dumbo da Disney, onde vários "Dumbinhos" subiam e desciam enquanto giravam, e respondeu, sorrindo de lado.

- Aquela criança ali, ó. – respondeu o vampiro, apontando Lee, que subia e descia rindo como uma criança de cinco anos no brinquedo.

Naruto não achava aquela idéia de todo mal, na verdade. Tinha adorado aquele dia tanto quanto tinha adorado o sábado, a única coisa que estava irritando-o agora eram as crianças que ainda estavam dentro daquele parque correndo de um lado para o outro. Aquele dia tinha sido mais divertido que o outro e ele tinha visto Hinata sorrir mais ainda. Vê-la sorrir estava se tornando seu maior e único querer.

Subitamente e parecendo ser capaz de ler pensamentos, Shikamaru falou, olhando Hinata e as outras três meninas, que estavam ao lado de Sai na banca de tiro-ao-pato, usando o rapaz para conseguir bichinhos de pelúcia.

- Ela é a Hyuuga, né? A nossa futura soberana que Tsunade-sama te mandou procurar.

Naruto abriu os olhos imediatamente e deu um pulo onde estava, quase caindo sentado para fora do banco. Ele arregalou os olhos azuis e fitou o amigo, incrédulo.

- O quê? – disse ele, a voz sumida pelo susto não passou de um sussurro.

Shikamaru se virou para o Uzumaki, falando calmamente e com aquele seu jeito preguiçoso de sempre, como se aquele papo deles não fosse nada demais.

- Eu sei disse desde a hora em que botei o olho nela, ontem lá no Sumire. – continuou o rapaz, olhando Naruto – Acho que também entendo o porquê disso tudo e acho que você está certo. É bom ela saber que não estará só, já que ela aparenta ter bastante solidão em sua vida.

Naruto não dizia nada, somente ouvia o amigo falar. Shikamaru desviou o olhar para Hinata, que sorria alegremente em volta das amigas e ria de Ino, que saltitava toda feliz com o sapo de pelúcia que Sai havia ganhado para ela no tiro-ao-alvo.

- A única coisa que eu quero saber é: o que você sente em relação a ela?

Aquela pergunta surpreendeu Naruto mais do que qualquer outra que o Nara pudesse formular. O loiro soltou uma exclamação abafada de espanto e fitou o chão, pensativo.

O que ele sentia em relação a ela? É verdade, essa era uma pergunta que se fazia cada vez mais. Que sentimento era aquele que sentia pode Hinata? Era algo bom, que fazia-o sentir-se feliz simplesmente por vê-la feliz. Pensava no bem-estar da moça a cada instante sem parar e preocupava-se sempre que não estava ao lado dela para protegê-la. Mesmo assim, não sabia que nome deveria dar àquela mistura de sensações e pensamentos que tomavam conta de seu corpo.

O jovem foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz aguda de Tenten, que chamava-o balançado os braços e era observada por Hinata, que era quase uma pimenta de tão vermelha.

- Naruuuuuutoooo-kuuuuun!!! – gritava ela, animadamente.

O loiro agradeceu por poder sair de onde estava sem responder a pergunta constrangedora de Shikamaru. Não sabia o que responder e sabia que o outro não aceitaria uma resposta dada pela metade.

Caminhando como se não tivesse acabado de sair da maior saia-justa, o garoto chegou na barraca de tiro-ao-pato, onde, como o próprio nome diz, haviam vários patinhos de madeira andando sobre um trilho na frente de um fundo floriado. Tenten agarrou-o por um braço e pediu, sorrindo alegremente.

- Naruto-kun, ganha um bichinho pra Hina-chan!

Naruto olhou Tenten meio surpreso com o pedido dela. Foi quando a expressão avermelhada de vergonha de Hinata denunciou que, na verdade, a morena era só uma porta-voz, mas que na verdade era a garota dos olhos perolados quem havia feito aquele pedido singelo.

Com um sorriso, Naruto aceitou de boa vontade o pedido.

- Claro que sim. – ele piscou um olho para Hinata, que corou mais ainda – Eu vou ganhar um bichinho bem bonito pra ti, Hinata-hime.

Um sorriso encabulado estampou o rosto de Hinata, que Naruto ficou admirando enquanto Tenten lhe explicava que era preciso derrubar três patos em cinco chances. O loiro empunhou a espingarda de chumbinho e fez a mira, preparando-se para atirar.

_Pá! Pá! Pá! _

Com seus olhos de vampiro e uma experiência de quem crescera brincando de tiro-ao-alvo nos ratos dos esgotos com uma espingarda de chumbinho, aquilo ali não passou de uma brincadeira extremamente simples.

As meninas gritaram, comemorando a vitória do rapaz. Ele se virou para Hinata sorrindo e perguntou, sentindo-se orgulhoso do que acabara de conseguir.

- Escolhe aqui, Hinata-hime. Qual você quer?

Meio ressabiada, Hinata parou ao lado de Naruto e pensou por um instante, olhando todas as pelúcias que enchiam a volta da armação de alumínio da banca. Com um ar de criança alegre, ela estendeu um braço e apontou com a mão para uma grande raposa de pelúcia laranja, meio escondida sob os outros brinquedos.

- Aquela lá! – pediu, sorrindo.

O dono do tiro-ao-pato pegou a raposa de pelúcia e entregou-a a Hinata, sorrindo gentilmente.

- Parabéns, mocinha. – ele olhou para Naruto e acrescentou, sendo simpático – Seu namorado tem uma mira muito boa, hein!

As meninas desataram a rir enlouquecidas e achando a maior graça, enquanto Hinata e Naruto sentiam o rosto arder em chamar, envergonhados com o comentário inocente do dono da banca, que os olhava sem entender nada.

* * *

O relógio cuco de madeira em estilo antigo que ficava ao lado do arco da sala de estar da casa de Hinata acabava de tocar as nove badaladas quando a jovem Hyuuga abria a porta com calma, tendo Naruto atrás de si, com a grande raposa de pelúcia que ele ganhara para ela embaixo do braço.

Assim que ela terminou de abrir a porta, Naruto anunciou, olhando em volta e sentindo o cheiro doce que já embalara seus sonhos das flores da varanda da casa da garota.

- Bom, eu acho que vou andando. Já ta meio tarde e...

- Não vai entrar hoje de novo, Naruto-kun? – perguntou Hinata, interrompendo-o.

O loiro olhou-a com surpresa. Queria muito ficar, mas sabia que a boa educação mandava não abusar da boa vontade das pessoas. Imaginava que, já que ela o aturara por dois dias inteiros, queria logo se ver livre dele. Pelo jeito se enganara redondamente.

Naruto se rendeu ao olhar suplicante de Hinata e assentiu, sorrindo.

- Ta bem. Eu entro pra um copo d'água, só pra não fazer desfeita de novo.

Hinata sorriu radiante com a resposta dele e entrou na frente, como Naruto indicara com um gesto com a mão. Ela fechou a porta e passou a chave, precavida. Ainda estava sozinha em casa, mas seu pai deveria chegar em breve junto da irmãzinha Hanabi.

- Só um instante que eu vou guardar o Akane lá em cima. – disse a moça, pegando sua raposinha de pelúcia e subindo as escadas devagar.

Naruto ficou na sala de estar, observando os detalhes da casa da moça. Vários portas-retratos de todos os tamanhos estavam espalhados por estantes e sobre o consolo envernizado da lareira. Nas fotos, quase todas as imagens eram de Hinata junto da irmã e do pai, mas algumas, muito poucas, mostravam a garota ainda bem menina ao lado de uma mulher bonita e com quem ela era muito parecida. Naruto deduziu que era a mãe de Hinata.

Aquelas imagens remeteram a outra questão sobre ela se tornar uma vampira que ele ainda não havia pensado. Hinata tinha uma família ali, uma família humana e que, obviamente, não poderia acompanhá-la naquele destino de soberana. Ela teria de deixar todos para trás. Aquilo seria duro, certamente. No entanto, Naruto sentia que ela realmente não pertencia aquele mundo. De algum modo ele sabia que talvez, apenas talvez, sair daquele mundo fosse uma coisa boa para ela. Talvez somente assim ela pudesse vir a exalar aquela sua luz toda pelo mundo.

Todos esses seus pensamentos foram quebrados como vidro estilhaçando ao ser atingido por uma pedrada quando, subitamente, um grito de Hinata soou desesperador pela casa inteira, ecoando por toda parte com uma agonia absurda.

- Hinata-hime! – gritou ele, saindo correndo em disparada e subindo os degraus de dois em dois, ágil como um gato, rumo ao andar de cima.

Alcançou o topo da escada rapidamente e abriu a porta do quarto de Hinata, a primeira bem em frente da escada, com toda força, adentrando no cômodo rápido como um relâmpago.

A garota, antes tão sorridente a feliz, estava ajoelhada no chão, com as mãos na cabeca e apertando os dedos com força, enquanto grunhinha de dor, já com lágrimas manchando seu lindo rosto de boneca que agora tinha uma expressão distorcida de dor.

Naruto abaixou-se ao lado dela, confuso. Apoiou uma mão no ombro dela e perguntou, a voz esganiçada de horror.

- Hinata-hime! O que você tem?

A voz de Hinata soou baixa e quase inaudível, misturada a soluços de dor e ganidos de pânico.

- Tá doendo... Naruto-kun... tá doendo... - ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em puro horror murmurou, a voz falhando mais - Faz parar! Por favor... FAZ PARAR!

Nesse momento, um vaso de porcelana que estava em uma pequena mesinha do corredor explodiu em mil pedaços, sem que ninguém ao mens estivesse perto dele. Naruto deu um pulo com o susto e voltou-se para trás, observando com os olhos arregalados de espanto os pedaços da prcelana espalhados pelo chão misturados a agua e as flores que antes haviam lá.

De repente, foi como se o caos se desencadiasse dentro daquela casa. O som de vidros quebrando por todo canto começou a ser ouvido, como se alguem estivesse brincando de destruir a casa. Naruto olhava de um lado para o outro, totalmente apavorado e sem entender nada, enquanto Hinata ainda chorava e era como se a cada novo estrondo de vidro sua cabeça doesse mais ainda, fazendo seus gritos aumentarem de força.

"_Mas o que é isso tudo?_" - pensou o loiro, sem entender absolutamente nada.

Um grito, agudo igual ao de um dos espiritos da morte, ecoou pela casa inteira, retinindo em cada pedaço de madeira. Foi como se a garganta de Hinata quase se abrisse em duas, rasgando-se com aquele berro de desespero e pânico. O som assombroso fez os ouvidos do rapaz doerem como se fossem sagrar e ele apertou os olhos, tentando se controlar.

Com um estrondo alto, o lustre do quarto de Hinata, que antes estava preso sobre suas cabeças no teto, explodiu em uma chuva cortante de cacos de vidro prateados, como uma nevasca de navalhas afiadíssimas. Naruto arregalou os olhos e trancou a respiração por um momento, congelando e ficando sem ação.

Foi quando percebeu Hinata, ainda chorando, bem embaixo de onde toda aquele imensidão de cacos de vidro ia cair! Ao notar o que ia acontecer com a garota, Naruto não titubeou em saber o que devia fazer.

Rápido como um raio, ele pôs seu corpo por cima do pequena corpo amedrontado de Hinata, abraçando-a e protegendo-a das agulhas de vidro, que caíram no chão tilintado como sinos de cristal. A garota gritou assustada, quando o som seco do vidro caindo no chão ressoou em seus ouvidos.

A cabeça da moça ainda retinia dolorosamente, fazendo seus olhos arderem e lagrimas escorressem por seu rosto. Mas, assim que o som das agulhas parou, a primeira coisa que Hinata sentiu foram os braços protetores de Naruto em volta de seu corpo. Seu rosto estava apertado contra o peito do rapaz, de onde o som descompassado de seu coração retumbava como um pássaro engaiolado. A respiração alterada do loiro vinha de encontro sua nuca, fazendo com que o corpo inteiro de Hinata estremecesse na hora.

- Naruto...-kun... - sussurrou ela, a voz sumida e a dor de sua cabeça passando aos poucos.

O loiro tentava acalmar seu coração e obrigar que sua mente mantivesse o pouco de bom-senso que lhe restava. O vidro batera contra sua pele e arranhara-o tal qual as garras de um gato, mas isso não era nem de longe a maior de suas preocupações. Logo todos aqueles ferimentos estariam curados, graças à sua condição de vampiro.

Era isso que o preocupava. Novamente estava mais perto de Hinata do que seu lado sugador de sangue permitia. Os lábios estavam perto da nuca de Hinata e seu corpo estremeceu quando seu corpo sentiu cada gota de sangue que corria pelo corpo da garota. Seu esforço estava sendo inimaginável, pois enquanto sua mente dizia que ele nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma, poderia fazer uma atrocidade como beber o sangue de Hinata, seu corpo quase ordenava que ele segurasse o pescoço alvo e imaculado da garota e cravasse ali suas presas pontiagudas, deixando que seu corpo fosse invadido pelo liquido escarlate que banhava as veias dela.

Naruto deixou-se cair sobre os tornozelos, ficando ajoelhado na frente de Hinata. Será possivel que não vai ter uma unica vez em que ele a veja em perigo que aquele lado deturpado de sua mente não ia ficar embriagado com a essência da vida de sua futura soberana? Era a segunda vez que Hinata ficava em perigo ao lado dele, e a segunda vez em que ele pensava primeiro em satisfazer aquele seu abominável e sujo desejo, e não em ver se a dona dos olhos cor-de-lua mais bonitos do mundo estava bem.

O aperto do abraço de Naruto aumentou, fazendo seus braços tremerem enquanto ele apertava Hinata contra seu peito. Seu destino era protegê-la, jamais provar do sangue rubro de Hinata. Ninguém no mundo tinha direito a tal ato horrível.

- Calma, Hinata-hime. - sussurrou o vampiro, docemente - Calma. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Tudo bem? Como assim, tudo bem? Foi como se uma nuvem de medo se instalasse ali do nada e Naruto não fazia nem idéia de porque isso tinha acontecido. Como podia tudo ficar bem? Com a voz fraca, Naruto disse, baixinho, perto do ouvido de Hinata.

- Eu... não sei o que aconteceu... - admitiu ele, com pesar na voz - Mas... eu tô aqui. Eu tô aqui e vou sempre te proteger, Hinata-hime. Sempre, me entendeu?

Naquele momento, todo o medo, toda a dor, todo o horrendo desespero que Hinata havia sofrido, pareceu ser soprado para longe dela, como se não passasse de uma nuvem de chuva que vai embora depois de molhar a terra para dar lugar ao sol bonito e ao arco-íris depois. Aquecida e alentada dentro do calor e do carinho daquele abraço, Hinata teve certeza de que, realmente, não importava o que acontecesse dali pra frente, mesmo que se passassem mil noites, aquele sorridente rapaz loiro ia estar sempre ao lado dela. A sensação boa que invadiu o corpo de Hinata fez ela sentir-se leve e feliz, com o coração mais calmo do que nunca havia-o sentido antes.

A garota sentiu suas forças se esvairem dela como água de uma torneira. De repente, seu corpo ficou dormente e seus olhos pesados pelo cansaço repentino. Seus olhos turvaram e ela não sentiu mais nada, apenas deixou seu corpo pender para a frente, caindo suavemente contra o peito de Naruto, que segurou-a abrindo os olhos com espanto.

Um sorriso bobo surgiu nos lábios do loiro, ao ver que Hinata adormecera subitamente. Assim era melhor. A dor que ela havia sentido fora inacreditável e não podia ser medida. Tudo o que ela precisava agora era descansar. Delicadamente, Naruto pegou Hinata no colo e colocou-a suavemente sobre sua cama, limpando os cacos de vidro que ficaram ali em cima após a explosão do lustre.

O rapaz ficou observando o rosto sereno de Hinata, que dormia agora calmamente. Era realmente como um anjo, descansando em uma nuvem. As lembranças de o que ela viria a se tornar brevemente vieram a cabeça de Naruto como um borrão em um quadro perfeito. Ela era um anjo, um lindo anjo alvo, mas qe logo seria coberto por uma manta vermelha de sangue daquele mundo obscuro onde ele vivia.

Com um sorriso, Naruto espantou todos esses pensamentos de sua cabeça. Ele sentou-se no chão e encostou-se contra a cama de Hinata. Ficou uns instantes olhando o teto, onde o lustre destroçado permanecia pendurado.

"_Que seja quem ela vai se tornar. Ou quem ela é, sei lá._" - pensou Naruto, sorrindo - "_O que importa é que ela vai tá do meu lado. E eu vou proteger ela pra sempre._"

Ele virou a cabeça para trás e olhou o rosto meigo de Hinata, as mãos estavam ao lado do rosto, entreabertas. O loiro estendeu uma mão e segurou a pequenina mãozinha de Hinata com a sua, sentindo os dedos dela apertarem sua mão como uma criança em busca de companhia.

- Eu posso ser o que eu sou, Hinata-hime. - murmurou baixinho Naruto, não querendo despertá-la - Mas de uma coisa você pode estar certa. Eu vou te guiar por essas trevas onde você vai ter que entrar. Mas eu sei que... vai ser você quem vai iluminar as trevas em que eu tenho vivido a vida toda.

Naquela noite, em que Naruto acabou adormecendo segurando a mão de Hinata, sentado no chão ao lado da cama dela, a alegria vivia no coração dos dois. Dentro deles, um sentimento calmo e sereno começava a se tornar mais forte mesmo que em um fosse mais aparente do que em outro. As cores bonitas e cheias de vida do arco-íris banhavam seus corações e fazia com que ambos se sentissem bem e felizes e, por um momento, Naruto achou que nada pudesse dar errado.

Mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Ciclos se acabam, queiramos ou não. A meia-noite, precisamente, a carruagem irá se tornar abóbora novamente, fazendo com que o encanto se acabe. As cores do arco-íris se desbotarão e definharam, como uma aquarela velha, onde as cores somem com o tempo. Nada dura para sempre. Pelos menos, aquele momento de ternura e calma não estava destinado a durar para sempre.

Naquela noite, tudo isso ia acontecer. A carruagem iria virar abóbora. O arco-íris se desbotaria totalmente, dando lugar à uma dolorosa monocromia rubra e assustadora, onde os sonhos se despedaçam e os sentimentos são postos a prova.

Naquela noite, começaria a era da monocromia do sangue.

**05: Até Que o Arco-Íris Se Desbote - FIM**

**A Soberana Das Trevas - CONTINUA...**

**Fala aíííí, Povo!!!!!**

**DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA!DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA!**

Meu Deeeeeeeeeeus! O que eu fiz???? Demorei um tempo ABSRUDO pra atualizar! Me desculpeeeeem! Ando atrolhada de coisa pra fazer! Tive prova de literatura (li o livro "Memorias de um Sargento de Milicias". Comparando a outros classicos, esse passa), prova de portugues (foda!), prova de física (fodona!!), prova de matematica (Aeee! Cola! Cola!), prova de sociologia, prova de biologia (a prova mais engraçada que eu já fiz), uns tres trabalhos, debate de historia, prova de geografia (quase que eu esquecia dessa) e ainda por cima sou da rádio da escola! Eu só conseguia escrever um pouquinho nos fins de semana e isso diminuiu meu tempo absurdamente! Mais um desculpa! Ali em cima tem 77 "desculpas".

Sabe, esses dias eu tava voltando pra casa de noite, tinha ido no shopping. Meu bairro aqui é tri calmo e sem muita coisa, e pra se chegar aqui a gente pode usar um caminho que passa por um dos mais antigos e caros bairros da cidade. Nesse dia, de noite, eu tava andando de carro, voltando, quando passamos na frente do Guaíba. Cara, a lua nele tava MARA! Voces nao fazem ideia do que era! Isso me fez ter vontade de dizer porque é que eu descrevo tanto tudo que eu ponho das fics: eu quero que, quando voces leiam, voces sintam o mesmo que eu ao imaginar aquela cena. Eu quero que voces vejam atraves dos meus olhos e sitam o mesmo que eu =)

Só pra constar: aquilo lá de Chapolin foi dito pelo meu professor de biologia! Ele é muito tri!

Ah, sim sim! Por favor, deem uma olhada lá no meu perfil! Tem a lista com meus proximos projetos! Eu queria que voces me dissessem qual (ou quais) delas voces querem como a sucessora de "Soberana". Não tem summary, mas me peçam que eu coloco ou digo pra voces. Não me custa em nada! Quero sugestoes, sugestoes e mais sugestoes! =D

Era isso pessoal. Me desculpem por esse capitulo IMENSO! Ele teve 22 paginas do word! Me deu uma mão desgraçada escrever ele todo, mas é que tinha que acontecer tudo isso nesse cap. O proximo vai ser quando a melancolia começa a tomar conta e voces vão ver que as coisas AINDA podem piorar!

Abração pra todos e se cuidem pelas esquinas!

**Nostradamus da Modernidade diz:** há laços de amizade que merecem ser mantidos, que merecem que crramos atrás para que ees não se rompam. Mas há aqueles que, infezlismente, não vale, pois as proprias pessoas não querem. Tristemente, eu já aprendi isso.

* * *

**Cantinho dos Reviews a Responder!**

**Darknee-chan:** HI!! IT'S ME AGAIN! (eu fingindo que seu algo de ingles... ¬¬). Oi Nee-chan! Maninha, tu me desculpa pela demora, mas é que eu realmente nao tinha como atualizar antes! Por favor, me diz que esse master capitulo valeu a pena! *medo* Voltando... que bom que tu gostou do Shino. Aqui ele nem apareceu, só foi mencionado na hora que o pobre do guri tava na enfermaria sendo remendado XD Cena feita especialmente pra ti babar: final com ele e a Hinata juntos. *.* Lindinho, né? =) E eu sei que vao chover perguntas pra mim graças aos vidros fazendo CABUM e tal, mas eu NAO DIGO PORQUE ERA! Tudo a seu tempo! Sou máááá! Tá, tá, parei. Abração e desculpa por demorar tanto! E o primeiro episodio de "Devil Fox" vai demorar um pouquinho tambem... PS: Valeuzão por ter me posto de Autora Favorita! Eu ADOREI! Te amo, minha Nee-chan! =D

**Juh Stackhouse:** Oieee! Espero que mesmo depois dessa demora astronomica eu ainda mereça teus elogios! Foi mal mesmo! Mas tu sabe que o ginasio que eu descrevi é o da miha escola? HAHAHAHA! Juro que depois que eu escrevi, fiquei com medo de entrar nele! Não te preocupa quanto a Tsunade nao ter dito o que ta acontecendo. No proximo cap, provavelmete, tudo seja explicado ;) Esse foi filminho tambem? Sei la, mas pra mim nao foi tanto nao... No proximo talvez *mega sussurro* no proximo vai ter mais um sonho daqueles da Hinata *mega sussurro*. Espero que a deora tenha valido. Abração e até mais! PS: brigada por me por nessas listas! Eu realmente quero continuar merecendo!

**ayumi diclonos: **IAHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! LEITORA NOVA! SANGUE FRESCO, MWAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!! ... Desculpa a crise, nao pude resistir a piada X3 Tá gostando da fic? Esse cap foi o mais longo, mas trabalhosos e o que mais teve coisas acontecendo! Me deu uma mao desgraçada pra fazer. Tu teve medo do sonho dela porqueeeeeeeeeeee???? Nem teve nada demais... *olhadinha do lado* O leite virando sangue, como eu disse lá, aconteceu comigo, mas com chá! Foi quase a mesma coisa, mas me serviu de base pra cena =) Continua lendo e espero que continue gostando da fic, mesmo que eu seja uma pessoa que nunca cumpre prazos... Abração e até mais! PS:valei pela inclusao nas listas! \o/

**Hissatomi:** Oi, Hissa-chan! terceirão é foda mesmo, né? Culpa dele que eu nao atualizei antes! Peste!!! Mas, voltando, a curiosidade vai durar mais um pouquinho =D Sou mesmo uma pessoa tri ruim, né? Espero que tenha valido a pena esperar por mim nesse cap novo e tri compriiiiido! Abração e até mais!

**Nana V.:** We! XD Não vou nem comentar que eu ainda to me desculpando pela demora... Desculpa, Nana-chan! Culpe meu caledario de provas! Esses morcegos sao baseados nos morcegos australianos, que sao realmente desse tamanho, mas nao chupam sangue. Eu tinha visto na tv e resolvi aproveitar pra fic =) Desculpa, mas era preciso fazer o Naru-chan apanhar... Tambem fiquei com dó dele, mas era preciso. Não botei a briga porque eu quero segredo a respeito dos poderes dele! Nos proximos caps vao começar a se desvendar todos os segredos! ;D Abraço e até lá!

**Dark Dragon-Fox:** Dark-chan! Eu sei que tu nao gosta que eu peça 80 desculpas, mas dessa vez é preciso, né? Olha o que eu fiz! Atrasei horrores! Mas tudo bem, menos mal que eu pelo menos consegui postar, né? Quero sempre contar contigo mesmo e quero que tu conte comgio sempre tamebem, tá? ^.^ Gostou do cap? Eu demorei a fu pra postar por culpa do colegio! Valeu a pena esperar tanto? Tomara! Abração e até o proximo cap! PS: lembrei de uma coisa bem besta: em D., a Risa chama o Dark de "Dark-san". Eu acho com chan mais legal! =D

**Gothic's Hina:** MAIS LEITORAS NOVAS! MAIS SANGUE FRESCO! MWAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!! ... o.o ... Parei, parei. Que bom que tu tá gostado! Continua me acompanhando que as coisas arrecem tao engrenando n.n Abraço e até mais!

**tomoyodaidouji2007:** NAO, NAO CREIO, NAO PODE SER REAL! O.O  
SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMM!!!!!! ELA ESTA DE VOLTA! TOMOYO-CHAN, MINHA FÃ JAPONESA DO JAPÃO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/ Eu tava morrendo de saudade de ti! Que bom que tu voltou! Nao posso falar nada de ti em atraso pra pôr review, já que eu atraso nas postagens... ^.^" Hehe, tu adivinhou onde eu moro! =D (to fingindo que eu mesmo já nao tinha dito antes *gota*). Eu reconheci Tochigi por causa de um episodio de Ayashi no Ceres! XD  
Do segundo Review: valeu a pena esperar? Eu e meus atrasos, um dia vou tomar uns tapas por essas... O Naru-chan apanhou, coitado. E desculpa pela Hina-chan, mas tudo tem um porque aqui. Logo logo voces vao descobrir os porques de tudo aqui! E pode deixar que eu mando esse abraço teu pra Hikari! Ela vai ficar toda feliz! Amanha (dia 18/4) nós vamos num evento juntas! No domingo, dia 19, vai tá lá o Hermes Barolli, o Seiya de Cavaleiros e o Roy Mustang de FullMetal Alchemist! VOU REALIZAR MEU SONHO E COHECER O CARA QUE BERRA "**METEORO DE PÉGASU**!!!!" E quanto aí o Japao, um dia eu e a Hikari vamos ir morar aí! Vamos ser mangakas da Shounen Jump, escreve o que eu to dizendo! Ela vai ser a desenhista e eu a roteirista dos mangás! Abração gigante do tamanho do mundo pra ti, Tomoyo-chan!!!!

Era isso pessoal. Não esperem uma atualizaçao a jato, mas estejam certos de que eu penso em voces a cada momento. É saber que tem gente que aprecia minha criatividade que me faz sorrir todo dia! E isso nao é mentira minha.

Abraço e até o proximo cap!

* * *

**No Próximo Capítulo de "A Soberana Das Trevas":**

_Acontecimentos se preciptam e as coisas começam a dar errado de novo. O medo ronda a todos, mas acima de tudo, a solidão está presente no coração da soberana, que não sabe mais o que é real e o que é faz-de-conta._

_- Por favor... alguém... me salve..._

**06: A CIDADE SEM NINGUÉM**

_Save Me From This Crazy World!_


	7. EXTRA: Desculpas e Esclarecimentos

**ESSE NÃO É O CAPÍTULO 07 DE SOBERANA! ESSE É UM CAPITULO EXTRA PARA QUE EU EXPLIQUE POR QUE MOTIVO, RAZÃO E CIRCUNSTANCIA ESSA COISA AINDA NÃO FOI ATUALIZADA, SENDO QUE FAZ QUASE 2 MESES QUE O ULTIMO CAP VEIO AO AR**

**

* * *

**

**EXTRA: PEDIDO DE DESCULPA E ESCLARECIMENTO AOS LEITORES**

Caros leitores:

Estou escrevendo esse capitulo extra para pedir desculpas pela demora de atualização da fic a todos os meus leitores de "_A Soberana das Trevas_". Já mandei essa mesma mensagem a todos que me mandaram review no ultimo capitulo, mas como eu sei que tem gente que lê e não manda review, resolvi pôr aqui como um capitulo extra também. Preciso dar um jeito de me explicar, mesmo que eu ache que o que eu fiz é muita sacanagem.

O fato é que eu só consigo escrever durante os fins de semana e ainda são nas madrugadas dos fins de semana. Tive que viajar, aniversario de amigos e mais outros compromissos que monopolizaram meu tempo e me deixaram sem tempo para escrever. E pra piorar, com o final do primeiro trimestre de meu terceiro ano, fiquei tão desesperada que acabei sem saber o que escrever, ficando totalmente sem criatividade.

Desculpem por isso. Sei que vocês não tem nada a ver com meus problemas e que não merecem ficar tanto tempo na espera só por mim. Graças a um xingão que ganhei da ultima vez que demorei para atualizar (que foi pouco atraso, comparando com esse de agora), resolvi escrever isso aqui para me explicar.

Sobre o capitulo de "Soberana": hoje (11 de junho) o capitulo não está nem na metade ainda, porque eu me dediquei mais a escrever o primeiro capitulo de Devil Fox, que já está quase terminado. Peço desculpas por isso e sei que não vai ser do agrado de ninguem ler aqui que o capitulo ainda está só no esqueleto. Sinto-me envergonhada por isso, de verdade. Eu ficaria muito braba de ler algo assim, mas peço que tentem entender o meu lado também. Eu até poderia postar o capitulo, mas ia ficar horrível, sem noção e sendo totalmente nas coxas. Me nego a postar algo ruim! Quero pôr aqui uma historia boa e competente, e não qualquer coisa! Prezo meus leitores e por isso mesmo não quero pôr aqui algo ruim.

Para terminar, resumindo a historia toda: eu ainda não sei quando vou pôr o capitulo no ar. Quero conseguir logo, mas não sei quando. Me desculpem por isso, realmente. Se quiserem me xingar ou me falar algo mais que um review, tem meu email novo e bom no meu perfil. Ele é bem estranho, mas totalmente confiável.

Entenderei se vocês quiserem me xingar e volto a pedir desculpas. Por favor, vou repetir aqui aquilo que eu disse nas mensagens de resposta aos reviews: NÃO ME ODEIEM PELA DEMORA, POR FAVOR!!!! Eu vou postar e vou acabar essa fic, não importa o que aconteça! Por isso, realmente, peço a compreensão de todos vocês.

Grata por tudo a todos os meus leitores,

Nostradamus da Modernidade.


	8. 06: A Cidade Sem Ninguém

**Disclaimer:** Naru-chan e seus amiguinhos não são meus e eu acho que depois dessa ultima demora fenomenal se fossem o mangá ia acabar só lá em 2016 com as Olímpiadas do Rio!

**É COM EXTREMA ALEGRIA QUE, DEPOIS DE QUASE CINCO MESES DE AUSÊNCIA, EU, NOSTRADAMUS DA MODERNIDADE, VOS ENTREGO O SEXTO CAPÍTULO DA FANFIC "A SOBERANA DAS TREVAS"!**

**Música da Rodada:** a musica da rodada é "Valkyrie" da banda Abingdon Boys School. Tem pra ouvir lá no . Gothic's, a tua vem no proximo cap!

**NOTA: **era pra tá tudo bem mais organizado, mas a porra do FanFiction resolveu me dar uma rasteira de ultima hora. É 1:00 da manhã e a desgraça se recusa a acertar tudo. Desculpa pelo visual HORRIVEL que ficou!

******BOM PROVEITO, _MIS AMIGOS_!**

**A Soberana das Trevas**

_Uma FanFic de Nostradamus da Modernidade_

-

**Capítulo 06: A Cidade Sem Ninguém **

-

Cores. A essência das coisas do mundo, aquilo que nos enche os olhos e da alegria aos motivos de nossas vidas. Os arco-íris são bem assim. Arcos com sete cores que rasgam os céus após as tempestades, para nos avisar de que o pior já passou e que agora podemos descansar.

Não se esqueça: se algum dia vir um arco-íris de três cores, esteja certo de que todos os seus desejos vão se realizar.

Mas nada dura para sempre, muito menos as cores. Com o tempo, elas desbotam, perdendo a vivacidade de seus tons e ficando velhas e enegrecidas.

Como já foi dito, naquela noite de domingo para segunda-feira, o arco-íris se desbotaria e as cores iriam embora, dando lugar a uma maligna monocromia de sangue, que daria lugar a mais um terrível sentimento: a solidão.

* * *

_The world is a battlefield  
We're in a dark shadow  
You win or you'll be lost forever  
Don't waste all your tears  
Reality is so hollow  
You gotta fight, be a survivor_

* * *

_Um vento soprava fraco e gélido através da noite, fazendo o som do farfalhar das folhas das arvores espalhar-se pelo ar como uma multidão sussurrante. A floresta era grande e fechada, onde nenhum homem ousava pisar, graças aos relatos assustadores que vinham de lá. Diziam que estranhos seres, meio gente meio animal, viviam lá, tão mortais quanto os misteriosos seres de dentes pontiagudos que eram donos do palácio vermelho de telhado negro sob o rochedo a beira do mar, pouco além da mata._

_Dentro das paredes rubras como sangue do palácio, a luz fraca da lua alva infiltrava-se pelas janelas ao redor da sala do trono, acompanhada pela inquietante luminosidade vermelha das tochas que ardiam no corredor externo, fazendo sombras bruxulearem pelas paredes como espíritos negros vagando pela penumbra noturna. O quadro com uma flor de jasmim branca junto da lua pintado em tela fina, pendurado atrás do trono denunciava de quem era aquele lugar: o palácio da Casa Real da família Hyuuga. O palácio da Soberania Antiga._

_O som dos passos do rapaz loiro ecoavam altos pelo salão do palácio japonês, fazendo com que o cenário amedrontador daquele lugar se tornasse ainda mais assustador. Naruto não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo ali. Nunca havia nem ao menos ouvido falar daquele antigo palácio, que já fora destruído há quase 800 anos, pouco depois da trágica morte de Marika, a ultima rainha. O loiro andava cauteloso por todo o salão, sentindo-se alarmado com todo aquele lugar. O salão estava escuro demais para que ele visse qualquer coisa, mesmo sendo o vampiro que era. Isso era mais um dos motivos que o estavam inquietando._

"Por que eu estou aqui?_" – pensou ele, desconfiado e encarando a escuridão quase total daquele lugar sombrio – "_Esse é o palácio da família de verdade da Hinata-hime, disso eu tenho certeza. Eu só posso estar sonhando. Mas... por que sonhando logo com esse lugar?_"_

_De repente, enquanto esquadrinhava cada canto do salão do palácio inquieto, Naruto sobressaltou-se. Uma voz de mulher ecoou pelo lugar todo vinda do trono, calma e poderosa, como se fosse a voz viesse da Estátua Vendada da Justiça._

_- Você me lembra tanto ele..._

_Ao ouvir a voz, Naruto deu um pulo e virou-se para o trono, eletrizando a mão direita imediatamente, prestes a lançar o maior raio que pudesse conjurar com toda a sua força de vampiro Uzumaki em quem quer que fosse que tivesse falado com ele._

_Ao encarar o trono, surpreendeu-se ao perceber uma mulher sentada, embora o lugar estivesse vazio a menos de um segundo atrás. A luz da lua que se concentrava no trono iluminava a bela figura da mulher vestida com um quimono azul de seda com pássaros envoltos em pétalas de cerejeira desenhados no tecido rico das vestes e os cabelos longos castanhos escuros como mogno soltos sobre os ombros, com uma pequena parte reunida e presa como um coque do lado direito de sua cabeça, com uma flor de jasmim branca adornando-os. Ela sorria amavelmente para o rapaz como se visse outra pessoa em seu lugar, perdida em uma doce lembrança da qual lhe dava gosto de lembrar._

_Naruto estancou onde estava, encarando a mulher sentada no trono. Ao contrario do que pensara assim que ouvira a voz dela, ela não iria atacá-lo ou coisa parecida. Apenas sorria, olhando-o, com os cotovelos apoiado nos joelhos e repousando o rosto nas mãos, mantendo seus olhos sempre fixos nele. Ao ver os olhos dela, sua mão perdeu toda a eletricidade que o loiro se esforçava para manter concentrada, ainda alerta apesar de tudo. _

_Seus olhos eram iguais aos de Hinata. Claros como a lua e cheios de uma bondade inigualável, iguais aos olhos que ele tanto gostava de admirar de sua protegida futura soberana de seu mundo._

_- Ele era tão parecido com você... O meu querido Ryusuke... – ela pareceu esquecer-se de que estava naquela sala por um instante, fechando os olhos com um sorriso doce de quem está tendo uma adorável recordação – Sinto tanta saudade de você, minha querida Sombra Ryusuke... – sussurrou com voz baixa a mulher do trono, com os olhos ainda fechados._

_- Quem é...você? – questionou Naruto, olhando-a com a respiração suspensa e tentando manter a voz firme perante a mulher._

_Ela riu baixinho, provavelmente achando graça da pergunta do rapaz. Lentamente abriu os olhos e, com um sorriso doce, ela perguntou alegremente, como uma criança que faz uma charada, virando um pouco a cabeça para o lado, brincalhona._

_- Acho que você sabe meu nome, ou pelo menos sabe quem eu sou, Sombra Uzumaki. – ela abriu um sorriso brincalhão, fechando os olhos – Tem certeza de que não sabe quem eu sou?_

_Naruto estava pronto para dizer um "não" imediato, quando seus olhos bateram na imagem do jasmim pintada atrás do trono. Ele abaixou os olhos rápido e fitou os cabelos da mulher, onde a flor de jasmim branco era praticamente uma bandeira anunciando sua identidade. A mulher levou uma mão aos cabelos e acariciou as pétalas do jasmim calmamente, ainda com os olhos fechados._

_A boca do rapaz secou imediatamente e Naruto recuou um passo para trás, com os olhos completamente arregalados de perplexidade. Não era possível ser verdade! Aquela não podia ser quem ele estava pensando, era impossível! Naruto deu mais um passo para trás, a respiração cada vez mais acelerada e o coração descompassado, quando a mulher abriu os olhos e encarou as íris azuis dele, como se aqueles fossem os olhos da própria Caixa de Pandora. Era como se os mistérios do mundo fitassem-no, tal qual o olhar penetrante de uma Esfinge e seus enigmas._

_- Não pode... ser... – murmurou ele, com um fio de voz – Você não... você não... não poderia ser... não tem como..._

_Ela parou de sorrir e encostou-se para trás no trono, apoiando as costas no encosto, parecendo divertidamente ofendida com as palavras gaguejadas de Naruto._

_- Não pode o quê? O que não pode ser, filho de Uzumaki?_

_Naruto olhou para ela franzindo a testa e encarando-a debaixo, falando com a voz séria e sombria como aquela noite._

_- Não tem como ver ser a Marika._

_A mulher desencostou as costas do trono e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, apoiando o rosto nas mãos, com um sorriso alegre estampado em toda sua face indo de orelha a orelha. Ela olhou o fundo dos olhos de Naruto e determinou, alegremente decidida._

_- E se eu for, o que você vai fazer, Sombra?_

_Assim que Marika acabou de dizer essas palavras, subitamente, um vento forte começou a açoitar o castelo inteiro, assustando Naruto e fazendo-o colocar os braços em frente ao rosto, tentando proteger-se do vendaval inesperado. Era como se um furacão tivesse ido parar naquele lugar totalmente do nada e sem aviso, varrendo o salão inteiro e deixando a visão do rapaz turva imediatamente._

_O vampiro tentou tirar os braços da frente do rosto e fitar a mulher, mas não conseguia, tamanha era a força do vento. O som alto do vento zunia em seus ouvidos como o rugido de mil leões enfurecidos. Foi quando um som alto e rascante fez-se ouvir sob os roncos do vento._

_Naruto recuou até bater com as costas contra uma coluna vermelha. Com muito esforço, conseguiu abaixar um pouco os braços da frente do rosto. Atrás do trono, o quadro com a flor de jasmim tremulava como uma bandeira, rasgado como se as garras poderosas de um dragão o tivessem retalhado com uma patada._

_A mulher, que ele ainda não tinha coragem o suficiente para crer que era mesmo Marika, sua ultima rainha da Soberania Antiga, de quem Hinata era descendente e que já estava morta há 815 anos, não estava mais sentada no trono. Encontrava-se em pé, na frente do trono, encarando o rapaz._

_Sua postura não era de apenas uma mulher, nem mesmo de apenas mais uma vampira. Seu quimono movia-se como as asas de um pássaro e seus cabelos debatiam-se nas ondas do vento, enquanto ela fitava o rapaz com um olhar penetrante e profundo, como se visse mais do que somente sua aparência, como se visse sua alma. Sua natureza. Seu destino. Seu futuro. Parada, em frente a seu trono, com a postura perfeita mesmo com o vento forte soprando por todo o salão, ela exalava poder. Naruto não dizia nada, apenas fitava a mulher parada em meio ao vendaval. _

_Naquele momento, Naruto finalmente compreendeu. Era ela. Realmente, era ela! Ela, aquela mulher a sua frente em meio a um turbilhão de vento, com um olhar determinado e ainda assim, com a capacidade de aparentar ser a mais doce das criaturas do mundo, era realmente aquela que dizia ser._

_- Você é mesmo a Marika! – disse ele, as palavras sendo levadas pelo vento ao saírem de sua boca e não emitindo som nenhum._

_Marika esboçou um sorriso satisfeito e alegre, como se tivesse ouvido o que ele dissera. Ela parecia com alguém que tem sua charada descoberta e assim pode finalmente premiar a espera pessoa a quem havia desafiado. Ela olhou para trás, para o quadro com o símbolo de sua dinastia rasgado e tremulando e disse, séria, com sua voz sendo mais alta que o vento._

_- Aquele é nosso símbolo, Sombra. Aquilo representa a nós, Soberanos. – ela virou-se de frente para Naruto e prosseguiu, decidida – Você tem de proteger minha sucessora. Seu destino é protegê-la, vampiro Naruto, filho da Casa dos Uzumaki. Você irá se tornar a Sombra dela. Aquele que a guiará por nosso mundo e estará sempre ao seu lado. Ajudando-a. Aconselhando-a. Protegendo-a. Acima de tudo, você estará ao lado dela, amando-a como nenhum ser do mundo, humano ou vampiro, pode amar. – a voz de Marika ficou pesada, quando ela terminou – Da mesma forma como, no passado, Ryusuke esteve ao meu lado._

_Marika abaixou a cabeça e, pela primeira vez, pareceu triste. Foi como se uma onda de tristeza e pesar caísse sobre as costas da mulher, como se ela tivesse batido contra um muro negro de pedra que a impedia de enxergar a alegria do outro lado. A luz da lua que ainda entrava pelas janelas iluminava seu rosto melancolicamente. Uma lagrima escorreu pela face da mulher, brilhando como uma gota de prata derretida deslizando pela pele clara da vampira. A flor de jasmim soltou-se de seus cabelos e dançou ao compasso do vento por um instante para, minutos depois, ser desfeita brutalmente e tornando-se apenas pétalas brancas voando pelo ar em meio ao turbilhão de vento que se espalhava pelo salão._

_Aquilo fez Naruto sentir uma pontada de dor no coração. Olhando para aquela mulher, que exalava poder como perfume com aquela propriedade, ele percebeu apenas naquele momento o quanto ela aparentava ser triste e solitária. _

"Assim como a Hinata-hime._" – pensou ele, fitando a expressão coberta de tristeza e angustia que o rosto de Marika esboçava._

_Subitamente e sem nenhum aviso, tudo mudou. De repente, em um instante tudo ficou escuro e Naruto não viu mais nada. O vento parou e ele não sentia mais a coluna onde estivera apoiado. Tudo ficara negro e em mais total escuridão, como se ele tivesse sido jogado dentro de um buraco negro no meio do espaço._

_Subitamente, apenas a voz de Marika soou em seus ouvidos, enquanto o rapaz ainda tentava se orientar naquele espaço de total vazio, onde não havia em cima ou embaixo._

_- Sombra Uzumaki, aí não é seguro. Saia daí, já! Antes que seja tarde de mais, fuja daí! Eles sabem onde estão e vão vir pegá-la. Eles a querem. Querem a sua Princesa. Saia dessa casa uu vai acontecer a ela o mesmo que aconteceu com o jasmim branco. Ela vai sofrer o mesmo que eu sofri. Não permita, por favor! Não deixe que isso aconteça! Saia dessa casa! Fuja! FUJA!_

_

* * *

_

O céu estava amarronzado e uma chuva fina caía sobre a cidade, como se fosse açúcar de confeiteiro caindo das nuvens, pouvilhando a cidade como se ela fosse um grande bolo enfeitado de glacê. Mesmo assim, a noite estava mais escura que o normal. Estava mais negra e profunda em seus sentimentos do que já era de costume para aquelas trevas. A lua encontrava-se escondida, junto das estrelas. Haviam todas fugido. Haviam se escondido, pois elas sabiam o que estava por vir. As coisas da noite sempre sabem o que vai acontecer em seus domínios. A própria noite, que fitava a cidade abraçando-a com sombras, naquela madrugada tinha prendido o fôlego, sentindo que algo grande estava para acontecer.

A Rua Hoshizora estava silenciosa, só com o som do chuvisqueiro sobre os telhados, como um chiado estranhamente reconfortante. As casas iguais perfiladas lado a lado pareciam ressonar junto com as pessoas dentro dela, totalmente adormecidas. Um gato escapuliu de dentro de um arbusto, miando alto e com os pelos eriçados, assustado com alguma coisa. Talvez um rato maior que o que ele podia enfrentar.

A casa marcada com o numero 18 estava totalmente sem um único ruído, a não ser pelo relógio da sala, que com seu tic-tac incessante marcava três e meia da manhã, o meio do meio da noite. As flores da varanda balançavam levemente com o vento junto com o banco em forma de balanço, indo de um lado para o outro suavemente, ao mesmo embalo dos sonhos. Lá em cima, no segundo andar, estavam duas pessoas adormecidas, em um cenário que os fazia como sobreviventes de um inferno caótico de pouco mais de cinco minutos de duração. Hinata ainda dormia, segurando fortemente a mão esquerda de Naruto próxima do rosto, enquanto o rapaz permanecia sentado ao lado de sua cama, torturando suas costas a longo prazo dormindo em uma posição nada confortável.

O loiro tinha as feições apertadas e a testa franzida, como se algo o perturbasse no mundo dos sonhos. Sentado no chão, Naruto movia a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sentindo pequenas gotas de suor formarem-se em seu corpo e escorrerem pela testa.

De repente, ele acordou-se sobressaltado com um grito abafado de susto, arregalando os olhos com o baque. A respiração estava ofegante e o peito subia e descia junto do bater descompassado de seu coração. Gotas de suor escorriam por seu pescoço, deixando sua camisa empapada e colando em seu corpo. Ele grunhiu alto, passando uma mão nas costas e escorando-se para frente, assim que suas costas deram "sinal de vida".

– Parece que eu tomei uma surra com um cabo de vassoura... – resmungou o loiro, esfregando as costas com dor.

A brilhante idéia de ficar dormido sentado no chão, encostado na cama dela estava longe de ter sido a mais esperta do dia, mas certamente fora a mais dolorosa. Afinal a dor em suas costas anunciava que seu corpo não gostara nada daquela sua atitude imprudente.

"_Tô todo moído!_" – pensou Naruto aborrecido, mexendo os ombros a fim de ver se um pouco da dor passava.

Olhou para a luz da rua que entrava pela janela do quarto e perguntou-se que horas seriam. Pôs uma mão no bolso direito da calça e puxou o celular para fora, apertando um botão para iluminar o visor. A luz azulada do aparelho iluminou seu rosto, um segundo antes dele segurar-se para não dar mais um grito, dessa vez de surpresa.

- QUÊ??? - ele exclamou. Encolheu-se dobrando as pernas e amassou a boca contra o joelho para não gritar alto, pasmo com a hora.

O relógio denunciava, sem dó nem piedade, que era precisas 3:32 da manhã. Três e meia da manhã. Era tarde, muito tarde! Com um pouco de sorte ninguém tinha dado pela falta dele na escola, o que era pouco provável. Era domingo e no outro dia tinha aula normal, o que significava que aquele era o único tipo de dia em que os professores se importavam em fazer vistoria para ver se os alunos estavam dentro dos muros da Kishimoto antes das dez horas. Ele havia estourado (e meuito) esse prazo!

"_A Morcega Velha vai arrancar as minhas presas sem dó nem piedade por essa, certo que sim!_" – pensou Naruto amargamente. Mesmo que já tivesse levado quase duzentos broncas de Tsunade, que haviam aumentado de freqüência consideravelmente desde que se metera nessa de "cavaleiro salvador de princesa", nunca se acostumava com os gritos histéricos que sua diretora conseguia dar quando irritada.

Foi quando sentiu algo segurando sua mão esquerda com força e ao mesmo tempo delicadeza, como quem segura algo de valor inestimável. Olhou para trás e viu Hinata ainda adormecida, segurando a mão do rapaz junto de seu rosto com suas pequenas mãos macias.

Toda a sua preocupação com suspensões ou a fúria de uma diretora psicótica se esvaíram em um minuto quando ele percebeu a jovem deitada ali segurando sua mão com as duas mãozinhas quentes e delicadas. Não importava se ia pegar um ano inteiro de gancho por conta daquilo, nem se ia ouvir _mais uma_ bronca monstruosa de Tsunade. O que importava era que ele estava ali, ao lado de Hinata. Naruto sorriu, sentindo seu coração bater feliz dentro do peito com a visão da doce face da moça adormecida.

"_Parece mesmo um anjo._" – pensou, observando o rosto delicado dela envolto pela penumbra.

Desviou o olhar dele e observou o quarto da garota, mergulhado nas sombras. O fato de o quarto estar totalmente envolto em um manto escuro já dava a ele uma aparência nada amigável, como qualquer outro lugar escuro. Mas o lugar ficava com uma aparência ainda mais assustadora graças os restos do lustre sob o chão, com os cacos de vidro formando um tapete de laminas afiadas. Por entre as janelas de madeira fechadas, uma luz clara e amarelada vinda dos postes de luz da rua infiltrava-se no ambiente, iluminando-o fracamente.

Foi como se aquele brilho fraco vindo da rua acendesse algo quase que apagado dentro da mente de Naruto. De repente, as lembranças de seu sonho vieram como um trovão, fazendo seu coração recomeçar a bater fortemente dentro do peito.

Embora ele soubesse que haviam acontecido inúmeros fatos com ele no mundo dos sonhos a menos de cinco minutos atrás, não conseguia se lembrar se quase nada. Por mais que espremesse a cabeça e forçasse a si mesmo a lembrar de qualquer coisa que fosse, nada lhe vinha de volta. Era como estar em uma prova, onde toda a matéria estudada é totalmente esquecida.

- Droga! – resmungou o rapaz, irritado – Odeio quando isso acontece!

A única coisa que se lembrava de seu sonho que o despertara daquele jeito sobressaltado era aquela voz. Uma voz de mulher. Suave, delicada e amável, porém também com uma determinação fora do comum.

"_Você tem de protegê-la._" – dizia a voz – "_Seu destino é protegê-la, vampiro Naruto, filho da Casa dos Uzumaki. Você irá se tornar a Sombra dela. Aquele que está sempre ao seu lado. Ajudando-a. Aconselhando-a. Protegendo-a. Acima de tudo, você estará ao lado dela, amando-a como nenhum ser do mundo, humano ou vampiro, pode amar._

O coração de Naruto batia mais forte a cada vez que aquelas palavras retumbavam em sua mente. Que voz era aquela? De quem ela era? Por que ele a havia escutado? Como ela parecia saber de tudo e muito mais sobre o futuro? E além de tudo isso, por que a voz o mandava proteger Hinata?

Deu um sorriso fraco ao recordar-se das palavras daquela estranha mulher de seu sonho. Isso já estava em seus planos desde o começo, não precisava que um sonho estranho como aquele lhe dissesse isso. Mas o que era isso de "Sombra"? Ele sabia que não era uma sombra no sentido de sombra normal, de algo que sobra de uma coisa iluminada. Era algo mais. Mas o que poderia ser?

Enrubesceu subitamente ao lembrar-se de mais uma parte do sonho. Como essa voz, seja lá de quem fosse, podia afirmar com tanta certeza, que ele estaria ao lado de Hinata "amando-a"? Chutou um caco de vidro mesmo estando sentado, tamanho foi o aborrecimento que ficou, bufando e virando o rosto para o lado, desviando o olhar para o chão, envergonhado. Como ela podia afirmar algo assim acerca de seus próprios sentimentos, que nem mesmo ele entendia direito?

Virou-se para trás e olhou Hinata novamente, pensativo. Ainda não tinha uma resposta para a pergunta que Shikamaru o havia feito durante aquela tarde de brincadeira no Parque Houkiboshi.

- "_O que você sente em relação a ela?_"

Foi esta a pergunta. Ele ainda não sabia. Não conseguia dizer isso a si mesmo, quanto mais tentar responder a pergunta de um amigo. E agora ainda tinha aquele sonho lhe questionando a mesma coisa.

Levou a mão livre ao rosto de Hinata e tocou a face dela suavemente, acariciando-a com os dedos carinhosamente, semicerrando os olhos com um sorriso bobo estampado nos lábios, observando-a. A dona daquele rosto que ele gostava tanto de olhar, daquela voz que ele gostava tanto de ouvir, era a dona de seu destino e, se aquela voz estava certa, Hinata era provavelmente, _seu próprio_ destino. Ainda assim, por que ele não sabia definir aquelas sensações que se debatiam dentro de seu peito toda vez que estava dentro dela?

- O que eu sinto a seu respeito... Hime? – perguntou ele, mais para si mesmo, olhando-a e ainda com a mão pousada sobre sua face de boneca de porcelana, sentindo um calor reconfortante no coração.

De repente, para seu terror, a pior parte de seu sonho veio-lhe a mente, como um trovão no céu límpido. Um outro fragmento daquela estranha mensagem voltou a sua memória, quebrado e com espaços entre as palavras como um CD arranhado, mas mesmo assim fez o loiro arregalar os olhos azuis, ao ouvir a voz macia da mulher ecoar de novo dentro de sua cabeça.

"_Saia daí, já! Antes que seja tarde de mais, fuja daí! Eles sabem onde estão e vão vir pegá-la. Querem a sua Princesa. Não é seguro! Saia dessa casa! FUJA!_"

No entanto, o rapaz não teve tempo para mais nada. Não houve tempo de reação nenhuma.

Tudo aconteceu de repente e assim, a pintura perfeita de um cenário de doçura e segredos se mancharia de escarlate para sempre.

Subitamente e sem nenhum aviso, todo o silencio da Rua Hoshizora e da casa de Hinata foram quebrados bruscamente e com grande sobressalto. Um grande estrondo ressoou vindo da porta da frente da casa, fazendo o lugar todo estremecer como em meio a um terremoto, fazendo os poucos vidros que ainda estavam inteiros tilintarem. Uma fumaça cheirando a pólvora chegou ao segundo andar, pesteando o ambiente, como se uma bomba tivesse explodido no térreo.

Hinata deu um salto da cama, sendo arrancada de seus sonhos e acordando-se de sopetão com um susto, olhando a porta fechada de seu quarto com o coração disparado. Ela ainda segurava a mão de Naruto e agora a apertava mais do que nunca, alarmada.

- Na-Na-Na-Naruto-kun... o que foi isso? Que barulho foi esse? – questionou ela, amedrontada, pondo a mão livre em frente ao corpo instintivamente, em busca de proteção.

A garota olhou para Naruto, buscando respostas, mas o que encontrou foi um rapaz com uma expressão completamente diferente do que já vira até então. O rapaz fitava a porta do quarto da garota com os olhos completamente arregalados, a expressão misturando surpresa e raiva de uma maneira assustadora, como se Naruto estivesse possuído por alguma coisa.

- Não pode ser! Não... pode ser! – murmurou ele, sentindo o corpo todo estremecer de fúria e fechando a mão livre com força quando o cheiro das pessoas que estavam lá chegou mais forte ainda em seu nariz.

O vampiro loiro não queria acreditar em seus próprios sentidos. Ele sabia muito bem o que havia causado aquele estrondo e era isso que o estava desesperando. Naruto tinha certeza absoluta do que era aquela explosão. Não era um Coquetel Molotov jogado por vândalos ou coisa do tipo. Era muito pior do que isso! Muito pior MESMO!

Ele podia senti-los, perigosa e mortalmente próximos dele e de sua futura soberana. Um cheiro de medo, morte, sangue e maldade tomou conta de seus sentidos e ele virou o rosto para um lado, bufando, tentando expulsar aquele odor infernal de seu nariz. Estava certo de que, se o inferno tinha cheiro, definitivamente devia ser algo bem parecido com aquilo.

Seus lábios se moveram quase que por conta própria, formulando a pior palavra que ele poderia pronunciar. A palavra que significava o começo do fim de tudo. O prelúdio maldito de que tempos ruins estavam chegando.

- AKATSUKI!

Hinata começou a perguntar o que estava acontecendo novamente, mas Naruto não deixou. Já havia perdido tempo demais não acreditando em si mesmo, não podia perder mais tempo ainda! Àquela altura do campeonato cada segundo era de extrema importância.

"_Tenho que tirar ela daqui!_" – pensou ele, decidido.

Naruto virou-se para Hinata, soltando a mão dela. Tinha que parecer calmo. Preocupado, obviamente, mas mesmo assim calmo. Alarmar-se só iria preocupar mais ainda a garota e isso só ia piorar as coisas. O rapaz olhou o fundo dos olhos de Hinata e disse, a voz mais séria do que nunca, segurando a garota pelos braços com força.

- Hinata-hime, eu vou lá ver o que está acontecendo. – ele olhou-a mais intensamente ainda, fazendo o rosto de Hinata corar e ela tremer mais do que já estava tremendo – Aconteça o que acontecer, não saia deste quarto! Não saia daqui, entendeu?

Hinata estava completamente apavorada, com os olhos arregalados e o corpo todo tremendo. Não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo. O que havia sido aquele barulho? Uma explosão? Algo havia explodido? Mas como? E por quê? Por que Naruto estava tão mais sério do que ela esperava, mesmo naquelas circunstâncias?

- Naruto-kun, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou ela, assustada e confusa, com a voz fraca.

Um som de vozes misturadas veio do térreo. Alguém parecia praguejar, enquanto outro parecia retrucar, porém animadamente, como se gostasse daquilo.

Instintivamente e sem pensar duas vezes, Naruto puxou Hinata contra seu corpo, abraçando-a. Envolveu-a com seus braços, enquanto seus olhos permaneciam fixos na porta e ele podia sentir que seus invasores haviam conseguido passar pelos escombros da entrada. O rapaz não conseguia pensar em mais nada naquele ponto das coisas. Só sabia que precisava protegê-la. Não importava como, mas precisava proteger Hinata!

Naruto apertou o rosto de Hinata contra seu peito, afundando os dedos nos cabelos longos da garota, que quase explodia de tão vermelha. O vampiro fitava a porta praticamente rosnando, enfurecido. Ele apertou mais ainda ela contra seu corpo e apoiou o rosto sobre a cabeça da moça, sentindo o perfume de lavanda dos cabelos negros dela entrarem em seu nariz e limparem seu corpo do odioso odor que aqueles que estavam no primeiro piso exalavam.

- Eu vou te proteger, Hinata-hime. Eu juro. Nunca se esqueça disso, por favor. – sussurrou ele com a voz pesada como se fizesse um juramento à sua própria alma, franzindo a testa e estreitando os olhos – Só o que eu quero é que cuidar de você.

Sem nem perceber o que fazia, Naruto roçou os lábios no topo da cabeça de Hinata, beijando-lhe os cabelos suavemente em um suave toque carinhoso, sentindo aquele aroma de seus cabelos invadir seu corpo mais ainda. A garota sentiu as pernas tremerem descontroladamente e a face ficar mais vermelha do que já estava, se é que isso era possível. Com a voz sumida, ela sussurrou, nervosa.

- Narut...

Naruto não a deixou terminar. Soltou-a de seus braços, forçando seu corpo ao máximo para poder largá-la novamente. Não queria soltá-la daquele abraço, mas precisava fazer alguma coisa. Mais uma vez estava mais perto dela do que seus instintos permitiam, mas dessa vez o que sentia era mais do um profundo desejo de perfurar-lhe a pele e saciar sede de vampiro com o sangue da soberana. Agora era outro sentimento dentro dele. Algo que assemelhava-se a posse. Assemelhava-se a ciúme.

"_Se eu não posso ter o sangue dela, então ninguém mais pode. Ninguém tem esse direito. Ninguém!_" – pensou o rapaz, enquanto se afastava de Hinata, em direção a porta do quarto – "_Muito menos aqueles... monstros. Não vou permitir!_"

O loiro parou na porta do quarto de Hinata e pousou a mão sobre a maçaneta fria. Ele olhou para trás e fitou a garota, ainda parada em pé congelada pelo medo e completamente rubra de timidez diante do que ele fizera. Parada sem se mover, com a expressão confusa e assustada, Hinata parecia preocupantemente mais vulnerável e frágil do que geralmente já demonstrava ser. Ele odiava pensar aquilo de qualquer pessoa, ainda mais de Hinata, mas era inegavelmente o que parecia.

- Hinata-hime, eu vou ver o que está acontecendo. Não saia daqui, por favor! – ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso determinado e declarou, corajosamente confiante – Eu vou te proteger. Confie em mim.

Dizendo isso, Naruto abriu a porta e saiu, fechando-a em seguida em silencio.

A partir daquele momento, foi como se uma mascara caísse do rosto de Naruto. A expressão de serenidade que ele tinha antes para com Hinata desfez-se em um instante, dando lugar para um ar bem mais preocupado e sério. O rapaz tinha noção de que, mesmo sendo um Uzumaki, enfrentar dois Akatsukis estava _e muito_ além de suas capacidades. Depois que resolvera brigar com Kiba e Shino e perdera, o rapaz tinha aprendido a perceber seus limites com muito mais prudência do que antes. E aquela era uma situação onde ele notava logo de cara que sair ganhando era simplesmente sair vivo.

"_Não importa como, mas eu preciso ficar vivo pra proteger a Hinata-hime._" – pensou ele, decidido.

O rapaz havia sido ensinado desde cedo que: se quer proteger alguém querido, acima de tudo, fique vivo. E ele não pretendia morrer ali, perante dois renegados, e deixar Hinata a própria sorte em seu mundo de sangue escarlate. Ficaria vivo e a protegeria, não importava o que precisasse fazer.

Naruto fechou os punhos com força, fazendo as juntas esbranquecerem e estalarem alto, com o som cortante dos ossos se batendo uns nos outros. Seus olhos brilharam rubros como carvão em brasa, faiscando sinistramente na escuridão do corredor.

"_Está na hora do vampiro Uzumaki dar as caras._" – pensou Naruto, dando um sorriso quase que divertido, ainda que soubesse que estava longe de ser hora de rir.

O rapaz abaixou-se atrás da grade de madeira larga do topo da escada e apoiou um joelho no chão, ficando abaixado e em silencio, observando os dois homens que andavam de um lado para o outro no hall de entrada meio destruído. A bomba usada por eles não tinha sido de grande poder, ou a casa inteira teria ido abaixo em dois segundo. No entanto, ela tinha sido o suficiente para arrebentar a porta de madeira de entrada, deixando os batentes meio tortos e buracos abertos nas paredes.

Um dos homens estava parado na porta, encostado no batente inclinado, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de clara irritação na cara, observando o outro perambular pelo primeiro andar. Tinha cabelos prateados penteados para trás com força como se tivesse perdido horas passando gel nos cabelos. Vestia um comprido casaco negro pesado, onde nuvens vermelhas estavam estampadas, com um contorno branco ao redor do escarlate dos desenhos. O curioso era que uma manga era comprida e o outro braço estava rasgado, como se ele tivesse brigado com alguém e perdido um pedaço da roupa. O sobretudo estava com os primeiros botões abertos e Naruto pôde ver um colar no pescoço do homem, um circulo com um triângulo ao contrario no meio.

"_Um colar de Jashinista!_" – pensou ele, sobressaltando-se quando percebeu o colar pendendo no peito do homem.

Os Jashinistas seguiam a Jashin, um antigo deus a quem no passado alguns vampiros haviam sido muito fieis. No entanto, essa religião havia sido banida pelo Escritório Central fazia mais 200 anos, pois seus ritos eram brutais e cheios de carnificina e selvageria, além de sacrifícios, tanto de humanos quanto de próprios vampiros. Saber que um dos membros da Akatsuki era seguidor de Jashin não fez nada bem naquele momento.

Outro homem surgiu, vindo andando da sala de estar, parecendo igualmente irritado. Tinha cabelos loiros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e uma franja caindo sobre o olho direito, onde ele não tinha um olho e sim uma estranha maquina similar a uma câmera fotográfica. Vestia o mesmo casaco negro do homem dos cabelos prateados, porém inteiro e chamuscado na barra. Ele mexeu as mãos permitindo que Naruto visse as palmas. O rapaz tomou um sobressaltou e quase caiu sentado para trás, segurando-se para não soltar uma exclamação alta demais.

"_Tem uma boca ali!_" – pensou ele, surpreso.

Nas palmas das duas mãos o homem possuía duas bocas, que permaneciam abrindo e fechando continuamente, como um monstro grotesco de historia de terror.

- Não tem ninguém aqui nesse andar. Aliás, parece que nem tem quartos aqui. – disse o loiro para o companheiro da porta.

- Eu falei, seu imbecil. – respondeu o outro, mal-educado – Se essa casa tem dois andares, aonde você imaginava que os humanos tinham feito os quartos?

Aqueles casacos que ambos usavam não poderiam ser mais úteis para saber quem eram aquelas pessoas nem que elas usassem um letreiro em neon em cima da cabeça. Aquela era a marca dos renegados, uma espécie de uniforme deles. Naruto não tinha mais duvidas de que eram mesmo membros do grupo de vampiros renegados Akatsuki.

Entretanto, havia uma duvida que martelava em sua cabeça. Aqueles dois eram vampiros assim como ele. Muito mais poderosos, mas vampiros do mesmo jeito. E há certas historias de vampiro que são verdade, ou seja, eles não podiam entrar na casa de Hinata sem serem convidados. Como haviam conseguido uma coisa dessas?

Foi quando ele sentiu um cheiro diferente vindo daqueles dois homens. Misturado no detestável cheiro de maldade dos dois renegados haviam um cheiro diferente. Um cheiro de coisa velha, de podridão e de cinzas.

"_Múmias Romenas!_" – soube Naruto imediatamente – "_É claro! São clones!_"

Clones vampíricos, chamados de Múmias Romenas, eram feitos de cinzas de morcegos e sangue. Mesmo assim, fazer um desses não era nada fácil e isso preocupou o rapaz. Se eles tinham a capacidade de fazerem uma coisas dessas, do que mais não seriam capazes? Apesar disso, clones nunca eram mais fortes que seus originais, o que o dava a certeza pequena de que pelo menos não seriam exatamente _muito_ fortes. Naruto não sabia como, mas ia ter que dar conta deles, mesmo sentindo que a sorte não estava mesmo do seu lado naquela noite.

- Ah, sei lá onde eram pra essas drogas de quartos ou o diabo eram pra estar! – respondeu o loiro, mais irritado do que antes – Pra começar, a gente nem teria chegado aqui tarde se você não tivesse ficado lá fazendo aquelas suas macumbas até altas horas!

- Macumbas? Como ousa chamar Jashin-sama de macumbeiro? – perguntou ultrajado o dos cabelos prateados.

O loiro preferiu não responder, apenas murmurando qualquer coisa sobre "_Por que logo hoje Sasori-no-danna não quis vir comigo?..._".

Naruto respirou fundo, concentrando-se. Precisava pará-los antes de subirem as escadas, ou as coisas estariam fora de controle. Sabia que não podia ganhar deles, mesmo sendo só um par de Múmias Romenas, mas precisava pelo menos atordoá-los dali o suficiente para fugir com Hinata.

Com um salto, Naruto levantou-se e com a rapidez de vampiro que possuía em seu ser, lançou-se escada abaixo, criando uma esfera de energia elétrica na palma de sua mão direita imediatamente e lançando-a com força contra o Akatsuki loiro.

Os dois homens foram pegos de surpresa, não tendo tempo para reação nenhuma. O loiro foi atingido em cheio no peito com força e saiu voando dois metros, aterrisando no meio da sala de estar, batendo contra um sofá que ficava em frente a janela e derrubando a mesinha de centro. Menos de dez segundos depois, Naruto criou outra esfera de energia, que lançou contra o outro homem, mirando-lhe no peito.

Para sua surpresa, o homem puxou uma imensa foice negra com três laminas rubras de dentro de seu casaco negro e, com uma agilidade inacreditável, cortou a esfera de energia do rapaz ao meio, como se ela não fosse nada, deixando Naruto pasmo, encarando-o com os olhos rubros de raiva.

- O que é isso que temos aqui? – disse o homem com a foice, abaixando-a e olhando Naruto com deboche – Ei, Deidara! Já tinha um de nós aqui, olha que legal!

O loiro levantou-se meio dolorido de onde havia aterrisado com a força da esfera de energia apoiando-se no sofá, e disse rindo, enquanto esfregava a cabeça com uma mão, tentando se orientar após a pancada.

- Tá parecendo, né Hidan? – ele passou a mão pelo peito, onde a camiseta que usava por baixo do casaco ostentava um buraco com o tecido meio queimado causado pelo golpe de Naruto, onde a pele se juntava novamente, como se tivesse vida própria – E eu vou chutar que _isso_ aí é um Uzumaki, pelo raio que eu levei.

Naruto não disse nada e ficou apenas encarando os dois homens em silencio, posicionado para lutar quando fosse preciso. Eles eram Akatsukis e ele sabia que a qualquer descuido dele aqueles homens atacariam sem a menor piedade. Precisava se manter concentrado sem distrair-se com nada, muito menos com aquela conversa boba de "companheiros de gangue" dos dois sujeitos a sua frente.

Hidan virou-se para o rapaz, apoiando-se na foice como uma velha se apoiaria numa vassoura e disse, olhando-o com um curioso sarcasmo.

- Não vai nos dizer algo do tipo "Vão embora!" ou perguntar "O que vocês querem?"? – ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso, mostrando seus caninos afiados reluzindo intensamente – É isso o que um herói de verdade diria.

Naruto sorriu e respondeu, encarando o homem nos olhos, irônico.

- Mesmo que eu dissesse para que fossem embora, vocês não iriam. E eu sei o porquê de vocês estão aqui. – ele endureceu a expressão e bradou, sentindo mais uma vez a raiva tomar conta de seu corpo – E NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE A LEVEM!

Hidan rosnou para o rapaz com raiva e seus olhos brilharam de fúria na escuridão quando ele girou a foice e ergueu-a perigosamente, lançando-a contra o lado esquerdo do corpo de Naruto. O rapaz desviou-se num ultimo instante, surpreso com a velocidade do homem, caindo meio sentado no chão. Antes que Hidan pudesse notar, o loiro apoiou as mãos no chão e ergueu a perna direita, acertando um chute fortemente na barriga do Akatsuki, fazendo-o cambalear perdendo o ar.

Naruto não estava disposto a dar tempo de Hidan se recuperar e levantou-se do chão com um pulo, fechou o punho e acertou um soco poderoso bem no rosto do homem, sentindo os ossos de Hidan se amassando sob seus dedos com um estalo alto. O Akatsuki cambaleou mais e recuou um passo, aproximando-se da porta arrebentada. Dando um salto alto e girando o corpo no ar, Naruto golpeou o vampiro Akatsuki com um chute bem no peito, fazendo-o desequilibrar-se totalmente e sair voando dali, indo bater de costas no meio da escada da varanda de entrada, com um som rascante de ossos quebrando.

O Uzumaki ficou parado sob o batente da porta, ofegante e sentindo as gotas de suor escorrerem pelo rosto. Ficou olhando o corpo de Hidan caído no chão, sem se mexer como se estivesse morto. Mesmo que Naruto soubesse muito bem que ele não estava morto e apenas com muita sorte aqueles seus golpes o teriam feito desmaiar. Sabia que apenas uma surra bem dada não iria causá-los tanto mal e muito menos iria espantá-los daquela casa. Mesmo assim, teria que dar o seu melhor em lutas ali, ou aqueles homens teriam Hinata para eles e a partir dali tudo estaria perdido e sem volta. Isso era uma coisa que ele não iria deixar que acontecesse!

Ficar olhando tempo demais para o corpo temporariamente desfalecido de Hidan nos degraus foi apenas o primeiro dos erros que Naruto cometeria até que aquela noite acabasse.

Enquanto observava o vampiro Akatsuki caído, Naruto sentiu algo estranho mover-se em seu ombro direito e um tremor tomou conta de seu corpo, como se algum animal cheio de patas andasse nele. Olhou-o de soslaio para o ombro e prendeu a respiração, levando um sobressalto ao ver uma estranha coisa feita de argila branca, parecida com uma aranha-caranguejeira, pousada em seu ombro.

- O quê?... – começou ele a dizer, levantando uma mão para espantar o animal estranho.

Antes que pudesse atirar aquele o estranho serzinho para longe, um grito de Deidara ecoou alto pelo ar.

- KATSU!

Subitamente, o animal explodiu no ombro de Naruto como se fosse um balão que se encheu de ar demais, fazendo o loiro soltar um grito alto de dor. O rapaz cambaleou e quase tombou para a frente, os olhos arregalados de surpresa, enquanto seu sangue jorrava do imenso ferimento aberto em seu ombro e escorria pelo braço, gotejando no chão por entre seus dedos. Doía mais do que qualquer outro machucado que já levara na vida, com se houvesse sal grosso em seu braço, ardendo e latejando. Apertou uma mão sobre o ferimento, mas o sangue não estancava e a ferida não estava se curando como era de se esperar normalmente.

- Mas que droga era essa? – murmurou ele, furioso.

A voz de Deidara soou novamente, mas dessa vez perigosamente perto do rapaz. Naruto virou-se para trás com uma expressão de dor no rosto, encarando o homem parado no primeiro degrau da escada. O Uzumaki gelou ao ver que aquele homem já estava a meio caminho de Hinata.

- Isso se chama Argila Celta, pirralho. – o homem levantou as mãos e mostrou as palmas para Naruto, onde as bocas abriam-se e fechavam-se, pondo as línguas para fora e expondo seus minúsculos caninos pontudos, iguais aos do dono – Eu as crio com isso aqui. Elas explodem quando eu mando. A moral da historia é que elas deixam uma enzima na pele que impede a cicatrização rápida de nossa raça. Ou seja, você se ferrou. – ele terminou dando um sorriso divertido.

Naruto apoiou-se no batente da porta, tentando se acalmar. Mesmo sendo um vampiro, estava perdendo sangue demais e logo iria acabar desmaiando. Precisava dar um jeito de parar o sangramento o quanto antes, senão sabia que não ia agüentar muito tempo de pé. Ou isso, ou precisava dar um jeito de beber sangue o suficiente para fazer seu corpo "re-ligar". A segunda idéia pareceu ser mais provável, considerando o estado deplorável que seu ombro se encontrava.

Seus olhos azuis ainda encaravam o loiro com suas mãozinhas grotescas das quais ele se enchia de orgulho quando, sem nenhum ruído, subitamente Hidan surgiu como se brotasse do chão atrás de Naruto. Antes que o garoto pudesse perceber, o Akatsuki agarrou-o pelo pescoço e segurou suas mãos presas as costas, imobilizando o loiro e deixando-o sem ter como reagir.

Naruto amaldiçoou-se mais do que nunca. Como podia ter sido tão idiota? Se distraíra duas vezes em menos de cinco minutos. Uma com Deidara, cujo resultado era seu ombro ensangüentado e uma falta de sangue quase mortal, e a outra agora com Hidan impossibilitando qualquer tipo de movimento.

- Você vai servir de oferenda a Jashin-sama, fedelho desgraçado. – sibilou o homem com a voz baixa, enquanto Naruto se debatia como um peixe preso numa rede, tentando em vão soltar-se.

Deidara olhou para o Uzumaki de onde estava na escada como se tivesse todo o controle da situação, apoiando uma mão no corrimão e se preparando para subir os degraus rumo ao segundo andar. O coração de Naruto parecia querer sair por sua boca, tamanho foi o pânico que ele começava a sentir crescer cada vez mais dentro de si.

"_Eles vão pegar a Hinata!_" – pensou ele alarmado e sentindo-se mais impotente do que nunca.

- Agora a gente vai só pegar a garota e ir embora pra casa, Uzumaki. – disse Deidara, abrindo mais ainda seu sorriso, animado com o sucesso para o qual a missão da Akatsuki se encaminhava – Sabe por que a gente ta contando tudo isso, tipo sobre a Argila e o que vamos fazer agora?

Quem respondeu foi a voz de Hidan, numa alegria maníaca, enquanto ele apertava mais ainda o pescoço de Naruto, fazendo o loiro começar a sentir-se sufocar.

- Porque você vai morrer mesmo.

O ar começou a escapar dos pulmões de Naruto mais rápido que o ar de dentro um balão. Ele tentava se manter firme e acordado, tentando pensar em qualquer coisa que o livra-se daquela situação horrível. O problema era que ele havia perdido sangue demais e realmente, aqueles homens não eram vampiros renegados e procurados por todas as Associações Vampíricas do mundo à toa. Eles eram fortes. Muito fortes por sinal. E aqueles dois que ele estava enfrentando nem eram "produto original", e sim duas Múmias Romenas. Infelizmente, Naruto começava a perceber que talvez eles fossem fortes _até_ demais. Com os olhos meio fechados enquanto lutava contra a tontura de estar sem forças, Naruto ainda se debatia na esperança de soltar-se.

Foi quando a voz de Deidara soou mais uma vez, enquanto seus passos começavam a soar na madeira da escada.

- O Lobo Mau está indo para pegar você, Mocinha. – o tom da voz dele estava mais horrendo do que em qualquer momento antes.

Foi como se Naruto leva-se um tapa em sua cabeça, sentindo como se de repente ele despertar-se para a verdadeira gravidade dos fatos. Ele arregalou os olhos e viu Deidara subindo os degraus devagar, como que aproveitando cada segundo daquele momento, possivelmente imaginando a cara de desespero que a Soberana faria quando ele abrisse a porta do lugar onde ela estava e a leva-se a força junto dele.

"_Eles vão pegar a Hinata!_" – pensou ele novamente, sentindo-se cada vez mais desesperado, enquanto ouvia os passos de Deidara rumo ao segundo andar e sentia o braço de Hidan apertando-lhe o pescoço com força.

O corpo de Naruto tremia incontrolavelmente de raiva, enquanto a visão começava a se turvar pela fraqueza. Sentia-se a criatura mais fraca da face da Terra. Sentia cada vez mais um sentimento de raiva pura tomar conta dele. Se tudo acabasse ali, daquele jeito, iria querer dizer que, mesmo depois de todos os seus esforços, todas as suas atitudes, desde as mais calculadas aos planos mais aloprados e até mesmo imprudentes às vezes, iam ter sido em vão. Se aquela historia acabasse ali, nada que Naruto tivesse feito até ali iria ter valido a pena.

"_Eu jurei que ia proteger a Hime, mas eu mal consegui lutar contra esses caras!_" – pensou ele, sentindo cada vez mais fúria crescer dentro de sua mente e começar a controlar seu corpo, fazendo-o grunhir como um animal acorrentado louco para libertar-se.

O aperto dos braços de Hidan ao redor de seu pescoço já estava quase conseguindo sufocá-lo. Num grande esforço, Naruto abriu os olhos com dificuldade, já tendo a vista totalmente enevoada e seus olhos azuis ficando esfumaçados e sem foco.

"_Hinata._" – era a única palavra que ecoava em sua cabeça, a única coisa que restava em seu mundo. E estava prestes a ser destruída.

Com os ouvidos latejando enquanto ele tentava inutilmente respirar, Naruto viu o suficiente para perceber que Deidara naquele exato momento parava em frente a porta do quarto de Hinata, observando-a como um leão faminto que observa a pobre presa indefesa, deliciando-se com o medo e o desespero emanado pela frágil criatura condenada a morte que ele logo abocanharia.

"_Hinata!_"

A mente do vampiro Uzumaki estava totalmente sem um pensamento, com apenas uma palavra e uma certeza ressoando dentro dela. A palavra era o nome da garota encurralada dentro daquele quarto a mercê dos Akatsukis. A certeza é de que ela seria morta e seria _por sua culpa_.

Cometera erros demais! Havia sido imprudente em todos os momentos, nunca tomando as precauções certas. Era nisso que dava ser estabanado. Jurou naquele momento que se saísse bem daquela, nunca mais seria tão descuidado numa batalha.

Mas será que tinha como sair daquela situação? Ele estava preso e quase sem forças, enquanto Hinata estava lá em cima, presa e sem ter como fugir, a instantes de ser levada e provavelmente morta pela Akatsuki.

A voz de Deidara entrou em seus ouvidos, arrancando-o de qualquer pensamento extra que não fosse aquele apavorante momento.

- Olá, _milady_. – sussurrou o loiro Akatsuki era baixo e ameaçador ele estava certamente sorrindo de forma maldosa, aproveitando aquela situação – Dançaria comigo esta noite?

Naruto simplesmente estancou onde estava. E foi como se ele passasse a ser um espectador dentro seu próprio corpo, não controlando mais seus movimentos e agindo por puro instinto. A mente esvaziou-se. O coração endureceu-se. Um único sentimento pulsava fortemente dentro de seu peito: raiva. Apenas raiva pura e condensada.

E uma palavra, um nome, um grito apenas pensado que jamais escapou por seus lábios fracos quase sufocados, mas que ecoou dentro de sua mente como um brado de guerra furioso.

"_HINATA!!_"

Subitamente, um grito hediondo de agonia e dor ecoou pelo ar, como se algum animal estivesse tendo suas tripas arrancadas de dentro de seu corpo ainda vivo, espalhando aquele pânico todo pelo ar como se alguém tivesse fitado a própria Morte cara-a-cara.

Do segundo andar, Deidara sobressaltou-se, levando um susto com aquele horrendo grito de agonia que vibrou por cada canto daquela casa como o urro de algum ser monstruoso enfurecido. O Akatsuki virou-se rapidamente para trás em direção a porta da frente, onde esperava ver Naruto ainda preso e já sufocado por Hidan.

Mas não foi essa a visão do andar inferior da casa da jovem Hyuuga.

O corpo da Múmia Romena de Hidan jazia no chão como uma boneca de pano malfeita estraçalhada. A carcaça estava completamente banhada por sangue, que se espalhava pelo chão em uma imensa poça escarlate cheirando a morte. As costas estavam abertas em arranhões largos de quase três centímetros de espessura, por onde o sangue jorrava como uma bolsa de água furada. O pescoço e o braço direito possuíam duas marcas largas de presas afiadas, que perfuraram a pele do Akatsuki com violência suficiente que quebraria aço puro com a mesma facilidade que teria ao quebrar isopor.

Parado em frente do cadáver destroçado, estava o rapaz loiro antes prisioneiro do defunto, com o corpo levemente encurvado para a frente, a cabeça baixa e os braços estendidos em direção ao chão. Das mãos ensaguentadas pingavam gotas escarlates que escorriam por entre seus dedos e caiam no chão, enquanto sua respiração alta assemelhava-se a de um animal cansado e cheio de raiva.

- Mas o quê?... – murmurou o Akatsuki ao ver aquela cena, confuso e sem entender como aquele rapaz havia se soltado de Hidan. Mais importante do que isso: _como_ ele havia feito aquilo?

O rosto de Naruto estava virado para o chão, enquanto ele tentava acalmar seu coração, que batia acelerado, quase que lhe abrindo o peito e pulando para fora de seu corpo.

Era raiva demais dentro de Naruto. Era fúria demais guardada dentro de si. Mas acima de tudo isso, havia o desejo quase insano de proteger Hinata a todo custo. Um desejo tão poderoso e incontrolável capaz de despertar aquilo que havia de pior dentro de sua alma. O verdadeiro monstro sanguinário por trás da pessoa de Uzumaki Naruto estava à mostra e nada iria impedi-lo de saciar sua sede de sangue.

Naruto só via uma coisa a sua frente, uma única certeza irrevogável: Ninguém teria Hinata. NINGUÉM!

A voz do loiro não passou de um fio, fraca e rouca, quando ele sussurrou.

- Imperdoável.

O rapaz levantou o rosto e encarou Deidara diretamente nos olhos. Suas íris reluziam completamente rubras como se estivessem incandescentes, expondo sua face totalmente encharcada pelo sangue de Hidan, como um animal que acabou de rasgar a presa com os dentes. As presas pontiagudas de vampiro sobressaiam-se por sobre os lábios, alvas como marfim e banhadas em sangue, que lhe escorria pelos cantos da boca assustadoramente.

Com a voz forte e poderosa, Naruto rugiu ameaçadoramente, um segundo antes de saltar assustadoramente rápido na direção do Akatsuki, que ainda o olhava pasmo com a situação.

- ELA É MINHA!

Deidara não teve a menor chance de escapar daquele ataque fulminante do Uzumaki. Com um urro monstruoso, Naruto saltou sobre o homem igual uma fera sedenta por sangue. Naruto cravou as mãos na carne do peito de Deidara, onde suas unhas haviam se tornado garras compridas e afiadas como navalhas. As garras rasgaram o corpo da Múmia Romena como se ele fosse feito de borracha, abrindo cortes mortais por toda e extensão de seu tórax. O homem gritou alto de dor, um instante antes de ser agarrado pelo sobretudo negro e ser arremessado escada abaixo, caindo ao lado do corpo inerte de Hidan de mal-jeito.

Rápido como um raio, Naruto deu um salto e parou ao lado de Deidara, encarando-o ferozmente com os dentes a mostra como se rosnasse, enquanto Deidara ainda tentava assimilar como haviam sido aniquilados em apenas dois minutos por aquele garoto que antes era prisioneiro e já estava quase morto.

- Escute muito bem o que eu vou dizer, maldita Múmia Romena da Akatsuki. – sibilou Naruto ameaçadoramente, olhando o Akatsuki de cima com uma autoridade raivosa – Se tiver como dizer isso ao covarde dono dessa sua cara, avise-o de uma coisa.

Com um gesto, uma mão do Uzumaki puxou o Akatsuki pelo pescoço e apertou-o fortemente, fazendo-o sufocar de imediato em um aperto enérgico. O corpo de Deidara foi levantado do chão como se não pesasse nada, ficando com os pés a quase trinta centímetros do chão. Naruto bateu com as costas do Akatsuki contra a parede, afundando o reboco com o impacto da cabeça de Deidara, fazendo com que o som arrepiante do crânio dele batendo contra o cimento duro soasse pelo ar junto de um grunhido de dor do loiro.

Naruto aproximou seu rosto da face de Deidara e sussurrou, cada palavra carregada de ódio e de um desprezo que ele jamais usara em toda a vida com nenhuma pessoa. Mas aquela pessoa merecia ver todo seu lado ruim com todos os detalhes.

- A futura Soberana das Trevas, Hyuuga Hinata, está sob a proteção de Uzumaki Naruto, filho de Namikaze Minato. – ele apertou mais a mão ao redor do pescoço de Deidara. As pontas de seus dedos estavam brancas pela força excessiva e abaixou a voz o suficiente apenas para que o Akatsuki ouvisse as sussurrantes palavras da enfurecida sentença de morte de Naruto – E eu não vou perdoar qualquer um que ousar imaginar tirá-la de mim.

Em meio a um ultimo gemido sufocado do homem, o Uzumaki soltou o pescoço de Deidara, que caiu morto no chão, ainda com sangue escorrendo por seu peito estraçalhado pelas garras do rapaz.

Um silêncio perturbador pairou sobre o lugar igual a um cemitério. Nem ao menos um grilo fazia seu "cri-cri" nas floreiras da varanda. O tempo estava totalmente parado, enquanto a respiração do jovem loiro começava a se acalmar e ele sentia como se toda aquela raiva cheia de ódio fosse embora de seu corpo, deixando apenas aquele Naruto normal voltar para seu lugar agora que o trabalho sujo acabara. Sua mente voltava a funcionar devagar, como um carro pegando o ritmo e esquentando os motores em um dia frio. Ele piscou e sacudiu a cabeça um pouco, sentindo-se tonto como se tivesse estado dentro de um liquidificador pelos últimos dez minutos. Era como se a tomada do demônio assassino tivesse sido desligada e ele estivesse voltando para seu modo normal de novo bem devagar, religando o sistema lentamente.

Olhou em volta para estrago que havia feito com aquela luta. Os corpos dos dois Akatsukis destroçados se encontravam um ao lado do outro, como dois bonecos nojentos. Fez uma careta quando notou a destruição que aquela sua pequena "lutinha" havia feito a casa de Hinata. A porta e o reboco em volta dela haviam sido explodidos por Deidara e suas bombas, fora as outras demolições que ele causara com o decorrer da pancadaria.

- Eu não sei mesmo ser discreto... – murmurou Naruto, coçando a cabeça e sorrindo amarelo, sentindo que ouviria uma bronca por aquilo.

"_Menos mal que ela vai ir embora daqui de um jeito ou de outro._" – pensou ele, aliviado em saber que mesmo que levasse uma bronca, seria pouca coisa levando em conta as circunstancias dos fatos.

Olhou para os dois corpos das Múmias Romenas, sentindo-se orgulhoso por finalmente ter ganhado um briga, considerando que a derrota para Kiba e Shino ainda estava entalada em sua garganta que nem espinha de peixe. Levantou uma sobrancelha ao reparar com mais cuidado nos lanhos que abrira na carne de Deidara. Às vezes ele mesmo se assustava com seus próprios poderes de vampiro, principalmente quando essa sua onda de raiva tomava conta de si.

"_Também, quem mandou mexer comigo_." – pensou ele, divertido, dando um sorrisinho de lado, irônico.

Sentiu todo aquele cheiro forte de sangue que inundava o lugar, impregnando o ambiente de cima a baixo. Depois de tanto tempo vivendo entre os humanos por causa de Hinata, sentir aquele cheiro metálico chegou a ser quase que reconfortante para Naruto. Era como não ser mais um peixe de água doce no mar.

Quase que sorrindo, levou uma das mãos ensangüentadas até os lábios e lambeu o sangue dali. Um lanchinho rápido depois de uma refeição como aquela era mais do que merecido. Passou a língua pela pele devagar, olhando para o teto rachado despreocupadamente e aproveitando o sabor. O gosto amargo do sangue dos dois Akatsukis e o seu misturados fez seu corpo estremecer como se ele estivesse chupando um limão azedo. Com uma expressão de asco, cuspiu para um lado, virando a cara.

- É nisso que dá eu misturar doce com salgado. – resmungou, tentando apagar aquele gosto ruim de sua boca cuspindo saliva, sem muito sucesso. Múmias Romenas tinham mesmo o pior gosto que ele já sentira em toda sua vida – É tipo beber um cinzeiro de canudinho. – comentou Naruto, com a língua pra fora da boca.

Começou a imaginar o que iria fazer a partir dali. Ir embora com Hinata daquela casa o quanto antes era o mais básico e a coisa mais imediata a ser feita. Ficar ali significava estar correndo um risco constante, já que a Akatsuki tinha acabado de provar que não mediria esforços para ter a Soberana em seu poder e que tinham todos os recursos necessários para fazê-lo. Pelo menos se a levasse dali, nem que fosse para a Escola Kishimoto, já seria uma garantia de segurança. Tsunade ser a chefona dos vampiros do Japão inteiro tinha que ter alguma utilidade nessas horas. Talvez desse para arranjar um sistema de segurança digno do Palácio de Buckingham para escoltar toda a escola de cima abaixo.

Mergulhado em pensamentos e estratégias acerca do que fazer, Naruto levou grande um sobressalto quando, de repente, um som fraco e temeroso encheu o ar. Em qualquer outra situação, provavelmente não escutaria aquele sussurro, mas naquele momento, em meio aquele silencio fúnebre que todo aquele lugar estava mergulhado, tal som soou tão alto quanto um raio em meio uma tempestade.

- Na-Na-Narut-t-to...

Naruto virou-se para trás e olhou para o topo da escada depressa.

Ela estava parada, completamente congelada no topo da escadaria e com as mãos na frente do corpo. Seu lindo rosto de boneca estava todo manchado de lagrimas e os olhos totalmente arregalados, observando Naruto e tremendo mais que uma vara verde. No topo da escada, estava Hinata.

- Hinata-hime. – murmurou Naruto ao ver-se frente a frente com a moça dos olhos cor-de-lua.

Vê-la fez com que ele se lembrasse do porque havia feito tudo aquilo. O porquê de ter arrebentado o ombro. O porquê de ter se matado para acabar com duas Múmias Romenas sozinho e ter quase morrido literalmente por causa disso. Se aquela pessoa lá em cima da escada estava bem, nada mais importava além disso.

"_Eu tô todo detonado, mas ela pelo menos tá bem._" – pensou ele, sentindo-se feliz mesmo que estivesse completamente exausto.

Naruto andou rápido até a escada, preocupado. Não tinha tempo sobrando para ficar viajando pensando em como estava feliz por tê-la protegido. Tinham que sair dali o mais rápido possível, ou era muito provável que mais Akatsukis iriam aparecer.

- Hinata-hime, temos que sair daqui, esse lugar não é seguro... – começou ele, enquanto caminhava até a escada e colocava o pé sobre o primeiro degrau.

Interrompeu-se e parou um segundo depois, quando uma sensação estranha tomou conta de seu corpo, estremecendo-o da cabeça aos pés, como se um vento gélido de inverno soprasse subitamente em meio ao verão. Algo ruim emanava de Hinata. Alguma coisa dolorosa e triste, que Naruto não conseguia dizer o que era. Era algo entre a dúvida e a decepção, misturado com pavor e horror em doses assustadoras, como a receita de um drink infernal. Ele arrepiou-se e, cautelosamente, ergueu a face, olhando diretamente para o rosto da garota, envolto pela escuridão daquela noite de garoa fina.

Só então, ao olhar com mais cuidade para a face dela, foi que Naruto percebeu que o olhar de Hinata esboçava a ultima coisa que ele desejava ver expressada naquelas duas pérolas que brilhavam em sua face doce e que ele tanto gostava de olhar.

Havia medo estampando os olhos de Hinata.

Naruto sentiu todo seu sangue gelar e seu corpo inteiro tremeu quando se deu conta do forte cheiro de sangue que ele mesmo exalava fortemente, tão forte que até mesmo um humano notaria. Lembrou-se de súbito do estado das roupas, totalmente empapadas de sangue, um pouco seu e outro tanto dos Akatsukis. Seu rosto tinha manchas de sangue por todo lado, principalmente nos cantos dos lábios, deixando-o com uma aparência no mínimo temível.

- Essa não... – resmungou ele, desviando o olhar de Hinata e baixando a cabeça rapidamente, evitando a face dela. Naruto estava a menos de um instante de se matar por mais aquele erro.

Ela havia visto. Talvez não tivesse visto a luta ou a maneira sanguinária e doentia como ele aniquilara os dois vampiros inimigos. Mesmo assim, estava vendo suas roupas ensangüentadas naquele momento, seus olhos em uma cor rubra brilhante, assim como seus dentes pontiagudos de vampiro.

"_Não era assim que eu esperava que ela descobrisse sobre a minha natureza._" – pensou tristemente, suspirando fundo, aborrecido com o que estava acontecendo.

Tentando manter o olhar longe do de Hinata, o rapaz levantou o rosto, envergonhado pelo estado deplorável em que estava diante da garota inocente. Hesitante e olhando-a fracamente, Naruto estendeu uma mão para a frente, subindo um degrau na direção da jovem. Precisava acalmá-la pelo menos o suficiente para que eles fugissem dali logo. Apesar das circunstancias, precisava que ela confiasse nele pelo menos mais um pouco. Dentro de seu coração, desejava loucamente que ela confiasse nele, mesmo após tudo aquilo que ela devia ter visto. Precisava disso.

- Hinata-hime... – começou a dizer, olhando-a novamente nos olhos alvos encharcados pela inúmeras lagrimas que chorara.

Para sua surpresa e horror, Hinata encolheu-se toda num movimento contido, recuando um passo para trás assim que ele avançou um para perto dela. Seus os olhos estavam totalmente arregalados, esboçando um medo inimaginável daquela pessoa a sua frente. Naruto começou a ficar mais apavorado ainda assim que ela teve essa reação. Hinata não confiava mais nele? Aquilo estava indo de mal a pior e as coisas só tendiam a piorar naquele ritmo.

- Hime... – murmurou ele, parando onde estava na escada com o corpo reto e fitando a face amedrontada de Hinata. Não podia deixar que ela temesse ele. Não podia deixá-la se afastar dele. Não podia perdê-la!

Com a voz não mais do que um fiapo, sumida e temerosa, Hinata sussurrou, olhando Naruto nos olhos com mais medo naquelas íris prateadas do que ele imaginou ser capaz algum dia de ver nos olhos de qualquer pessoa. Ainda mais vindo daquela garota. Aquela voz que ele tanto gostava de ouvir daquela pessoa que lhe era tão preciosa, balbuciou, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

- M-M-M-MONSTRO!...

Ao ouvir aquela palavra sair da boca de Hinata, Naruto sentiu como se o chão se abrisse sob seus pés e ele se visse desabando em um abismo profundo e sem fim. Desequilibrou-se onde estava no degrau e quase caiu para trás escada abaixo, agarrando-se fortemente ao corrimão no ultimo segundo. Os olhos agora azuis novamente a fitavam arregalados e pálidos de susto, sentindo que o mundo estava desabando ao seu redor como um castelo de cartas.

- O quê?... – murmurou ele, olhando-a e dando um passo a mais na direção dela.

Aquilo fez Hinata se encolher mais ainda com medo, dobrando um pouco os joelhos, a instantes de cair no chão ajoelhada. A respiração de Naruto ficou acelerada e mais descompassada do que antes, fazendo-o sentir-se péssimo. Ela o temia tanto assim? Ele era tão assustador a esse ponto? Aquilo não podia ser verdade! Naruto implorava a seus ouvidos que tivesse ouvido mal e ela não houvesse dito aquilo. Ela não podia. De todas as pessoas do mundo, ela não! Ela havia mesmo chamado-o de "monstro"!

De repente e assustando Naruto mais ainda, a Hinata apenas revirou os olhos e, sem nenhum ruído, foi rumo ao chão, desmaiando imediatamente, no limite de suas forças.

- Hime! – gritou Naruto, disparando escada acima e pegando o corpo dela antes que tocasse o chão.

O loiro ajoelhou-se no chão e segurou o rosto de Hinata com as mãos, dando-lhe leve batidinhas na face para ver se ela recobrava a consciência, chamando-a assustado. Havia sido demais para ela ver todas aquelas coisas de uma vez só.

Aquilo fez o loiro não pensar duas vezes. Rápido, levantou-se e segurou-a nos braços, apertando-a contra seu peito, pondo-a no colo. Ela havia desmaiado e querendo ou não, seria bem mais fácil levá-la dali daquela maneira, mesmo que fosse maldade pensar isso.

"_Não era pra ter sido desse jeito! Não era!_" – pensou ele, aborrecido com o rumo que as coisas haviam tomado inesperadamente. Aquilo sim iria render uma boa bronca de Tsunade, mesmo que a Soberana fosse levada até ela.

Naruto desceu as escadas e parou sob o batente destruído da porta, onde a luz amarelada dos postes de rua infiltrava-se sorrateiramente, junto com o farfalhar da garoa caindo sob as folhas das arvores. Ele baixou os olhos e observou o rosto delicado de Hinata, aparentando apenas dormir serenamente em seus braços e não desmaiada de medo. Aonde seus dedos haviam encostado ao tentar acordá-la instantes antes, haviam ficado manchas avermelhadas do sangue que sujava suas mãos, maculando aquela face branca e pura da futura princesa. Um aperto forte fez doer o coração de Naruto com aquela visão.

Durante todo o trajeto entre a casa de Hinata e a Escola Profissionalizante Masashi Kishimoto, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida de vampiro feliz em ser o que era, uma pergunta martelou em sua cabeça, como um imenso sino de bronze batendo alto no campanário de uma catedral.

"_Será que eu sou um monstro?_"

* * *

_In heaven whenever I see you  
I drop all my weapons  
You tell me the meaning to life  
How you drive me mad_

_INSANE, MY PAIN, I'm screaming on the inside  
Awake to the justice  
AGAIN, IN VAIN, I'm reaching for an answer  
My tragedy just fades away  
I dedicate it all to you_

* * *

_Duas vozes conversavam dentro da cabeça de Hinata, como se fosse uma gravação de uma musica que tocava dentro dela e que estava guardada lá haviam séculos, apenas esperando para ser descoberta. Não haviam imagens, ou cheiros, ou outros sons além das vozes que ecoavam em sua mente. Era como olhar um álbum de fotos e não ver as imagens, mas sim ouvir os sons das conversas que foram trocadas naqueles momentos, juntamente com as sensações nostálgicas de tempo passado que elas traziam._

_Uma voz doce, suave e familiar de mulher perguntou, calmamente._

_- Por que você treina tanto para se tornar um grande espadachim, Nii-sama?_

_Uma voz masculina soou em resposta, forte e poderosa. Mesmo assim, aquela voz que parecia pronta para bradar nas guerras, era a mais carinhosa e meiga possível apenas para aquela com quem ele falava. _

_- Porque somente sendo o mais forte de todos, eu terei certeza de ser capaz de lhe proteger dignamente, Marika-sama._

_Foi como se a pagina daquele estranho álbum de fotos recheado de memórias e lembranças fosse virada, dando lugar a um novo leque de situações. O som suave do mar soava próximo e a sensação boa do cheiro salgado da água entrava no coração da mulher, que perguntou, um sentimento de alegria dentro de seu peito._

_- O sol indo dormir no mar e se escondendo atrás do horizonte é tão bonito, não acha, Nii-sama?_

_O homem respondeu, a voz macia como se uma caricia delicada fosse oferecida com carinho a mulher._

_- Sim, mas eu acho que a lua combina mais com você, Marika-sama._

_Mais uma vez a pagina foi virada e dessa vez, foi como se chegasse a uma pagina amarelada e envelhecida, cheia de manchas dos dedos de Tempo e de lagrimas. A voz familiar daquela mulher soou mais temerosa, quando incerta afirmou, querendo ouvir a mesma coisa da pessoa com quem conversava e assim ter certeza do que ela mesma dizia, reforçando sua própria lógica._

_- Mesmo que se passem mil anos, eu sei que nós vamos estar sempre juntos. Eu e você, como deve ser... Não vamos?_

_Cheio de certeza e determinação, o homem respondeu, decididamente e assim fazendo o coração da mulher flutuar calmo com a coragem que aquelas palavras lhe transmitiram. A sensação que a certeza dele passava era de quem sabia que uma promessa feita ali naquele momento transcenderia tudo, mesmo a dor, mesmo a morte. Mesmo o esquecimento._

_- Eu juro a você que sempre estarei ao seu lado._

_Foi como chegar ao fim de um livro logo a seguir. A página virou, onde o ultimo arco da conversa estranha de lembranças apagadas e mergulhadas em sombras soava diferente de antes. Sentimentos entravam em turbilhão. Era como um redemoinho de pensamentos, onde certezas e dúvidas se misturavam em um imenso nada cheio de tudo como um universo inteiro de sentimentos. A sensação de que nada importava a não ser aquele momento vivido, a não ser aquele agora exato, que tomava conta da ultima foto de lembranças, onde sensações indescritíveis de extrema felicidade invadiam aqueles fragmentos de memórias, como o aroma doce de uma rosa solitária em meio a um jardim nevado._

_A voz da mulher soou baixa e sonolenta, como se ela estivesse cansada e aquelas fossem as ultimas palavras que ela poderia dizer antes de adormecer profundamente. Mesmo assim, havia uma certeza e uma felicidade inimagináveis fluindo em suas palavras._

_- Você vai estar sempre ao meu lado, não é mesmo?_

_Igualmente sonolento, o homem junto dela respondeu, mais carinhosa e protetoramente do que nunca havia soado antes. Suas palavras soavam como um abraço aconchegante, onde as tristezas e dores do mundo não existiam. Era um lugar único onde só havia paz e felicidade. Aquele agora. Aquele momento de felicidade que duraria através da eternidade toda, sem nunca ser destruído, não importava pelo que fosse. Com a voz baixa e sussurrante ele segredou em resposta delicadamente._

_- Para todo o sempre._

_Com a voz fraca e sorridente, a mulher sussurrou mais uma vez, um instante de parecer adormecer e ir para outro sonho, onde aquela mesma pessoa estaria esperado-a em mais um paraíso._

_- Eu te amo, Ryusuke-nii-sama._

_Cheia de ternura, a voz macia do homem respondeu amavelmente em resposta, embalando os sonhos dela com o som de sua voz forte e tão cheia de doçura._

_- Eu também te amo, Marika._

* * *

Com a cabeça latejando horrores e o corpo dormente, Hinata foi despertando aos poucos. Suas pálpebras estavam meio coladas umas nas outras pelas lagrimas que haviam secado sem serem enxugadas e assim haviam grudado seus cílios uns nos outros como cola. Sentiu-se confusa, não assimilando direito onde estava. Era difícil para ela ter noção de qualquer coisa naquele momento. Não se lembrava muito bem do que acontecera antes de desmaiar.

"_Eu estava em casa com o Naruto-kun quando..._" – Hinata começou a repassar devagar as lembranças em sua cabeça, ainda meio desnorteada.

Subitamente, quando o nome de Naruto passou por sua cabeça, a imagem alegre do rapaz loiro de olhos azuis que conhecia e que sempre surgia como um sinônimo de algo bom e risonho, despedaçou-se como um espelho que cai ao chão, quebrando-se em mil fragmanetos afiados e perigosos. Hinata arregalou os olhos e levantou-se com um salto, sentando-se onde estava e sufocando a exclamação de medo que se formou em sua garganta.

- Naruto-kun! – exclamou a Hyuuga, pondo uma mão na frente da boca para não gritar, os olhos muito abertos de susto.

Seu coração batia descontroladamente, martelando suas costelas com força como se quisesse pular para fora de seu peito. A imagem do Naruto que piscava em sua mente era muito diferente daquela imagem de amigo sorridente que ela tinha antes.

"_Naquela hora... O que ele era?_" – questionou-se ela, lembrando-se do que vira.

Assim que Naruto saiu de seu quarto para ir encarar quem ou que estava no andar inferior, Hinata fizera o que ele mandara e ficara escondida no quarto sem se mexer um milímetro. Horrorizada e paralisada de pavor, a garota não conseguia se mexer em hipótese alguma, tremendo de medo demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Sentada encolhida no chão ao lado do criado-mudo e abraçada aos joelhos, Hinata chorava baixinho, ouvindo os estrondos que vinham lá de baixo com o coração na mão.

O que estaria acontecendo a Naruto? Como ele pudera ir lá embaixo? Por que ele estava fazendo aquela coisa tão absurdamente imprudente? Como ele era capaz daquilo? Era loucura! Era perigoso demais! E o pior: Hinata estava certa de que ele iria acabar morrendo fazendo aquela coisa impensada.

Com o rosto enterrado nos braços, Hinata sentiu seu coração quase parar de repente, quando o som de um grito de dor de Naruto chegou a seus ouvidos, seguido de uma explosão. Com um salto, ergueu-se do chão e apoiou uma mão na porta, segurando-se num ultimo instante para não escancará-la. Queria correr até onde aquele loiro louco estava e ajudá-lo de qualquer maneira que pudesse.

"_Eu tenho que ajudar o Naruto-kun! Não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada!_" – pensou ela, decidida. Tremia da cabeça aos pés, mas maior do que seu medo daquela confusão toda que estava acontecendo, era o seu medo de perder alguém como Naruto e não poder ter feito nada para impedir isso.

Já estava quase girando a maçaneta quando ouviu passos subindo os degraus da escada vagarosamente. Não eram os passos de Naruto. Aquele andar era ameaçador, como se um animal feroz subisse as escadas bem devagar ainda só para aproveitar a sensação de ter sua presa na mão. Um arrepio frio percorreu o corpo de Hinata.

Ela era a presa.

A voz da pessoa que subia as escadas soou, assustando Hinata, fazendo-a afastar-se da porta como se tivesse levado um choque e colar as costas contra a janela, olhando fixamente para a porta com os olhos arregalados de desespero, só esperando pelo terrível momento em que ela se abriria e aquela pessoa certamente iria atacá-la.

- Olá, _milady_. – sussurrou a voz ameaçadora de homem do outro lado da porta, assustadoramente semelhante com o uivo de animal – Dançaria comigo esta noite?

Enquanto Hinata tremia assombrada com aquela voz e encarava a porta por onde logo seja lá em fosse entraria, um pandemônio desencadeou-se no andar inferior da casa. A garota caiu sentada no chão deslizando as costas pela a parede da janela quando suas pernas bambolearam e perderam as forças, ouvindo o caos que se formara. Gritos inumanos de fúria, raiva, dor e agonia seguiam-se de forma horrenda, parecendo com uma sinfonia infernal de tortura.

E foi assim que, quando tudo isso acabou, quando o ultimo sibilar de vozes apagou-se de vez, Hinata retomou o mínimo de suas forças e ousou levantar-se de onde estava. Assustada e com as pernas tremendo, andou vacilante até a porta para abri-la e espiar para fora.

Nesse exato momento, ela viu aquela cena que não lhe saía da cabeça. Aquela imagem que desmanchara suas certezas mais recentes da mesma maneira que uma onda que desmancha um frágil castelo de areia na beira da praia.

Era a cena de Naruto parado ao lado de dois cadáveres rasgados em lanhos inacreditáveis, coberto de sangue e observando um homem loiro morto caído bem a sua frente. O peito estava aberto em cortes profundos e largos e seu pescoço marcado com as marcas de dedos poderosos que o haviam estrangulado até a morte.

E a parte mais pulsante daquela cena toda, o milésimo de segundo que mais estava vivo e aceso dentro da cabeça de Hinata era o instante em que, horrorizada com tudo aquilo, viu Naruto levar uma mão aos lábios e lamber o liquido escarlate que inundava suas mãos. Com os olhos completamente abertos de terror, Hinata viu as duas presas alvas e longas que Naruto exibia e que eram seus caninos. Eram iguais as presas de um vampiro.

A partir daquele momento, as imagens em sua mente eram apenas borrões apagados e confusos. Havia vagas lembranças, onde ela sentia ser carregada no colo no meio da garoa fina da noite, o som de uma discussão abafada ao longe e de um afago constante em sua cabeça, que perdurara a noite inteira em um carinho doce e consolador, como um espinho desculpando-se por machucar a rosa.

Com todas essas coisas se debatendo dentro de sua mente, só então Hinata olhou para os lados e reparou em como era aquele lugar onde estava. Olhou em volta, analisando o quarto e tentando deduzir onde estava. Era um quarto pequeno e simples, com apenas um armário de um lado e a cama onde ela estava de outro, com a porta a seus pés e uma grande janela ao lado da cabeceira da cama.

Hinata escutou com cuidado e percebeu um som parecido com um chiado alto retinindo pelo lugar, como se fossem milhares de bolinhas batendo contra o telhado e as paredes externas do lugar onde estava. Prestou mais atenção e viu que era, na verdade, o som pesado de uma forte tempestade que caía sobre a cidade toda. Hinata escorou-se para a frente e olhou para a janela ao lado da cama. Gotas de chuva chocavam-se contra o vidro com força, batendo contra ele como se pedissem para entrar no quarto. Uma luz esbranquiçada vinda dos postes de iluminação da rua entrava dentro do quarto timidamente, indicando que o dia ainda não sabia que o sol já devia ter surgido havia muito tempo.

Logo abaixo da janela havia um pequeno criado-mudo, onde um relógio despertador vermelho modelo antigo fazia seu alto "tic-tac" ritmado, marcando pouco mais de 9:00 da manhã. Hinata arregalou os olhos, surpresa com o horário. Era tarde da manhã e ela nem fazia idéia de onde estava. Isso não era exatamente a coisa mais responsável que já fizera até hoje. No entanto, não pensou muito mais nisso, pois sua atenção foi realmente atraída por outra coisa.

Ao lado do relógio, um pequeno porta-retratos exibia uma foto meio antiga. Nela estava gravada a imagem de um menininho com mais ou menos uns cinco anos de idade, de cabelos loiros vivos e olhos azuis vibrantes, que sorria imensamente com dois dedinhos levantados e a maior cara de bobão-feliz-da-vida para a câmera. Hinata não conseguiu evitar um sorrisinho tímido, assim que reconheceu naquela criança o mesmo sorriso que ela via estampado na face do rapaz mais hiperativo que ela conhecia: Naruto. Com aquilo, concluiu que aquele devia ser o quarto do rapaz, mesmo que ela ainda não soubesse onde era isso.

"_Ele sempre teve um sorriso maior que a cara._" – pensou ela, divertida e achando graça da alegria nata do Uzumaki.

Ficou olhando a foto com a imagem congelada de alegria do rapaz por um bom tempo, perdida em seus pensamentos. Era estranho, mas no fundo não sentia mais medo de Naruto. na verdade, era como se nunca tivesse sentido medo dele de fato. Era mais como se estivesse chocada, surpresa, espantada. Até quem sabe só um pouco amedrontada. Mas agora havia simplesmente uma dúvida que assolava sua mente: _o que_ ele era?

Só então ele reparou na foto com cuidado. Pegou o porta-retratos na mão com cuidado e aproximou a imagem de seu rosto, apertando os olhos para ver melhor. Pequeninos e mal se destacando em meio aos outros ali perfilados, como se fossem dentes-de-leite de uma criança qualquer, Naruto exibia dois pequenos dentinhos caninos pontiagudos, pouco maiores que os caninos da maioria das pessoas normais.

As mãos de Hinata amoleceram na mesma hora e ela quase deixou o porta-retrato cair com o susto que levara. Tapou a boca com uma mão, soltando uma exclamação abafada de surpresa. Estava pasma demais para falar qualquer coisa.

- O quê?... – murmurou ela, a mão sobre a boca abafando suas palavras e deixando-as mais baixas do que o normal.

Era loucura! Era insano! Era... impossível! Ela devia estar vendo aquilo errado. Dentes mais pontudos que os outros e ainda por cima, _aquele_ tipo de dentes. Está certo que nem Naruto nem nenhum de seus amigos que ela conhecera recentemente eram muito normais da cabeça, mas aquilo era o cumulo dos cúmulos!

Hinata mantinha os olhos arregalados, horrorizada demais para falar qualquer coisa. A imagem dele banhado em sangue em sua casa voltou-lhe a mente como um raio. Ela conseguia sentir o cheiro de sangue que as roupas dele emanavam naquela hora. Os olhos rubros de fúria e poder.

"_Não acredito! Não pode ser! Não quero acreditar!!_" – repetia Hinata em pensamento para si mesmo, apavorada.

Mas não havia do que duvidar. Aquela cena era mais do que qualquer palavra poderia expressar. Era uma prova viva de que talvez aquela teoria não fosse tão louca assim. Com dificuldade, balbuciou, as palavras tremulas saíram de sua boca quase que por conta própria.

- Vampiro.

Os pensamentos se acotovelavam na mente de Hinata, cada um querendo mais atenção que o outro, como torcedores num estádio de futebol. Ela começou a tremer mais do que já estava antes, deixando a foto de Naruto cair sobre a cama com um som surdo. Um medo profundo tomou conta de seu corpo.

Se aquilo era verdade, então ele poderia matá-la a qualquer momento. Ela não estava mais segura com ele. Não estava mais segura em lugar nenhum! Ele ia pegá-la, ele queria o seu sangue, era por isso que tinha ficado a seu lado até agora. Não havia outro porque.

Mas era o Naruto! Era dele que ela estava falando, do rapaz dos olhos azuis mais bonitos que ela já vira. A pessoa mais querida que ela já conhecera em toda a sua vida. O hiper-ativo mais risonho do mundo. Imaginar ele como os monstro sanguinários que as antigas historias contam em seus livros e que assombram o imaginário humano era horrendo demais para ser verdade.

Mas e se fosse?

Mais perdida do que nunca e se sentindo mais só do que já estivera em toda a sua vida, Hinata sentiu seus olhos se encherem de água, enquanto ela tremia de medo como vara-verde. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos e dobrou os joelhos, encolhendo-se como uma criança amedrontada. Assustada, começou a soluçar baixinho, tremendo de medo e pavor.

- Por favor... alguém... me ajude... – pediu ela, desamparada.

De todo seu coração, queria que alguém aparecesse ali naquele momento. Qualquer pessoa serviria. Qualquer pessoa que lhe oferecesse um simples abraço gentil e um carinho, capaz de fazê-la sentir bem de novo. Queria que alguém que fosse capaz de afastar aquele medo todo de si aparecesse a protegesse.

De repente, Hinata assustou-se mais ainda. Uma voz soou bem a sua frente, fazendo-a interromper seu pranto na mesma hora graças ao susto. Sobressaltada, levantou a cabeça e olhou para onde estava aquela pessoa que falava, um segundo depois de uma voz doce e estranhamente familiar soar em seus ouvidos, cheia de pura compaixão e pena.

- Pobre criança.

A garota deu um pulo e atirou-se para trás na cama, recuando as costas até bater com as contra a cabeceira de madeira. Juntou as mãos sobre o peito e pôs os braços em frente ao corpo em busca de proteção, tremendo de susto. Seus olhos avermelhados pelo choro estavam completamente arregalados como se visse um fantasma à sua frente.

Talvez até fosse um fantasma. Talvez aquela pessoa fosse realmente uma alma, mas disso Hinata ainda não tinha a mínima idéia. O fato era que bem a sua frente estava _ela_. Cuidadosamente vestida com o quimono mais lindo que a jovem Hyuuga já vira. Era claro, num tom creme e com pétalas de cerejeiras rosas cuidadosamente pintados por toda a sua extensão. Tinha os cabelos castanhos presos em um coque, onde brilhava um lindo grampo prateado, onde um pingente em forma de estrela azul-marinho balançava suavemente. Hinata estremeceu da cabeça aos pés, assim que percebeu aqueles olhos alvos iguais aos seus próprios focados em sua figura amedrontada.

Sorrindo docemente, como se quisesse acalmar Hinata apenas com aquele gesto, estava a mulher que vinha assombrando os sonhos da Hyuuga ultimamente. Como se tivesse surgido do ar, a mulher estava sentada de lado na cama, como se tivesse acabado de chegar de algum lugar e estava ali somente para vê-la. Hinata sentiu seu coração quase pular pela boca, assim que as sensações que aqueles sonhos lhe traziam. Sonhos esses que absurdamente pareciam cruzar os limiares da realidade e da fantasia, tornando-se assim geralmente assustadoramente reais.

Com o coração batendo acelerado dentro do peito e a respiração descompassada pelo pavor, Hinata sussurrou com um fio de voz, olhando fixamente para sua companheira de quarto.

- Você.

O sorriso da mulher aumentou, tornando-se mais doce do que já aparentava ser. Mesmo assim, ela não ousou tirar seus olhos de cima de Hinata uma só vez. Parecia sentir uma pena incontrolável por ela, como se sentisse que a culpa de pobre garota estar naquele estado deplorável de desespero fosse sua. Calmamente, ela disse, a voz macia e suave como um carinho de alguém especial.

- Você sabe que somos irmãs no sangue, Hinata. Não tenha medo de mim.

Calmamente, ela estendeu um braço para frente, esticando a mão para Hinata num gesto pacifico. Era como se esperasse que Hinata segurasse sua mão, indicando que só estava ali para ajudá-la. Os olhos da moça fitaram a mão da mulher como se olhasse para um esqueleto ambulante, morrendo de medo de tocá-la e perceber que na verdade sua pele era gélida como a mão de um morto.

- Não se assuste. Eu nunca iria te fazer qualquer tipo de mal. – sorrindo docemente, ela disse, olhando Hinata nos olhos com firmeza – Eu só quero lhe ajudar.

Sua voz era tão calma que Hinata não conseguia sentir o mínimo medo que fosse dela, mesmo aquela mulher tendo surgido totalmente do ar, como se tivesse brotado do chão. Sua voz era realmente como se fosse uma irmã mais velha que Hinata nunca conhecera, e que apenas queria ver um sorriso estampado em sua face chorosa.

Receosa, Hinata segurou a mão daquela mulher lindamente vestida no quimono desenhado, sentindo seu coração apertar tanto que achou que ele fosse sumir dentro de seu peito, encolhendo até virar um feijão. No entanto, assim que sua mão tocou a pele da mulher à sua frente, seu coração pareceu afrouxar o aperto dolorido, como se tivesse encontrado seu porto-seguro. A pele dela não era fria como a mão de um fantasma, como Hinata pensara quando a viu pela primeira vez. Era um toque normal, que transmitia calor e segurança, como se ela não fosse um fantasma ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Era como se fosse simplesmente outra garota mais velha e que realmente era sua irmã.

Hinata sentiu seu coração apertar novamente, como quando uma criança perdida reencontra a mãe e percebe que está novamente em segurança. Seus olhos se encheram de água imediatamente e, com um pulo, Hinata mandou toda aquela sua desconfiança boba para bem longe e jogou-se contra o peito da mulher, abraçando-a com força e sentindo-se desesperadamente desamparada. Seu choro voltou com força duplicada, fazendo com que o som de seu choro fosse tão alto quanto o da chuva que caia na rua.

Carinhosamente, a mulher aninhou seus braços ao redor do corpo de Hinata e pousou uma sobre a cabeça da garota, acariciando seus cabelos gentilmente. Seu bater calmo do coração entrava nos ouvidos de Hinata como se fosse um guia para que o seu próprio coração se acalmasse. Com o rosto contra o peito da mulher, Hinata chorava alto, fazendo os sons de seu pranto ecoarem mais alto ainda pelo quarto, mais agoniado e triste do que antes.

- Chore, minha pequena irmã. Chore e ponha toda essa sua dor para fora. – sussurrou a mulher contra a cabeça de Hinata com sua voz macia, fazendo carinho sobre seus cabelos docemente.

Enquanto Hinata ainda chorava inconsolável soluçando contra o peito da mulher, esta olhou por sobre o ombro da garota, fitando algo atrás da garota. Sem deixar de abraçá-la em nenhum instante, estendeu uma mão e pegou algo que estava em cima da cama e meio escondido embaixo uma perna de Hyuuga.

Aquele movimento fez Hinata parar de chorar um pouco. Curiosa, virou-se para ver o que aquela estranha mulher havia pegado de cima da cama. Devagar e ainda tremendo um pouco de tanto soluçar, afastou-se da mulher e olhou o que ela tinha em mãos.

Em suas mãos, a mulher tinha o porta-retratos com a fotografia de Naruto sorrindo para ela. Seu olhar era tão nostálgico que impressionou Hinata, fazendo a garota perguntar-se o que aquela mulher que a chamava de irmã estava pensando naquele instante.

Hinata surpreendeu-se ao olhar novamente o rosto da mulher. Seus olhos alvos brilhavam irradiantes em um olhar encantado. Parecia que haviam mil lembranças passando como um filme preto-e-branco dentro de seu coração naquele momento, fazendo uma alegria indescritível tomar conta de sua mente.

Subitamente, a mulher falou com o olhar totalmente perdido sobre a fotografia, como se analisasse cada detalhe que aquele momento paralisado no tempo magicamente possuía.

- Fotos são uma coisa tão linda, não é mesmo? – disse ela, olhando para o porta-retratos – Como é maravilhosa essa capacidade de guardar imagens misturadas a sentimentos por séculos, fazendo com que as sensações daqueles dias memoráveis fiquem para sempre congeladas e imersas em felicidade.

Hinata não disse nada em resposta. Não conseguia pensar em uma palavra que fosse para poder dizer àquela pessoa a sua frente. Continuou apenas olhando-a em silencio. A essa altura das coisas, já se esquecera completamente de chorar. Agora estava era curiosa, pois não tinha a mínima idéia de quem era realmente aquela mulher que a chamava de "irmã" constantemente. Vê-la falar com tanto carinho sobre um passado do qual Hinata não tinha idéia do que seria instigava sua curiosidade fortemente.

Os olhos da mulher brilhavam banhados em lembranças de tempos diferentes e deixados para trás, mas que traziam uma imensa saudade. Sorrindo de maneira triste, ela continuou fitando a foto em suas mãos como se não a visse mais, perdida em pensamentos e parecendo mais melancólica do que nunca. Só então Hinata percebeu o quanto ela própria se parecia com aquela "sua irmã mais velha".

- Eu e o Ryusuke também tínhamos o nosso sentimento preservado. Ainda deve estar guardado no nosso lugar secreto...

Por um instante, Hinata sentiu que agora ia ser ela quem iria chorar. A tristeza que fluía através dos olhos daquela mulher parecia ser mil vezes pior que a que Hinata sentira minutos antes. Era como se fosse uma dor guardada durante séculos e mais séculos, mas que por mais tempo que passasse, nunca deixaria de doer totalmente. Era como uma ferida que jamais cicatrizaria, machucando-a pela eternidade.

A mulher desviou o olhar da foto onde o jovem Naruto sorria alegremente, como se aquilo fosse impedi-la de começar a chorar por conta de suas lembranças que revolviam sua mente como um furacão. Virou-se para Hinata séria e perguntou, com o porta-retratos não mão, indicando-o para Hinata com um gesto da cabeça.

- É isso que te aflige tanto, irmã? Esta pessoa é o motivo de seu choro inconsolável?

Hinata assustou-se com a pergunta. Dezenas de imagens distorcidas voltaram-lhe a memória rápidas como um filme acelerado, quase todas mostrando a figura de Naruto banhada em sangue fresco, como um monstro sanguinário. Com a voz trêmula, Hinata tentou responder, mas as palavras iam se atropelando em sua mente e atrapalhando-a na hora de expressar-se, fazendo assim que gaguejasse completamente.

- S-s-sim. Ele est-t-tava na minha casa e então... uma ex-ex-explosão... e depois ele manchado de s-s-s-s-sangue...

Hinata parou, tentando controlar seu nervosismo e organizar as idéias o mínimo possível. A mulher não disse nada com a paralisação da garota, continuou apenas a fitá-la incessantemente, escutando-a com atenção e cuidado. Com um suspiro pesado, Hinata completou, a voz baixa e sussurrada, fazendo com que um arrepio de medo sacudisse todo seu corpo no instante em que proferiu suas palavras.

- Parecia um monstro.

Subitamente e sem um movimento de aviso anterior, no exato momento em que Hinata conseguiu completar as silabas da palavra "monstro" os dedos da mulher pousaram sobre seus lábios, fazendo a moça interromper-se no ato. Hinata olhou para ela e viu seus olhos sérios e profundos, como se fosse a mãe da razão. Se ela dissesse que era, tendo um olhar daqueles naquele momento, Hinata teria acreditado sem pestanejar.

- Nunca mais diga isso, minha irmã. – disse ela, repreendendo-a calmamente – Ele não é um monstro, em hipótese alguma. Nem mesmo a ultima palavra capaz de defini-lo seria "monstro".

Novamente a imagem de Naruto pingando sangue como uma carne de açougue recém cortada veio-lhe a cabeça, fazendo Hinata estremecer fortemente de terror. Se monstro não era a palavra adequada para definir uma criatura capaz de protagonizar uma cena como aquela, então qual mais seria? O que poderia defini-lo? Mais do que isso: o que ele era então?

Foi quando um sentimento invadiu o peito de Hinata. Fitou os olhos profundos daquela mulher e de repente, teve certeza absoluta de que ela sabia da resposta àquela pergunta. Aquele brilho intenso de sabedoria que ela via no fundo daquelas íris prateadas emanavam a certeza de que ela sabia essa resposta e muito mais.

Hinata respirou fundo, tomando coragem. Sentiu que quase perdia as forças apenas por fazer aquela pergunta. Apreensiva, Hinata sussurrou, temendo mais a resposta que poderia obter.

- Se é assim... então... o que ele é?

Os lábios da mulher esboçaram um leve sorriso cansado. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, como estivesse ansiosa por dar aquela resposta e extremamente satisfeita por Hinata finalmente ter feito-lhe aquela pergunta. Suavemente, pousou uma mão sobre a face da garota, fazendo-a corar violentamente com aquele gesto.

Carinhosamente, a mulher passou seus braços envolta do corpo de Hinata e puxou-a contra o seu, abraçando-a fortemente. Os olhos de Hinata arregalaram-se na hora com aquele gesto, deixando-a surpresa demais a ponto de quase esquecer respirar. Era um gesto carinhoso de cuidado e de amor, que Hinata sentiu que só poderia vir mesmo de uma irmã mais velha como aquela mulher dizia ser. Entretanto, subitamente Hinata sentiu que aquele abraço soava mais como um silencioso pedido de desculpas.

A mulher afastou-se de Hinata e fitou-a fixamente no fundo de seus olhos, como se visse através deles. Com a voz pesada e baixa, ela disse, solenemente, respondendo finalmente a pergunta de Hinata.

- Irmã, nós somos o mesmo que ele.

**Capítulo 06: A Cidade Sem Ninguém - FIM**

**A Soberana das Trevas - CONTINUA...**

_INSANE, MY PAIN, I'm rushing to the outside  
Now over the distance  
I PRAY, IN RAIN, You're tearing off the cancer  
My destiny will break away  
Cuz I wanna make it up to you_

**

* * *

**

**FALA AÍ, POOOOOOOOOVO!!!!!**

**NOSTRADAMUS IS BACK!!!!**

Isso mesmo, meninos e meninas! Nostradamus da Modernidade desgelou com o fim do inverno em Porto Alegre, removeu a poeira da criatividade, tomou vergonha na cara e esticou seus dedinhos rumo a seu velho notebook arranhado. O resultado desse tempo fora foi justamente o que vocês acabaram de ler.

Cara, como aconteceu coisa nesses meses! 500 mil provas, trabalhos absurdos de grandes (aliás, eu deveria estar fazend um agora e não aqui pondo uma fanfic no ar) e as piores crises de criatividades da minha vida! Do fundo do meu coraçãozinho peço desculpas a vocês por esta demora espetacular! Queria demais ter postado a fic antes, mas a coisa esteve feia demais! Até o ENEM foi fraudado! Se bem que isso até que eu gostei... (ô pessoa irresponsável).

Ganhei leitoras novas mesmo quando estava naquela foça desgraçada por conta dos atrasos! Fiquei muito feliz com isso!!! Amo todas vocês mesmo!!! Saibam que fiquei extremamente feliz e agradecida pelos reviews me incentivando a continuar e a não me entregar ao ócio quando postei meu pedido de desculpas. Vocês não conseguem imaginar a sensação imensa de agradecimento que eu fiquei!

A pergunta que não quer calar: O CAPITULO VALEU A PENA SER TÃO DEMORADO? Tô morrendo de medo! Não sei descrever briga e aquela maldita cena lá do começo me levou dois meses! Não sei descrever ação T.T Por favor, me mandem reviews me dizendo se aquela pancadaria ficou boa ou se eu devo me aposentar das cenas à lá Campeonato de Boxe.

Bom, era isso. Novamente, me desculpem pela demora monstruosa, mas tentem entender meu lado tambem. Os dois proximos capitulos provavelmente serão beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem menores que esse, mas será a partir deles que as coisas vão feder, meus amigos. Vocês acham que as coisas estão ruins? ORA, EU AINDA POSSO PIORAR ISSO AINDA MAAAAAAAAAIS! BEM MAAAAAAAAAAAIS!!! HOHOHOHO!!!!

Um grande abraço a todos vocês, me desculpem pela demora e se cuidem pelas esquinas!

**Nostradamus da Modernidade diz:** pois é... Perdi a inscrição da UFRGS... Se eu passar, vou ou pra PUC ou pra Unissinos. E acreditem ou não, Nostradamus está se questionando a prestar vestibular para a Faculdade de ROCK! Me desejem sorte!

* * *

**Cantinho dos Reviews a Responder:**

Quando postei aquele capitulo extra, respondi aos reviews de boa parte do povo. Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews e comentarios positivos (e até mesmo alguns puxões de orelha). Se não fossem por vocês, não sei o que eu teria feito. Desistir da fic nem passou pela minha cabeça, quanto a isso não tenham medo! Mas se não fosse por vocês eu teria enloquecidos e nunca mais teria tido vontade nem criativedade para escrever! OBRIGADA A TODOS, DO FUNDO DESTE MEU CORAÇÃOZINHO!

**VALEU:**

**Nana V.** - **ayumi diclonos **- **Juh Lucena** - **Darknee-chan** (leiam a oneshot que eu fiz de presente pra ela se tu ainda não leu "Jardim das Fadas") - **Dark Dragon-Fox** (xiii, tu deve tá querendo me matar, né?) - **Hissatomi **- **Yoko Yuna-chan** - **Angel's Shadow** - **Shislaynne Yuki** - **Gothic's Hina** (tua música vai pro capitulo que vem!! Combinará bem mais, acredite em mim!) - **Hyuuga Kaah - '-Kaah Hyuuga **(acho que são a mesma pessoa, mas se eu tiver dado de cara na porta, me xinguem as duas!) - **tomoyodaidouji2007** - **Lud-chan **(os melhores EMAILS da minha vida vieram de ti direto de Curitiba! Obrigada do fundo do coração!)

Se tu me mandou um review e esse bicho burro e atrasado aqui esqueceu de responder, me avisa que eu respondo!

Obrigada a todos e um grande abraço! Até o proximo capitulode "A Soberna das Trevas"!

* * *

**No Próximo Capítulo de "A Soberana das Trevas":**

_As coisas pareciam se encaminhar para uma calma solução. Soberana sob o mesmo teto que seus futuros súditos e aprendendo sua nova realidade. Nada poderia ser melhor. O que aconteceria se as coisas saíssem totalmente do controle às vesperas da estrela mais aguardada do ano brilhar no céu do mundo dos vampiros?_

_- HINATAAAA!!!_

**CAPÍTULO 07: PERCEPÇÃO E PERSEGUIÇÃO**

_No way I'll be the sacrifice  
No matter what they bellow  
I win not give in to their hunger  
We all die alone  
I find it hard to swallow  
I need you here, keep me alive_


End file.
